Legend of the Remnant Saiyans
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: Two Saiyan infants survive planet Vegeta's destruction at the hands of Freeza and are flung into the world of Remnant. Found by the Belladonna family and adopted as their own what is next in store for our 2 Saiyan brothers as they grow up in the world of remnant? Oc x Ruby, later oc x Yang.
1. Alien Faunas siblings

**_Prologue: Alien Faunas siblings?_**

A single planet was seen through a green visor aboard a certain alien ship. This wasn't just any ship though, no, it was the main flagship for the cold force. The planet they were looking at was planet vegeta, home to the saiyans whom King Cold has had a very love/hate relationship over the years. As the cold force entered the airspace of planet vegeta, they began to fly quite recklessly even destroying some saiyan architecture while making their way to the royal saiyan palace.

A saiyan named Beetz was quite angry at this blatant disregard for their safety and voiced it.

**_Beetz- Hey! Watch where you're flying!_**

As the ships belonging to the cold force flew by to the near side of the palace, all of the saiyans could feel the tension in the air. 5 aliens disembarked from King Cold's ship to fly alongside the fleet of the unchallenged rulers of the universe. Upon landing, they made sure to announce the lord's presence with bizzarre poses. This was the Ginyu force. A number of locals just stared at them like they'd grown a second head due to their display being so... bizarre.

Inside the castle, an attendant let king vegeta know of the embassay's arrival. The saiyan king was sweating and his eye twitched from the news.

**_Saiyan attendant- The Mighty King Cold has arrived, your grace._**

**_King Vegeta- I'd say that was pretty obvious._**

The scene then quickly switches to the near side of the palace where King Vegeta and his royal guard are seen welcoming King Cold, along with another alien at his side. This alien while shorter in stature, was just as menacing as King Cold. The saiyan king cordially greets King Cold and his forces.

**_King Vegeta- A pleasure to see you as always, King Cold._**

**_Cold- Yes, pleasure is all mine King Vegeta._**

**_King Vegeta- So what brings you to our humble abode this _****_time?_**

**_Cold- Ah yes. You saiyans have faithfully served us these many years, i only thought it proper to visit in person to announce that a change in leadership is forthcoming._**

**_King Vegeta - so then.._**

**_Cold- Yes. I'm retiring effective immediately. That means my son, freeza here, will be your new commander. Make no mistake, he's even more ruthless than I am. From this day forward, the cold force shall now become the freeza force._**

Freeza, the aforementioned alien with

Pink skin, white bioarmor with black horns protruding from the sides of his head walked forward to address the saiyans.

**_Freeza- Haha, Hello monkeys. I have high expectations for you. For your sake, i hope you live up to them._**

Freeza then brought out the latest tech his race had brought to the saiyans. They were the latest model of battle scouters. As he was explaining them, he noticed several energy levels with their weapons trained on them. He gauged the first one's power at 2000 and quickly flicked his wrist to shoot a laser that not only killed the saiyan, but partially destroyed the tower. He repeated the process with the other 4 who were secretly hoping to snipe him. After his deed was done, Freeza assured them of a fruitful relationship between the two races.

**_Freeza- I do hope for a prosperous relationship between our two races. I believe we're done here._**

With that said the freeza force left planet vegeta as quickly as they came. This only served to anger the King as he crushed the new scouter in his hands out of fury.

* * *

On a different side of the planet after Paragus' heated confrontation with King Vegeta, A saiyan by the name of Rhubar, an assistant to General Paragus heard about what happened. This greatly upset him and he was determined to get to the bottom of the issue as to why King Vegeta would send paragus' son away to an uninhabited planet. He wanted to confront the saiyan King, but he knew the consequences of doing so unprepared. No, it wasn't worth it to act rashly.

As much as he hated it, he'd just have to bide his time for such an opportunity. Even if it took years, he'd have to wait for the right moment to make his move.

**_5 years later..._**

We see Rhubar aboard a ship with a certain saiyan warrior known as Bardock. In the 5 years since his old commander left Vegeta, Rhubar has been working under Bardock as his second in command only to Tora who was slightly higher based on merit. They were suddenly called back home by Freeza for some odd reason. He agreed with Bardock's sentiment, it was odd that the saiyans had to suddenly all return home for something supposedly so important.

**_Rhubar- Why do you think Freeza is calling us back home so suddenly? New tech maybe?_**

**_Bardock- Possibly. But.. this is odd though.. Don't you find it strange that Freeza couldn't just contacted us himself if it were new tech?_**

**_Rhubar- That is odd... why all the trouble of calling us back? Makes no sense. It's almost as if he's saying to just sit tight and wait. I've half a mind to show that pee wee space lizard what i think about his hospitality._**

**_Bardock- Your scouter.. they can hear us._**

**_Rhubar- shoot, you're right._**

**_Bardock- Think about it, The freeza force has grown extremely large. All this time we've worked for him have we ever been at any point truly happy and glad to work with him?_**

**_Rhubar- heh, na. I can't think of any Saiyan worth their salt who likes freeza._**

**_Bardock- And that's just it. He could probably get by without us annoying saiyans around._**

**_Rhubar- You make it sound like he's going to kill us all._**

**_Bardock- Well you have to admit, it is a possibility._**

**_Rhubar- I may not be as close to you as lieutenant Tora is, but i know you wouldn't be saying something like this without reason. I think just to be safe, I'll send my kids somewhere relatively docile._**

The two saiyans then went their separate ways, Bardock in direction, and Rhubar in the other. The Subordinate of Bardock then traveled back to his home to check up on his wife and children. His wife was a saiyan warrior who'd taken time off from her duties when they started a family. She was a kind soul, but a little harsh at times due to her personality as a soldier. Her name was Sala. Like Bardock's wife, she was small in stature compared to him, only coming up to just above mid chest. She just came back from the meat plant when she heard him come in.

She smiled when he came in and went to greet her husband. They hugged as they stared at each other a moment.

**_Sala- Welcome home, Rhubar._**

**_Rhubar- It's good to be home, sala. You miss me?_**

**_Sala- You really need to ask that now of all times, dear? What do you think you big goof?_**

**_Rhubar- I know, it's just nice to hear my beloved wife say it._**

**_Sala- What am I to do with you?_**

Both of them laughed as Sala playfully hit her husband's arm. Sala had shoulder length Black hair, with brown eyes, cream colored skin, and a black monkey like tail. She wore a long blue gown with some yellows tinted into it as well. The gown was just short enough to where her armor could fit comfortably over it. She must have been feeling unease because she too had her saiyan armor on. Rhubar had Dark skin by saiyan standards, Black and silver base colors to go with the standard armor that everyone in the freeza force were required to wear. His eyes were also brown and he had dark black hair to go with his brown tail.

**_Rhubar- How are Brussel and Turrip doing?_**

**_Sala- They just fell asleep in their pods but you can at least come see them though. I think they'd want to be near their father._**

They walked to a back room where two saiyan pods held two small saiyan children, both boys. One thing both had in common was their father's hair, it was mostly shaped similar to a pine tree other than the few bangs in front of their face and at the ends where it curved upwards slightly. Rhubar gazed at his two sons with a very serious expression. Seeing her husband deep in thought and with a scowl on his face somehow unnerved Sala, this caused her to grow concerned.

**_Sala- Dear, what's wrong?_**

The dark skinned saiyan sighed. The decision he'd come to certainly wouldn't be an easy one, but it was the best chance of survival for the saiyan race. He had no doubt Bardock was enacting more or less the same kind of plan. His eyes landed back on his wife as he prepared to tell her his plan.

**_Rhubar- It's.. Freeza. I have a sinking feeling that he may want us saiyans wiped from existence._**

**_Sala- Freeza? But why would he kill us all off?! We've done nothing but the dirty work for him these last 5 years._**

**_Rhubar- This may sound silly but i think he's still afraid of the legend about the Super Saiyan appearing soon._**

**_Sala- Legendary Super Saiyan? But isn't that just a children's Fairy Tale?_**

**_Rhubar- you'd think so, but i think he's still bothered by the legend. And knowing Freeza, I'm to bet that he won't take any chances. I have this feeling that death may be on its way for us._**

**_Sala- well, I know better than to argue with you once you've made up your mind. But they're still so young, they've not even learned how to talk yet._**

**_Rhubar- I know you're worried and rightfully so, but we need to at least ensure that our children survive another day._**

A little after the two are seen traveling to a far off plain away from the saiyan village with two pods. Their boys would take one and be sent off to earth, and they'd follow behind in the other one. The second was obviously bigger due to Rhubar working to expand the size of it. He was also a mechanic so he was able to expand the pod to fit two saiyan adults comfortably. One of their boys was still crying until he saw his parents through the glass, he stared at them with worried eyes. His parents reassured the frightened child that they'd come back for him and his brother, but until then he had to do what took to survive.

**_Rhubar- Goodbye, son._**

The pod started to take off as the saiyan child continued to stare towards his parents.

**_Sala- Don't forget us, Brussel!_**

The pod then shot into space and away from the planet, quickly picking up speed as it headed towards its programmed destination. The scene then shoots to above the planet with Freeza and his army hovering above the saiyan home world.

After chatting with his underlings for abit about the ramifications of eliminating the saiyan race, Freeza made his decision. He exited the top of the ship, still in his hover chair. After charging his ki into a large orb like the sun, he tossed it towards planet Vegeta. Bardock, now beaten and bloody with cracks in his armor tried stopping the attack. He failed though after pouring his power into a beam attack that did nothing to stop the incoming ball of death. His armor was disintegrated as it enveloped him and sank deep into the core of the planet. Fiery fissures formed with pillars of fire erupting before the planet ultimately exploded trapping those attempting to escape doom in the explosion. Of course Freeza was laughing the whole time as he admired his handiwork while the power levels of saiyans rapidly went down until the planet exploded.

**_Freeza- I for one, feel so much better now._**

* * *

Heading away from planet vegeta was a small saiyan space pod. However, it was during journey to earth that something odd happened. The pod was thrown off course when a portal opened up in front of it. Despite how fast it traveled, the pod couldn't avoid being dragged into the wormhole that'd opened up in front of it. After the pod disappeared into the portal, a lone figure with blue skin and long white hair chuckled. She stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face. The woman's name was Tohwa. She had a long red dress on with a small white jacket, black shoes, and light blue skin with blue eyes.

**_Tohwa- Good, now a couple of extra saiyans won't be meddling in this timeline. Master Zamura will be pleased to hear this._**

Just as quickly as she appeared, Tohwa now disappeared having completed her task.

* * *

A woman with black hair with cat ears, amber eyes, and a black tail was just coming home from the grocery store. As she was on her way back, there was an odd and high pitched whistling noise. She picked it up with her increased hearing and was trying to determine what exactly it was. She didn't have to wonder long as the source of the sound came zipping overhead. Whatever it was, it was quite fast. Her eyes widened with worry as it was quickly approaching the ground with no signs of stopping or slowing down. All she could do was watch in horror as it impacted the ground not far from her family's home. **_Boom!!!_**The entire island shook from the impact as birds scattered from the spot where it crashed. The Faunas woman hurried towards the landing spot, but not before she dropped off her groceries at home first.

**_A little while later..._**After coming home in a panic and explaining to her husband what happened, the Faunas couple went to the crash site. The mother, whose name was Kali, had brought her young daughter Blake with them. Blake rode atop her father's shoulders as they neared a gathering crowd of people near the crater the strange object had created. The people of course let them through as the family neared the metal object. It was steel gray and round with a red tinted window obscuring what was inside. It looked like it'd taken a beating before coming to the island of Menajiri due to the burn marks on the surface.

Everyone took an involuntary step back as the round steel orb opened. The Belladonna's did't know what to expect, but were shocked when the saw what was inside the orb. Inside the orb were two small children. Kali carefully approached the orb and picked up the crying children. When she did, she felt a pair of furry appendages wrap around her arms. Looking down she saw the tails these two children had.

**_Kali- Dear , look._****_Ghiron- Those are tails... So these boys are both Faunas like us._**The crowd began to murmur in wondering who would leave a pair of infant faunas children alone and in a strange place. Ghiron calmed everyone down and assured them that these two young faunas would be taken care of. As Ghiron was dealing with the concerned islanders, Kali noticed names on each of the boys armor. The names Nova and Turuk were written on either what they wore or on something they held. In Turuk's case it was inscribed on the pendant he was grasping.

An idea popped into Kali's head as she said the two names calming the two crying children down. As soon as they calmed down, the two children fell into a peaceful sleep. Kali's eyes softened as she looked to her husband. Ghiron looked over and immediately knew what that look his wife was giving him meant. Having calmed down the Faunas residents of Menajiri, Ghiron made a declaration.

**_Ghiron- Although we don't know where these two came from, my wife and i shall raise these two as our own. From now on these two will be known as a part of my family._**The residents cheered at the speech their leader delivered and welcomed the two young infants as residents of their island home. Kali introduced Blake to her new siblings, this made he toddler smile. She'd always wanted siblings, but now she got the chance to be a big sister. Kali and Ghiron smiled at this, they'd be sure to take care of these two siblings and raise them as their own sons. **_To be continued in chapter 2- Rose meets Saiyan_**

* * *


	2. Rose meets Saiyan

* * *

* * *

**_16 years later..._**

* * *

A certain Black haired girl with silver eyes and a red cape was seen exploring vale one evening. She came to a dust shop that had caution tape all around it as there was shattered glass all over the place. She walked up and asked the police officers what happened. "_Oh this? Nothing much, just another dust robbery."_ From what she could tell, it sounded like that was the third one this week. The crook didn't even take any money, just the dust the store carried. Sighing the girl walked into a comic/Dust store and decided to look around, it'd been awhile since she was last in Vale. Walking through the store, she spotted the comic section and went to work reading something. She found some music she liked too and put on some headphones to listen to music while she browsed the store. This girl was Ruby Rose, an aspiring Huntress who had about 2 years left at signal academy. She had her signature red hooded cape, a black dress with red trimmings, black boots, cream colored skin and silver eyes.

The 14 year old girl noticed a boy with Black hair at the counter getting his weapon reloaded, probably with dust rounds. He had Dark skin, Brown eyes, Silver clothing with black and blue trimmings, gray shoulder armor with what looked like a flame pattern across it, Blue armbands, beige pants, white combat boots and a black tail. Wait a minute, Ruby rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing that right and her eyes weren't just playing tricks on her. Sure enough, there it was a black and furry... monkey tail? That was odd, she typically didn't see many Faunas people in the middle of vale.. at least from what she could recall.

The boy looked like he was around the same age as her, maybe a little older? One thing she did miss was the scars that littered his face and body. He had on down by the right side of his face, another jagged x shaped one by his right eye, and some other smaller ones littering his arms. "_So.. he's a faunas huh? I don't remember seing any Faunas in the middle of vale before..." _Ruby thought. Just as she went back to her own business, a man with orange hair, a black bowler hat, and a white suit came strolling in. "_Hands up where i can see them old timer.", The man said. _The old shopkeeper said he could take his money as long as he left him alone.

A smirk came to the orange haired man's face at this. " _I didn't come here for your money, old man. Grab all the dust you can find." _He then turns to the boy at the counter and tells him to put his hands up before he gets hurt.

**_Nova- Tch! You're a fool._**

**_Torchwich- What?_**

**_Nova- You heard me. Think i haven't been in this situation before? Besides i was in line when you so rudely interrupted._**

Torchwhich was about to say something else but the glare this boy gave him sent shivers up his spine for some reason. The shopkeep came back with his order and he proceeded towards the door. The crook went to grab him to ask for the dust he had... Big mistake. Next thing Torchwhich knew was that there was a foot planted in his gut and he was promptly sent flying out the window. Ruby saw this and chased after the boy and the man. The man skidded to a halt near in front of a building and took his cane out. The bottom flipped open as he started shooting at the boy who'd kicked him.

He wasn't expecting the girl who was in the store to suddenly jump in and start attacking him with her Scythe that doubled as a sniper rifle. Seeing that he was a bit outnumbered, he called on some henchmen of his to stall her. What he forgot about was the boy who was with her. As Ruby sliced and kicked her way through some the henchmen the boy, barely broke a sweat as the men came at him. One attempted to slash him, but the boy simply twisted his body to avoid the sword while in the same motion unarming the man. He swept his feet out from underneath him while kneeing the man in the gut and back handing him in the face. The teen then finished off his attacker by grabbing his leg and firmly planting his gauntlet into the man's gut with a punch while sending him flying with the impact from the gun built into it. He made very quick work of the others while making minimal effort in dispatching them.

After the goons were down, both the teens saw the man getting away and chased him. They were shortly after joined by another boy who'd come looking for the dark skinned one. The three teens landed on the roof to corner him.

**_Ruby- Wait, stop!_**

**_Torchwich- So persistent.. As much as i'd love to stick around Red, I have other plans._**

A plane then came up as the crook jumped onboard. Pulling a dust crystal out of his pocket, he tossed it in Ruby's direction before pulling his cane out and firing an explosive dust round at it. Ruby shielded her face with her scythe but was surprised to see the first Dark haired boy crossing his arms in front of her. "_He must have jumped in front of me and blocked the blast.", Ruby thought. _He looked in her direction as he lowered his arms.

**_Nova- Are you alright, red?_**

**_Ruby: Y-Yeah thanks for doing that._**

**_Nova- No problem. Besides I kind of have a beef with that crook._**

Also shielding them was a blond woman with glasses and green eyes. Seeing the ship escaping she attacked it using her wand to bend the light she summoned. As the light attacked the ship, Torchwich went into the cockpit and alerted his associate that they had a huntress on their tail trying to stop the ship. A woman with dark hair, amber eyes, and a red dress that seemed to light up when she attacked came to confront them. The blond woman with glasses and the newcomer fought, but in the end the newcomer used as smokescreen from her flames to help the crooks get away.

Sighing in frustration, the woman turned to the teens. She glared at them, not out of spite but more of concern for their safety.

**_Glynda- What were the three of you thinking? You could have gotten hurt._**

**_Ruby- Haha sorry about that. I had to do something. They did kind of attack me first trying to rob me._**

**_Glynda- I see... anyways there's someone who would like to speak with you._**

**_Later..._**

In a small room with a table and a lamp sat an elderly man with a cane. He had white hair and black glasses with simple clothes of a dark green jacket, a lighter green shirt underneath it, Brown pants, and black shoes. This was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. He placed a plate of Cookies and some glasses of milk for the teens.

**_Ozpin- So i know this may be blunt of me to ask this. But where did the three of you learn to fight like that?_**

**_Ruby- I learned at Signal.. er.. more specifically from one teacher at signal._**

**_Ozpin- I see.. You're fighting style, it reminds me of an old friend of mine named Crow._**

**_Ruby- Huh? You know my uncle?_**

**_Ozpin- Your uncle.. ah I see.. It makes sense why you fight like you do now if he's the one who taught you._**

**_Ruby- oh well heh heh heh, ya know._**

**_Ozpin- And.. I don't believe i caught your name young lady._**

**_Ruby- Oh, right. My name is Ruby Rose. I've always wanted to be a huntress._**

**_Ozpin- You want to slay monsters?_****_Ruby- Yeah, but more than that i just want to help people and stand up for those who can't like all the heroes in the stories do._**

**_Ozpin- would you like to attend my school then?_**

**_Ruby- More than anything!_**

Ozpin chuckled at the girl's behavior before telling her that he'd make all the necessary arrangements to have her attend. He then turned to the two other teens in the room and asked them the same question as Ruby at first. The first teen had tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair, and that same black monkey tail that his brother had. His outfit mostly composed of white and black with some gray trimmings. His body armor was mostly white with gold stripes near the abdomen, he had gray shoulder pads and a steel gray long sleeved shirt that he wore underneath. Black pants with white boots that had the same gold stripes near the bottom that his body armor did and white gloves completed the look (Think similar to vegeta's outfit from the Resurrection F movie. That's kinda what i was going for here.). This was Turuk Belladonna, the youngest of his family by a year.

**_Turuk- My father taught me how to fight like i do. I didn't go to any of the training schools that others my age have. That and Dad said i always had the ability to become a great fighter. When i heard about Hunters and Huntresses, it sounded like something worth looking into. And like Ruby said, I want to help people who need it and protect those who can't protect themselves._**

**_Ozpin- Would you like to attend beacon to further explore that particular avenue?_**

**_Turuk- Yes, yes i would sir._**

**_Ozpin- Very well. I don't believe a caught your name either young man._**

**_Turuk- Oh, forgive me sir. It's Turuk Belladonna._**

**_Ozpin- And you?_**

**_Nova- My reason is much the same as my brother's. As for how i learned to fight, I also learned from my father. As for my name i'd rather not say just yet._**

**_Ozpin- I see.. But I can assume you're a Belladonna as well, yes?_**

**_Nova- You are correct sir._**

**_Ozpin- Would you like to join beacon?_**

**_Nova- Wherever my siblings go, i do as well._**

Ozpin smiled. Nova may have been a little distanced, but he at least talked and gave him info that he needed. He extended his hand towards the dark saiyan in friendship. "I welcome you to beacon then.", Ozpin said smiling. Nova shook his hand as a courtesy, he wasn't going to be rude as he was taught better than that. The three teens then walked out of the office with Ozpin grinning at Glynda.

**_Glynda- Something on your mind that's making you smile, Ozpin?_**

**_Ozpin- Oh just a simple thing really. I get the feeling that it'll be an interesting year with those 3 attending our school._**

* * *

**_Several months later..._**

Ruby sat next to her sister Yang as they were aboard the ship heading to Beacon. Yang was quite well endowed and had beauty to match it. The blond squeezed her sister, excited that she'd gotten accepted into beacon. "Yang, can't breathe.. need air.", ruby croaked out with her face turning slightly blue. Seeing that Ruby needed air let go of her sister. The ride was relatively uneventful until Ruby saw the school.

After landing on the dock and letting the students walk towards the school, the noise picked up. A certain blonde pushed people aside and found the nearest trash can to throw up in. The sight slightly disgusted Ruby, but didn't last. Her eyes held sparkles in them when she saw all of the different dust weapons that students carried. Because she got so carried away fan girling over weapons she accidentally bumped into someone. This caused the girl in question to drop her case which just happened to contain dust in it.

**_Ruby- Ow.. Sorry i didn't mean to bump into you._**

**_Girl- Hmph! You should be. Don't you look where you're going?_**

**_Yang- she said she was sorry._**

This argument started to draw a crowd as a girl in a white dress and heels was reprimanding Ruby for running into her. It escalated even more when Ruby sneezed causing a dust explosion. However the girl, who was revealed to be a shcnee, stopped when another person walked over and flicked her in the head.

**_Girl- Owch! What was that for?! And that was quite rude! Do you know who your-_**

**_Nova- Don't care miss ice queen. The girl_**

**_apologized to you. If i were you I'd walk away only after accepting her apology. Back off your high horse, little miss shnee._**

The shcnee was about to say something else, but one glare from Nova shut her up. Having enough, girl walked away. A black haired girl who was also there, tried walking away before Nova got her attention.

**_Nova- Going to leave without saying hi first, Blake?_**

**_Blake- Ugh. what are you two doing here Nova, Turuk?_**

Ruby jumped in surprise, she didn't even see the other one. Had he been there too the entire time? Obviously these three knew each other, but how? Yang and Ruby both wondered this but wouldn't have to for long.

**_Turuk- same as you, Blake._**

**_Blake- wait, you mean?_**

**_Nova- Uh huh. We were accepted into the same school as you and the same reason too. It's been awhile, hasn't it sis?_**

**_Ruby- Big.._**

**_Yang- Sis?_**

**_Ruby /Yang- EHHHH?!?!!_**

* * *

**_continued in chapter 2- Teams and new friends._**


	3. Teams and new friends

* * *

* * *

**Hey guys Novablade 67 here. So i decided to try my hand at a Dbz x RWBY crossover, i don't know how good it'll be. For those who like my other stories i greatly appreciate it. If you don't like this one.. i tried and there are plenty other writers better than me as i'm still not the best at writing fight scenes. Anyways i'll just het this one off and running first before I update my other stories, new chapters for those will be coming. With nothing else to really say, onto the story!**

* * *

**I don't own RWBY , DBZ, DBS, or any characters belonging to said series. I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Yang and Ruby stood there gawking for several seconds trying to process what was just said. This girl named Blake was Nova and Turuk's sister? Blake felt the heat coming to her face, this was embarrassing to say the least. She tried hiding her face. Of all the people to be accepted into beacon, why her brothers?

_Blake: Nova, Turuk, please stop. This is getting really embarrassing._

_Nova: Oh heh heh. Sorry sis, we just got a little too excited since we haven't really seen you in awhile._

_Blake: Who's fault is that then? You two are the ones who wanted to train with Dad in the first place._

Ruby and Yang just watched the interaction between the trio of siblings dumbfounded. Nova was the first to notice how quiet their fellow applicants were being so he cleared his throat and suggested that they continue on towards the school. They had most of the afternoon free, several of the students decided to just take it easy the rest of the day. While Yang went off somewhere, Ruby decided to look around the school some more. She often got distracted by all the new weapons she'd never seen before for awhile. She did pass Nova at one point but then backtracked to see what type of a weapon he had.

She purposely hid behind a corner so he wouldn't notice her. What she saw shocked but also amazed her. Nova's weapon was a pair of gauntlets that doubled as dust shotguns. They had a regular fist form and a close quarters form that had sharp fingers like claws. But there was something odd in the middle of the palm though, it was an orb that'd light up like a lamp. She heard a faint humming sound coming from the palm and when Nova laid his hand out flat , there was light that gathered in the center of it before it was discharged. When it was released, it was in fact a laser. The other Gauntlet was similar except, it shot out electricity or a gust of air at times.

It looked like he could change the effect each discharge had if he wanted to. The Gauntlets seemed to respond to his hand motions and whenever he did a certain motion the gauntlets would change either into shotgun form, brawler( regular) form, or close quarters form. This of course made Ruby's eyes sparkle with excitement. Nova looked over at the girl with an amused look. Ruby had unknowingly left her hiding spot to haze at Nova's weapons.

**_Nova: You want to look at them?_**

**_Ruby: Bwah! Oh it's you. uhh..._**

**_Nova: It's Nova._**

**_Ruby: Right, Nova. I knew that.. ugh I'm bad with names sometimes._**

**_Nova: I noticed. And you're Ruby if i remember correctly, right?_**

**_Ruby: Yup that's me._**

**_Nova: You really like weapons, don't you?_**

**_Ruby: Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm abit of a nerd when it comes to weapons._**

**_Nova: I've never met anyone who got excited as you do about weapons. You're an odd one, Ruby._**

This caused Ruby to rub the back of her head in embarrassment. She couldn't help it if she saw a new dust weapon, it was one of the little quirks to her personality. Nova lowered his hand so Ruby examined his dust weapon of choice. As he explained where he got the tech for the "Laser palm" as ruby dubbed it, Ruby had stars in her eyes the entire time. Knowing that Ruby would want to test out the gauntlets, the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon comparing their dust weapons and their capabilities.

* * *

That evening as it was time for bed, we see Ruby attempting to still apologize to the shnee girl from earlier in the day. The same black haired girl from earlier named blake was seen reading a book while Ruby tried to make up with the white haired girl who was named Weiss. Turuk was trying to meditate while this went on but it was starting to get on his last nerve. His eyebrow twitched as he tried to maintain concentration.

**_Turuk: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT ALREADY?!_**

Weiss and Ruby were abit taken back by the outburst and the glare that Turuk sent their way. It was a glare that said "If you two don't make up, there's going to be some problems." Taking a hint, Ruby apologized to Weiss who merely huffed and walked away. Sitting back down, Yang finally got a chance to speak to Ruby for the first time since that morning.

**_Yang: So Rubes, where were you earlier? I looked all over for you._**

**_Ruby: Oh that, i kinda lost track of time talking to Nova over there._**

**_Yang: Wait, you were talking to Nova?_**

Ruby nodded her head and went on to describe the type of dust weapon the dark teen had and what it could do. Yang sweatdropped at this. She should've figured Ruby would be nerding out about another weapon. But she was a little surprised that she talked for that long to Nova of all people. If Nova was willing to listen to a weapon nerd like her sister Ruby for that long, he couldn't be a bad person.

**_The next morning..._**

All of the new students gathered into the main school building as Ozpin prepared to give his speech to all of the aspiring Hunters and Huntresses. After a brief speech, the blond woman, Glynda laid out what they'd be doing during the initiation.

The scene then shifts to the top of a cliff where Glynda explains the goal of the initiation for the school. Each of them had to use whatever landing technique was at their disposal, once they landed, whoever they made eye contacted with was their partner for the remainder of the 4 years they would attend Beacon. The goal was to make it to the ruins and grab a relic before heading back up the cliff on the other side of Forever fall forest. There were grim within the forest, so they had to be careful. Each of the students hopped on shields which would launch them into the forest.

The first to launch was a teen named Cardin, then came his friends, next came a ginger haired girl named Nora, followed by a black haired teen named Ren, Yang flashed a peace sign before putting on some sunglasses just before being launched. Blake was next, it looked like she didn't care much and would figure it out on her own. Turuk, a girl named Pyrra, Weiss, Nova, and finally Ruby, and a boy named Jaune were launched completing the proccess. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Nova swung around a tree branch on the way down before letting himself somersault before landing on the ground.

He scanned the area and didn't find anyone immediately. Deciding to walk for a little while, he thought he heard someone up in a tree. Sure enough when he looked, there was a wolf eared faunas stuck in some branches. "A l-little help h-here p-please?," the girl said. Nova activated the shotgun mode of his gauntlet and fired at the branch that snagged her. Seeing that she was falling, he zipped over and caught her bridal style. "T-thank you for helping me.", the girl said.

**_Nova: Sure. What's your name? My name is Nova Belladonna._**

**_Aiko: R-right. I'm Aiko Shizma, it's nice to m-meet you N-Nova._**

**_Nova: Now, what do you say we head towards the ruins? I have a feeling our other two teammates will be heading that way._**

Aiko nodded as she followed her partner. She was still a little nervous around him, but he seemed nice enough. He even went out of his way to help her, so he couldn't be a bad person. As long as she stayed close to Nova she didn't have much to worry about.

**_Elsewhere..._**

A little farther into the forest, Turuk used his his pair of sharp bow staffs to slow his descent. When he finally landed he immediately began to search for his partner. Looking around he didn't see anyone immediately, but he thought he heard someone. After moving away some bushes, he cam to a clearing. In that clearing was a red haired girl who was caught in the middle of a pack of ursa grimm. Taking immediate action as the girl was surrounded, Turuk had his twin bow staves connect and morph into a pseudo Halberd. Using the halberd as leverage, he launched himself into the pack of ursa before spinning and twirling his weapon. Grim were promptly sent flying or got slashed by the boy's mastery of the weapon.

The girl was a little surprised, but continued on using her sword to cut through her foes. She was dressed like a knight with the exception of the helmet of course. Her armor was a mix of Black and crimson colors with her chest plate having the crest of a wolf emblazoned on it. The armor was light, despite how it appeared. It was light, but sturdy enough to withstand almost anything. Her sword also morphed into a pole axe and a blaster rifle. She used this combination in succession throughout the fight. Once the grimm were dealt with for the moment, the two made their way towards the ruins.

**_Girl: Thanks for the help back there, that would've been close had you not shown up._**

**_Turuk: Heh it's no problem. Anyways my name is Turuk Belladonna, but please just call me Turuk._**

**_Girl- Turuk, right. I'm Scarlet. Scarlet Reinhardt._**

The pair proceeded towards the shrine in the middle of the forest while talking. They figured that they may as well get to know each other better since they were partners for the next 4 years. Scarlet was of course a little surprised to learn that Turuk was a faunus and how his childhood played out. "He's nice, i guess... A little forward but at least he's honest.," Scarlet thought.

Exiting the forest, we see a pair of girls reach the shrine and select a white rook from one of the pedestals. The duo is revealed to be Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Shortly after a black haired teen in mostly greens and an orange haired girl emerge from the forest. The girl is riding on the back of an ursa before she shoots it in the back. It slumps down soon after, dead.

**_Nora: Aw.. it's broken._**

**_Ren: Nora... please.. don't do that again.._**

**_Nora: aye aye captain!_**

The same girl then scoops up a golden chess piece while cheerily singing something about being the queen of the castle. The next pair to emerge is Nova and Aiko, who had relatively no problems coming through the forest. Aiko picks up a silver knight chess piece and walks off to rejoin her partner as they wait to see who else emerges from the forest.

Turuk and Scarlet arrive in a hurry as they make short work of some straggling beowolves who were giving chase to the duo. Having a brief respite, Turuk grabs a white bishop piece as they now wait for the final two pairs to emerge. The don't notice anything until Aiko's ears pick up something above them. Alerting them is the screaming voice of Ruby.

**_Ruby- AHHHH!!! LOOK OUT!_**

As everyone braces themselves for impact, Jaune comes flying out of the forest as he and ruby collide with each other. They're both slammed against a tree a few seconds later. Nova noticeably winces after seeing the collision between the two. That's when they hear another voice from above, this one belonging to weiss.

**_Weiss: Ruby! How could you leave me up here like this? This is easily the craziest idea you've had today!_**

**_Ruby: Well i did say to jump._**

**_Weiss: Are you insane?! There is no way I'm plummeting to my death like this._**

**_Blake: Uhh... Yang, did your sister just fall from the sky?_**

**_Yang: Yeah, she did._**

**_Turuk: Not to butt into your discussion but.._**

**_Scarlet: Shouldn't someone catch her?_**

**_Ruby: Na, she won't fall._**

**_Nova- Umm.. she's falling._**

Jaune had recovered by this point and just had enough time to leap and catch Weiss bridal style, but then reality caught up to him as he face planted on the ground with Weiss on top of his back. Yang's patience had worn thin as her eyes flashed red while creating a small explosion behind her.

**_Yang- _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! _CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS?!_**

**_Scarlet: Try not to jinx it Yang._**

Just then Pyrra appeared out of the forest, but she was followed by a death stalker. With the nevermore, beowolves, and the death stalker all converging on them everyone decided that now wasn't the time to face these things. The group ran towards the nearest cliff, but the grim had other plans. The nevermore split the bridge in half by landing in the center of it. Now they had to get out of here somehow.

**_Nova- Ruby, Yang, and Weiss do you mind if me and my brother took care of the death stalker and the beowolves?_**

**_Weiss- That's crazy you can't handle all those on your own!_**

**_Turuk- Listen shnee, That nevermore is going to become really annoying if we leave it be. Our best chance of escaping is if you and ruby take care of it. The death stalker isn't anything special but will be abit of an annoyance to you two, so let us handle the small fry._**

**_Nova: Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrra can we count on you to keep the creepers at bay?_**

**_Yang: sure but don't you guys need a little mor-"_**

**_Blake: Yang. It's fine, they can handle it. Besides Nova and Turuk always were absurdly tough to take down for whatever reason._**

Yang eyed her partner suspiciously. Did she know something about the two brothers that she didn't? Closing her eyes briefly, the blond brawler sighed in defeat. She'd trust her partner's judgement on this one.

**_Yang: Fine, you can count on us. But the second you think it's too much for you, i'm jumping in to help whether you want me to or not._**

With that said each pair went about their assignments. Turuk and Scarlet got to work on the beowolves, while Nova and Aiko confronted the death stalker. Knowing it'd be close quarters with the scorpion type grim, Nova motioned and his gauntlets morphed into the close quarters form with the razor sharp claws at the fingers. Aiko had a shield that morphed into a battle axe/ warhammer. As soon as she had her weapon ready her and Nova sprang into action. The wolf faunus nimbly moved around while pounding the grim with quick strikes meant to disorient it. She then switched to the battle axe form of her weapon and would start wounding it with deep gashing cuts.

While the grim was focused on aiko, it never saw Nova. The first thing he did was to blast off its stinger, which left it almost defenseless. He dodged and weaved before hitting it several times with a barrage of punches, swipes of the gauntlets claws, and kicks. When he got underneath it, he channeled an absurd amount of his physical strength into his fist and drove it into the underside of the creature. While his fist was firmly planted in the creature's gut, the gauntlet recoiled back momentarily like a spring before exerting enough force to push it skyward. Once it was in the air, Nova opened up his palm so it was flat and facing the underside of the beast. Grinning as a emerald light gathered into the orb in his palm, he was now ready. After telling aiko to stand back, an enormous pillar of light was released towards the beast instantly incinerating it.

Nova motioned his hands back into fists as the gauntlets returned to brawler form as he landed. Everyone else including the grim stopped upon seeing the absurd power Nova displayed. All except Turuk, everyone stood there gawking at the power Nova displayed just mere moments ago. Scarlet was the first to recover and reminded everyone that they still had enemies in front of them, so they resumed fighting. The beowolves and creeps were dealt with quickly enough, all that was left was the nevermore.

Ruby was having trouble with the giant grim until Nova planted a surprise kick to its face mere moments before it was about to kill her. There was also a flash of light before which trapped it long enough for the teen to knock it away as it was encased partly in ice. This was courtesy of Weiss, who slid down on her glyphs.

**_Weiss: Ugh, your so childish. You're also reckless, headstrong, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. If were going to get past this thing we'll have to do it.. together. If You stop showing off i'll be... nicer._**

**_Ruby: I wasn't trying to show off I just wanted you to know that i could do this._**

**_Weiss: You're.. fine. I suppose i can be a little.. much. Let's take care of this thing together._**

Ruby nodded as Weiss summoned glyphs on the side of the cliff. The scythe wielder then hooked her scythe around the nevermore's neck as she ran up the side of the cliff using her semblance to pick up speed. Once she reached the top, she jerked the blade of her scythe toward effectively severing the grim head. The huge grim's body fell down into the valley with its head by ruby. She stuck the pointed end of her weapon into the ground as she looked on towards her friends.

**_Later back at the school_**

Back in the auditorium, the students had gathered as Ozpin brought up one team after another to congratulate them.

**_Ozpin: Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrra Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you gathered the gold rook. From this day on you will be known as team JNPR._**

Jaune was genuinely surprised that he was chosen as the leader and didn't take the praise too well. Well until Pyrra congratulated him and hit him playfully with a bit more force than she meant to. Ozpin then called up the next group.

**_Ozpin: Nova Belladonna, Aiko Shizma, Turuk Belladonna, and Scarlet Reinhardt.._**

**_The four of you collected the white bishop pieces. You shall be known as Team NATS from now on._**

Nova raised a brow at this, he didn't ask to be appointed team leader. But this could prove to be interesting, maybe he could talk more to Ruby then now that they were team leaders. Plus having his brother on the same team did help things abit, it'd be interesting for sure.

**_Ozpin: Last, but certainly not least... Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you gathered the black knight pieces. from this day forward you will be known as team RWBY._**

Ruby was surprised but also embarrassed at being put into the position of team leader. Yang congratulated her sister while weiss slightly scowled at this. However now was not the time to make a fuss, for now a celebration was in order. It wouldn't be long until they'd really have to focus on their studies. For now, they were just enjoying the moment. Nova looked over to Ruby and congratulated her, for some reason this made her happy to hear Nova praise her. This would only be the start of the interactions between the two. Ruby definitely was the strangest girl the saiyan had ever met, and perhaps that's why he'd wanted to get to know her better. He had a feeling that he was in for a whole lot more than he asked for in the future. **_To be continued in chapter 3- Inner conflict and the white fang._**

* * *

**_And done! whew! I hope whoever read this enjoyed the chapter. As you can tell Ruby and Nova will be getting alot of screen time going forward. Also, who do you think Turuk should end up with? Weiss, Yang, Scarlet, or Aiko? or maybe even some other rwby character down the road? Personally i'm leaning more towards weiss cuz there aren't many rwby stories that i'm aware of that weiss has a pairing. But let me k ow in the comments who you think Turuk should be with. And please constructive criticism please, try not to rage if you don't like this story. As i said there are plenty of other talented writers on this site who are better than me. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you next chapter! _**


	4. Blake's inner conflict, The white fang

**Hey guys Novablade 67 here again. Regarding reviews: To guest- thank you for pointing that out. You can be sure that i will stick with the original pairing i had for yang. As for weiss, I may or may not have her be with neptune we'll see... And for those of you wondering.. I was planning on the story being somewhat like the cannon of RWBY so i'll try not to change too much that happens. And to any other reviews or would be reviewers , thank you for liking and favoriting this story, it makes me feel abit better about my writing. Anyways enough about that, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither characters belonging to Dbz/ DBS, or RWBY. I only own the oc's in this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Blake's Inner conflict/ The White _****_Fang_**

Several days after the initiation for Beacon, we see Team rwby accompanied a few members of team nats walking down a street in vale. Ruby had wanted to go get some comics when they ran into Nova, Turuk, and Aiko. "Isn't that Nova and Turuk?," Yang asked. Team rwby backtracked and sure enough, it was indeed who they thought it was. Ruby rubbed her eyes at this just to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. When she did, nothing changed. Nova.. was at a comic store? That was odd, he never really seemed like the type to indulge in something like that the little bit of time that she's known him.

The four girls entered the comic/music store, each of the group went off to look for something. Ruby immediately went to the comic section and was surprised to see Nova there. "Um... Nova?", The girl asked a little nervously. Nova was nice, but he could really be intimidating sometimes. And it didn't help his case that he wasn't much of a talker outside of the few he considered his real friends. She was still a little scared of the dark teen because of one reason... He was huge! Nova was at the very least a full foot taller than the girl who'd turned 15 only recently.

For Nova's part, he never had any intention of scaring the silver eyed girl. It was just that when he looked at her.. she seemed fragile that he was worried she'd break if he got anywhere near her. Then again though, the red hooded girl was abit.. odd compared to most her age. She geeked out over weapons for crying out loud. What girl aside from Ruby, in their right mind would do that? He turned to her with abit of an odd look. "**_Yes, Ruby?", _**he asked. Ruby suddenly became abit nervous and started to sweat, this was partly because she had no idea how he'd react to her question. "**_So, you like comics?," _**she asked nervous. "**_I never really took you as the type of person who'd like stuff like this...," _**Ruby said nervously poking her fingers together.

Nova eyed the girl curiously before closing his eyes and responding to her question. He reopened his eyes and calmly answered her inquiry. "**_It's not so much that i like them, I just thought they sounded interesting. So i thought I may as well give them a try.", _**the teen replied. Ruby was surprised at this, the teen in front of her didn't come across as someone who'd try something like comic reading on a whim _'because they sounded interesting'. _This girl really was confusing to him. It seemed like the harder he tried to figure her out, the more questions he had about what made her tick.

**_Nova- Is there something wrong with me taking an interest in this?_**

**_Ruby: Wha-? N- nonononono! I-I never said that Nova! It was just.. unexpected is all._**

**_Nova- You know Ruby..._**

**_Ruby: Y-Yeah?_**

**_Nova- You really are an odd girl._**

**_Ruby- Oh.. really?_**

**_Nova- That was a compliment, silly. It makes you.. how do i put this? It makes you.. unique._**

**_Ruby- Um.. not sure how i should take that one?_**

**_Nova- Take it as a compliment. Your expressions are interesting, if not amusing._**

**_Ruby- Are you making fun of me?_**

**_Nova- No, I'm not. I find myself looking forward to your expressions for some reason._**

When Ruby heard this, it made her happy and caused her to smile back at Nova. But it also made her abit embarrassed for some reason. At least she knew that Nova didn't think she was weird or anything. That was a thought which made her happy, it meant that they could be friends now.

**_Ruby- So.. I guess we're friends now?_**

**_Nova- You dork, we're already friends._**

**_Ruby- huh? since when?_**

**_Nova- *sighs* Since before the initiation test, remember?_**

**_Ruby- really? You mean when i geeked out about your gauntlets?_**

**_Nova- Bingo. True, I thought you were... an odd one then. But i never once considered you weird. I thought we could get along then and i was right. I've considered you my friend ever since._**

**_Ruby- wow, uh.. i had no idea Nova._**

**_Nova- Now, I'll ask you the same thing. Friends?_**

**_Ruby- Heh. I'll do you one better. Best friends?_**

**_Nova- Rather sly, aren't you rose?_**

**_Ruby- I try._**

**_Nova- Deal._**

After the two shook hands, Nova told ruby that he was still rather confused about a certain part in the comic he was reading. Ruby could see that Nova really wasn't well versed in comics, so she took it upon herself as his 'best' friend to educate him in all things comics. Yang, who was nearby, saw how well Ruby and Nova got along. She was happy for her younger sister, but she was also eyeing Nova in case he tried anything with ruby. She was always very protective of ruby like that. However, she trusted Nova for some reason. It was strange but Nova didn't seem like the type of guy to try and force ruby into something she just wasn't ready for yet. The question would be Ruby though. Nova was certainly a very attractive young man and was... very well built. Here was this ripped young guy willing to be her friend and it seemed like he was only really nice to Ruby. One had to wonder how long it would be before Ruby maybe started to view her friendship towards Nova as more than just a friendship.

Blake and Weiss, who were also nearby heard Ruby's entire conversation with Nova. Weiss was a little apprehensive of what it sounded like but she did trust Nova. Blake smirked. She was glad for her brother. After all, at least from what her parents had been able to dig up about Nova and Turuk... it wasn't pleasant. Sent to a strange country as infants with little to no warning by their birth parents who were more than likely dead by this point, due to their home being invaded by an evil tyrant. (**_That was partly true, but we'll just let them figure out how true that story actually was.) _**To her ears, it sounded like Nova was possibly becoming really fond of Ruby. She wouldn't mind if the two of them ended up falling for each other. Thinking about her past though, all Blake had was negative memories though..

Whenever she thought on her past, her old partner would immediately come to mind. She was afraid of her past getting brought to light, partly because she had no idea how her friends would react. The faunus had no reason to fear how her brothers would react because they already knew about her past. Her brothers didn't treat her any different, even after they learned of her involvement with the white fang's current leader. To them, Blake was still just their big sister, nothing more or less.

After spending some time in the comic/music store the group headed towards the docks at the suggestion of Weiss. The shnee wanted a look at the competition who were coming for the vytal festival. The decorations for the festival were all over the city as they followed weiss. "The amount of organization and planning for the vytal festival is absolutely breath taking.," the heiress said gleefully. As they were discussing the festival, a new voice joined them. Surprised, the group turned and involuntarily jumped back from the newcomer.

It was a girl with peach colored skin with freckles, green eyes, and bright orange hair. The girl wore a simple gray skirt with black pants that had green lines adorning them, black boots, a beige top that covered her shoulders, white gloves, and what looked like a gray backpack. "_Salutations, everyone.," _the new girl said with a smile. Nova felt a hand on his arm. When he looked down, Ruby gave him a nod that told him this girl meant no harm to them. Seeing this, Nova relaxed his posture into a calmer one. "_What are all of you up to this fine day?," _the green eyed girl asked.

Weiss explained the purpose of their visit to vale. A look of recognition appeared on the new girl's face before she realized that she'd never introduced herself. "_My apologies, it appears that I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Penny and I am also here to attend the vytal festival.," _the girl named penny said.

**_Ruby- wait, you're here to compete in the tournament too?_**

**_Penny: I am indeed._**

**_Weiss- I think we should get going. As representative of Beacon i feel it is my solemn duty to welcome the other students to this kingdom._**

**_Blake- we'll see you later penny._**

**_Ruby- See you later, friend._**

As they walked off, the group couldn't help but to think about their strange new 'friend'. They didn't get far before penny suddenly appeared in their midst again, but right in front of ruby.

**_Ruby- wah, p-penny! I didn't see you there!_**

**_Penny- Pardon my asking but what did you just call me then?_**

**_Ruby- oh uh... friend?_**

Penny's eyes suddenly lit up. Did she hear right, had she made a friend? She had to know so she pressed ruby further on the matter.

**_Penny- Am i really your friend?_**

Ruby looked over to her team, each of them were frantically shaking their heads for her to say no to that question.

**_Ruby- Uh.. sure, why not?_**

The other members of team rwby fell over with their feet sticking up and twitching at this. Nova who was still watching this whole exchange thought it was quite amusing to see the other girls act this way, but he kept his amusement hidden so as to not make the others cross with him.

**_Penny- Fantastic! Now we can paint each others nails, hang out, and talk about cute boys!_**

**_Ruby- Was I this bad when we met weiss?_**

**_Weiss- Eh.. not quite. You were a little more tamed than this one._**

The group then heard shouting coming from near the docks. A teen with blond hair and a monkey tail ran past them, but not before winking at Blake as he sped past to avoid his pursuers.

**_Yang- Uh weiss wasn't that-?_**

**_Weiss- Quick, we must observe him!_**

**_Ruby- wait up! Sorry to have to take off like this- Huh? Where'd she go? Penny?_**

After looking around for a few moments, Ruby shrugged and figured she'd find penny later. Right now, she needed to catch up to her team. The red hooded teen ran to catch up to her friends. Nova stayed behind for a moment, he saw penny inside of a car and was pretty sure the girl saw him. He closed his eyes and decided to test something.

**_Nova- Penny, can you hear me?_**

**_Penny- What? who is this? and how are you in my head?_**

**_Nova- You can relax Penny. It's Nova, the one you saw with Ruby just a few minutes ago._**

**_Penny- Oh, the Faunus?_**

**_Nova- Yeah. Don't worry about Ruby, she just wanted to talk with you some more but she had to catch up with her other friends._**

**_Penny- I see..._**

**_Nova- And don't worry, she doesn't know that you're an android either._**

**_Penny- What?! How would you-?_**

**_Nova- give me a little credit. I've seen things like you before when my father sent me and Turuk someplace off of menajiri to gather food. You probably have to go, so i won't keep you any longer._**

Nova then took off after his other friends to help catch up to the faunus from earlier. As penny looked at the retreating form of the saiyan, she couldn't help but to wonder how the boy knew what she was. The car then pulled away, taking penny back to her father.

* * *

Unfortunately for team rwby and the few members of team nats, the blond haired faunus got away. The teens were then seen walking past a dust shop where the windows were shattered and yellow caution tape was strung up around the building. They heard people talking about how there have been a string of dust robberies lately and they were speculating on who could be responsible.

**_Weiss- If only we'd been able to catch up to that filthy faunus._**

**_Blake- stop calling him that. Not all Faunus are bad people._**

**_Weiss- Oh i'm sorry would you like me to stop calling the trash can a trash can or to stop referring to the lamp post as a lamp post? The point is the white fang are criminal scum and the lowest of the low. I simply will not understand what people like that are thinking._**

**_Nova- Weiss... that's enough. You're taking this too far._**

**_Weiss- Well who asked you? I have a right to-_**

**_Nova- I said that's enough shnee.. Now DROP IT!_**

When Weiss looked up the dark saiyan had a dangerous aura surrounding him and he looked absolutely ticked off at her. His gold eyes appeared to be staring right through her. This caused Weiss to involuntarily clam up, she'd never seen the teen this angry before. It was more than a little frightening to the others. Blake spoke up after this heated exchange between her brother and weiss.

**_Blake- We never asked for it to be this way!_**

Blake's eyes widened after realizing what she just said. The others looked at her in shock as they were still trying to process what she just said. But before Ruby or Yang could stop her, Blake ran off. The sisters called after her, but it was already too late. Blake was already gone. This caused Nova to shoot a very menacing glare towards Weiss as he turned to approach the white haired girl. But before he could reach her, Ruby grabbed him from behind attempting to stop him.

**_Nova- See! Now look what you've done, shnee! I warned you that was a touchy subject for my sister and now look what's happened!_**

**_Ruby- Nova stop!_**

**_Nova- Ruby.. why would you stop me?_**

**_Ruby- I know you're mad, but please forgive weiss. She didn't know. Can you find it in yourself to forgive her?_**

**_Nova- *sighs* Alright Ruby if it means that much to you, I'll forgive the sh- I mean Weiss. I'll forgive weiss this time._**

Nova turned back towards the shnee as he stood and bowed his head in shame.

**_Nova- I was wrong to take my anger out on you Weiss... I know you simply didn't know that was a touchy subject for my elder sister. And for that I ask for your forgiveness._**

**_Weiss- Uhh.. Your apology is accepted. But I should the one asking for your forgiveness Nova, I was completely out of line to say what i did._**

**_Nova- You are forgiven Weiss. We're both at fault here. Now, we should probably ask for team jnpr's help. We're going to need all the help we can get to find our sister, no telling where she ran off to._**

Weiss nodded glad to have that crushing guilt off her chest. The shnee suggested that she and Yang stay together to track down blake, while Nova and Ruby take the other side of town to search. Turuk suggested that it'd be faster if he went with yang, while aiko went with Weiss. They'd be able to cover more ground that way. Weiss didn't have a problem with that, so she and aiko sped off in one direction to go look for blake. Turuk had been meaning to talk to yang for awhile now. He wanted to get to know her better. Just as he was curious about her, yang was equally as curious about turuk. The two then ran off in another direction, most likely to get jaune's team to help look for Yang's missing teammate.

* * *

Nova looked down towards Ruby who was still holding onto him. He gave her a curious look as was wondering what she was doing.

**_Nova- So uh... Ruby are you going to let me go or are you going to keep holding onto my waist?_**

**_Ruby- Holding onto your- gwah!!! i-I'm s-s-s-sorry N-No-Nova! I was just ... erm... oh gosh, this is really embarrassing.._**

Nova raised an eyebrow at Ruby's reaction, he just couldn't figure this girl out. Why was she embarrassed about this? It was an honest mistake. She really was an odd one. Ruby meanwhile couldn't even look Nova in the eye right now because she was so red in the face with embarrassment. She could practically feel the steam rising from her head due to how embarrassed she was at the moment and Nova had seen it. And now that she thought about it, she was alone with him. It was Nova's voice that'd broken her from her racing thoughts and heartbeat.

**_Nova- we should get moving. Let's look near the area around the docks, there's a chance that my sister fled over that way._**

**_Ruby- Y.. Yeah._**

The two then made their way towards the area surrounding the docks. Ruby was just glad to have something else to focus on other than her racing thoughts and thundering heartbeat. She couldn't take much more embarrassment like that, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about that... for now anyways.

* * *

Yang and Turuk searched high and low for any sign of the black haired girl. While they were doing this, Yang couldn't help but to notice something about the boy she was with. She never noticed it before, but Turuk was actually very muscular for a 16 almost 17 year old. The blonde caught herself drooling at the sight of Turuk's muscles and had to try and shake off the sight from her memory. Easier said than done, she still couldn't get the sight of Turuk's muscles out of her head, but she had to stay focused. However, she did rather like what she saw.

**_Yang- No, bad. Have to focus on finding Blake. But those yummy muscles.. Gah!_**

**_Turuk- Uh.. Yang are you ok over there?_**

**_Yang- Y-yeah I'm just fine over here!_**

**_Turuk- If you say so._**

**_Yang- Great, now you made him think you're a weirdo that has a muscles fetish.._**

**_Turuk- For the record Yang, I don't think you're weird. That is what you were thinking, yes?_**

**_Yang- I was, but how did-_**

**_Turuk- Please, give me a little credit Yang. It was all over your face. Anyone with half a decent brain could tell that's what you were thinking._**

Yang said nothing, she was surprised that Turuk could guess that about her. It was kind of him to say that she wasn't a weirdo, but he was just saying that to be nice, right? However, the more Yang thought that, the less it made sense. She was willing to believe he really meant it. She was liking Turuk already, not only did he have a good head on his shoulders, he was nice to her, and... the muscles... Oh gosh, the muscles on this kid. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get enough of them. Yang had to see more of them. Just the thought made her drool. She'd make it her personal goal to see more of those juicy muscles of Turuk's. And no she wasn't a cannibal, she just couldn't resist the muscles on the teen she was with. Yang would get to know him abit more first before indulging in her own desire.

Seeing that he was leaving to go search another area, Yang ran to catch up to the teen who'd become her new obsession.

* * *

Blake eventually stopped running by this point as she calmed down. She raised her hand to the top of her head as she loosened her ribbon to reveal black kitty ears. She heard a new voice behind her and was afraid for a moment until she saw that it was the same blond haired monkey faunus she'd seen earlier with the others.

**_Faunus- I knew you looked better without the bow._**

**_Blake- Who's there?_**

**_Faunus- Relax, it's only me. I'm a friend._**

**_Blake- I know you. Aren't you that faunus I saw earlier? And you are?_**

**_Faunus- Oh right. Guess i should tell you who i am. Name's Sun Wukong._**

**_Blake- Right..._**

**_Sun- Not going back to your friends?_****_Blake- No.. I can't, at least not yet._****_Sun- What about your boyfriend? You know, the one with the gold eyes?_**

**_Blake- wha?! B-boyfriend?! N-no-nononono ono, that's my brother. He's not my boyfriend, that's my adopted younger brother you're talking about._**

**_Sun- Oh. Well he looked really worried about you._**

Blake nodded, but before they could say anything more they heard a copter land. Blake hustled and hid behind one of the crates. She never wanted to be right, but here they were... The white fang were the guilty party who's been stealing dust shipments recently. But what shocked her was that they were working with a human. And that human was Roman Torchwich, a master criminal.

**_Blake- Brothers of the white fang, why are you doing this? This is wrong, this isn't any way to bring about change._**

**_Torchwich- Poor poor kitty cat. You could say the white fang and i are... going on a joint business venture together. And this is by no means a little operation._**

Both Sun and Blake were forced into fighting white fang members and torchwich's minion, a girl with pink on one side of her hair and outfit. She carried an umbrella that would turn into a small sword. This mute's name was Neo, a partner of Roman Torchwich. Just as Blake was being overwhelmed, who should come to her rescue but her own brother. Neo was suddenly sent flying as well as a host of white fang members. Out of the cluster of bodies, a very serious Nova came walking forward and towards both crooks. Ruby trailed behind him and she didn't look very happy either.

While Ruby went to take care of the white fang members with Sun and Blake, Nova walked dangerously forward. He was calm, which unnerved both of the crooks abit. But he was angry and that was the important thing. Faster than neo could blink, Nova already had his gauntlet planted in her gut. He pushed forward as shotgun dust shells were fired while Neo coughed up saliva before being forced back into Torchwich like a shot fired out of a cannon. The two crooks impacted and dented a crate due to the force at which they were blown back by. Of the two, Neo definitely received the worst of the blow as she was on the receiving end of Nova's original blow. The teen leapt forward and went to deliver another blow to neo, but the girl dodged at the last possible second to avoid the blow.

Though the blow missed, its impact was still felt as the ground cracked and eventually gave way to a sizeable crater right where they were mere seconds before. The wind gust from the blow is what got them as neither crook were prepared for the force of the aftershock from Nova's blow. The teen charged again, but this time when he landed a kick, the girl shattered into tiny pieces. Nova searched high and low, but the two crooks were nowhere to be found. The two crooks had gotten away. Good news was they were able to round up the rest of the white fang members who were at the scene. When the military came, all they head to do was usher the bound up white fang members into a military Transport.

Ruby was the first one to run up and hug blake. The cat faunus was so caught up in the craziness that she forgot to grab her ribbon. At this point, she didn't really care if she got it back or not. For now though, she felt a little better about confronting her friends again.

**The next day...**

The gang was back at the docks still looking for Blake when, she, ruby, Sun, and Nova all showed up. Everyone went to say something when Weiss walked up to Blake. Blake went to say something, but Weiss beat her to it.

**_Weiss- Before you say something, I've had a long time to think about this so here goes. First of all, I'm sorry for what i said Blake, i was being insensitive. Do you know how long i was looking for you?_****_Blake- Weiss i.._**

**_Weiss- Ah upupupbup! I wasn't through yet. 12 hours, that's how long I looked for you . So during all that time, i had a long time to think about this. And I decided that I don't care! I don't care if you're a human or a faunus. Next time come to your friends with your problems instead of... someone else..._**

Blake nodded as she hugged her three teammates. Her friends had her back now, so it was ok to open up to them even if she couldn't tell them all of her feelings and fears. Still, she couldn't help but to wonder if maybe this was just a calm before things got crazy.

Off to the side, Turuk and Nova had the same concern. Was this just the start of something possibly bigger and more sinister in nature? The fact the crooks escaped a little too easily and he doubted this cinder woman was the mastermind behind that. But if not cinder, then who? The two saiyans would find out eventually. **_To be continued in chapter 4- Vytal Festival and budding feelings. _**

* * *

**_And done! whew that was long. Anyways glad you guys seem to like the Nova x Ruby pairing. Turuk x Yang will develop more as the story progresses, they'll have abit of an ... interesting relationship with Yang's apparent fetish for muscles lol. I know it seems like i'm rushing Nova x Ruby but don't worry, it'll be gradual over the next few chapters. I'd say Ruby won't act on her attraction towards Nova until chapter 6 at the earliest. They're still just friends for now. Ps. there is a Dbz villain incoming, but also a xenoverse villain and the final villain i believe will be a personal favorite new one of mine. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it, see ya next chapter! peace!_**


	5. Budding Feelings I: Friend or boyfriend?

**Hi everyone, Novablade 67 here again. i was going to wait to put out another chapter of this but after reading a story called Black Roses, I got inspired to try and put out another chapter as soon as i could. Definitely give Black Roses a read, it's very well written. I won't claim to be the best writer cause i know i'm not. Anyways this chapter will primarily focus on Nova and Ruby, but Yang and Turuk will get some screen time too so no need to worry. I really appreciate those who have taken the time to read and favorite this story, it means alot. I think that's enough of me rambling, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters belonging to DBZ, DBS, or RWBY. I only own the oc's.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Vytal festival and budding feelings_**

It'd been a few days since the incident near the docks that involved Blake and their new friend Sun. The whole of Beacon academy was preparing for the vytal festival that was taking place in a couple of months. However one thing pretty much every girl in the academy was looking forward to was the Beacon Dance. Even the main 3 teams were looking forward to it, especially the girls. Well... almost every girl. The one girl who wasn't looking forward to it just so happened to be the leader of team rwby. That was none other than the redheaded Ruby Rose herself.

She didn't do dresses. But if she was going to the dance in a few days, she'd have to. Ruby sighed in frustration, she really didn't want to wear a dress. However, with the knowledge that her sister Yang was going.. she knew the blonde wouldn't let her back out of this. That meant, she'd have to wear one whether she wanted to or not. Ruby was currently sulking in her dorm room as her head as draped across the night stand she and her teammates took turns using for homework assignments and such. The only other person in the room was Weiss. She was put in charge of decorating for the event along with Yang. Currently the heiress was trying to decide which color scheme looked better for the decoral.

The Shnee didn't even look at Ruby before asking her a question she was even surprised came out of her mouth.

**_Weiss- So.. have you asked him yet Ruby?_**

**_Ruby- Him? Who do you mean by him?_**

**_Weiss- You know who. Have you asked Nova to the dance yet?_**

It took Ruby a few moments to really register what Weiss had asked her. When she realized what her friend had asked her, the redhead's eyes became as large as saucers. Her face went completely red and she frantically waved her hands in front of her face in an attempt to dissuade Weiss that it wasn't like that between herself and Nova.

**_Ruby- What?! Nononononononono!!!! It isn't like that between us Weiss!_**

**_Weiss- You sure_****_ about that Ruby? You're saying one thing, but your face is saying another. Besides, I've seen the way you are around him. Are you positive that there's nothing going on between you two?_**

**_Ruby- I'm absolutely positive! There's nothing going on b-between us! We're just really good friends is all._**

Weiss wasn't convinced, but she'd let it go for now. The shnee returned to her prior task of attempting to decide which decorations would fit better for the dance. Ruby sighed, that was really close for her. There was no way Nova had romantic feelings for her, he simply didn't view her or any other girl in that way. But one thing had been bugging her throughout her conversation with weiss. Would Nova actually go to the dance?

**_Ruby- Knowing Nova... He probably won't go. Or.. he'd just as soon show up alone rather than go with a girl. Plus I don't think he likes getting dressed up all fancy anyways... He doesn't seem like that kind of a guy. I wonder though... If he was interested in a girl enough to take her to the dance, what would that girl be like?_**

A brief image of herself in a red dress with matching heels and a small black jacket, holding onto one of Nova's big and burly arms came to mind. Nova was dressed in a dark suit, complete with a tie, matching shoes, socks, along with his black tail. The two were seen walking into a ballroom before Nova led Ruby along by the hand before switching his position. He intertwined his hand into hers, while switching his other hand onto her back. Ruby mirrored his stance, except she placed her free hand on his shoulder as she began to dance with him. She was smiling the whole time as Nova grinned back at her as he took his time dancing with Ruby.

The vision soon ended as Ruby's face was now extremely red and steam could be seen rising from her head. She hugged her knees to her chest at the thought of being that close in proximity to Nova, her heart was pounding like a drum in her ears before she really thought about it. There was no way that would actually happen, right? This was Nova she was talking about, he'd never agree to something like that. Unbeknownst to Ruby, Weiss had secretly heard every word she was muttering to herself a little louder than she meant to. This caused Weiss to smirk mischievously, she now had something to tease Ruby about for a few days.

The redhead had decided against just sulking in her dorm the entire day so she eventually worked up the courage to venture out of the room. "_I'm going to head out now weiss.", _The excitable girl said. _"Hm? Where are you going?," Weiss asked. _Ruby thought about it for a split second before answering. "_Oh just out for a walk. I can't just sit in here and sulk the day away. Plus i needed an excuse to... settle some things... uh in my head.," Ruby added. _Settle some things in her head? Weiss wasn't buying that excuse and gave her friend and team leader an unconvinced look before smirking. _"Right... Well, don't stay out too late cause Yang will come looking for you. You still have to pick out a dress for the dance after all.," Weiss replied smugly. _

Weiss just had to remind her of... that. Great. That was one thing she DEFINITELY was not looking forward to. Nothing against her older sister, but did she have to wear a dress? And.. heels? Yang would want Ruby to look cute, not knowing that Ruby really didn't want that type of attention from boys. The only boy who's opinion really mattered to her was Nova's. As soon as she thought that, her face turned red and she quickly bolted out of the door, causing weiss to chuckle slightly and shake her head in amusement.

**_Ruby- Gah! What's wrong with me?! I never have thoughts like this. What's happening to me today?!_**

The silver eyed teen then calmed down as she decided to see what her friends were up to today. She'd just come back after check to see what everyone else was doing, that'd cause her to forget thoughts about the dance surely. However, this did anything but relieve Ruby of those thoughts. In fact it only served to intensify them.

Visiting Jaune's teammates, Ren and Nora were practicing for their dance. And Pyrra was teaching Jaune how to dance, as well as how to ask Weiss to the dance. It was rather obvious that Pyrra was a little saddened by the fact Jaune was going to ask Weiss to the dance, but the ginger gladiator hid the fact well. Ruby hid as Jaune went to look for Weiss. So she saw the saddened and disappointed look on Pyrra's face after Jaune left. _"Practice what you preach, Pyrra.," Nora said sympathetically. _Ren then gave Nora a look before speaking up. _"Nora, That's not helping.," Ren replied. "No, it's alright Ren. Don't worry about it and Nora's right.," Pyrra said disheartened. _

Ruby couldn't take it anymore, so she quietly snuck away to go see what team NATS was up to.

* * *

30 minutes later Ruby tracked down Scarlet who'd found Pyrra quietly practicing by herself. "_Pyyra?", The fellow redhead said aloud. _Pyrra turned to the direction of the new voice and saw that scarlet had come walking over to her. "_Oh scarlet, I didn't see you there. How goes it?," Pyrra asked with a forced smile. _As if the other ginger could detect pyrra's mood, she adopted a very serious tone to let pyrra know that she was concerned. "_Pyrra, you don't have to force or fake it with me. We've been friends since childhood, you can trust me. What's wrong?," Scarlet asked worried about her friend. _

Pyrra sighed. She knew that there was no fooling her childhood friend, she could pick up on something as subtle as a depressed mood from a mile away. The two grew up in the same town after all, both were from the town of argus and were neighbors as small girls. "_I think i may have just sent the person i was hoping to dance with to another girl. Don't know why i can't just ask him myself instead of pushing him towards weiss.," Pyrra replied depressed. _Scarlet understood now, this was about Jaune. But she was confused, she just saw Jaune run away from weiss's direction because the shnee had asked neptune to go to the dance instead.

_Pyrra, you... er.. let me ask you something.," Scarlet said._ Pyrra turned to her friend and nodded for her to continue. _"You like Jaune, don't you? Isn't that why you're sad that he was going to ask another girl to the dance over you?," Scarlet asked. _Pyrra's eyes widened. She had never told anyone that she was developing feelings for the loveable blonde boy who seemed to always be getting into troubling situations. So how could she know? Then again.. Scarlet always was pretty perceptive of things most people wouldn't pick up on.

**_Pyrra- um.. Scarlet that's not-_**

**_Scarlet- Just answer the question, Pyrra._**

**_Pyrra- *sighs* Yes. I-I suppose I do like him. He's kind and has a heart of gold. Jaune is always putting us, his team first before worrying about himself. And he gives it all he's got, not leaving anything held back. He just needs someone who believes in him. Before i knew it, I was becoming that person. At first, it was more of admiration for him as a person. But eventually.. I guess it became something.. more._**

**_Scarlet- heh. See that wasn't so hard, now was it?_**

**_Pyrra- Scarlet..._**

**_Scarlet - uh huh. But pyrra.._**

**_pyrra- yes?_**

**_Scarlet- Would you be mad if I said that I like Jaune too? Though not for the same reasons as you, I have feelings for Jaune too._**

**_Pyrra- What? Scarlet, you mean you-?_**

**_Scarlet- yeah.. But reason i never said anything before was because i knew how you felt about him. I didn't want to interfere with that. I decided that I'd let you have a chance with him, you deserve it. Although I do love Jaune.. I'm afraid my love for Jaune is... completely one sided..._**

**_Pyrra- Scarlet I.._**

**_Scarlet- Ah upbupbupbup! It's fine, i've moved on from it.. mostly. Jaune even told me that he just doesn't feel that way about me. Which is why i want to help my friend realize her dream with the boy she likes._**

**_Pyrra- Scarlet, it-it's not like that between Jaune and me. I don't think he'd see me that way._**

**_Scarlet- oh i wouldn't be too sure about that. Isn't that right, Jaune?_**

Jaune then walked out of the tree line with a smile on his face. Much to the surprise of Pyrra who was more or less a blubbering mess at the moment and unable to find words due to how red her face was. What the blonde did next really surprised pyrra. He bowed and extended his hand towards the gladiator. "_Pyyra, it makes me happy to hear you feel that way about me.. i-i honestly had no idea. I know I may not offer much but.. would you like to go to the dance with me?," Jaune asked also red in the face and embarrassed. "I-I'd love to Jaune.," Pyrra smiled._Ruby was again red in the face from hearing this, and she took this as her cue to leave.

* * *

Ruby just couldn't catch a break. Everywhere she went someone had a partner for the dance or were asking their crush out to the dance the night after tomorrow. She next came to a clearing where the other members of team nats were practicing. When she looked, it was Nova and Turuk. It appeared as though they were sparring. _"Finally, a break from all the talk about the beacon dance!," the redhead thought relieved._

However, what happened next she'd sooner wished they were preparing for the dance instead. It started fine, just a normal fisticuffs between brothers and to be expected. But it soon divulged into something like she'd never seen before. The two brothers began exchanging and trading blows at high speeds before grappling each others hands and having a contest of strength as aura like fire exploded from each of them. Because of the exchange, both of the brothers tank tops that they wore for this sparring session ended up ripping to shreds due to the amount of power generated. This exposed both of their muscled bodies which Ruby just so happened to see when she chose to look and see what was happening.

Her face immediately burned crimson as she ran away back to her dorm very embarrassed. She hadn't seen Nova half naked but, what she saw.. was breath taking.

**_Ruby-ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Why?! Why me?!_**

Ruby decided that it'd be best if she stayed in her room the rest of the afternoon. She'd had enough to stimulate her already overactive imagination for one day. Weiss came in a few minutes later and saw the steam rising from Ruby's head. Even though she had a pretty good idea of what happened, she decided to ask Ruby what the cause of her current state was.

**_Ruby- You don't want to know... ugh this has been the most embarrassing day of my entire life._**

Weiss simply shrugged in ignorance. If only she knew what Ruby was subjected to today...the thought of which made ruby cover her head with her hood in embarrassment.

* * *

The next day...

Classes resumed as normal during the day. It was pretty uneventful, which was fine by Ruby, yesterday couldn't have been much more embarrassing. However, around lunch time Ruby was approached by Nova. He motioned for her to follow him, but only after letting her friends know what was happening. Weiss raised a brow at this and became a little suspicious, but said nothing more. Yang, who also looked on as the two left, was a little suspicious as well.

Yang and Weiss settled on trailing Nova and Ruby to see just what it was they were up to. They'd been spending alot of time together recently, there had to be something going on. So the two girls followed the duo to find out why they'd been disappearing so much lately. They followed the two to a clearing and made sure to stay hidden so ruby wouldn't see them.

* * *

Ruby had been wondering why Nova brought her out to Forever fall forest, surely there were better places to meet. Apparently, this was the best option so no one could hear them. "_Nova.. What's this about?," Ruby asked. _The saiyan smirked at her before replying. _"Glad you asked that. I've been watching you recently and I've noticed something...," Nova said trailing off trying to think of what his answer for Ruby's next question would be. __"What did you notice?," Ruby asked genuinely curious._

Nova took a deep breath and sighed before answering. Did she really not know? _"You're pretty much helpless without crescent rose, aren't you?," Nova asked. _Ruby's shoulders fell noticeably at that question. The dark teen waved his hands trying to calm her down. For some reason, he didn't like seeing Ruby upset.

**_Nova- Not to worry Ruby, I can help you with this odd as it may sound._**

**_Ruby- You can?!_**

With Ruby up close to him like this, Nova became aware of something... The silver eyed girl just became pretty attractive to him for some reason. He felt his tail twitching as if it were happy to be near Ruby too. Ruby had stars in her eyes, but when she noticed how close she was to Nova her entire face became as red as a tomato. She backed off and listened to Nova finish his explanation on how he could train her in martial arts since it was a specialty of his. If she could improve her hand to hand combat, she'd be far better off as a future huntress. Though her face was noticeably red the entire time she listened to Nova, this brought a sly smile to weiss who was eavesdropping nearby along with Yang.

Yang was simply staring with a stern look on her face at what she was seeing develop between her sister and Nova. She didn't like it. Fortunately, Nova seemed oblivious to Ruby's growing romantic feelings towards him. Since he was oblivious, yang was willing to let it slide for awhile. She knew the teen wouldn't do anything to willingly harm her sister, he'd sooner protect Ruby in any way possible. Yang knew that, but she still had to be the elder sister and look out for her sister's best interests. But the blonde wasn't an idiot either, it was clear that Ruby really liked Nova. And since the brawler wanted her sister to be happy, she'd support her if in fact she was in love with Nova.

As weiss and Yang watched Nova and Ruby train together, it became apparent that the two had a very special bond that tied them together. The duo did stop for a break as Nova had to wipe the sweat off himself from their training. Ruby had to avert her eyes when Nova shed his heavier looking shirt for a tank top. However, Ruby couldn't keep focused with Nova unintentionally showing off how jacked he was physically.

Something had been bugging Nova recently and since they had a few minutes, he decided to ask Ruby.

**_Nova- so Ruby.._**

**_Ruby- Yeah?_**

**_Nova- I've noticed that you seem like you've wanted to ask me something for awhile now. Your eyes kept shifting to me while you were training, is there any particular reason for this? _**

**_Ruby- *sighs* Should've known you'd pick up on something like that. To be honest, I was hoping to avoid asking you about it._**

**_Nova- Hmm... judging from your demeanor it's about the upcoming beacon dance, isn't it?_**

**_Ruby- is it that obvious?_**

**_Nova- Well... this is you we're talking about, so.. yeah._**

**_Ruby- S.. S-So w-would you want to go with me Nova?_**

**_Nova- to the dance?_**

**_Ruby- Y.. Yeah._**

**_Nova- It sounds an awful lot like you're asking me out, Ruby._**

**_Ruby- huh? Gah! oh gosh! I-I-I d-didn't m-mean it like t-that! It's just I didn't have a partner for it and weiss keeps bugging me about it so i thought.._**

**_Nova- *chuckles lightly* Relax Ruby, I was only teasing you._**

**_Ruby- *Makes a pouty face* You sure have a funny way of teasing people.._**

**_Nova- I'm sorry Ruby, i wasn't trying to upset you. I just wanted to see your expression if i teased you a little bit, it was quite amusing to say the least. Tell you what, I promise I'll make it up to you._**

**_Ruby- *opens one eye* Promise?_**

**_Nova- Promise. I'll even treat you to dinner some time to make up for this. You can even pick where we go, my treat. Sound like a deal?_**

**_Ruby- Um.. Nova you realize that you just asked me out now. That's what they call a d-date._**

**_Nova- ... yeah I suppose it is. Think of it as my way of apologizing for teasing you like i did._**

**_Ruby- O...Oh ok. But Anyways, y-you never answered my question._**

**_Nova- Oh, right. About the dance. Sure, why not? I'll be completely honest here. If anyone else had asked me, I probably would have politely turned them down._**

Ruby was genuinely curious about this so she asked him why that was. Nova slightly blushed at what he was going to say, he'd told no one of this.. not even his parents or siblings.It was too embarrassing for him to tell anyone this, but for some reason he felt like he coukd tell ruby.

**_Nova- I-I'm not exactly the dancing type of guy. But I guess the truth is... I-I can't dance.._**

**_Ruby- Huh? pssh! That's all?_**

**_Nova- No, there is another reason I chose to accept your invitation._**

**_Ruby- Ok. W-What's the other reason?_**

**_Nova- Well it's rather simple really. It's because you were the one who asked me. You don't realize it, but you're very special Ruby. Maybe that's why I chose to go._**

**_Ruby- O-Oh I-Is that r-right?_**

Ruby's entire face was beet red and steam rose from her head, a sign that she was embarrassed. It was also really cute that Ruby became embarrassed like this whenever she was with Nova. Yang had to admit it, but Ruby and Nova would make a super cute couple if they actually got together like she had a feeling they would. Weiss and Yang then snuck away quietly, leaving Ruby and Nova alone together. Seeing Ruby ask Nova to the dance gave her an idea of who her partner would be.

Ruby and Nova stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence, then Ruby spoke up on the topic of the upcoming dance. _"You really don't know how to dance, Nova?,"Ruby asked curiously._

Nova rubbed the back of his head noticeably embarrassed. It wasn't so much that he didn't know how, it was that he wasn't exactly taught properly. He was embarrassed to show Ruby what he did know cause he thought she'd laugh. Ruby asked him to show her what he knew and he reluctantly did after a moment of hesitation.

**_Ruby- Your style is.. uh... how to put this? Interesting.. to say the least._**

**_Nova- Yeah.. It's bad.. My dad was the one who taught me, but he's not the best at teaching someone how to dance as you can see._**

**_Ruby- would you like me to teach you?_**

**_Nova- not in everything. Just some pointers would help, I'd like to keep at least a few surprises for my partner that i'm going to be dancing with._**

**_Ruby- N-Noted. Ok let's start with your stance then.._**

Nova nodded, this was going to be a long afternoon... Something he wasn't exactly looking forward to, but at least his friend would share in his embarrassment for awhile.

**_To be continued in Budding Feelings II: The Beacon Dance. _**

* * *

**Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know Yang and Turuk didn't get much screen time but they'll get more next chapter. This one was primarily focused on Ruby and her struggling to come to grips with her growing feelings for Nova. I certainly don't claim to be an expert at writing romance but i try at least. anyways enough from me. Next chapter will focus on Both brothers and their dance partners with the others getting some screen time as well. Thought i'd switch things up abit with Jaune and Pyrra, the original scene was funny but was a tiny bit disturbing seeing Jaune in a dress. Just a small change, but the dance episode should play out pretty similarly to the cannon story. Enough rambling, see ya next chapter! **


	6. Budding Feelings II: Ruby's confession

**Hey guys, novablade here again. So looks like we're finally here, the long awaited chapter in which we may see Ruby possibly make the first move on Nova. That's the key word MAY. We won't know for sure unless you read. Anyways enough from me onto the chapter!****As always I don't own DBS or RWBY and their characters, I only own the oc's in this story.**

* * *

Turuk walked back towards his dorm, he just had a pretty intense workout. However, on his way back he did notice Yang approach him. He tried to avoid her and continue on, but was suddenly yanked by the blonde behind a corner.

He was a little surprised, Yang wasn't the sort to do this. What could possibly cause her to act this way? Looking up, he now saw the reason for this odd behaviour of hers. Blake had just walked by and Yang didn't want the Faunus to see her with Turuk just yet.

Once she was sure Blake was out of hearing range, she casually approached the teen. "_How's it going, hot stuff?," Yang asked winking. _Turuk was a little perplexed at this odd behaviour of the blonde's, but then again... she'd always been odd around him since she saw just how muscular he was, a thought that made him sweatdrop. _"Ok Yang, I'll bite. I need to find out why you're acting so weird in the first place anyways.," the teen thought to himself. _Deciding to press yang on the matter, he asked her why she'd taken a sudden interest in him.

_"Ok Yang... why the sudden interest in me?," the Saiyan asked quizically. _Yang smirked. _"Sudden interest? I'm afraid You're misunderstanding something here Turuk. I've always been interested in you. Just didn't realize until you treated me to the sight of your... yummy... err.. juicy... oh god.. I mean your impressive muscles.," Yang said trying to restrain herself from just glomping him and feeling all of his bulging muscles for herself. _Turuk was more than a bit taken aback by this as his face grew red as he thought to what she implied without yang herself realizing what she just said. _"Um.. Well.. Yang, I -I' m sure you didn't just come here to say that. Now did you?," Turuk asked still surprised at what yang was implying. _

It took Yang a full few seconds to realize what she'd actually said. When she did, her face lit up like a tomato as she was inwardly scolding herself for perhaps casually revealing her intentions too early. To her relief, the boy she may have just confessed to didn't quite catch her motive behind the comment. The blonde then worked up the nerve to ask the boy what she actually came to ask him, her face still red as she did so. _"So.. Turuk...," Yang trailed before continuing. _That was odd, Yang never used his actual name. He listened. "_Do you have a partner for the beacon dance yet?," Yang asked awkwardly. _

Turuk eyed Yang a little warily but he decided to indulge her curiosity and answer her question. "_No, I Don't. What are you getting at, Yang?," The teen Saiyan asked suspicious. _Yang shifted uncomfortably and sighed. _"Well.. I was thinking if you had plans to go, maybe we could be partners for it?," Yang asked. _Turuk smirked, he should've known this was the reason Yang was nervous. She was trying to ask him to the dance to be her partner. _"Sure. I'll go with you, can't hurt can it? Worst thing I'll do is make a fool out of myself because I Don't really know how to dance properly.," Turuk replied. _Yang could hardly contain herself, she celebrated before she remembered something the boy just said.

Then, it clicked. He said he couldn't really dance. That was surprising. Turuk was ridiculously strong, but he was awful at dancing? Who would've thought. _"I can teach you how if you want, hot stuff.," She said with a wink. _That comment took Turuk a minute to process before he sweatdropped. Was she trying to flirt with him? He was confused, Yang didn't really seem like the type of girl to do that. Then again, he didn't really know what yang's actual personality was. Girls were so confusing to him, he didn't know what they were thinking half the time. Sighing in resignation, Turuk allowed Yang to properly teach him in the art of ballroom dancing.

* * *

Nova and Ruby's lessons had been largely successful with Nova learning more of the proper positioning for ballroom dancing from the redhead. In between his lessons with Ruby and his practice in secret to go over what tips he learned from his eventual dance partner, the Saiyan was becoming a natural at this. Ruby had to admit, she was surprised at Nova's progress. She never imagined that he'd become a natural so quickly, it'd only been 2 days since they started these lessons. The dance was tonight and Ruby had been wrestling with her growing feelings towards the dark teen. One particular incident caused her feelings to really spiral out of control.

_*flashback: 2 days ago*_It was in the early evening then and Ruby was heading back towards her dorm. She'd already finished her homework and had just spent the afternoon working on some martial arts that Nova had taught her. The redhead still didn't quite grasp this 'Ki' yet but she could feel that she was really close to getting it. Once she got it, she'd be able to bring out her Ki and then their training could begin in earnest. The older teen by a year had been very helpful and patient with Ruby in her Ki training. She needed to speak with him again about something relating to the Ki training, it was the whole projecting your energy and letting in flow throughout your body thing that she was hitting a roadblock on. She just needed a little more insight into that and she felt like she'd have it down.

As the silver eyed huntress in training headed to her dorm, she thought about stopping by Nova's room to talk. When she was about to pass it, she noticed that the door was wide open. _"That's a little odd.. why would the door to Nova's room be wide open? I'd better close it before someone else decides to just waltz right in.," Ruby thought aloud. _But as she went to close it, she heard footsteps in the room. Whether by sheer circumstance or by accident, who should come out of the shower wearing only a towel around his waist but the person Ruby had been looking for. Nova didn't even notice at first, that was until he felt a draft enter the room. When he looked over Ruby stood there with wide eyes fumbling over her words. Nova was about to say something when he heard people coming down the hall towards the room, not good. He couldn't see any favorable outcome if people saw Ruby in his room and himself with nothing but a towel covering his waist.

Thinking quickly, the dark teen grabbed Ruby by the wrist and quickly pulled her off to a side of the room that wasn't easily visible unless you entered the room. He then went up and quickly closed the room door before going back over to Ruby and hiding her behind him. He positioned himself like he was doing wall pushups for anyone who happened to walk by. This worked like a charm because it perfectly hid Ruby behind his huge frame. Once he sensed that people were no longer coming towards the room, he relaxed his position and moved away from Ruby who was red in the face.

**Nova- Sorry I had to do that Ruby, but I didn't see any other way. It could have been really bad if people saw you here with.. well... how I look right now.**

**Ruby- N-No I-It's f-fine. I completely understand. That would have been bad for the both of us had you been seen N-Nova.****Nova- Anyways Ruby.. what'd you want to see me for?**

**Ruby- W-Well... You see.. It's like this...**

*******_Flashback end*_**

Ruby was red in face and steam was coming off of her head. She couldn't shake that image from her mind, no matter how hard she tried. His bare chest with several scars as well as the ones on his neck, torso, and forearms.. She knew Nova was huge, but she had no idea he was that muscular. The redhead knew deep down that she was becoming more and more attracted to Nova, but her head denied that. However this latest incident proved to be the last straw and she knew it. Ruby sighed in resignation. She had to admit it now, she liked Nova. No, liked wasn't the word. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew that was no longer possible. Ruby was falling in love with Nova and she had to admit that fact to herself. The more she thought about Nova, the more she knew that her feelings confirmed it.

At 16, almost 17, Ruby Rose had fallen in love with the Faunus known as Nova Belladonna. But how would she tell him? A light bulb went off in her head. _"Of course! I can tell him at the dance tonight! Why didn't I think of that sooner? But when do I tell him is the question?," Ruby thought. _After all, it'd already been about a year since she first met Nova. She'd gotten very close to him since then. Although she'd gotten to know him, there was still a hidden side to Nova she felt. She wasn't sure why but it was like there was more hidden beneath the surface concerning Nova, something... deeper.

The girl shook her head, she needed to find Nova. She still had a bit of time before the dance so she could use this time to train with the teen. She'd finally broken through in her Ki training, now she needed to find Nova to begin her actual training. Luckily, she knew just where to find him. Ruby set off to find Nova as she headed towards forever fall forest.

**_5 minutes later_**

Nova was seen meditating in the forest as an emerald green aura surrounded him. He floated above the ground with his eyes closed and his hair whipping in the wind that was generated by the Ki surrounding him. His legs were crossed and his hands rested in his lap as he concentrated. Not wanting to disturb him, Ruby quietly approached until she was in front of him. Sensing the familiar Ki signature in front of him, Nova opened his eyes and landed back on two feet. _"Glad to see you're on time for once, Ruby.," Nova responded. _This of course caused Ruby to puff up her cheeks as she mildly pouted. "_What's that supposed to mean? I try to make it on time.," Ruby pouted. _Nova chuckled before answering.

_"Relax Ruby, I was only kidding.," Nova replied lightly chuckling. _Nova could see that she was now ready for her training to begin in earnest. The first thing they worked on was her stance. It was a good first try, but there were still too many holes in her stance. So Nova and Ruby spent the rest of the afternoon working on her stance and footing, before eventually moving onto her ki attacks. But before they could continue, their scrolls buzzed. Halting their training, they each checked and saw that it was the alarm they'd both set.

**_Nova- That's enough for today Ruby._**

**_Ruby- Yeah... We have to get f-for t-tonight._**

**_Nova- Is there something wrong, Ruby?_**

**_Ruby- Huh? N-No there's nothing wrong at all! I'll see you later N-Nova..._**

Ruby then suddenly sped off quite red in the face as she thought about the dance later. Nova raised an eyebrow in confusion at Ruby's behaviour. He was genuinely confused as to why Ruby reacted the way she did.

**_Nova- O...k? That was ... odd.. Wonder what that was about? She really is an odd girl..._**

Nova then made his way back to his dorm to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Evening came and everyone was making their way towards the dance hall. Yang and Turuk were seen together as well as Blake and Sun. Weiss sat alone by herself as the party started. Jaune seeing this excused himself from Pyrra for a few moments as he saw neptune out on the balcony. After talking for abit, neptune had made his way over to weiss as the dancing started. Surprised, she asked him why he changed his mind. Neptune told weiss that it was Jaune who had convinced him to go talk to her. Weiss was actually more than a little surprised at this, she never took the blonde to be the kind of guy who could change someone's mind like that.

Yang didn't want to start dancing until she knew Ruby where Ruby was. She looked to Turuk and asked him if he knew where her sister was, the boy just smirked before answering."_I'm sure she'll be along any moment now, Yang. More than likely, she's with my brother right about now. They're probably coming together.," Turuk replied with a sly smile. _The blonde eyed him curiously, what'd he mean by that? A moment later is when it hit her like a freight train as she realized what exactly he meant by his earlier comment. Yang had realized it just as Ruby and Nova walked through the doors together. When the two of them appeared, Ruby's hand was holding Nova's tree trunk of an arm. Yang allowed a playful smile to grace her features as she saw just how red in the face Ruby actually was when she walked in with Nova. She swore that she saw steam rising off of her younger sister's head, that only accentuated just how embarrassed and self conscious Ruby was about this.

**A Few minutes earlier...**

Nova tightened the long red tie before adjusting his dark blazer as he looked at himself in the mirror. To be honest, he was a little self conscious about this whole thing. It wasn't the idea of being seen all dressed up that made him nervous. It was the idea of being seen with a girl as pretty and cute as Ruby, that was what made him nervous. Wait... where did that thought come from? Nova never had thoughts like this about the redhead with the crimson cape and silver eyes. What was going on with him today? Shaking his head, he left his room and made his way down the hall towards Ruby's room. Knocking on the door, he awaited the girl's response. Ruby's had just finished getting herself ready when she heard a knock on the door to her room. Knowing that it was probably Nova, Ruby opened the door after getting on her high heeled shoes. _"I'll be right there. Just give me a second.",Ruby replied. _

Ruby opened the door and was floored when she saw Nova. He wore a dark blazer with a red tie and a white undershirt, black jeans with a hole for his tail to fit through in the back, and matching black shoes. _"Nova... y-you l-look really nice... and uh... h-handsome.", Ruby replied blushing furiously. _The girl shifted nervously while pressing both of her index fingers together. She spun around really quick so Nova could get a good look at her. Ruby wore a black and red dress with white stockings, bright red heeled shoes, a black jacket, and red earrings to finish her look. _"Well, what do you think? Does it look weird, Nova?",Ruby asked nervous. _Nova caught himself staring at her and shaking his head before responding. "_N-No Ruby, you look... really cute in that. I honestly couldn't help but to stare at you... It was almost like I was in a daze.," Nova managed to say clearly entranced by the girl in red. _This made Ruby happy, but also really embarrassed. Her face burned an even darker shade of crimson as she walked up to him. The dark teen offered the girl his arm and she gingerly took it, still too embarrassed to look Nova in the eyes. This was perfectly understandable, he was pretty embarrassed himself.

The two then made their way towards the school gymnasium where the dance was taking place. It was quiet the entire way there due to both of them being beyond embarrassed, but the two of them just couldn't keep their eyes off of each other for some reason. When they finally reached the dance hall/gymnasium where the dance was being held, Ruby took a deep breath. **_"_**_You ready, Ruby?," Nova asked. _Ruby smiled at him and worked up the courage to respond even in the midst of her embarrassment.

"_As ready as i'll ever be i guess.," Ruby nervously replied. _And with that, the two of them walked through the doors.

**Present time...**

It seemed like everyone was enjoying the dance as Nova and Ruby found Yang and Turuk on the second level. They greeted each other cordially. Of course Yang got the biggest laugh out of seeing her sister in such an embarrassed state. This angered Ruby a little, but she knew her sister didn't mean any harm by this. She was just having a little fun at her sister's expense. Nova could see that Ruby was uncomfortable as he followed her outside. He walked up beside her as she stared off into the distance.

**_Nova- Something wrong, Ruby?_**

**_Ruby- No, it's nothing Nova. I'm just not used to wearing... these things..._**

**_Nova- The shoes or the dress or.. both?_**

**_Ruby-... Both honestly. _**

**_Nova- ah.. gotcha. _**

Just then, the redhead noticed someone. She narrowed her eyes as they entered the CCT. Nova seemed to follow her eyesight but was confused when he saw no one. He decided to ask Ruby if she saw something. "_You see something Ruby?," the dark teen asked. _Ruby nodded. Nova didn't need to know anymore, he trusted Ruby. If she saw something, then it was probably worth checking out. "_I thought I saw someone go inside the communications center for some reason. It looked like they were trying to sneak in, I don't know why though.", Ruby said. "Well.. if you feel like we need to check it out, then that's what we'll do.", "Nova told her. _Ruby nodded as the two quietly snuck away from the dance to go check out this new development.

* * *

Turuk and Yang ended up on the dance floor as the party was now in full swing. Yang was pleasantly surprised by how well Turuk could dance now, a fact she let him know. "**color me surprised, you've gotten quite good at this," Yang said. **Turuk smirked as they continued to dance. "**Well, i did have a good teacher.", Turuk winked. **Yang gained another smirk at this as she then moved dangerously close to the other teen. Her perfume filled the saiyan's nostrils. He had to admit, Yang was.. interesting.. to say the least but there was no denying that the blonde certainly was attractive in more than a few ways. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating to Turuk, and it wasn't helping that the girl was obviously flirting with him considering the things she said to him in his ear while they danced.

**Turuk- You're a strange one, Yang. And yet...**

**Yang- Yet what?**

**Turuk- I find myself wanting to spend more time with you... er.. I mean I want to get to know you more... Not just as friends though...**

**Yang- hmm? It sounds an awful lot like you're trying to flirt with me there, hot stuff.**

**Turuk- I uhh... er... why do you call me that? I do have a name you know.**

**Yang- oh i know. I think your reactions to it are funny. plus, i wouldn't call you that if i wasn't interested or didn't like you. right, hot stuff?**

**Turuk- fine.**

**Yang- what?**

**Turuk- You can call me.. "hot stuff" if you want. I don't mind it.**

**Yang- hold up.. are you asking me out?**

**Turuk- Sure, why not? You said you were interested in me for awhile. I've also been interested in you for awhile too.**

Yang could hardly believe her ears, the boy she had been eyeing more for his muscles at first than anything had actually asked her out! This was too good to be true. She was going to enjoy this for awhile longer as the two continued to dance clearly now very interested in each other.

* * *

Nova and Ruby had followed the stranger inside the cct. It was a woman with raven black hair and amber eyes. After the woman had finished whatever business she had in the cct, the two confronted her. The woman eyed Nova curiously, she felt like she'd seen him before. The two attempted to stop her from leaving, Ruby with her scythe and Nova with his gauntlets. As they dodged, weaved, parried, and attacked Nova noticed something odd about the stranger's energy. He rocketed towards the woman before trading blows with her up close. That's when he noticed it... her energy... it was ki based? How though?

Before the woman escaped she had to deal with this boy... and the girl. Easier said than done though. Nova was overwhelming her with heavy attacks, while ruby was zipping around her with smaller and quicker attacks. Before Nova could land a deciding blow, she shattered into glass shards. Nova silently cursed, this had to be Neo's doing. Ruby looked downcast, they failed to stop a robber who probably stole beacon tech. He walked over and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder and smiled. "_It's ok Ruby, we tried our best.", Nova assured her. _Ruby smiled back in return. General Ironwood who just so happened to be nearby came into the tower to see the two teens and a mess of guards. He raised a questioning eyebrow before Ruby and Nova explained what happened to him.

After their meeting with ironwood they walked out of the cct and back towards the party. They talked about some things on the way back towards the dance.

* * *

Back at the dance, Nova and Ruby made it back to the dance floor as the party was winding down. Yang noticed them and smiled, she was glad for her sister. The dark teen held out his hand towards Ruby and slightly bowed. "_I know it's a little late to ask this but.. would you honor me with a dance lady Ruby?," Nova asked extending his hand. _Ruby was honestly shocked that Nova asked her, she thought she'd have to be the one to ask him. Without hesitation, she quickly took his hand. "_Yes Nova, I'd be glad to.",Ruby answered. _

As they were dancing, Ruby became red in the face again knowing what she was about to say. The rest of Team rwby smiled at the sight of Ruby with Nova, she deserved a guy like him. As everyone stopped dancing to watch the two dancing they quieted and listened to their conversation. The rest of the students aside from three that looked an awful lot like criminals that worked alongside roman torchwich, stopped dancing as they were entranced by the two still dancing. They were one of the cutest pairs they'd ever seen.

**_Ruby- Nova?_**

**_Nova- Yes, what is it Ruby?_**

**_Ruby- T-There's been something i've been meaning to tell you for awhile now._**

**_Nova- Me too Ruby. But please, you go first._**

**_Ruby- I uhh... err... D-Do you h-have a girlfriend or anything? Anyone special?_**

**_Nova- I'm not sure where this is coming from Ruby.. why do you ask?_**

**_Ruby- just answer the question, I need to know._**

**_Nova- I suppose there is someone, yes._**

**_Ruby- Oh..._**

**_Nova- But.. I Don't even know if she feels the same way about me as I do about her._**

**_Ruby- I.. see... Well that m-makes what I'm about to s-say easier..._**

**_Ruby paused and took a deep breath before resuming. Her face was still red with steam coming from her head._**

**_Ruby- N-Nova... I uhh... I t-think I might like you. Not just like you, I mean like you like you I-if y-you know what I mean? W-will you b-be m-my b-boyfrien-_**

**_Nova- Ruby, wait.._**

**_Ruby- Nova?_**

**_Nova- Before you continue, I should point out who the girl I said that I have feelings for is like._**

**_Ruby- O-Ok._**

**_Nova- Well... she's a bit of an odd one. Instead of liking things normal girls like, she geeks out about the strangest things. She's a weapon fanatic, she loves comics, has a huge sweet tooth, and has the most amusing and cute expressions when she gets teased. She geeks out about weapons for crying out loud. What girl does that?_**

**_Ruby- Yeah.. She sounds really interesting._**

**_Nova- glad you think that Ruby._**

**_Ruby- So where is she?_**

**_Nova- She's right in front of me._**

**_Ruby- Right in front of- N-Nova... B-but that would mean that.._**

**_Nova- Yup. Seems you finally caught on Ruby, you're the girl I've found myself entranced by. Now I believe you were saying something?_**

**_Ruby- N-Nova... I uhh.. er... Would you be my b-boyfriend? I-I had no idea y-you thought I was c-cute... I umm.. oh gosh this is embarrassing..._**

**_Nova- Ruby Rose, I would be honored to be your boyfriend. That is.. if you'll have me?_**

**_Ruby- N-Nova... T-thank you.. promise you won't leave me?_**

**_Nova- heh heh heh. Don't worry Ruby, I promise that I won't leave you. I only have eyes for the small and excitable scythe wielder who geeks out when she sees a new weapon. I Don't know if I can actually make you happy, but I will do whatever is within my power to do so._**

**_Ruby- Nova..._**

Just then everyone cooed at the two who were still dancing. A loud and audible "Aww that's so cute" was heard emanating from the crowd of students. This caused both Ruby and Nova to turn as red as the shoes Ruby wore. Ruby had some noticeable steam coming from her head, she was so embarrassed. But she was happy, she'd finally confessed to Nova. And even better, he'd confessed and reciprocated her feelings for him. Yang and the rest of Ruby's friends which all included members of the 3 main teams of rwby, jnpr, and nats were happy for the two of them. They deserved each other.

The newly formed couple decided to dance for the rest of the time, everyone else following suit.

A gray haired teen and an eerily familiar woman resembling the thief from the CCT danced to the music while discussing something. "_I take it everything went well on your end?," the boy asked. _The woman smirked. _"Of course. was there ever any doubt? The plan is progressing just as planned. For now let's just enjoy the rest of this night. It is a party after all.," the woman replied. _ Not far from her a mint haired girl watched the dark skinned teen and the redhead that everyone was cooing over a few moments before. She eyed the dark teen. She could sense something deep within the boy, something... unnerving. Whatever it was, it was vast... and very powerful like an ocean. They'd have to be careful around that one if their plans were to stand any chance of succeeding. She couldn't shake the feeling that they definitely did not want to make an enemy of that one, it'd be their worst nightmare. She'd have to keep an eye on this dark skinned and black monkey tailed Faunus.

She had no idea how right she would be, only time will tell wether they truly become enemies to Nova and his new friends or not.

**_To be continued in the next chapter: Vytal Festival part I._**

* * *

**_Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, Nova x Ruby finally happened and even Yang got herself a boyfriend. The others will get their chance to shine in later chapters, trust me. These early chapters are just setting up for what will happen later in the story. Also I have a bit of a twist regarding the oc Scarlet Reinhardt, some of you may have seen in coming but trust me... some of you will definitely be surprised at the route i decided to take scarlet's character. Anyways next chapter will be the 1st part of what i'm thinking may be a 4 parter. I'm splitting up the vytal festival/tourney arc in rwby into 4 parts. As for the timeline, let's just say this is midway through the 1st volume of rwby. Before cinder and her crew make their move, let's just say a more serious threat will be appearing at the end of volume 2 which will be at the end of chapter 14. The whole thing with beacon won't occur until chapter 24 which will be the end of volume 3. Those who have watched all the way up to the current episode of volume 7 of Rwby should know what happens in volume 3. Anyways enough from me, see ya next chapter!_**


	7. Lost heritage I

**Chapter 7: New threat part I**

* * *

Everyone had all made their way back to the dorms for the night, tomorrow it was back to normal business. That meant preparing for the vytal festival. Two figures walked back to their dorms as their friends had already went ahead of two figures were of course the newest couple, Nova and Ruby. They looked to each other and smiled. On the way back to their dorms they were approached by Ozpin, the headmaster of the school.

_Ozpin- A bit late to still be out, isn't it?_

_Ruby- Professor Ozpin, We uh... err... we can explain. We were just heading back to our-_

_Ozpin- You can relax you two. I'm not here to scold you._

_Glynda- He's only here to help you two._

_Nova- ah! M-Miss Glynda!_

_Glynda- No need to be so tense you two.. Goodness.. I'm just passing by on my way to my quarters. I believe General Ironwood would like to speak with you two again tomorrow. He'd like to hear more of your run in with the thief._

_Nova- certainly._

_Glynda- Good. Now I'll be on my way now. Don't stay up too late now._

They watched as the blond woman walked away from them. The two teens were surprised, but eventually turned back to Ozpin to hear what he had to say. Ozpin chuckled at their reaction to their female instructor. He made sure glynda was out of earshot for what he said next.

_Ozpin- To be fair.. Miss Goodwich also thought you two were adorable during the dance._

This caused both teens faces to burn crimson out of embarrassment. He could tell the two had grown very close as they were still holding hands. He stroked his chin out of habit before he spoke up again. The older man pointed with his cane to a spot close by but more importantly inside the dorm buildings that was the perfect spot for them to be alone together. Nova and Ruby were confused as to why he was showing them this. He just smiled at them.

_Ozpin- You two remind of myself and my wife when i was a younger man._

_Ruby- You had a wife?_

_Ozpin- Yes. I did._

_Nova- What happened to her?_

_Ozpin- That is a tale for another time. Now if you'll excuse me._

They tried calling after him as he left, but the older man simply just waved at them.

_Ozpin- Just try not to stay up too much later you two._

Before either of them could say another word, Ozpin had already disappeared. Sighing, both of them looked back towards each other. Nova led Ruby by the hand to the spot Ozpin mentioned and offered his hand to her once more.

_Nova- I know we'll have to go soon, but would you care for one last dance before we part for the night Ruby?_

_Ruby- *she looks and then smiles at him* Of course Nova, I'd love to._

The others who were supposed to be asleep weren't asleep just yet. They were watching Nova and Ruby dance in the moonlight. If they weren't convinced the two of them were into each other before, anyone with half a brain could clear see they were now. Even Weiss found herself watching them. It was... romantic in a way and the shnee couldn't help but to imagine her own prince charming dancing with her in the same way Ruby was.

_Nova- something the matter Ruby?_

_Ruby- no.. I'm just happy._

_Nova- Happy? About what?_

_Ruby- Coming to beacon. Because by coming here I got the chance to meet alot of new people. All my new friends, you... I might never have met, spent time with you, became friends with, and even fell in love with y-you N-Nova if i never came to beacon academy._

_Nova- I feel the same Ruby. Never in my wildest dreams would I had ever imagined meeting and falling in love with such an... odd... but more importantly cute and beautiful girl like you. Like i said, I will never have eyes for anyone other than you._

_Ruby- You mean... you don't regret it? You could've had any number of girls who are taller and closer to your height than me..._

_Nova- well... It wasn't a taller girl I became entranced by and eventually fell in live with. No, you were the one I fell in love with Ruby.. I wouldn't change that now for anything._

_Ruby-..._

_Nova- If you're worried about your height Ruby, don't be. You're still growing and it doesn't even matter to me how tall you get or even if you stay the same height as you are right now, I like you just the way you are._

_Ruby- t-thank y-you Nova... I appreciate it._

The two stopped dancing as they separated, knowing they had to part. Nova turned around after telling ruby good night. Ruby grabbed Nova's hand to tell him to wait. Nova stopped and turned around. Ruby stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on the teen's cheek. She blushed madly after this action as steam rose from her head.

_Ruby- Well.. um.. G-G-G-Goodnight N-N-Nova!_

The redhead just turned and walked off, still too embarrassed to look him in the eye. She quickly sprinted back towards the girls side of the dorm. Nova still stood there in mild shock at what Ruby just did. His eyes were wide and his hand still touching his cheek where Ruby had kissed him. He waved to her still kind of bewildered at the action.

_Nova- uhh.. Yeah.. Good night, Ruby..._

The dark teen walked back towards his dorm still trying to wrap his head around what possessed Ruby to kiss him on the cheek. That definitely wasn't something the redhead would normally do, that was bizarre to say the least. As he made it back to his dorm room, one thing was for sure. Ruby had given him alot to think about through one simple act of affection towards him, It now would take time for the thought to sink in. Ruby Rose was his girlfriend now. He grinned more than he meant to as he closed his door and got ready for bed.

* * *

Out in space, a lone figure stood in the deck of a circular spaceship. The humanoid creature smirked. He had white bioarmor with blue skin, black horns protruding out of the sides of hos head, red eyes, and webbed feet that only had a trio of toes. He had finally found them, two surviving members of the saiyan race. The question was, how was he to lure them out so he could destroy them? It was true that saiyans weren't exactly the smartest bunch, but they weren't idiots either. This was lord Glacial, a member of the same race of aliens who blew up planet Vegeta some 20 years prior.

Maybe he'd send his minions out to search for the saiyans. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. He'd wait until they were lured out by all the death and destruction him and his underlings would soon cause.

_Glacial- Cui!_

_Cui- Yes sir!_

_Glacial- Take the optimal amount of men we have as well as some my strongest men with you._

_Cui- sir! Am I to assume this is to smoke out the saiyans?_

_Glacial- Yes, quite. I want you to smoke out these remaining saiyans, but only after you've found out all you can about this planet first. Do i make myself clear?_

_Cui- Yes sir! Is Turles available?_

_Glacial- _Turles? _Ah... Yes excellent idea._ _I'll_ _lend you both Turles and lord slug for this_.

Cui soon left and gathered as many soldiers as he possibly could before taking the evil saiyan Turles and the evil namekian Slug with him. They decended upon the planet soon after, the saiyans would never know who hit them. Glacial grinned darkly at this, how much death and destruction would it take before the saiyans came charging out of hiding? The tyrant couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought. The look of anguish and desperation in the eyes of the saiyans as everyone around them was dying or going up in flames, that would bring him the utmost pleasure. He could hardly wait to see how the saiyans would react to a desperate situation like the one he was creating. As crazy as the situation around them would be, he was betting on the saiyan monkeys not being able to ignore it.

* * *

Elsewhere in a castle sat a white skinned woman with what looked like veins coming towards her eyes. Her hair was tied into braids, it went along with her eerie black and red eyes. She wore a long black dress that fanned out like a spider web at the bottom. This was Salem, the queen of the grim. She felt it too, there was a powerful energy that'd just descended upon remnant. Using a creature with tentacles and a crystal ball as its head, she was able to see what was happening with cinder.. to an extent.

What she saw was of when cinder obtained beacon's tech and when she fought the silver eyed girl and the faunus boy who was with her. From what she could see this faunus boy could become a bit of a major pain in their necks. But she didn't really know what this boy was capable of just yet, she'd have to see for herself.

_Salem- Tirion._

_Tirion- Yes, my queen?_

_Salem- I'd like for you to go observe this Nova boy... I need to see what we're potentially up against. There are forces in motion that seem intent on testing the boy, i want you to watch him. In the report from mint, she says he could be extremely dangerous and not someone we want to anger. I've yet to see for myself what she means, so i'm rather curious about this._

_T__irion- As you wish... my queen._

She could tell that the crazed serial killer was disappointed, but until she knew more about this boy she simply could not afford to lose one of her best into a battle that he potentially had no chance of winning. Of course this all depended on just how powerful this boy truly was. Also a better understanding of what these mysterious powerful forces that'd just arrived on remnant wouldn't hurt either. She needed cinder to take the rest of the fall maiden's power in order for beacon to fall, that would be just one less obstacle in her way. From what she could tell this Nova wasn't a normal faunus due to his power. No normal faunus had the kind of power this kid had. There had to be something else at work here, otherwise there's no way someone like mint would so wary or scared of this teen. It was definitely worth looking into further. The scorpion faunus left to carry out salem's order, he wanted to fight the kid but none disobeys the queen. He was rather curious himself though, just how strong could this boy be if he caused someone like mint to be scared of him? Of course mint was simply a little girl in his eyes so her saying they need to be careful not to anger this boy that seemed to always be by the silver eyed girl's side may not mean much.

The next week or two were fairly normal at beacon with nothing really major happening since the night of the Beacon dance. Nova had continued to train Ruby in both her martial arts and ki usage, while Turuk and Yang had begun to hang out more. This particular day though, members of all 3 main teams were eating lunch as per usual in the school cafeteria. Ruby of course, being the excitable girl that she was decide they needed to do some fun things before the next semester of school ramped up again. She came into the cafeteria with a rather large binder and plopped it on the table. The binder read "list of fun things to do". As soon as weiss read the cover she inwardly groaned and smacked herself in the face at her friend and team leader's idiocy. The redhead may have a boyfriend now, but she was still acting like a child. _"Am I the only sane one around here?!", the shnee inwardly asked to none but herself. _She'd actually hoped as the hyper active redhead's boyfriend that Nova would have some semblance of reason and sanity, at least enough to know that this was foolishness. To her surprise and disappointment though, Nova was just as into it as his girlfriend was and the same could be said about Turuk, Yang, Blake, and the rest of the gang.

Just outside Sun was telling his friend neptune about blake and the others, especially about the crazy shenanigans that went on whenever he'd hang out with them. As they walked up to the door Jaune was sent flying into a window while sliding down it. Soon after all of the other students ran either out of fear or just for cover outside. The scene switches to Nora on top of a mountain of lunch tables singing merrily."_I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle~,"Nora bellowed. _It then cuts to Ruby, who crushes a milk carton while making her declaration of war. "_Justice will be swift!," the redhead said with a shaking finger. _Yang rushes in and picks up two chickens and uses them as boxing gloves while the others duke it out with anything they can find, swordfish in the case of weiss, breadsticks for blake as she uses them like swords to fight against pyrra who also grabbed one, Ren picked up two pairs of green onion sticks and began to duke it out with Scarlet. Aiko found some ketchup and mustard bottles and was having a blaster battle with Nora for a few minutes. But then came Nova and Turuk as they began smirking at each other. Yang eventually was knocked through the ceiling by Nora who found a pole and skewered a watermelon and used it like a hammer. Weiss attempted to best pyrra using the swordfish she found only to be bested herself and thrown against the wall. Ruby rushed over to her and scooped the shnee off the ground in mock sadness. _"Weiss don't leave me! Noo!",Ruby screamed as in the background tables and chairs went flying as Scarlet had eventually won her celery fight with Ren. _

Nova decided to jump in on the fun as he grabbed a pair of chicken that Yang dropped and in a burst of surprising speed was facing down the crimson gladiator who had the breadstick sword. _"I do hope you're prepared Nikos.," Nova said imitating his best mock villain voice. "Never been more ready, Belladonna.," the ginger said back. _The two then went at each other. Nova went in for several feints while pyrra did her best to catch the dark teen off guard.

Eventually Nova won out as he used the chickens on his hands to force her back into a vending machine. Pyrra got to her feet and used her semblance of polarity to throw all of the canned drinks and condiments at the other teams. Or at least that would have happened. Ruby, thinking fast used her semblance of speed to redirect the storm of canned drinks, condiments, food items, and chairs back at the other alliance of teams. She managed to get out of the way just in time as all of the debris slammed against the others in a hilarious display of color. But it wasn't over yet, now each side watched as Nova and Turuk duked it out with chickens on their arms. _"Should've known that it'd come down to me and and you.. brother.," Turuk said trying to be serious despite the hilarity of their situation. "Was there any other way this would end?," Nova said trying to keep a straight face. _They charged at each other with both sides cheering for the brother on their side of the room. As they did fight it out, the room started shaking as both of their auras burst to life like clear flames around their bodies. After a few minutes of intense food fighting the brothers ended it with a clash of their chicken covered fists. Nova was the stronger one was both were blown back and the condiments again went flying everywhere. Both stood back up as then Ruby zipped in with a peace sign ensuring her side's victory._ "Victory!", Ruby said excitedly. _

Neptune wiped all the food mess off his face just as glynda came in and cleaned up all the mess and repaired the damage to the walls and windows with a single wave of her wand. Yang came crashing back down after wards kicking up dust. _"Don't play with your food.", Glynda said with an eye clearly twitching in mild annoyance. _Once all of the teens were up, none of them could help but to burst out laughing like the entire was they caused was a really funny joke. Glynda was about to reprimand them, but ozpin came up behind her and discouraged that notion.

_Glynda- They're supposed to be the protectors of this world Ozpin._

_Ozpin- I know. But right now, they're just children. Why don't we let them be as children for today? After all, It's not a role they can afford to stay in for long. _

Glynda's eyes softened, ozpin was right. They couldn't stay as children for much longer. Although she was irritated at the mess, she had to admit watching their "food fight" was pretty amusing to say the least. She walked away with an amused smile on her face briefly before her features returned to normal.

* * *

Several days later we see the members of teams rwby, jnpr, and nats gathered in the library. They were originally going there to study but weiss ended up setting up a board game called conquer remnant. Everyone ended up taking a turn at it well... other than Blake because she said that she wasn't interested. Turuk ended up being surprisingly good at the game while Nova still really get what was going on with it. It would take him a few tries... and explanations before he actually became somewhat good at the board game. Nova and Turuk eventually excused themselves as the members from team nats had to leave because of a meeting. Now it was just the members of rwby and a few members from Jaune's team that remained. However, that was short lived when Blake said she possibly had a lead on the white fang.

Back in Ruby's room the team discussed how they were going to catch roman torchwhick, that would stop all of the dust robberies that'd been occurring. Ruby knew that if they ran into the woman from before though, they'd need Nova's help. She needed to speak to her boyfriend. The redhead still blushed at the thought of Nova being her boyfriend, it hadn't quite sunk in yet. Yang smirked as she saw her sister's face go red, she figured that Ruby was obviously thinking about her boyfriend again. Weiss saw it too and allowed a sly smirk to cross her face. Blake was the only one who remained straight faced about it, though she already knew where her team leader's mind was going or rather to whom her thoughts were going. _"Thinking about your boyfriend again, aren't ya Rubes?," Yang asked playfully smirking. _Ruby's eyes widened as her face became even more red and she waved her hands frantically in front of her face trying to explain her reasoning for thinking of Nova. _"Wha?! N-No! No no no no no... err.. I mean Yes, but it's not what you think! I thought we could use his help in case that woman with the amber eyes shows up again is all! I was just going to talk to him to see if he could come along and help us, i-it-it's nothing more than that this time!," Ruby said clearly flustered. _

The redhead realized her mistake in what she just said. _"This time?," Yang and weiss asked smirking. "We knew it. So what about next time? Are you going to make out next time or something? I swear you two haven't even been a couple for a few weeks yet and you can't even keep your hands off of each other.",Weiss said. _The steam coming off of Ruby's head shot up like a kettle boiling. Yang just realized something then due to Ruby's reaction at what weiss said. _"You haven't even kissed yet, have you Rubes?," Yang asked. _Ruby became an even darker shade of red as the steam coming off her head increased at what her sister was asking her. _"K-K-k-ki-ki-kissed?! No no no no no no! N-Nova would never do that! ... i-is t-that something c-couples d-do yang?", Ruby replied flustered. _Weiss and even Blake were shocked as they looked at Ruby in surprise. Yang's eyes widened and then she deadpanned at her sister's naivete. As close as Ruby and Nova were and... the two had still never even kissed? Shaking her head, knowing they needed to focus Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. _"We'll... talk about this some more later Rubes. For now, go talk to your boyfriend and let him know that we have a lead on the white fang.," Yang said. _

Ruby nodded and quickly zipped out of the room in a burst of speed that surprised her teammates. _"Hey Yang, has.. Ruby always been that fast?,"Weiss asked wide eyed. _It took the blonde a second to realize what just happened before she gained a confused look. _"Well... I know Ruby told me that Nova's been training her on the side to work on her hand to hand, but... no. I never thought her speed could increase that much in such a short amount of time..," Yang replied a little dumbfounded herself. _Weiss's eyes widened. "_You mean Nova's been training her?! And as if she wasn't fast enough before, now she may be even faster than she was already?!," Weiss asked. _Yang nodded unable to say anything as she took in weiss's words. _"Good grief. Now we have another speed demon on our hands.," weiss said. _

* * *

Nova and his team entered Ozpin's office as they were suddenly called into his office for something important. The four teens stood in front of the headmaster awaiting the reason for their sudden summons. The older man placed down his coffee mug and folded his hands. It was obvious that whatever he had to say was pretty important right now. Ozpin allowed a grim expression to cross his face as what he had to say next wasn't pretty. _"You called for us, sir?", Nova asked. _Ozpin nodded.

_Ozpin- please take a seat. _

_Nova- o...k?_

_Scarlet- pardon our asking sir, but what could be so important that you needed to see our team right this minute?_

_Nova- Scarlet.._

_Ozpin- No, it's alright Nova. Miss Reinhardt has every right to be curious. I know all of you are busy preparing for the vytal festival that takes place next month, but something's... come up. _

_Turuk- something.. came up?_

_Aiko- Whatever it is.. it must be fairly urgent if you needed to see our particular team right now._

_Scarlet- were there no other available teams? Surely Cardin's team could have fit the bill for whatever it is you wish to tell us. _

_Ozpin- No miss Reinhardt, they would've been ill suited to this mission i'm about to give you. You're the first of the three teams available that are strong enough for this specific issue. _

_Nova- ok, now you've got my attention. What exactly are we dealing with here?_

_Turuk- wait a minute.. you said three teams? _

_Ozpin- yes i did. _

_Scarlet- If you don't mind my asking sir, why three teams?_

_Ozpin- well you see miss Reinhardt, because we have no idea how dangerous this mission could get we need to compensate for that. And i'd rather not have any students die on me if you know what i mean. Plus the more of you there are on this mission, the greater your chances of survival are. _

_Aiko- Professor Ozpin does have point guys... _

_Ozpin- Glad to see you understand miss Shiizma. You know you can come out now miss rose. _

_Nova- Rose? Hold on.._

Nova then walked towards the door and opened it, when he did Ruby fell flat on her face.

_Ruby- ow... that hurt._

_Nova- what the-? Ruby?_

_Ruby- oh. heh heh Hi Nova... I'm in trouble, aren't I?_

_Nova- *sighs* You most certainly would be... that is if i could stay mad at you. But let's face it, I can never stay mad at my cute girlfriend. oh... oops did I say that out loud?_

_Turuk- ha ha ha ha ha wait to go big bro. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Nova- oh HA HA, very funny Turuk._

Ruby can't help but to blush at Nova's words to her. Ozpin then looked towards the redhead.

_Ozpin- Ruby, would you mind fetching the rest of your team? What i have to say next concerns them as well. _

_Ruby- S-Sure I can do that. _

The redhead then turns and leaves to go grab her teammates while still sporting abit of a blush on her face, no thanks to her boyfriend. Unlike usual though, she didn't mind it despite how serious the situation could turn out to be she was glad she had a little bit of a moment with Nova. This sounded like it could be something huge, so she ran as fast as she possibly could to go find her teammates. Refocusing Ozpin turned back to team nats and told them that jnpr would want to be here as well.

_Nova- Aiko._

_Aiko- Yes?_

_Nova- Would you mind grabbing Jaune and his team to bring them here? They're going to want to hear this._

_Aiko-- understood._

The wolf Faunus quickly ran out of the office to go find team jnpr. The rest of them would simply wait until the others arrived. This sounded like it'd be a pretty big mission so it was understandable why Ozpin was willing to wait until everyone was present.

* * *

**_15 minutes later..._**

The rest of team rwby and all of team jnpr stood in ozpin's office having been alerted of his request to see them. Ozpin cleared his throat as he now spoke about the mission the three teams would be embarking on.

**_Ozpin- We've received a very disturbing report that there have been massive casualties in a village not far from our jurisdiction. The cause is unknown as communication has been out for awhile now._**

**_Pyrra- Is it the grim?_**

**_Ozpin- that is a possibility miss nikos. I'd like all of you to go there and assess the situation. If you find out what happened contact myself or miss Goodwich immediately. If there are hostiles other than the grim DO NOT ENGAGE THEM._**

**_Scarlet- Sir, what if they Don't give us much choice?_**

**_Ozpin- Then do your best to stay alive until you can escape. Don't fight them unless you believe you can beat them. But you have to 100% certain that you can defeat them, anything less and I'd say Don't bother. It's better to fight another day rather than losing your life in a battle you know you can't win unless there's no way out._**

The teens took in everything Ozpin said from that point on as he explained the delicate situation they were possibly walking into. The village they were traveling to was called Tenkawa and it was on the outskirts of Vale. After this explanation, the team's left to go prepare themselves.

**_3 hours later..._**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team NATS all suited up and entered the bullhead that would take them to their destination. Everyone was quiet as they boarded the bull head. Only when the bull head took off was a single word uttered. The rest of the teens were busy thinking about what ozpin told them. Nova could see the look on his girlfriend and fellow team leader's face, she was nervous. He decided to go over and talk to her at the very least to calm her down.

**_Nova- Hey._**

**_Ruby- Oh, Nova._**

**_Nova- Nervous?_**

**_Ruby- yeah... but i'm also scared too... I don't know how this mission's going to go._**

**_Nova- Hey. I told you that I'd protect you, didn't i? I mean that. I'll make sure at least you and your team are safe._**

**_Ruby- no.._**

**_Nova- Ruby?_**

**_Ruby- I said no. You have to stay alive and safe too Nova! I.. I don't know what i'd do without you there to help me._**

**_Nova- Ruby... you know i can't exactly promise anything._**

**_Ruby- You're not being fair Nova... I want you to stay alive. I want to stay with you, and... if father allows it... to grow old with you... Just as you'll protect me, I want to protect you. I just became your girlfriend, I'd rather not lose someone important to me again so soon.. I already lost my mom, I don't want to lose you too._**

**_Nova- Ruby... Ok. I promise that I'll- no. We'll both survive this mission together._**

**_Ruby- You promise?_**

**_Nova- I promise Ruby. I promised to make my cute girlfriend happy, didn't I?_**

**_Ruby- Hee hee that you did. And I'm holding you to that Nova._**

Ruby then rested her head on Nova's shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his as they held hands. The redhead then felt something fuzzy or was it furry? She felt something wrap gently around her waist. When she looked down, she saw that her boyfriend's tail had wrapped around her waist and stomach almost like it was claiming her as Nova's personal property from any prying male eyes. It felt warm on her. She got curious and decided to pet the appendage gently. Nova could feel pleasure shoot through his body as Ruby gently stroked the furry tail. He had to do everything in his power to restrain himself from just taking the redhead as his woman right this second. He couldn't do that to her, not yet. No, he'd wait until they were of marrying age. And only after Ruby became his wife would he even think of doing such a thing.

This moment was unfortunately broken when the teens saw that they had arrived at their destination. They hopped off the bull head as it took off to find a safer place to land off in the distance. The 12 teens decided to spread out each in groups of 4. Group A was Yang, Turuk, Weiss, and Scarlet, group B consisted of Blake, Aiko, Ren, and Nora, and group C was Jaune, Pyrra, Nova, and Ruby. The 3 groups of 4 each split to search for any sign of life in the village. Each group as they searched found what looked like signs that there was grim activity, but then it was like all the grim disappeared. Or... they were hiding because they were scared of something... But what could scare grim?

A looming shadow appeared overhead. Nova sensed something coming and moved in front of Ruby and the others. A projectile was launched at him, which Nova deflected. As it was deflected away, it exploded upon touching the ground creating a small crater.

**_Nova- Ruby, Jaune, Pyrra, get ready we've got company!_**

The four heard laughter and footsteps, almost 100 by their count... no it was more ... like a couple hundred at least. They all got into stances preparing to defend themselves. Then they heard .. clapping? As the source of the clapping drew nearer they finally got a good look at who the unfamiliar voice they heard belonged to.

**_Voice- Well... well ... well... looks like we finally found you... saiyan._**

**_Nova- Saiyan? what is that? or rather who are you referring to?_**

**_Voice- do you honestly not know what you are saiyan?_**

**_Ruby- You keep calling him that... He's a faunus not this.. saiyan.. or whatever._**

**_Voice- Oh my... Did he honestly not tell you human girl? That boy you're standing next to is no faunus at all! He's a bonafide Saiyan, a surviving one at that. But still a saiyan. Pardon my manners though. My name is cui, I'm a member of the Glacial force._**

**_Nova- Cui? Alright... So what's a saiyan?_**

**_Cui- gah! You dolt, a saiyan is what you are you nincompoop!_**

**_Nova- so i'm a ... saiyan?_**

**_Cui- yes, that's right. And me and my men here are to ensure the saiyan race has been put to sleep. In other words, we came here to kill you saiyan!_**

**_Ruby- No! I won't let you kill my boyfriend._**

**_Cui- Aww.. Now isn't that sweet? Don't be fooled men! Kill this son of a saiyan! Grab the human girl!_**

All of the soldiers with weird gauntlets on began to charge towards the four teens. There was only one way out of this one and that was to fight their way through.

**_To be continued in chapter 8: New Threat and lost heritage II_**

* * *

**_Hey guys hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. This will kind of be treated like a smaller arc that sets up for the events of volume 3 with beacon. But it's a necessary one as Nova and Turuk will finally discover why they're so different from other Faunus. Plus I think Ruby and the others would grow to appreciate the two brothers more once they find out their backstory. And yes , I chose Turles and Slug because i felt like they'd represent a good first challenge for Nova and Turuk in learning how to fight as saiyans. Plus their friends will get to see just what kind of crazy enemies saiyans have to fight and why they have to be so strong. Also, remember that twist i said i had in mind for scarlet? yeah, that gets revealed in this arc too. You guys might be surprised at what it is... or maybe not. anyways see you next chapter! _**


	8. Lost heritage II: Saiyan not Faunus?

**_Hey guys, I'm back again. To answer some of your reviews, Yes Bloodspider (guest) Nova's hair is like vegito's and Turuk's hair is like gogeta's and beat's. As for glacial, just think of him as like another version of Freeza. I could've said frost but ehh... i didn't feel like going that route. Anyways this may or may not be a little bit of a shorter chapter compared to the previous 2 but hey it's setting up for stuff later. I don't know how long this story will go, we'll just gave to see cause i don't have a definitive end for it yet due to the fact that i'd need to incorporate volumes 2-7 of rwby and volume 7 isn't even finished. But enough from me, onto the story!  
_****_disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, DBS, or RWBY and the characters belonging to said series. I only own the oc's in this story._**

* * *

**_chapter 8- New threat and Lost Heritage II: Saiyan, not Faunus?_**

Group B searched around the area, they didn't see anything indicating that there was anyone still alive in this village. The 4 teens came to a communication tower. Turuk, being the only guy in the group, volunteered to climb the tower and check things out. Weiss went up the tower as well using her glyphs to reach the top. As they examined everything, one thing was becoming clear, this tower was still in running order. That was odd though. If the tower was still able to work, then why was this village's communication suddenly cut off? The two teens descended back down towards the ground, clearly confused. They thought maybe some of the grim may be responsible but as they surveyed the area and saw the extent of the damage, they became very certain that grim were not responsible for this. _"Grim wouldn't be able to cause this kind of damage. Last I checked, grim didn't create several meter deep craters or cause things to be burned like this.," Turuk observed. _He was right, the creatures of the grim while numerous weren't capable of causing damage to the surrounding area like this. At least, not on this scale. "_Ok... so then that begs the question, what exactly did cause all of this damage?," Scarlet asked. _While the girls were discussing what could possibly have caused the damage they saw, Turuk decided to have a look around. As he searched for clues, he came across something he wished he never saw. There were countless mangled up bodies that were contorted in ways that just weren't natural and the smell... the smell is what got Turuk. It was like charred flesh mixed with sulfur, but this isn't the only thing that made the teen throw up some of his lunch. There was blood everywhere! Some of the blood was drawn into arrows that were pointing up towards... something. Yang heard her boyfriend throw up because of something, most likely something he saw. She decided to go and check up on him to see if he was okay. Weiss and Scarlet decided to follow the blonde to see where she was going. When they arrived with Yang at the scene, all 3 girls immediately covered their mouths as they tried to avoid the urge to throw up as their eyes widened like saucers. What they saw was like something out of a nightmare or horror film, they could barely keep standing after seeing something so horrifying. Turuk looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he became blue in the face. Yang and the others looked up to see what he was looking at and they had a similar reaction. There stood a tall green skinned man? or was it an alien? Countless soldiers surrounded him, several hundred in fact. All of them had their weapons trained on the girls. As soon as Turuk realized what they were doing, he snap vanished in front of the girls and deflected the incoming projectiles as the lasers all exploded upon contact with another solid object in the area.

Turuk's look of horror now became one of anger. The green man with antennae signaled all of the soldiers to advance towards the charging teen. "_ heh Teach this son of a saiyan the meaning of pain!," one of the soldiers bellowed. _Weiss and the others recognized that Turuk was about to do something reckless, so they all jumped in to help him. Turuk didn't even bother to bring out his dust weapons to take out these soldiers due to how angry he was. The teen began delivering crippling and often lethal blows with his bare fists, not even caring about the blood that was being spilled by his own hands. Yang noticed this and she didn't like it. "_Turuk.. what happened to you? You're... it's like you're a different person..," Yang thought sadly. _She hated seeing her boyfriend like this, it was breaking her heart. The blonde did hear something over the sounds of soldiers dying while attacking their group. It was something that after she heard it clearly, it made her blood boil with rage. _"Yes! That's it, get angry Saiyan! More, More! Get angrier saiyan! unleash that inner fury of yours! Then we can have some real fun!," The green skinned man said. _Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing, this guy wanted her boyfriend to lose his mind... all so he could fight him?! One thing she did pick up was that for some reason, this guy wanted to kill Turuk. And why did he keep calling Turuk a saiyan? He was a faunus, wasn't he? So what was the deal with this saiyan nonsesnse? Was there any truth to it? Or was he just saying that to throw the boy off guard? The blonde brawler would definitely have more than a few questions for her boyfriend later, right now she needed to calm him down somehow but only after the got rid of these soldiers first.

* * *

The soldiers with the weird blaster gauntlets opened fire at Nova, he was able to deflect all of the laser bolts fired at him with relative ease. Ruby wasn't far behind her boyfriend as she cut through the horde of soldiers like a sickle cutting through wheat. The redhead also mixed in some dust round bullets from the rifle part of her scythe as well to knock them out or stun them she was against killing people weaker than she now was. She came to the middle of the chaos and instead of panicking, she stuck crescent Rose in the ground like a flag pole while using her martial arts skills and ki attacks that she learned from Nova. There was no better time to put all of her training to the test than against enemies that either wanted to kill you or hurt her enough to capture her. Ruby slipped into the stance she'd been taught by Nova and fought with him back to back in the middle of the horde of soldiers. Alien soldiers were sent flying as boyfriend and girlfriend worked perfectly in sync, it was like a tornado had just touched down. The martial artists worked seamlessly together with the combined force of two typhoons. Jaune and Pyrra worked well together too, but they were just in awe watching Ruby and Nova work together. If the situation weren't so life threatening, it'd be really cute seeing those two lovebirds fight together as a team. "_Ruby, get closer to me.," Nova told his girlfriend. _Ruby eyed him, not really sure what he was up to. _"What are you about to do?," she asked. Nova looked to her understanding her curiosity before turning back to answer her inquiry. "Trust me Ruby, you won't want to be there in a moment. Just trust me, please.," Nova pleaded with her. _Ruby could see that Nova was serious and she nodded. The silver eyed girl backed off from fighting for a few moments and got closer to her boyfriend as he instructed her to do. Ruby then yelled out towards Jaune and Pyrra in warning. _"Jaune, Pyrra! You two might want to hold onto something. I don't know what Nova's planning but you may want to hold on tight to something!," Ruby called out in warning. _The blonde and the ginger nodded in understanding. They may not understand what the warning meant, but they trusted Ruby. If she said Nova was planning something big, then they'd listen to her. More than likely, Ruby probably knew what she was talking about anyways if it concerned the redhead's boyfriend.

Both Jaune and Pyrra readied their shields and anchored them into the dirt. The gladiator then used her semblance of polarity to keep anything metal on them stuck to the ground. Nova could see that everyone was ready now. Not missing a beat, the saiyan gathered his ki until it ignited around him in a vibrant blue aura. He then pulled his arms in towards himself before crossing them into an "x" shape. Not a moment later, he violently thrust his arms outwards as a gale force wind erupted from where he stood. This was followed by a blinding gold light as a large portion of the soldiers who charged towards the 4 teens were blown off their feet and sent flying in numerous directions as the ground shook like an earthquake was just taking place. The force caused all of the grass near the center of the blast to be burned away as well as any boulders in the area to shatter. a small crater was also formed beneath Nova and Ruby. Nearby, Blake and the others felt the ground shake violently and the massive gust of wind pass over them. The cat faunus knew that had to be Nova, she knew what Nova's power felt like after all. Several seconds later, bodies flew overhead and some even landed in front of them. This was followed by all of the debris that was forced away by the explosion of power that came from Nova."_Nova, what is going on over there?," Blake wondered. _  
After the worst of the impact had passed, Jaune and Pyrra stood back up on their feet. There were several places that were burning and charred black due to Nova's attack. The soldiers who were left, were all crawling away in fear of the saiyan at his display of power. Several of the soldiers didn't quite get why the boy was so powerful, after all he was only at a power level of 3000 before that display. However, when they checked again his power level now read 55,000. The soldiers were now wide eyed and in fear for their lives. How? How was this boy's power level at 55,000 when it was just at 3,000 a few minutes ago? Cui chuckled. If it was one thing he learned from Glacial, it was that certain warrior races can suppress their power and then suddenly raise it when the need arises. _"You ingrate. He was probably suppressing it. A true saiyan's power is probably more like 60,000.," Cui said to the soldier who was checking his scouter again. _Ruby opened her eyes as she separated from Nova. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, she had no idea Nova had the kind of destructive power she saw in front of her. Nova nodded to her, she understood what that meant. Taking up crescent rose, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrra led the other soldiers away so Nova and Cui would have space enough to fight. _"Impressive Saiyan, if not surprising. But if that's all you have in the tank, this won't be much fun will it?," Cui said mockingly. _Nova simply paid the insult no mind as he slipped into a stance preparing to fight Cui. _"I never said that was everything I had. But it's up to you to decide whether to believe me or not cui.," Nova said back. "You may be powerful for a kid, but I can't imagine your power level going anywhere north of 90,000.," Cui smugly remarked. _The dark saiyan now took that as a challenge. He was going to enjoy the look of sheer terror on this guy's face once he actually started trying. He'd play with him abit just to make this jerk feel good about himself. Once he felt good about himself though, that's when Nova would shatter all that pride of his.

Cui readied himself as he brought out his ki in a burst of blue aura that caused some wind to pick up. Nova just casually ignited his as he slipped into the stance his father taught him as a child. The blue alien then rocketed towards the saiyan in a burst of speed, Nova casually matched his speed as both of their fists collided. The ground and the air shook from the impact as the crater from Nova's earlier display of power widened. The two fighters then tried the same action with their free fist and the same thing happened. sparks of electricity raced across both of their bodies as they both snap vanished, only to reappear with their legs colliding in kicking motion. The environment continued to shake as the saiyan used his free leg to knee Cui in the face. The alien howled in pain and tried lunging at teen only to miss with a punch and get hit twice as hard by a kick to the face. This launched the alien into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Cui sprang up from the ground, and launched himself back at the saiyan. Nova felt his stomach light up in slight pain as cui had kneed him in the gut before vanishing and kicking him in the back. The alien kept vanishing as he attacked the saiyan with punches and kicks from every single direction before axe kicking the saiyan to the ground. He expected him to crash into the dirt, but the teen surprised him by changing his trajectory and spinning so he landed on his hands and feet like he was on all fours. Nova hit the ground a little faster than he meant to, creating small spider web cracks on the ground from where he landed. He then stood to his feet and used something that cui never would have predicted. Accessing his aura he called on his semblance to launch him back towards his opponent. His semblance was shadow. Just when cui swiped at him, he disappeared. Confused as to where the teen went, he tried searching for his power level on his scouter. Nova reappeared in a burst of speed with a black aura surrounding him as he double missile kicked Cui in the face after somersaulting in the air several times. The alien went flying towards the ground too fast for him to recover in time.** Boom!** The area again shook, but even more violently this time as Cui dug a trench after skidding on the ground before making a crater when his momentum stopped. Climbing up from the crater, Cui was now furious as smoke was rising from his armor after being burned off in some places due to the friction caused by his momentum. He didn't get it, how was this boy beating him?! It didn't make any sense! The alien exploded in a burst of anger as his ki grew larger and more threatening. While it was enough to threaten most normal fighters, it was nowhere near Nova's level of power. The two fighters then faced down each other in the air. _"You know, that's a really good look for you fish face. Oh i'm sorry you said your name was Cui, right?,"Nova asked smugly. _Cui of course, wasn't amused. More than anything, he wanted to put this saiyan brat in his place. _"You'll know your place soon enough, Saiyan Monkey!," Cui said exasparated. _Nova felt his eye twitch at the insult. For some reason, being called a monkey really didn't sit well with him. Saiyan he could handle, not monkey though. That was crossing the line. Now he really wanted to completely embarrass this jerk before killing him in the most overwhelming way possible. That said, he had been overwhelming Cui for pretty much this entire fight. But at the same time, he wanted Cui to feel absolutely helpless as he crushed him. That must have been his saiyan nature thinking, but for once he'd agree with it.

When the two resumed fighting, Cui had obviously gotten much faster and he began to feel like he was starting to win. Nova wasn't really trying to fight much right now. He wanted to really embarrass Cui. Making him think he was overwhelming his opponent was just playing right into Nova's hands. The saiayn was being assaulted from every which direction, it looked like Nova couldn't keep up with his speed or power now. "_This is farewell, Saiyan!,"Cui bellowed as he blasted the teen point blank. _Another large explosion occurred where the blast had hit Nova. Cui began to laugh his head off momentarily thinking he'd actually won. "_I told you, learn your place Saiyan Monkey!," Cui laughed. _Jaune and Pyrra looked worried as they watched from nearby, they thought Nova had lost. They looked over to Ruby who still had an amused smile on her face, she knew what was coming next. "_Ruby? Aren't you worried, Nova just lost?," Pyrra asked concerned. Ruby looked at them and then back to where Nova's fight was. "Worried? Psssh! naw. A blast that tiny wouldn't be enough to take Nova out. And besides, do you really think Nova would go down THAT easily?," Ruby said smirking. _The blonde and ginger thought about it. She was right, Nova would never lose to a weakling like Cui that easily. Pyraa would know, she briefly fought against the saiyan.. she knew firsthand how powerful he was. Cui then looks, but doesn't see a body anywhere once the smoke clears. Just as he turns to go towards Ruby, the blood in his face runs cold as a hand taps on his shoulder. There was Nova who was dusting off his clothes from the dust that'd gathered on him as a result of the alien's attack. "_What? Surprised?,"Nova asked barely holding in a laugh. "B-But How?! I put everything I had into that attack! How are you still standing?," Cui asked dumbfounded and blue in the face. _Back on the cliff, surrounded by the bodies of the strange armored soldiers Ruby burst into a fit of laughter. _"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You actually thought that dust collecter of an attack would work on Nova? I'm sorry, that's just- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha too ha ha ha funny! ha ha ha ha ha!," Ruby wheezed in laughter. _Nova looked back to Cui and allowed a dark smile to cross his face. "_Sorry to say this Cui, but.. i was actually holding back the whole time. I wasn't really even trying.," Nova said smirking as he ignited his ki filled aura. _Nova then used his shadow semblance to quickly appear and disappear while dealing heavy blows to cui, not even giving him a chance to recover. Combining his semblance and his ki Cui was completely at the mercy of the saiyan as he continued to be heavily pummeled by the teen. After deciding he was beat up enough, Nova gathered his Ki and created a much larger blast that completely vaporized the blue alien. _Boom! _A large explosion of emerald green light shook the village and could be felt as well as seen by the other groups. Ruby had stopped laughing once Cui saw that he had no chance of winning, she floated over to Nova who had landed by this time on the ground. The redhead was the first to congratulate the saiyan as she ran up and hugged him. Pyrra and Jaune still need to ask Ruby something that they'd been curious about. "_Ruby?,"Jaune asked. She looked over. "Yeah, what's up?," the girl asked. "Have... you... always been able to do that?," Pyrra asked. _Ruby was confused so Pyrra explained further. "_You know.. Float or... Fly? Have you always been able to fly?," Pyrra asked a little unsure. _A look of realization crossed the redhead's face. "_No, just since Nova started training me. So i guess you could say that it's more of a recent thing that i've been able to do.,"Ruby said matter of factly. _The blonde and ginger couldn't help but to face fault at that revelation. The 4 teens then decided to go look for the others because they had a bad feeling that more trouble was on it's way.

Turuk and the others finally managed to beat back all of the soldiers, now it was just the green skinned man left. Turuk was still not himself as Yang had to hold him back from attacking the others. She finally had the nerve to grab his face and bang her own head against his. This seemed to do the trick as the saiyan returned to his senses. "_GAH! My head! What the-? Yang?," Turuk said grasping his head as he shook it. Yang smiled at him, glad her boyfriend was back to himself. "About time you woke up Turuk. Now help us deal with this creep!," Yang said pounding her gauntlets together. _The green skinned man with pointed ears and twin antennae coming from the sides of his forehead looked to the teen. _"Finally awake, eh Saiyan?,"The man asked. _He lept down and now stood in front of the teens with his arms crossed. Turuk could tell, whoever this guy was they needed to deal with him quickly. There was still another strong power out there and he was hoping to not have to fight them. They needed to get back to beacon and quick, but until they dealt with this green guy, they'd have no chance of escaping.

_**To be continued in chapter 9- New threat and lost heritage III: against Lord Slug**_

* * *

**_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this quick update and new chapter. Hopefully i did okay for the fight scene in this one. I'm still not the best at describing fight scenes intricately, i'm better at generalizing them. Next chapter as you can tell will be more of a focus on Yang's group as they fight Slug, the evil super namekian. I'll get to Blake's group eventually and definitely by the time Turles makes his appearance all 3 groups will be back together. Trying to decide what sort of semblance should i give to Turuk plz pm me or leave a review with your suggestions and i'll see what i can do. Anyways enough from me see you guys in the next chapter! peace!_**


	9. Lost Heritage III: Against Lord Slug

**_Hey Guys, Novablade here again. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story, a lot of thought went into it as this story had been bouncing around as an idea in my head for quite awhile. Anyways to answer your question about whether Turles will reveal what Nova and Turuk really are, the answer is yes, he will. It's been hinted at already but let's just say Ruby and the others aren't sure about the validity of the claims that two of their friends are saiyans and not Faunus just yet. Enough from me though, let's get on with the story!_**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Dbz/Kai/ DBS or RWBY or the characters from said series. I only own the oc's. _

* * *

**_Chapter _****_9- Against Lord Slug_**

* * *

The Evil Namekian smirked at what he saw, three human females and one Saiyan. He allowed a smile to cross his face, this would be interesting. Four against one, he rather liked those odds. The only one he truly saw as a possible threat was the Saiyan though, he could be a bit of a problem if he wasn't careful. squashing these other fleas would be a huge victory for him. That said, he was on a time limit. More than likely, Turles wasn't going to wait around forever to get in on the action. That did grate on his nerves a little.

These human females... scratch that, mostly human females had some rather interesting gadgets on them. They appeared to be weapons of some sort he figured. _"What are those odd cartridges inside the weapons though? They appear to be colored... hm? Even the Saiyan has some.. interesting..," Slug thought to himself with a smile. _The Evil Namekian slid into a martial arts stance as he momentarily paused before rocketing towards them in a burst of speed that surprised Yang and the other girls. He cocked his fist back, ready to unleash a devastating blow towards the girls, but the girls were quick thinkers. "_spread out!", Yang quickly ordered. _The girls scattered just as Slug brought his fist down where they were just seconds ago. His fist impacted the ground, causing it to shake and large spider web cracks to appear where the group stood only milliseconds before.

After pulling his fist out of the ground, Slug looked back to the girls purely out of intrigue. They'd managed to to dodge his attack, there weren't a lot of people who could have been fast enough to do so. As he looked to his left, Weiss was the first one to come at him. Using her rapier, she summoned her ice glyphs and hurled them at the Namekian. Slug smirked and simply opened his palm and blasted the ice with his Ki. The shards exploded upon contact with the blasts of light, this created a little bit of a smoke screen for the girls. Scarlet came rushing in and took slug by surprise as used her sword like a rifle to shoot slug point blank with a blast that pushed him back. His heels dug into the ground while creating a bit of a trench from the impact.

Slug simply flared his Ki and charged forward again towards the girls, he was again stopped by scarlet as she blocked his fist with her sword. He was so surprised by this that he never saw Yang come in and hit him in the gut with multiple punches accompanied by dust shotgun rounds. He felt his stomach light up in mild annoyance as the blonde tried to hurt him. This only served to annoy slug, he then flexed his Ki letting his energy surround him as it sent yang flying. He was amused when scarlet, the girl who had blocked his blow with her weapon merely skidded back but remained on her feet.

He was intrigued by this. No normal human would be able to withstand the force of his Ki like that and still remain largely unaffected. Scarlet stood back to her feet and planted her feet in the ground. She used a little more force than she meant to as spider web cracks appeared on the ground as she rocketed towards slug in a very surprising burst of speed. Slug's eyes widened as scarlet bore down on him faster than he could react as her sword impacted him like a sledge hammer. He was sent flying through a row of trees before crashing up against a large boulder. The boulder cracked and shattered as it buried him in rubble. Scarlet was wide eyed, she looked down to her hands which were gripping her sword. "_What the-?! Where did that come from? I could never do that before! What's going on?!," Scarlet thought to herself as she stared at her hands in shock. _Luckily Yang was stopped by one of Weiss's glyphs, so she avoided a possible concussion. Both girls looked up and had their mouths hanging wide open after witnessing what scarlet just pulled off. They had no idea Scarlet had that kind of power.

_Yang- Wait to go Scarlet! Have you been holding out on us? Where have you been hiding that strength of yours?_

_Scarlet- Uh... Yang, you may not believe me but... I'm not even sure where that surge of power came from. I could never do what I just did before! So... why do I suddenly have an ability like that now?_

_Weiss- Wait, hold up. You're saying you have no idea how you did what you just did now? Or rather how you did what you did. That about sum it up, Scarlet?_

Scarlet nodded. She wasn't sure where that power came from. The only thing she knew was that she got angry after seeing Yang blown away by slug and all of a sudden this unknown power came surging out of her. Strange thing was.. it... felt just like Turuk and Nova's power. But how was that possible? She was 100% human last time she checked. So how was it that she had power like two of her Faunus friends? It didn't make any sense!

Slug got up after bursting out of the rubble, this red haired girl kept surprising him. Now.. now it was time for him to get serious.

He clenched his fists as he let his power leak out on purpose. The ground shook again, cracks appeared on the ground around him as the ground beneath him sank into a crater. The girls became aware of his growing power, they steeped themselves for him coming after them. But before they could engage the Namekian, a blur of white and black zipped past them and intercepted the oncoming threat. It was Turuk. He was attempting to push back Slug through physical strength alone, but the Namekian was stronger physically than he Saiyan accounted for as this confrontation became a deadlock. The teen grit his teeth as he called upon his Ki that burst to life around him like a flame surrounding his body.

Both fighters Ki burst to life around them as the area around them once again shook due to their power. They began to roar as debris was lifted into their air as the two began to created another crater and sink the ground again. The two pushed away from each other, Turuk kicked slug in the face just as Slug socked him in the gut. Both coughed up saliva as each of the blows connected. Slug was not paying attention and scarlet again surprised him by unconsciously cloaking her sword in Ki and swatting him into a Cliffside like she was using a baseball bat. She then raised her sword and swung downwards, leaving the ground in front of her and leaving a deep gash on Slug's chest.

The Namekian grit his teeth in frustration, how was this girl harming him? Sure she was physically very strong, but that shouldn't allow her to cut him. But then he thought about that. This girl... She was unaware that she was using Ki just now.. or was she? maybe she knew but didn't know how or why she was able to use Ki. He had a sneaking suspicion about something regarding this girl, it was time to test it out. But before he could, a stray Ki blast from somewhere was rapidly advancing towards Yang and Weiss. Scarlet sped over to them faster than her mind could think and deflected the blast with her bare hand. She had no time to draw her weapon to protect her friends, so it was spur of the moment.

A tall figure in dark armor with black hair shaped like a palm tree and... a brown monkey tail landed in front of Slug and the other teens. He looked to Turuk. "_I'd suggest going to join your friends over there kid.," The newcomer spoke. _The newcomer was a tall male with tanned skin a bit more on the darker side, he had jet black hair shaped like a palm tree, dark purple boots, black arm bands, purple and black armor with dark shoulder pads, a red lensed device on the side of his face that covered his eye but one could still see his black eyes, and a furry brown monkey tail. He chuckled at the Namekian wondering how a being such as him would be having so much trouble with a group of kids.

_Slug- Turles! Why are you here so early? I almost had them._

_Turles- Sure you did slug. I was getting kind of bored just watching from the distance. Now, how are you struggling this much against a group of kids?_

_Slug- It's because of that girl over there that I'm in this state!_

_Turles- Her? Ah.. I see. Well therein lies your problem Slug. You just assumed she was a normal human when she's clearly not._

_Slug- What? She's not? I thought she was just a normal human who was getting lucky hits in on me._

_Turles- No, You pig brained dolt! Why do you think She's giving you such a hard time? That girl.. is a Saiyan, just like that one over there and the other one I sense is heading this way._

_Yang- What? Scarlet, is that true?_

_Scarlet- No, of course It's not! I'm not a Saiyan! I'm human, just like you yang._

_Turles- Oh? You're human huh?_

Turles then walks over so he's now in front of the redhead. He smirks at her. He extends a hand towards her and uses his Ki to freeze her in place, she struggles against it.

_Turles- If you are human, you won't be able to break out of something this weak. But if You're not... You should be able to break out of this pretty easily._

_Scarlet- Why are you doing this?!_

_Turles- I'm merely proving a point._

_Scarlet- Well... Screw you! Aaaahhhh!_

A hidden surge of power bursts forth from Scarlet as a blue aura surrounds her before it shatters the invisible bonds. As scarlet lands with the blue aura still surrounding her, she comes back to her senses and is shocked at what she sees. Blue aura surrounding her, just like... Turuk... and ...Nova.. Scarlet is in disbelief at what she is seeing. Does that mean She's a... Saiyan? If so, how? And when? She doesn't remember being born a Saiyan, so how?

_Yang- Scarlet..._

_Scarlet- Y-Yang I-I can explain._

_Turles- less talk. I'm curious to see what you can do.. Saiyan._

Scarlet was still struggling to come to terms with what she discovered. She... was... a Saiyan? Seeing that the girl was still confused as to how she was a Saiyan, Turles decided to enlighten her.

_Turles- I see You're still confused as to how It's possible that you're a Saiyan when you were clearly born human. Allow me to put that worry to rest._

Scarlet was still in shock, so she listened even though her friends were screaming at her to not listen to anything Turles said. The girl was trapped, she didn't want to let down her friends but she also knew deep down what Turles said about her being a Saiyan wasn't a lie either. This just added to her confusion as she listened to what Turles had to say concerning her origin.

* * *

**_*17 years ago: aboard Glacial's ship*_**

A single pod sped towards a distant planet, this planet was orbited by what looked to be a shattered moon. Not far behind the pod was small spaceship that was disc shaped, blue and gold in color. As the ship chased the pod, Turles stood in the command center with his commander Lord Glacial of the Glacial Force. He observed the small pod before turning to his second in command, Turles.

_Glacial- Turles._

_Turles- Yes, my Lord?_

_Glacial- I'd like you to find out where that pod is going. Plus, I know this is rather... personal for you Your sister being the one inside that pod and all..._

_Turles- Will do Lord Glacial. My misguided sister,Cassa, she was the one who betrayed you milord. Rules state no one is to question your judgement of our missions, yet she did and even went so far as to say You're a tyrant. I'm sure her judgement of your character is flawed due to her losing her husband._

_Glacial- Yes, quite. Meric was rather nosy, a little too nosy for his own good so I had to silence him permanently. I do hope you don't mind._

_Turles- Not at all Lord Glacial. My brother in law was a fool to defy you in the way he did and as such paid the price for his actions. I'll be on my way now milord._

Turles then got into a pod that launched after the one that'd already made its way towards the planet below. He was determined to hunt down his sister and drag her back to Lord Glacial if he had to.

The pod had landed in the bay of a port town, everyone had come to see. A young woman with bizarre armor, a brown monkey tail, cream/peach colored skin, and black shoulder length hair. This woman looked like she was badly wounded and was holding her stomach like she was protecting something.. or rather something inside of her. A kind young couple came towards the woman and offered her a hand to help her up. The man had brown hair and amber eyes, while the wife had red hair and amber eyes. This couple was of course Taleth and Aren Reinhardt, a former huntsman and huntress that had settled into a quiet life in argus. The wife was human and the husband was a wolf faunus that were running a small but prospering bakery in town.

The husband managed to help the wounded woman to her feet and support her as she walked towards the couple's home. She was very weak, so a hospital would be a no go at the moment. 10 minutes later they arrived back at the Reinhardt's home, their neighbors, the nikos family offered to help when the reinhardt's had to leave for work. They managed to make it to the clinic that was housed in their home and laid the woman down. The couple had the surprise of their lives when they felt life inside the woman's belly.

_Cassa- please... sir.. and madam... promise me something..._

_Aren- Please, you need to rest. Save your strength._

_Cassa- No.. I don't have much longer. Please.. look after my baby girl. She'll undoubtedly attract unwanted attention towards her due to her blood and heritage. Hide her for me.. please. My.. *coughs up blood* my wounds are... too deep I'm afraid. Her name is Scarlet... She's a saiyan child, so you'll have to be patient with her._

The girl is birthed in the clinic a few minutes later as the Saiyan woman sets her eyes on her baby girl one final time. Her eyes close as darkness claims her mind and the light in her eyes fades, Aren checks for a pulse and freezes when she can no longer find one. The woman's pulse has gone silent, the young mother has passed away after succumbing to her wounds. Taleth tries telling Aren to shake her awake, but Aren puts her hand on her husband's shoulder and delivers the sad news.

_Aren- Dear... It's no good, she's... gone now.._

_Taleth- oh dear... _

The nikos family who was there with them felt their heart go out towards the baby girl. Her mother had just given birth to her and minutes later dies because of her wounds. The couple looks towards the girl and feels a twinge of regret for not being able to save the infant's mother. This child needed a mother... and a father. They couldn't just leave her all alone, plus fulfilling the mother's dying wish wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Aren had always wanted a little girl of her own, NIW was her chance to raise this one as if it were her own. She was already pregnant with a boy, so perhaps having a little girl as a big sister would help their own baby when he was born. The nikos supported their neighbor's decision to raise this young infant who had just lost her mother as their own.

Turles had witnessed the whole thing, he'd be lying if he didn't feel anything at his only sister's death. But this girl wouldn't be a problem, she was just born and her power level wasn't really anything special. He doubted Lord Glacial would miss an insignificant Saiyan newborn such as this one. He turned his back as he took off back towards his pod and soon back to Lord Glacial.

**_End Flashback *_**

* * *

Scarlet couldn't believe what she just heard. This... jerk of a Saiyan brute was... her uncle? Tears began streaming down her face she sobbed, morning over her birth mother's death. It.. was.. strange morning over someone she hardly even remembered. And yet... something deep inside of her longed to see her birth mother again. She had so many questions about her origin. This crushing grief then turned into something else... something darker... She felt an intense and burning hatred towards this man like She's never known before. Turles just laughed at her sadness, it was like he was mocking her mother. And that thought caused something inside of Scarlet to snap.

Wind began to pick up as the sky grew darker. Lightning cracked overhead and repeatedly struck the ground as the earth beneath the teens and the two men began to shake violently. Dark lightning emanated from her as scarlet's hair stood straight up and spiked like a flame. Her crimson hair became a dark purple and her pupils disappeared. The girl's muscles bulged and she grew taller and more menacing. With a primal yell that sounded nothing like scarlet herself, a dark purple and black pillar of light exploded from where she stood. Weiss, Yang, and Turuk all watched in horror as Scarlet came out of the dark pillar of light looking nothing like her normal self. Her armor was cracked and shattered in places, cuts littered her arms which were huge now. Dark Purple and black aura exploded from her body and cloaked her like a flame. Scarlet had transformed... but into what? What was this monstrous and distorted form their friend had turned into? It certainly wasn't natural, nor was it normal. It was.. twisted... and very ominous feeling... and cold. This wasn't Scarlet. She'd allowed her dark emotions to take control of her. The others could only hope that their friend would return to her senses once her anger was abated.  
_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Hey guys i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I figured you'd like this short explanation into Scarlet's origin of how she came to live on remnant. Plus, it showed how evil Turles is. I mean.. telling that to your own niece and not even caring how she feels.. and then laughing about it? that's just.. cold! Now, you're probably wondering how the group's fight with Slug and Turles will turn out with Scarlet going... berserk mode basically, you'll just have to find out next chapter! Until then, see y'all later.  
Next time: Chapter 10- Lost Heritage IV: The Dark Legendary Warrior.**_


	10. Lost Heritage IV: The Dark Warrior

**_Hey Guys, Novablade here again. So.. I've been debating something and.. after much thought on this i decided that a new character will be introduced. Some may not like it, but eh... can't please everyone i guess. Anyways volume 2 in the story is a little longer than i thought, cuz i remembered that the fall of beacon is also in volume 2. Don't worry I will get to that. And I'll also introduce Qrow at some point because i know he's an important plot point in the rwby story. Buckle in, cause this may be a very long chapter as there's alot to cover. The fight with slug and turles may spill over into the next 2 chapters . Anyways, that's enough from me . Onto the story! ps: I don't own Dbz/Kai/Super or RWBY and their respective characters. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum respectively. I only own... most of the oc's._**

* * *

**_Chapter 10- The Dark legendary warrior_**

* * *

The teens stood by horrified as they watched their friend transform. This definitely was not the scarlet they knew, she was considerably taller and more menacing. And... her power was too dark, far too dark for their liking. Once the girl came out of the dark pillar of light, Turles smirked. This was exactly what he wanted, he was curious to see how powerful his niece was. Scarlet wasn't herself, she couldn't think of anything. The only thought in her head right now was how much she wanted to break something or someone. She shifted her glance towards Slug, who involuntarily took a step back. Turuk saw scarlet glaring at slug with eyes devoid of anything but rage, he knew they needed to move and they needed to move fast.

Getting the other girls attention, Turuk forced them to move out of the way just in time for the enraged scarlet to slam her foot into Slug's gut. The namekian looked on disbelief as he felt his stomach light up in unbearable pain. Turuk and the others then focused on Turles who uncrossed his arms and floated down to stand in front of them. Turuk and the others slipped into stances. The girls drew their dust weapons, while Turuk slid into a martial arts stance. It was only then that the girls noticed it, but an enormous tree had been growing over the village and Turles was standing in front of it. But what the tree used as nutrients horrified and disgusted them, it used the bodies of the now deceased villagers and their homes. Yang and Weiss balled their hands into fists at this. _"How could someone be this evil? This is...," Weiss trailed off before Yang finished her thought. _Yang looked at the shnee before finishing Weiss' sentence. "_Sickening, Right?," Yang asked. _The shnee nodded. As the two girls advanced towards the saiyan, they both had one thought going through their heads. _"Turles, You'll pay for this! For all these innocent lives you've taken, You'll suffer!," They both thought._

* * *

The group of Aiko, Blake, Nora, and Ren had just finished investigating the village. Everything seemed to be in working order, well unless you counted the Giant Tree that was over growing everything except the communications tower. Wait.. Giant Tree? The group had to do a double take before they recognized what they'd just discovered. That was.. odd. There was never a tree this big when they got here? so.. why was it all of a sudden here?

_Aiko- Think we should contact Nova's group?_

_Blake- And tell them what we found? Yeah, that's probably a good idea since we've been unable to get in touch with Yang's group._

_Ren- But before that... I suggest we contact professor Ozpin first. He did say to contact him if we found out anything._

They all nodded and Blake took out her scroll to contact Ozpin. It was a few minutes before Ozpin answered , but he eventually did answer. As usual Ozpin was as calm and straight faced as could be. However, once blake told him what they'd found, he frowned. He knew it could possibly be bad there, but not something this bad. While Blake was explaining the situation to ozpin, Nora noticed a dark pillar of light that erupted from the ground a little ways off. It came from the direction of where Yang's group was, not good. Whatever that was, it couldn't be anything good. The ground violently shook as the pillar of dark colored light shot into the sky. The group looked at each other in worry. Whatever was happening over with Yang's group, they needed to go and help.

_Blake- I'm sorry professor, something just came up so we have to go for now._

_Ozpin- i see.. Be careful Blake. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if anything happened to my students._

_Blake- We will professor._

She then put away her scroll as she and the rest of their group rushed to where Yang, Weiss, Scarlet, and Turuk were. She hoped that they were okay and that they'd make it in time before something terrible happened.

* * *

With Nova, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrra were chatting about nothing in particular when they felt it. A sudden surge of power erupted almost out of nowhere. It felt... dark. Nova picked up on it, but the others had yet to notice. That energy was... Scarlet's! But how? This didn't even feel like it belonged to the same person, it was way too chaotic and frenzied. But Nova remembered what one of the soldiers he'd killed said just before dying. _"He said.. Saiyans energy can become chaotic and frenzied, given the right circumstances.," He thought to himself. _But now the question was.. what could have possibly happened to Scarlet that made her lose control like this? What could have been said to push her over the edge?

Seeing Nova lost in thought, Ruby was about to ask him what he was thinking about. She didn't get the chance to because a large darkly colored beam of light erupted into the sky not far from them. This was more than a little concerning , everyone took one look at each other before deciding to rush over to where light was and seeing what was going on over there. Their friends needed help and the were going to give them the help they needed.

Just around the bend, they ran into Blake's group who were also headed towards yang's group. Nova and Blake eyed one another for a second before some kind of mental agreement was formed. He didn't need to know why his sister and her group were here because it was probably the same reason as his group. When they got there, they were

in mild disbelief of what they were seeing, scarlet... or what they assumed was their friend anyways.. had a man with green skin, pointed ears, and antennae on the ropes. The Namekian could barely keep up with the girl as he was being rapidly overwhelmed by her speed and power.

Each blow was more crippling than the last as Scarlet continued to wail on the evil Namekian. Nova's eyes narrowed, that form of scarlet's... there was something off about it. This form wasn't meant to be used by humans, but then he noticed something. She had a tail? That was surprising. It seemed his initial observation about scarlet was correct, she really was a Saiyan all along. But why would she hide the fact? Nova floated over to Turuk and the other girls with Blake's group and his own group following him. Turuk skidded back as his arms were crossed just as Nova landed next to him.

_Nova- So.. Mind telling us what happened to scarlet over there bro?_

_Turuk- Haah.. haah... Yeah. One thing led to another and... Turles over there ended up revealing to scarlet that she's a Saiyan and.. how her mother died. Turns out that jerk is her uncle. That's when she broke down crying before being consumed by rage. Then boom, this happened._

_Nova- I see... __so she became a dark super saiyan.._

_Turuk- Dark super saiyan?_

_Nova- Yeah.. One of the goons we dispatched was talking about it. _

The teens settled into ready stances, the girls and Jaune with their dust weapons drawn, and the two saiyans settled into martial arts stances. Nova glared at Turles, something the evil saiyan noticed. He became rather curious about the new saiyan that'd shown himself. Turles smirked as he addressed Nova. Though, it was obvious to the dark skinned saiyan that there was an air of arrogance to his voice. This was definitely something that rather annoyed Nova, but he knew what turles was attempting to do. He was trying to get under his skin and rile him up so he'd make mistakes. The dark teen wouldn't let him have that satisfaction though, two could play at these mind games Turles seemed so fond of.

_Turles- well, well, well so what do i owe the pleasure of another saiyan showing up before me?_

_Nova- tch! Can it, you scoundrel! What have you done to Scarlet?_

Turles was a bit taken aback by the venom in the voice of this young saiyan before him. He took one look into the teen's eyes and he saw something that he liked. Despite Nova's somewhat calm exterior, there something deeper... darker in them. And that something was barely being restrained, like it was something more... primal. He looked to the tree behind him, the fruit was almost ready. He just needed a little more time. Taking on this one for a bit may prove to be quite entertaining if the power he was sensing deep within this teen was any indication of what his true capabilities were. The others were about to join in when Nova put up an arm to halt them, he could tell that Turles wanted to fight him alone. *Insert Dragon Ball Kai ost- Formiddable Foe: the saiyan* Ruby wanted to help, but Turuk held her back. The others were outraged at this as well until Turuk explained Nova's reasoning for not involving them.

_Ruby- Turuk, let me go! He needs help taking that guy on!_

_Turuk- ..._

_Yang- Just let us get in there and-_

_Turuk- No Yang. It's obvious Turles is clearly interested in my brother. _

_Ruby- Wha?! Like THAT kind of intersted?!_

_Turuk- uhh..._

_Weiss- I don't think that's what he quite meant, Ruby._

_Blake- Yeah... besides if that were the case, Nova would just reject it. I mean... he has you after all, and it's obvious that you mean the world to my brother._

_Turuk- getting... back on track. It's not the person Turles is interested in, it's more like his power. _

_Pyrra- His power?_

_Turuk- Yes. Ever since i can remember Nova's always been... stronger than other kids his age. Abnormally so. I've sensed the same thing Turles probably has about Nova. _

_Nora- which is?_

_Turuk- There's something... deeper beneath the surface of Nova's power.. something darker... more primal if you will._

_Ruby- so you're saying that there's a hidden side to Nova that not even he knows about yet?_

_Turuk- I.. wouldn't say that he doesn't know. More like he's not sure what it is yet. _

_Ruby- oh. Nova..._

_Turuk- Don't worry about it too much Ruby, you know more than anyone how powerful Nova is._

_Ruby- That's... not what i'm worried about Turuk._

Ruby explained that what she was worried about involved not just Nova but him as well. She was getting a really bad feeling that Turles was up to something, like he was scheming something. Nova slipped into a martial arts stance after circling Turles for a good few minutes. Turles took this act as the teen sizing him up to see what he was up against. He slipped into a stance as well. There was a moment of hesitation before either of them made a move. Ruby tightened her hands as she was silently praying for her lover's victory and safety. Turuk could tell that she was worried, this prompted both him and Yang to put a hand on each of her shoulders as a silent assurance that things would work out just fine. The explosion in the distance, probably from scarlet's fight with slug, was the signal both combatants needed. They rocketed towards each other with their fists cocked back as they flew towards each other in a burst of speed, their auras leaving a trail behind them. Once they were in range, both fighters threw their fists forward. Their fist impacted each other not but a second later, the ground shook from the impact of the two fists colliding at full force. A crater was formed by the impact of the initial struggle, both fighters then began to throw more punches and kicks at each other. Each blow seemed to matched with equal force, creating a short deadlock. This was before they each increased their speed to where it looked like they just vanished into thin air. The only reason the others could keep up with the fight was due to the shockwaves in the air that resulted as a byproduct of how fast each fighter was moving. Ruby and the others could barely keep up until they received advice from Turuk.

_Ruby- What the heck? Where'd they go?_

_Turuk- relax Ruby._

_Ruby- But i can't see them! How will I know where they are?_

_Turuk- Relax your senses Ruby. _

Ruby did as she was told by taking a deep breath in and then exhaling. As she did so, something began to come into focus although it was blurry.

_Turuk- Clear your mind Ruby. Focus on finding Nova's energy, pay no attention to your surroundings and just listen._

_Ruby- okay._

She and the others did as instructed. It was blurry at first, but then the image Ruby saw began to come into focus. And she heard something. The sound of fists? She focused more until eventually she saw them! It was her lover and Turles duking it out at high speeds. A flurry of punches here, a barrage of kicks there, it was all becoming as clear as crystal to her. From what she saw, Nova and Turles were about on even footing. The momentum of the fight was constantly shifting, so no neither fighter was completely dominating the other. Her eyes widened when she saw that Nova had finally gained the advantage and was now pressing it to overwhelm Turles. She was broken out of her thoughts when something slammed into the ground. The ground shook and there was a large cloud of dust before what looked like a large trench at least a mile wide was seen and Turles was at the end of slammed into the facing of a cliff. When he fell, the cliff shattered and fell on top of him burying him in rubble for the moment. Not even a second later, purple light erupted from the rubble as Turles had blasted through the rocks that were on top of him momentarily. He floated back towards the ground as the purple colored aura dissipated. Nova floated back down and stood across from his opponent. Turles had a noticeable frown at first, but it then turned into a grin. This boy was far more powerful than he gave him credit for. If he continued as is, this boy would undoubtedly be the death of him. The gap between their power was rather.. obvious at the moment. The teenaged saiyan was at the very least three times as powerful as Turles right now. However, he did have a way to fix that. The fruit from the tree, if he could eat one of those then perhaps he could bridge the gap between their power. Problem was that he knew Nova wouldn't just let him go for one of the tree's fruits. He'd catch onto what Turles was planning if he made it too obvious. He'd have to distract the boy somehow, his eyes then landed on the redhead. From what he heard and could tell, the dark teen saiyan was really close with the girl. She seemed to be really important to him, so he'd no doubt rush in to save her as soon as her life was put in jeopardy. This would give him the time he needed to go and grab one of the tree's fruits to devour it. By devouring the fruit, Turles would grow exponentially stronger due to the fruit and the zenkai boost he'd get from being thoroughly thrashed by Nova. However, in the recesses of his mind he could feel that Nova was still holding back a ton of his power. So even if this little stunt of his worked, it may not be enough to beat this kid. So what then? He noticed Nova and Turuk's tails, this gave him a wicked idea.

_Turles- Their tails... If I can somehow get both of them to transform, then I may not even need to lift a finger to defeat them. They'll be too out of control and acting on instinct. This could work..._ I doubt either of them have been exposed to the wrath of the Great Ape form on a personal level before, so neither of them will be able to control it.. _But then again, there is that silver eyed girl.. Where have I seen that particular color of eyes before? _

That's when he remembered. There was another human that he fought a long time ago who had eyes like this girl did and she looked similar too, just older obviously. As he eyed the girl, he swore he saw a flash of an older woman with similar hair and the silver eyes. She had black hair and a white cape, along with the same peach colored skin that Ruby had. Just as quick as the flash had been there, it disappeared. He wondered though, could the two possibly be related? Refocusing, he settled into a stance while Nova did the same.

_Turles- I'm impressed kid. Seems the reports about you were faulty, you're way stronger than what the reports indicated. _

_Nova-... You're not bad yourself, Turles. But it's over now. _

_Turles- over is it? I think not, this is only the beginning of our fight._

Without warning, Turles smirked before summoning his Ki and launching a deadly blast right at Ruby. Nova's eyes widened as he suddenly had to forgo chasing after Turles and dash towards Ruby. He knew that there was no way Ruby would be able to dodge it in time, and it was much too powerful for her to deflect. The dark teen ignited his ki and was in front of Ruby in the matter of a few seconds. The girl's eyes widened in fear before shutting them, expecting to feel the piercing pain of the energy blast. It never came as Nova was suddenly in front of her, he'd stopped the blast but was struggling to hold it back. "_N-Nova?!", Ruby said with wide eyes as she witnessed her savior holding back the blast intended to kill her. _Nova just smiled at her as he ignited his ki, digging deep inside of him to bring out even more power. When he finally gained some leverage over the blast, he tossed it to the side where it exploded in fiery display in the distance. Luckily, that blast just so happened to help a still enraged Scarlet. Since Slug was thrown off guard by the blast hitting him out of nowhere, the dark super saiyan pressed her advantage. Once she felt that she'd dealt enough damage, the enraged saiyan began to pool her power into her hands. Slug was panting at this point, he no longer had the will to go on. He chuckled, feeling the irony of being killed by the very race he hated.

_Slug- Darn you, Saiyan..._

Scarlet then threw her hand forward as twin dark colored beams collided into one before washing over the Namekian and incinerating him. An enormous explosion resulted in the aftermath. The saiyan could feel herself slipping out of consciousness, this caused her to shake her head and rocket towards where Turles was. As she neared the evil saiyan, she was suddenly kicked in the gut by the same guy she saw mere milliseconds ago. She was sent flying and skidded across the ground in front of Pyrra and the rest of team JNPR. Pyrra wanted to rush over to her Jaune held her back.

_Pyrra- SCARLET!_

_Jaune- Pyrra, wait. _

_Pyrra- Let me go Jaune, she needs my help!_

_Jaune- Pyrra. Don't, she's.. not herself right now. There's no guarantee that she won't attack you._

_Pyrra- ... Scarlet..._

Pyrra knew her team leader was right, but it still hurt her deeply to see scarlet in such a state. The fellow ginger was like a sister to her, so not doing anything and watching her suffer was infuriating. Jaune put his hand on Pyrra's shoulder to comfort her, the ginger gladiator closed her eyes and squeezed the blonde's hand as a sign of appreciation. When the group looked over again, Turles had what looked like a fruit in his hand before he crushed it with his bare hand. They felt uneasy now because Turles power was now suddenly through the roof. Nova glared at him as he ignited his ki around him, a blue flame like aura appeared around him. Turles now gave him an evil grin, all of his previous wounds were healed! It felt good to be at full power again.

_Turles- ahh... that feels so much better now. Well Saiyan, are you ready for round two? _

_Nova- I need to be careful. This guy.. he's much stronger than before... Must be because of that fruit. Ah! That's what he was doing! _

Nova grit his teeth in sheer anger at his own mistake, he was such a fool for not seeing that earlier. This cause him to clench his fists in rage and he then gave Turles the most intimidating glare he could muster. He really didn't like being tricked and he fell for it. Turles, this piece of dirt calling himself a saiyan.. HE WOULD PAY FOR THIS! Both combatants grinned at each other, their battle was just beginning to heat up. Ruby could feel it, something inside Nova snapped. She didn't like the grin he had plastered to his face. This... wasn't Nova. Well it was, but not the boy she knew and fell deeply in love with. That grin, it scared her.

Meanwhile, back at beacon. A young man looked towards the distance. Ever since he arrived at the academy, he felt that something was.. off. But especially within the last few hours. There was something gathering in the distance. He sensed it and got the shock of his life, he recognized that ki. But, that couldn't be right. Why would there more of his kind here? Had they broken the laws of time travel? No, that didn't seem likely based on what he heard from his two teammates about certain individuals in the three teams that were sent out to Tenkawa for a special mission. One way or another, he'd need to find out for himself once the three teams returned.

_Sun- Hmm? Tarro, what are you doing out here man?_

_Tarro- oh Sun. Nothing in particular, guess i'm just a little restless is all. _

_Neptune- You, restless? *whistles* That's a rarity. _

_Tarro- i guess. But, can't you feel it? _

_Sun- Feel what?_

_Tarro- there's a storm gathering over there. Bah, don't listen to me man. Guess i'm just nervous about the vytal tournament. _

Sun and Neptune chuckled before telling their spiky haired teammate to join them once he was done brooding. That's when the quietest member of the team Sage comes out to join Tarro. The teen notices his friend and regards him. Tarro continues string out towards the distance while his brown monkey tail twitches behind him. Black spiky hair that tilts sideways slightly, black eyes, a gray gi, matching pants, a white undershirt, blue wrist bands, and blue combat boots complete his look. This young man.. or saiyan is Tarro Koizumi, he's a new member of team SKSN who was here for the tournament held at the vytal festival. But more than that, he was with the time patrol... not that anyone knew that. He just couldn't rest after feeling the familiar ki signature and it seemed to be rising in anger. He'd have to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

_Tarro- I wonder, other saiyans.. Are you here by accident, or.. did you come here of your own accord? Are you friends... or foes? And i wonder, just how willing will be to cooperate? Depending on your answer when we finally meet, I may have to use force to return you to your proper timeline..._

As if the sky sensed the tension in the air, it started to rain and thunder cracked overhead. A storm was brewing in the east, what would be the outcome of this conflict? Tarro could only watch the skies to the east and wonder.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you enojyed this chapter. Like i said a new character was going to be introduced. This oc saiyan is courtesy of ComparedDread12, thanks for the idea buddy! I won't end volume 2 on a cliffhanger, there'll be a proper ending to volume 2 so don't worry about that. Anyways, i was thinking about possibly having a pairing for Tarro but i'm not sure yet. If he did who would you guys like to see with him of the available rwby girls? here are the options: Winter Shnee, Weiss Shnee, Velvet, Coco, Mint( Maybe?), any other rwby girl i'm forgetting (insert in review or pm). Anyways, that's enough for now. Peace out until the next chapter! Next time Lost Heritage V: Primal Rage.**


	11. Lost Heritage V: Primal Rage

**_Hey guys Novablade here again. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. For anyone wondering how Nova and Turuk know what saiyans are, let me just put that concern to rest. They don't really know what saiyans are, they've just heard Turles and his goons call them that. They're not really sure what a Saiyan is exactly. But worry not, this chapter all will be explained to them about what saiyans are. So without saying too much more, onto the story! _**

**_Ps- I don't own Dbz/Kai/Super or RWBY and their characters. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth (Monty Oum) I only own.. most of the oc's._**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Lost Heritage V: Primal Rage_**

* * *

Nova stood across from Turles, glaring at him. He was angry, he really didn't like being made a fool out of. But the way this guy in front of him did so really was testing his patience. Both fighter's glared at each other, but then those glares turned into grins. Nova was starting to get into this.. a little too into this. He chalked it up to being a Saiyan.. if that's what he really was. But now that he thought about it, he didn't know the first thing about saiyans ... or even what a saiyan was. Although he didn't like it, maybe Turles could explain this whole 'saiyan thing' to him. The ground shook as their ki was flowing around them like two bright flaming auras. The two finally had enough of the silence and rocketed off towards each other. They began to briefly match each other before exchanging blows. Nova was at a disadvantage at first due to not being used to fighting an opponent as strong as this before. However, after a while Nova began to push back as he and Turles were now about even again. The evil saiyan was sent crashing into the ground by a surprise missile kick from Nova. It was like a bomb went off due to how hard Turles hit the ground causing the ground to quake even more than before. The villain flipped to his feet before re-positioning himself back on his feet. Lightning cracked in the sky overhead and it had begun to rain, a sign of just how heated this battle was becoming. He smirked. Turles knew that it'd be tough to defeat this kid in a prolonged battle, he was only now realizing how tall of an order that actually was. The dark teen seemed to only be getting stronger the longer this battle dragged out, which was a little rare for a saiyan.. but it wasn't completely unheard of. Nova landed on the ground opposite to him and glared at the man once more, gritting his teeth he prepared for another go around at the evil saiyan. He walked forward, Turles did the same. They began to circle one another, eyeing their opponent.

_Turles- Heh Heh, gotta say i'm impressed kid. You're alot tougher than i gave ya credit for? I wonder.. just how much of that power are you really still hiding, Saiyan?_

_Nova- Why do keep calling me that? _

_Turles- huh?_

_Nova- You keep calling a saiyan but i have no idea what a saiyan even is! So maybe you can tell me? What the heck is a saiyan?_

_Turles- You're kidding, right? You mean to tell me that you grew up your entire life up until now and you don't even know what you are? _

_Nova- Just.. answer the question Turles. I'm really not in the mood for your condescending talk._

_Turles- *sighs in amusement* Oh very well.. Allow me to reveal to you the truth of what you are, kid. _

The two stopped circling one another as Turles began to explain in detail what the saiyans were and why that applied to him. Off to the side, Ruby and the others listened also listened in on their conversation as they were just close enough to be in earshot of the two combatants.

_Turles- To start off with, the saiyans were a alien warrior race outside of this realm. Their home planet was named Vegeta after their King, Vegeta III. Saiyans always prided themselves on being the strongest warrior race in the universe bar none, and they took great joy in that fact. However about some 40 odd years ago, they ran into a race they could not best in battle. This race was known as the Arcosian or as some referred to them as the frost demon race. Because they lost to the arcosians in battle, the saiyans became their subordinates. They were the personal mercenaries of the arcosians, though it's more accurated to say that they were their slaves. The organization the arcosians were in charge of was known as the Planet Trade Organization. The saiyans would do the dirty work of purging other planets of all other life, even saiyan infants did so on weaker planets. However one thing became clear to the new leader of the PTO, the saiyans were getting stronger with every deadly fight they were in. So much so that, freeza, son to king cold of the arcosian race was starting to become afraid of them. Word had reached his ears about the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race, known as a super saiyan. He'd also heard about the super saiyan god and its immense power. If you're wondering why there aren't many saiyans around anymore... it's because freeza became so bothered by the legends of the super saiyan and the super saiyan god, he took out the saiyan race in the most effective way he knew how. By destroying their homeworld with the saiyans still on it himself. As you know, not every saiyan was on the planet when freeza took it out. There was Bardock's two brats, Kakarot and Raditz, the saiyan prince, Vegeta IV, Nappa, a saiayn general, Broly, general Paragus' son and Paragus himself, and of course... you, your brother, and the girl over there. So, there you have it kid. You are a bonefied saiyan warrior. And if you're wondering what our tails are for... they're so we can utilize the power of the great ape form to conquer planets._

_Nova- I'm... a... saiyan? _

_Turles- You actually thought you were a faunus all this time? Please. Did you not once think it was strange how you were so much stronger than other faunus kids your age? Or why you could do things they couldn't? _

_Nova- I..._

_Turles- face it kid, you were born to subjugate worlds. Everything around you dies if you lose it._

_Nova- NO! I don't believe that! _

_Turles- keh, fine your loss kid! _

_Ruby- Nova..._

Nova's face was down so his hair shadowed his eyes, he didn't know what to think. He didn't want to believe what Turles said about him, but at the same time he could tell that nothing the man said was a lie either. He began to think about some things Turles said, and alot of them made sense. The incredible strength, flight, his tail, but most of all... his power. The power he had, it wasn't normal. And there was the fact that no other faunus had the pure love for battle he and turuk did. Too many things made sense for him to reject the clear fact that he was in fact from a species of alien warriors. He had to accept it now, he... was a saiyan and not a faunus like he'd grown up his entire life thinking. Turles said something next that he'd later wish he hadn't.

_Turles- well, how bout it saiyan? or... do you need me to try to kill your girlfriend over there again? I can arrange that, be sure this time I won't miss._

This caused Nova to grit his teeth and clench his fists, his entire body shook in anger.. no anger wasn't the word for it. It was more like Rage. But this rage wasn't normal, it was deeper... more primal. Nova's Ki exploded as a thick green aura now surrounded him.

_Nova- YOU..._

_Turles- heh?_

_Nova- LEAVE_

_Turles- what's that? I can't hear you._

_Nova- HER.._

Turles stared at the boy for a couple seconds, still trying to process what was happening. He opened his palm and smirked, he aimed right at Ruby before something he didn't expect to happen took place.

_Nova- ALONE!_

The next thing Turles knew, a fist was planted into the side of his face. He never even saw the kid move. When he managed to look, he saw a look of pure and unadultered rage on Nova's face. He was no longer bothering to hold back his hidden power, all he cared about was obliterating Turles for even thinking to try and kill Ruby again (Nova's face is like Goku's from the T.O.P when Jiren tried to kill his friends). Nova wasn't even going to give Turles time to recover, he appeared behind the saiyan mere seconds after his initial blow sent the man hurdling towards the ground. A thick emerald aura trailed the dark teen as he was attacking Turles from every single direction. He'd unleash a powerful barrage of well timed punches and kicks and then suddenly appear behind, in front of, below, or even above him. Unbeknownst to Nova however was the fact that Turles had been gathering his Ki into a single point. He knew that there was no way to defeat this kid in a prolonged battle of sheer power. Nova was outclassing him in every single category, while making sure Turles suffered. His death would not be a quick one, it would be slow and.. very painful. Of course, Turles was in more agony physically right now than he'd ever felt in his entire life. The other teens were in awe of this display, but Ruby watched Turles even as he was getting pulverized by Nova. She had a really bad feeling that he was up to something. She got her answer after Nova knocked Turles back to the ground with a devastating haymaker. The ground shook as Turles skid across the ground creating a massive trench before finally stopping near a cave close to the village's entrance. Nova floated back down in front of Turles, glaring at him. He stood to his feet battered and bloody with his armor cracked all over the place. The evil saiyan shakily stood to his feet, he had his palm cupped at his side and a bright ball of energy hovering above it. He gave a wicked grin before enacting his final plan to take these saiyans out without even needing to lift a finger.

_Nova- any last words, Turles?_

_Turles- Yeah, just a few. _

Ruby and the others tried to warn Nova that Turles was up to something, but their warning came too late. He'd already thrown the ball of energy into the sky and into a spot where Nova wouldn't be able to avoid looking at it. The saiyan then clenched his hand shut as light expanded from the small energy ball.

_Turles- Power ball... burst open.. and mix!_

_Nova- What the?! What have you done?!_

_Turles- heh heh heh, you'll soon find out.. saiyan._

Nova couldn't help but to look at the ball of light in the sky, it looked like a small... moon. He began to feel strange, really strange. His emerald aura disappeared and he was locked into a trance. Ruby and the others tried calling out to him, but it was no use. He couldn't hear them. His tail started twitching very unnaturally and his heart started pounding. The pounding of his heart then began to systematically increase, his arms expanded, and his muscles bulged. That's when the others noticed it, Nova's eyes became completely red and he had suddenly grown black fur. Not only that, but he was getting taller and taller. No... he was getting bigger. With a roar Nova had now transformed.. into a 50 foot tall... giant.. monkey? Everyone thought it was odd that Nova's clothes never ripped off of him, they figured that his clothes must've been specially made to handle a transformation like this. Everyone present had wide eyes, just what had Nova turned into? Though none were more shocked than Ruby, she never knew that he had a transformation of this kind before. However, everyone's shock was short lived as Turuk was going through the same kind of transformation. Yang tried to reach out, but Turuk told her to stay away from him. He didn't want to hurt her.

_Yang- Turuk?_

_Turuk- Gah! N-No Yang, please... stay back! I don't know what's happenin- GRAWWWRRRRRRR!_

Before he could even finish, the teen had turned into the same 50 foot tall giant ape that Nova had transformed into. Both giant Apes looked at Turles and glared. They approached him as the man barely had time to react before he was stomped on by both giant apes. He tried flying away, only to be grabbed by one of the apes. The beast looked at him before it decided to try and crush him. The evil Saiyan howled out in pain before the same ape who had Nova's armor on, chucked him away from them. Turles only gained a brief bit of freedom before he was then vaporized by an enormous laser shot out of the other ape's mouth. Not having any control over themselves Nova and Turuk began to attack the others. luckily, the others managed to avoid being grabbed, stomped on, or hit by their friends giant tails. The other teens got a safe distance away from the two rampaging beasts, they needed a plan. They'd stopped the cause of the massacre in Tenkawa... for now, but now they needed to somehow reign in their two saiyan friends who couldn't control themselves at the moment. Before they could discuss it though, they noticed someone was missing... Ruby. Yang searched for her younger sister only for her eyes to widened in worry and horror when she saw the redhead walking up to Great Ape Nova. The blonde screamed for Ruby to get out of there, she wouldn't lose her only sister like this. What happened next was something no one expected. Nova charged towards the girl and was about to crush her when said girl called out to him in worry.

_Yang- Ruby!_

_Ruby- Nova!_

The beast stopped, he... recognized that voice. No.. he knew who that voice belonged to. It belonged to someone very dear to him, who meant the world to him. He stopped and it appeared the beast was fighting an internal battle against himself. Tears came from his giant and red pupiless eyes. It was... her, the girl who he'd sworn to himself to make happy.. and to protect with all of his being. So what was he doing?

_Nova- Ru...Ruby?_

_Ruby- Nova! I knew it, I knew you were still in there somewhere! _

The giant ape looked at Ruby as his eyes softened. He bent down and let Ruby hop onto his giant hand. Once he was sure she was on, he lifted her up so she was now by his face. Ruby then stood in front of him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Nova's red eyes widened, he couldn't remember why but.. seeing Ruby like this hurt him. He reached a finger from his free hand to wipe away tears that were ready to fall. The redhead hugged the giant ape as she cupped his face in her tiny hands. Everyone watched, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ruby had just stopped a giant rampaging ape simply by... calling out to it? Even if he was a giant monster right now, this was still her boyfriend.. no, he was more than that. Nova was... the one who she saw spending the rest of her life with. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Ruby opened her eyes and planted a small kiss on his forehead. The giant ape began to glow, slowly but surely Nova felt himself returning to his senses. But now they had another problem, with Nova regaining his senses, he'd also begun to return to normal size. Ruby felt herself falling before she felt a familiar pair of strong arms catch her and was now carrying her bridal style. When the light faded, there stood Nova with Ruby in his arms completely back to normal. Realizing that she was still being carried by him, the redhead of course became embarrassed as her face was a deep red.

_Ruby- umm.. N-Nova?_

_Nova- yes Ruby?_

_Ruby- How l-long are you going to keep carrying me like this?_

_Nova- Ah! Um.. S-sorry Ruby! I-I'll put you down now._

Both teens faces were flushed a deep red out of embarrassment. However there was still one more problem to deal with so the moment didn't last. Nova regained his composure before stalking up to the remaining Giant Ape. Before he could do anything though, a dark haired scarlet had rushed up and socked the ape in the face. This disoriented it a bit. This gave Nova just enough time to beat some sense back into his brother. Nova felt that he somehow had a measure of control over the great ape's power, probably thanks to Ruby. He'd thank her later for that. Turuk got up and was about to crush Nova, but the dark saiyan zipped behind him and grabbed his tail. The saiyan turned ape felt himself falling and tried to steady himself only for Nova's absurd strength to win out in the end and slam him onto his back. He walked up to his brother's face and looked down at him in pity.

_Nova- Sorry i have to do this bro. Nighty Night!_

The last thing Turuk remembered seeing was his older brother's fist knocking him out. Nova then noticed that the fake moon wasn't there anymore, that was.. odd. _"Maybe it dissipated after we killed Turles? It was his doing after all.," Nova thought to himself. _Looking back towards his brother, Turuk had shrunk back down to his normal size. He was unconscious, but at least he was back to normal now. Seeing that the trouble had passed for now, the other teens all made their way back towards Nova and Turuk. Yang went over to check on Turuk and had some help carrying him, while Jaune and Pyrra checked on scarlet who had just woken up. Her head felt like she'd been hit by a bullhead due to feeling rather groggy after waking up.

_Scarlet- Did we win?_

_Pyrra- ha ha ha ha ha, yes Scarlet we did. I believe the danger has passed us for now. _

_Scarlet- good. ugh, did anyone get the number of that bullhead i got hit by?_

_Jaune- you'll be just fine Scarlet, we got you. _

_Scarlet- Thanks Jaune..._

Everyone then started to make their way back to the bullhead which dropped them off. All of the teens were tired, exhausted, and hurting in places that they didn't even know could hurt. Needless to say it was a very.. painful journey back to the bullhead at least physically. While everyone else made small talk on the way back, it was very quiet between Nova and Ruby. No words were said which Nova took a sign to wait until they had a moment alone together to discuss. He kept looking at his hands the entire way towards their ride back to beacon. That power he had... he could still feel it. He figured it was most likely due to the fact that was just in the great ape form not 20 minutes ago. That primal rage... He'd have to find a way to control it more, without having to transform into a Great Ape. If he was being honest, he never wanted to be put in a situation where he could kill Ruby ever again. She was too important to him to let something like that happen again. About 5 minutes later, they reached the bullhead. Each of the teens took turns getting on board. Yang needed a little help since she was carrying an unconscious Turuk. Blake and Weiss offered to help her, to which she agreed and gladly accepted the help. Nova and Ruby where the last 2 people aboard and the bullhead took off back towards beacon.

* * *

_Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed the chapter. You may have noticed that i left out glacial. Don't worry, i plan on him making an appearance later. He won't have forgotten about his underlings defeat, he'll be coming back for our three saiyans. The vytal tournament arc starts next, which means we're nearing the end of volume 2 of the RWBY story. Should i have glacial appear when things turn sour at the festival or should wait until when the fall of beacon happens? any suggestions are welcome concerning that. Anyways that's enough rambling from me. See ya next chapter! **Next Time: Chapter 12- Nova and Ruby.**_


	12. Chapter 12- Nova and Ruby

**_Hey guys, Novablade here again. sorry about some of the grammatical errors in the last chapter, If I could fix it I would.. But hopefully it's not too bad grammar wise for you guys._****_ Anyways, this may be a little bit of a filler chapter but not really at the same time. Special Thanks to ComparedDread12 for mentioning something about Tarro's character, I appreciate the info my dude. Anywho, enough yammering out of me, let's get on with the story!_**

**_p.s- I don't own Dbz/Kai/DBS or Rwby and their characters... Those series belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth (Monty Oum) respectively. I only own the ocs... other than Tarro (he's compareddread12's character) he just allowed me to use him in my stories. _**

* * *

**chapter 12- Nova and Ruby**

* * *

**Ruby sat alone with her knees hugging her chest. She'd been replaying what almost happened in her mind several times over. If she was perfectly honest, it scared her. The dark skinned Saiyan seemed to notice Ruby sitting by herself, so he walked over to his girlfriend.**

**_Nova- Hey._**

**_Ruby- Hm? oh, hey._**

**_Nova- Mind if I sit down with you?_**

**_Ruby- oh no, not at all. please._**

**_Nova- Thanks. So Ruby... About what happened back there I-_**

**_Ruby- There's no need for you to apologize Nova. You... You weren't yourself, I know that you'd never hurt me like that._**

**_Nova- Thanks for believing in me Ruby. But even still.._**

**_Ruby- Nova... please don't..._**

**_Nova- Ruby?_**

**_Ruby- I... I thought you were going to disappear somewhere.. somewhere I couldn't follow. And... That scared me._**

**_Nova- Ruby... You know I'd never leave you like that._**

**_Ruby- I know. But it still scared me. Please Nova promise you won't leave me? I ... I don't know what I'd do without you here with me..._**

**_Nova- I promise Ruby. I won't leave you. I.. also want to stay with you. You help keep me in check and you inspire me just to be a better person for you, a better man who's worthy of you._**

**_Ruby- You already are worthy, Nova. You're more than worthy honestly._**

**_Nova- I am?_**

**_Ruby- Yes, you are. I'll even prove it to you. But uh... c-can I ask you for a small favor?_**

**_Nova- sure._**

**_Ruby- ok. C-can you m-maybe close your eyes? I want to give you something but it's a surprise so I don't want you to see what it is just yet._**

Nova eyed his girlfriend curiously before eventually complying to her request as odd as it may have sounded at first. But he'd learned by now that he can trust Ruby, whatever she had planned to give him he was sure he'd be pleasantly surprised by. The dark saiyan closed his eyes as Ruby instructed him to, totally trusting his girlfriend. Ruby was blushing like mad after realizing the implications of what she was going to do. But she was just going to express to Nova how she felt about him physically and in a way words could not convey. She leaned in, getting ever closer to his face. Once she was close enough, Ruby did what was once unthinkable for her. She leaned in towards Nova's face and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away so Nova would have no idea what she just did.

_Nova- can I open my eyes now, ruby?_

_Ruby- Huh? oh, sure you can._

Nova opened his eyes and looked to Ruby. He was a little confused because of Ruby's odd behavior at the moment. When the redhead realized this she recovered by telling that she had another gift for him but he didn't have to close his eyes this time.

_Nova- You have another gift?_

_Ruby- Y-Yeah. Is that bad?_

_Nova- No, not at all._

_Ruby- Ok._

Ruby leans in and kisses him on the cheek while sporting a sizable blush on her face. Nova figured that she must have had to work up a lot of courage to do something as bold as that. The redhead then leaned her head on his shoulder, she wanted to stay like this for just a little while longer before they'd have to go their separate ways. They did have to prepare their teams for the vytal tournament after all.

_Ruby- Mind if I stay this way for a little longer?_

_Nova- Not at all Ruby. Say Ruby..._

_Ruby- Yes?_

_Nova- If you're free tonight... would you come meet me at the rooftop of beacon? There's something really special I want you to have._

_Ruby- Huh? Oh sure. I'll have to check in with professor Goodwitch though..._

_Nova- Not to worry, She already said it was ok. I talked to her beforehand .. so she's cool with it._

Ruby was pleasantly surprised to hear that Nova went through the effort to get permission to be out a little later at night. She was happy though, it was some more alone time with Nova. In the end that was worth it. The bullhead eventually arrived back at Beacon and the three teams went their separate ways, Nats went to report to ozpin, JNPR went off to do .. who knows what to prepare for the vytal tournament, and RWBY went to find that lead on the white fang.

On their way to Ozpin's office, Nova's team spotted an armada of ships. This huge fleet most likely belonged to General Ironwood, he'd be the only one to flaunt military power like this. All of them sweatdropped at this. This was a bit ... excessive even for someone like Ironwood. Team Nats then continued to Ozpin's office, not even knowing that Ironwood was visiting the headmaster at the moment.

_Turuk- Bro, what do you think all this air support is about?_

_Nova- Not sure Turuk, I'm curious about that myself._

_Scarlet- Maybe the headmaster knows?_

_Aiko- It looked like they were heading that way right?_

All of them looked to Aiko, who was becoming nervous at the sudden attention she was receiving. She was right though, the wolf faunus could be onto something. Nova put a hand on her shoulder to assure her that they only realized that she was onto something. Aiko sighed in relief at this, she thought she was being interrogated for a minute there. The 4 teens then quickened their pace so they could get to ozpin as soon as possible.

* * *

The elevator dinged, a signal that it'd reached the top floor. Out of the elevator stepped General James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlus Academy and the leader of Atlus' military forces. The man had black hair, blue eyes, he wore a white a long white coat, white gloves, gray pants, and silver and black shoes. He greeted Ozpin cordially as one old friend to another.

_Ironwood- Ozpin, it's good to see you old friend_!

_Ozpin- likewise, James. But was it necessary to bring this many troops? Frequent displays of military might may give people the wrong idea about you._

_Ironwood- I'm just being careful Ozpin._

As they were continuing to chat, another ding near the back of the room was heard. This signaled that someone else was entering Ozpin's office. But it was not who Ironwood expected, it was a group of teens. Ironwood raised an eyebrow before Ozpin explained who they were.

_Ozpin- ah, team Nats. I take it you've returned from your mission?_

_Nova- Yes professor, we have._

_Ozpin- how did it go?_

_Turuk- We barely escaped alive sir. There... was... another saiyan there. His name was turles._

_Ozpin- Yes, team Rwby has already updated me on their part of the story. I never realized just how dangerous that mission was. I'm glad you all made it out at least._

_Scarlet- thank you sir._

Ozpin then dismissed them as they started to leave when Nova was asked to stay for some reason. it seemed that Ironwood wanted to speak with him for some reason. His team looked at him but he signaled to them that it would fine, General Ironwood wasn't a bad person, a little overzealous and cautious at times, but he was still a good person. Seeing this, the other 3 members of team Nats descended the elevator. This left Nova in the room alone with Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

_Ironwood- You're Nova, correct?_

_Nova- Yes sir, Nova Belladonna._

_Ironwood- Belladonna? Ah! You're the boy who was with the redhead a few weeks ago at the beacon dance._

_Nova- Yes sir, I am._

_Ozpin- I think you mean Ruby Rose, James. Nova, here is actually pretty close to Ruby._

_Ironwood- oh? I see, I had no idea you two were seeing each other._

_Nova- Well, we're not officially yet. We want to keep it kind of low key until we know for sure._

_Ironwood- perfectly understandable, you still have your whole future ahead of you._

_Nova- anyways General, what did you want to see me about?_

_Ironwood- Oh, right! It's about your recent mission to Tenkawa._

_Nova- Okay. what do you want to know? As long as it's not too personal I can answer the best I can._

_Ironwood- Perfect. I heard some disturbing rumors about what happened there. You were caught up fighting some pretty nasty people correct?_

_Nova- Yes sir._

_Ironwood- what were their names?_

_Nova- hmm... well first was cui, I don't know what kind of alien he was. He was pretty weak, so he didn't last long._

_Ironwood- alright, continue._

_Nova- Then there was Slug, and Turles. I don't know what kind of alien he was but he was... uhh... really... green? If that makes sense?_

_Ironwood- go on_

_Nova- Turles was.. a saiyan. And.. He was pretty strong too. But odd thing is.. I find out something professor Ozpin._

_Ozpin- What did you find out Nova?_

_Nova- Though I didn't believe what he said at first, I knew e wasn't lying. I'm... not a faunus as it turns out._

_Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda- You're not a faunus?_

_Nova- No. I'm ... The same as Turles, ... A saiyan._

_Ironwood- You're a saiyan?_

_Nova- Yes sir. I only just realized that._

_Ironwood- does that mean you'll turn on us like him?_

_Nova- General, you know I'd never do that. especially with several people that have become very important to me here._

_Ironwood- well.. that's a relief._

_Nova- But even so. Thanks to Ruby stopping me before I really lost my mind and did something I regretted, I know... no I became aware of something._

_Glynda- what? What did you become aware of Nova?_

_Nova- Well.. ms Goodwitch.. Even among saiyans, my power in particular isn't normal. It's far stronger than normal saiyans. so I began to wonder... what kind of a saiyan am I? Especially with that primal power I feel inside me._

_Ironwood- You said Ruby stopped you when you lost your mind, how did she do that?_

_Nova- well... Ruby is very special whether she realizes it or not. She did calm me back to my senses when Turles turned me into a great ape by creating a fake moon. since I've never been exposed to moonlight before, I couldn't even control my own actions... that was until Ruby called me out of that empty void in my mind._

_Glynda- Ruby... did that?_

_Nova- Yes she did. although we defeated Turles and destroyed the tree of might that killed all of those poor villagers, I feel.like there's still someone even stronger waiting to cause us harm.. us saiyans anyways._

_Ironwood- Us saiyans? what do you mean by that?_

_Nova- oh right. I forgot to mention this but... Scarlet who's on my team..._

_Ozpin Glynda- Yes, what about her Nova?_

_Nova- Well... heh heh heh, it turns out she's a saiyan too._

_Ironwood, Glynda- WHAT?!_

_Ozpin- *sips his coffee*_

_Nova- Yeah, she even has a tail like me and Turuk to prove it._

_Ironwood- I see.. well thank you for the info Nova. Good luck to your team at the vytal festival. _

Nova simply nodded and then exited the office as he stepped into the elevator to catch up to his team and the rest of his friends. Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda's heads were still spinning because of the info they'd just received from Nova. They had no idea that Scarlet... was a saiyan too. They potentially had 3 super powered aliens that could literally destroy an entire army attending beacon.. But yet.. They chose not to use their powers in that way, they chose to use them to protect the people they cared about instead. That was... bizarre to say the least. These 3 saiyan kids weren't like what he thought, they were different... more genuine.. and kinder than most. Could he allow himself to trust them? For some reason, he felt like he could trust them. Sure.. He might not see eye to eye with them at times, but he knew they were good kids and their hearts were in the right place.

Ironwood walked out of the office after having said his farewells to Ozpin and Glynda. He stopped just before he exited, saying one last thing to Ozpin.

_Ironwood- Ask yourself this Ozpin. Can your children win a war?_

_Ozpin- I sincerely hope they never have to James. which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses that we can._

And with that General Ironwood exited the office, going back to resume his duties of security for the festival.

* * *

Later that evening after Nova and his team had trained a bit for the tournament, Nova found himself alone again and walking towards the roof of beacon. It was dusk now and everyone else was inside of their dorms, except him and one other person in particular. He'd gone into vale and bought something for the person he was meeting. He was just waiting for her to get here now. Nova got his answer when he heard familiar footsteps come through the door to the academy's roof. He smiled at who it was, it was his girlfriend, Ruby Rose. Was she just his girlfriend though? She seemed like.. someone more than just his girlfriend by now. Girlfriends could come and go, not Ruby though.

_Ruby- Hi Nova, s-sorry I'm late!__Nova- Don't worry about it Ruby, I knew you'd make it.__Ruby- So what did you want to tell me? You said it was pretty important.__Nova- And it is._Ruby then walked over to Nova and hugged him before he pulled away to grab her hands. Ruby was curious as to what her boyfriend was doing so she indulged her curiosity.

_Ruby- Nova, what are you up to?_

_Nova- Before I tell you, I wanted to give you this._

_Ruby- oh, N-Nova! It's... beautiful. I love it._

_Nova- Will you let me put it on you?_

_Ruby- s-sure! It really is pretty though._

_Nova- Yeah it is, but not as pretty and beautiful as you are Ruby._

_Ruby- N-Nova I uh.. er.. umm.. Y-you're embarrassing me._

_Nova- ha ha sorry. Am I not allowed to compliment my lover though?_

_Ruby- what? Y-your l-l-lover?! m-me?_

_Nova- Yes you Ruby. You're so much more than just my cute little girlfriend, you're the one person I want to spend my life with._

_Ruby- hey, I'm not little! I drink milk! And I'm 17, I'll have you know mister._

_Nova- I know, Ruby. But you are cute. My feeling are just continuing to grow stronger for you. The more time we spend together, the more I realize that I really do want to make you my wife someday soon._

_Ruby- N-Nova! Wha- what are y-you trying to say?_

_Nova- Just this. Ahem! Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xao Long... After we've graduated from beacon or become official licensed huntsman, or something else.. Will... you marry me? Will you become my wife? I have thought very long and hard about this.. and this is what I have decided. Of course, you need not answer right away. I intend to ask your father's blessing first of course, I just wanted to know how you -_

_Ruby- Nova please.. stop for a minute. Of course I'll marry you! I.. I love you Nova Belladonna. It doesn't matter to me if you're a human, a faunus, or a saiyan. You're the boy I fell in love with. I chose to fall in love with you, that was my own will and no one else's. I'll happily become your bride. I-I just never thought you'd ask me, I thought I'd have to be the one to ask you first.._

_Nova- Ruby... come now, don't cry._

_Ruby- No Nova, I'm just really happy you asked me. I couldn't help it._

_Nova- heh heh okay. But don't cry yet, I have one more gift for you._

_Ruby- One more, what is it?_

_Nova- oh not much, just this._

Before Ruby could even process what was happening in her brain, Nova had leaned in and was now kissing her on the lips! Ruby's eyes widened in shock, but also in happiness. The boy she had a crush on for the longest time since she came to beacon was kissing her. It was more than she dreamed of honestly. The redhead then close her her eyes and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't as difficult as before, since she had gotten quite a bit taller and was up to around his upper chest just below his neck. Both had blushes on their faces as they continued into a briefly passionate kiss before separating due to whistling coming from nearby.

The two looked to see teams Nats, Rwby, and Jnpr watching the two of them make out while whistling. Both of them separated briefly due to how embarrassed they were. Weiss was the only one not watching because of the bright red blush on her face after watching the two of them make out. She was way too embarrassed to see any more.

_Ruby- What the-?! Yang, Blake, team Nats, and.. Even Jaune's team?! How long have you guys been watching?!_

_Yang- Oh just since Nova popped "the question" to you and you said yes._

_Nova- Turuk.. how long have you guys been there?_

_Turuk- Oh.. heh heh heh, since the beginning._

_Nova- why you little-!_

_Turuk- Not to ruin your fun bro, but the whole school's watching you two. ISN'T THAT RIGHT EVERYONE?!_

All the other students then started shouting their congratulations to the couple, even the students who were from abroad who only came to vale for the vytal tournament began giving their congratulations. This made the two even redder than they were before. The other students quickly left them to their business before Glynda came by as they could hear her coming.

_Yang- Oh don't mind us, you two can keep smooching if you want._

_Turuk- Yang we'd better go, ms Glynda is coming!_

_Yang- Oh crap! well sorry for the intrusion you two, we'll see ya tomorrow!_

_Turuk- Laters!_

_Nova- Turuk wait a sec- drat.. He got away. I'm going to have a nice LONG chat with my brother once I find him tomorrow._

_Ruby- N-Nova? Maybe we should head to bed too? After all the vytal tournament is tomorrow._

_Nova- Yeah... You're probably right Ruby._

_Ruby- wait._

_Nova- Yes?_

_Ruby- I know we already kinda... kissed but uh... umm.. d-do I think I could have one more? Y-you know as a g-g-goodnight k-kiss?_

_Nova- ... *chuckles* Sure you can, Ruby. And I'm happy to give it to you, after all You're my fiance... at least temporarily until I get your dad's blessing anyways._

Nova and Ruby both leaned in and shared a sweet, but passionate kiss in the moonlight. They both embraced each other and wanted no other company before they'd have to separate to back to their dorms for the night. Glynda passed by them and heard their entire conversation, she was surprised but also happy for Nova and Ruby. Those two deserved each other. She smiled as she continued on her way back to her quarters for the night.

Nova and Ruby finally separated and broke off their kiss, a trail of saliva between them before it disappeared. Though the two were blushing because of what occurred between them, they were genuinely thankful to have each other. They embraced each other one last time before going their separate ways and back to their dorms for the night. Ruby happily clutching the pendant Nova gave her as she skipped back to her team's room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early as students, nobles, teachers, even families gathered into the arena early in the morning. Team Rwby made it just in time as they were followed by Team Nats. Ruby and Nova both saw each other and smiled. They looked at each other as their teams both headed for the arena, Team Nats to watch the first few rounds, and team Rwby to fight in the 3rd match. Before their two teams split off, Ruby leaned towards Nova's face and kissed him on the cheek.

_Ruby- Wish us luck?_

_Nova- I'll do better than that, We'll be rooting for you. I know your team will do great!_

_Ruby- Thanks Nova, that makes me a little more motivated to do well._

_Nova- Do you your best, Ruby._

_Ruby- You know we will! And I'll remember the training too!_

Nova waved to his lover as he watched her and her team go towards the arena. He'd support the redhead as long as he was able to, even into old age. As his team sat down, he couldn't wait for the tournament to to start. Day 1 of the Vytal Tournament was just getting started.

**_To be continued in chapter 13..._**

* * *

**_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. It was primarily about Nova and Ruby but I figured they needed some time to make it official that they were seeing each other and to make their intentions clear to each other as well. The vytal tournament will start next as this will cover the rest of volume 2 of the Rwby story. Don't worry, I didn't forget about Tarro.. he'll make an appearance next chapter. And something I actually made the mistake of was having Tarro be a student. He was just filling in for another member of Sun's team to arrive in vale, that was just to clear things up. In reality, he'll actually be about 6 years older than Nova who's 18 at this point in the story. So he'll be 24 and he's a martial arts teacher at Beacon, he and Nova will have some dialogue over the next few chapters so no need to fret about that. Tarro will become a pretty important character in the coming volumes. Anyways enough of my yammering, see ya in the next chapter! Next time: Chapter 13- Vytal tourney day 1. _**


	13. Chapter 13- Vytal Tourney Day 1

**_Hey everyone, Novablade back here again. So I don't know how this will go, but I will try and have the rest of volume 2 be as close to the cannon story as possible as It's been brought to my attention that I've missed several things in volume one like the whole docks scene with Roman and then the whole thing with torchwick getting captured too after investigating the white fang, along with anything else in volume one that I may have missed to further develop the romance between Nova/Ruby and Turuk/Yang. Turuk and Yang I figured will develop more as gradual, not like Nova and Ruby did, though it may have seemed like I rushed it and they have no reason to be in love with each other ... at least according to some reviewers. But I can't fix what I did with Nova and Ruby, it is what it is. Anyways enough yammering and rambling from me, onto the story!_**

**_Ps: I don't own Dbz/Kai/ Super or Rwby and their characters. Those are the property of Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth (Monty Oum) Respectively. I own most of the oc's aside from Tarro (he's compareddread12's character)._**

* * *

**chapter 13- Vytal Tourney day 1**

* * *

Team Nats sat down by Team Jnpr. The two watched Ruby's team fight another team from haven. Their match was going... ok they figured, but team Rwby definitely was a little sloppy at first. Nova narrowed his eyes as he watched Ruby's team fight. He would still cheer for them sure, but goodness were they sloppy! There were leaving themselves widen open far too many times. Especially Yang, who was letting her emotions get the best of her. The only one who was actually fending quite well for herself was Ruby. She remembered what Nova had been teaching her during their training sessions.

The first thing Nova taught the redhead was how to not leave herself wide open for too long, the enemy could exploit that. He'd trained her how to quickly readjust so she wouldn't be open for very long. Then came the the hand to hand combat, which had drastically improved since she started training with the saiyan, she could now use it to throw off her her opponent in the middle of a fight. That's exactly what she was going to. She just had to wait for the right moment to do that. Just as her opponent was figuring out a pattern in her scythe strikes, that's when Ruby decided to put the training that she underwent with Nova to use. She put away her scythe and skidded to a halt. Her opponent got curious, so they stopped too. Ruby shifted into a stance and began bouncing on her feet from left to right. This confused the other girl. Not knowing what to do, the other girl rushed towards Ruby in attempt to end the fight quickly. Ruby stopped her bouncing and slipped into a stance. Wind and rose petals swirled around her for a few moments before she opened her eyes and launched herself forward. The ground cracked from the force in which Ruby took off. The redhead took off so fast that her opponent never even saw her move because Ruby's fist was now firmly planted into her gut. She twisted it slightly and the girl went flying towards the other end of the arena before crashing into a boulder. From the distance, Yang's eyes widened at this. She'd never seen Ruby hit anything quite that hard and with such force before. Shaking off her initial shock, Yang returned to focusing on her own opponent. The girl who went flying from Ruby's attack got up and rushed towards her again. The redhead surprised her again as blue colored energy gathered in her palm. She lept into the air briefly before throwing the energy orb at her opponent. Her opponent was so surprised at this that she never even bothered to to dodge or block the projectile heading towards her. The orb made contact and shattered her aura before sending the girl out of the ring. Having dealt with her opponent, Ruby went to help her other teammates so they could finish this match.

Meanwhile up in the stands, Crow was surprised at what he just saw. His niece couldn't do those types of things before. So the question was, where did she learned to do that? Ruby was displaying abilities that she never even had before. The power to levitate above ground and fly, the ability to gather energy outside of her body and externally use it like a weapon, the improved martial arts skills and the ability to sense when her opponent was going to attack and where they came from... Where did she learn all this? Or rather WHO taught her these things? Ozpin seemed to notice the look on his friend's face and asked him what was wrong.

_Ozpin- is there something wrong, Qrow?_

_Qrow- oh.. it's nothing oz... Just.._

_Ozpin- Just what?_

_Qrow- Ruby's never had any of the abilities that she's displaying before. I'm just curious as to how she has these abilities that she's never had before now._

_Ozpin- ah.. i see. I think you may have to thank the young man named Nova for that. He's the one who's been training Ruby. They're quite close actually._

_Qrow- Nova?_

_Ozpin- Yes. The leader of Team Nats, Nova Belladonna. _

_Qrow- Hold on... did you say Belladonna? _

_Ozpin- I did._

_Qrow- huh.. so he's a belladonna eh?_

No sooner had everyone refocused on the match, the match had ended as the other three members of the team that Ruby and her teammates were fighting had been defeated due to their aura going into the red. Team Rwby high fived each other as they headed back to the tunnel they emerged from at the start of the match. They emerged in the stands a few minutes later, and were greeted by the rest of their friends. Teams Jnpr and Nats congratulated them on their victory as they sat down. Ruby sat by Nova who smiled at her before congratulating her personally. She felt good when her friends did so, but when Nova congratulated her it made her feel... special... happier than she thought it would. Maybe it was because he was her lover and having him say "well done" felt different from when her friends said so to her. The group of friends then settled in and watched the rest of the day's matches. The vytal tournament lasted 4 days with the winner being granted a very special privilege. As the matches continued to go by, it finally came time for team Nats and Team Jnpr to fight in their own matches. The two teams got up and made their way down below to prepare for their own matches. All the while, the teens were being watched, but especially team Nats was being scouted by someone. Nova could feel that he was being watched by two unknown presences, one felt hostile.. and the other he wasn't entirely sure about.

* * *

Tarro eyed Nova warily, he knew he was the saiyan whose power he felt a few days ago. What was he doing here though? He wasn't sure why but he sensed there was something potentially dangerous about the boy. Something much deeper... and darker. But what was that feeling that he got from this kid who he watched?

_Peach- Is there something bothering you, professor koizumi?_

_Tarro- Ah, Professor Peach. I'm not sure to be honest. That boy down there.. What's his name?_

The scientist followed his line of sight and recognized who the young man was that Tarro was asking about. She gained a rather confused expression as to why beacon's martial arts teacher would want to know so much about one didn't know much about the kid, but she did know that he was in very good shape physically. He was a very healthy young man physically, it was no wonder why all the female students were crazy about him... before Ruby came along that is.

_Peach- Oh him? That's Nova Belladonna. But is there a reason why you've taken a sudden interest in him?_

_Tarro- Belladonna eh?_

_Peach- yes, is there a reason that matters sir?_

_Tarro- i'm not too sure just yet. But he may be pretty dangerous, he is a saiyan after all._

_Peach- you're saying he's the same as you Tarro?_

_Tarro- possibly yes. I'll have to observe him a bit more though first._

The scientist shrugged as both professors went back to watching the matches. Tarro wasn't for certain that Nova was dangerous, only that his hidden power felt like it. The more he thought about it though, the more sense it made. There were those out there who'd be coming for the boy's power.. and those particular individuals were not the most friendly of people either. Towa and Zamira would definitely be coming to try and recruit the boy for some nefarious purpose. There was aslo... 'her' as well. Once she heard about this boy's power, she'd do anything she possibly could to get him on her side and working for her. She'd even threaten those close to him like Ruby, Turuk, and Blake. From what he could tell, these 3 were the closest to him out of his group of friends. He'd been filled in on the secret war that ozpin was fighting. This tournament was to better prepare the next vessel for the fall maiden's power. And that vessel... just so happened to be Pyrra Nikos. Just watching from a distance, Tarro could tell that the ginger gladiator would be made aware of her role sooner rather than later. He could only imagine how the girl would react once she was made aware of what was happening and given the choice of helping them or turning her back on them.

* * *

Team Jnpr easily won their match, so there was a little bit of a break before the last match of the day which involved Team Nats and another 4 man team from the kingdom of Vacuo. Team Nats, Jnpr, and Rwby decided to go and get some lunch. They walked around for a bit before spotting a tent that Yang suggested they should try. After entering the tent and they all sat down, everyone decided to place their orders. Rwby placed their orders as Weiss tried to pay for it with her card. However, her card was blocked and the waiter took away their food. This was before Pyrra came to the rescue and offered to pay for everything.

_Turuk- uhh... Pyrra are you sure about that?_

_Nova- yeah... you know how much us saiyans can eat..._

_Scarlet- You may end up regretting that pyrra, since there are 3 saiyans here..._

_Pyrra- scarlet it's fine. _

_Scarlet- well okay.. if you insist._

_Nova- in that case... i'll have 2 super sized bowls of the largest meal you got!_

_Turuk- i'll take 3 of your largest portion bowls._

_Scarlet- i'll have 4 of those then!_

_Everyone else- 0_0_

_Nova- you numbskulls... no way can you eat that many! I'll out eat the both of you!_

_Turuk- Is that a challenge pipsqueak?_

_Nova- I am your team leader by the way... if anyone is the pipsqueak it's you, Junior!_

_Scarlet- i'm a saiyan too, i can eat as much as you two!_

_Turuk- think so huh?_

_Scarlet- yeah i do think so!_

_Nova- that sounds like you're challenging me scarlet.._

_Scarlet- i am!_

_Nova- careful i'll make you eat those words._

_Turuk- when i'm done, i'll be team leader and leave you in the dust._

_Nova- is that a threat junior?_

_Turuk- Yeah? And what of it?_

The three saiyans then have a staredown so intense that everyone swears they see electricity sparking between them. They sweatdrop at this just because of the ridiculousness of the argument and what's involved. Everyone aside from the three saiyans then stare at pyrra and feel sorry for what's about to happen to to her wallet. The others decided to eat first before the saiyans start, that way they won't hurl after watching their friends eating contest which is sure to attract a crowd. The three saiyans then start and everyone goes wide eyed due to the rate and speed at which Nova, Turuk, and Scarlet put away the food into their bellies. The chef is of course busy running back and forth with meal after meal trying to keep pace with how fast his 3 customers are eating. This of course attracts a growing crowd as they want to see what is happening that could attract such a large crowd. piles of dozens of plates and bowls obscure some of the crowd from seeing what is going on in front of them. After about 10 more minutes of loud slurping and comical belching all 3 saiyans put down their bowls at the same time.

_students- 0_0 _

_Ruby- ah it happens all the time with these guys, don't worry about it. It's normal._

_students- she calls this normal?! _

_Turuk- hah! i win!_

_Scarlet- no you didn't! my bowl landed about 1/10th of a second earlier than yours!_

_Turuk- no it didn't mine was first!_

_Nova- guys.. we all know mine landed first._

_Turuk/Scarlet- huh?! since when?!_

_Nova- since i licked my bowl clean, that's when!_

_Turuk/Scarlet- that counts?!_

The three then got into a hilarious argument about who the king of the super sized bowl was, while everyone else but Ruby stood there slack jawed at just how much these saiyans could eat. They wondered just where exactly all that food could possibly go, they looked the same as before!

_Everyone_\- 0_0

_Yang- just..._

_Weiss- where_

_Pyrra- do they_

_Nora- put_

_Blake- all_

_Jaune- that_

_Aiko- food?_

_Ruby- ah don't worry about it. This always happens. __

_Everyone else- EH?!__?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Ruby- yup __

Jaune was so shocked and confused by this that he even forgot he had to throw up after watching that. Pyrra had a nervous tear run down the side of her head after thinking about how much their lunches were going to be after that. The chef however told her not to worry about paying for it though and said it was on the house this time. He'd never had so much fun cooking for anyone like that, it was a thrilling experience for him. The crowd had dispersed before then, allowing the teens some space to process what just happened. The teens rose to their feet after an announcement that the last match of the day would be starting soon. The group of friends then headed back towards the arena to watch the last match of the day.

About 5 minutes later, they made it back to the arena just in time for team Nats to get ready. As they announced the teams, Nova couldn't help but to sense that hostile and ominous presence from earlier again like it was watching him. He looked to see, but couldn't pinpoint it for some reason. He knew that the presence was still there, but he figured that he would find out who it belonged to later anyways. Team nats walked out into the arena as the commentators for the tournament announced their presence. Their was a loud and audible cheer for them as soon as their name was announced. When they made it to the middle of the ring, Nova used a motion with his hands and the armored plating of the gauntlets overtook his hands. Turuk followed with a motion for the sharp bow staves, while scarlet and Aiko followed suit with motions to bring out their sword and and battle axe respectively. Nova walked forward to greet the other team's captain, the others falling into stride behind him.

_Nova- I wish you and your team the best of luck._

The other team leader was slightly surprised by this, they smiled back at him while shaking his hand.

_other team leader- yeah, same to you._

_Nova- may the best team win then._

The two teams separated and slipped into ready positions. The other team did the same. As the countdown began, team nats strategized. They came up with a plan to quickly separate the leader from the rest of the team. The vacuo team, which seemed to be comprised of mostly girls other than the leader looked like they'd be fairly easy to deal with. Nova would take care of the captain, while Turuk, Scarlet, and Aiko took care of the other girls. The countdown hit zero and Nova sprang into action as he and his team were able to quickly separate the team from vacuo. Turuk motioned as his twin bow staves morphed into a halberd. There was a bow user, a spear user, and what looked like someone who used tonfa's. The bow user would be handled by aiko because he figured his brother's partner was best suited to handle that. He'd handle the spear user, and scarlet would take the tonfa user. Turuk sprang into action as the spear user wasn't ready for how fast he was and was quickly being overwhelmed by him. He used the the morphing between halberd and gun mode expertly in succession throughout the fight even when the spear wielder began to fight back. It soon became apparent to the girl that she was no match for Turuk when he began mixing in kicks to his attack, it was something she wasn't taught to defend against... at least not kicks that were anywhere close to the ones Turuk threw out at her. He entertained her for a little while before he decided to simply end it with a double palmed strike to her defense. The attack broke through her defense and shattered her aura as she was sent flying backwards. Meanwhile with Scarlet, the tonfa user wasn't faring any better than her friend. Scarlet was far too fast with her sword and her opponent was quickly overwhelmed due to the lightning quick strikes of the ginger's sword. Scarlet ended her fight by using her saiyan speed to quickly break the girl's defense and with one strike bring her aura all the way down into the red. However, she didn't stop there, Scarlet completely shattered the girl's aura by coatinng her blade with ki and using the flat part of the sword to send the girl skidding backwards and next to her friend. Aiko meanwhile had just finished her fight with the bow user as her aura was just barely in the yellow. Her opponent's was in the red, that signaled she was out of the fight after the wolf faunus had overwhelmed her with her cross bows.

Back with Nova, he'd managed to knock away the captain's shield with a well timed kick. He charged at him, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that each released a shotgun round of dust. After some dodging and weaving around attacks, Nova went on the offensive. He threw in some punches and kicks but with each one, he added a little more power to them. Because of this, Nova's blows were becoming increasingly hard to block or dodge due to how fast they were. if the impact of the blow didn't get you, the aftershock would. The ground managed to crack each time he delivered a blow, it was becoming a crater due to the force being generated from each blow. Nova rushed in and looked like he was going to elbow his opponent only to chop at them instead, this was just a distraction though. Next thing his opponent knew, a fist was planted in his gut before he was sent flying back due to the impact from the blow after he released the full force of it. The captain was sent flying back as his aura shattered upon hitting the back wall outside of the ring. The match was over. Team Nats had won.

_Announcer- and that's your match folks! The winner is team Nats!_

_Nova- good match team from vacuo. You just drew the short end of the stick. Keep training and i'm sure you'll be an excellent team in the future._

_Vacuo team leader- huh yeah. Guess we were no match for you. Thanks for sparing my team though, i appreciate it. _

Team Nats waved bye to the team they just fought before exiting the arena, that concluded the first day of the vytal tournament following the announcement by the commentators. When they made the announcement, the stands emptied for the day and everyone was free to do what they wished for the rest of the day. The teams that moved on aside from the group of three teams all opted to go and train more. Nats, Jnpr, and Rwby all decided to go into Vale and hang out for a bit after the 1st day of the tournament to enjoy the festival. As expected, Ruby and Nova stuck close together while the other teens simply enjoyed their friend's company.

* * *

After the festival, Purrs had been called into Ozpin's office for some odd reason. She had questions that needed to be answered, but she complied anyways. The girl wondered what could be so important that Ozpin would ask for her to see him personally, it was strange to say the least. But she knew it had to be important if the headmaster of the school suddenly called her into his office to see her. Hundreds of questions like these were buzzing around in her head as she made her way towards Ozpin's office.

She managed to get there about 5 minutes later and was surprised that Qrow Branwen was there in attendance as well. She was confused at first, but she ultimately brushed it off and walked towards Ozpin before standing before him.

_Pyrra- __You sent for me sir?_

_Ozpin- Ah.. miss Nikos. Yes, have a seat please._

The ginger gladiator did as instructed and sat down into the chair she was given. She listened intently to what Ozpin had to say next. She did want to find out what she was doing here.

_Ozpin- I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here._

The girl nodded, obviously wanting to know what she was doing in the headmaster's Office. Ozpin cleared his throat before speaking again.

_Ozpin- Tell me miss Nikos, do you believe in fairy tales? Or rather... What do you think of them?_

_Pyrra- I'm not sure I know what you mean sir. But they're nice stories I suppose. They give you hope as a child and help you to sleep at night._

_Ozpin- I see.. Well what if I told you that they're real?_

_Pyrra- pardon sir? I apologize if I don't know what you mean by that._

_Ozpin- It's perfectly fine miss Nikos, you will see what it is I mean by that in just a few moments. There has been a secret war we've been fighting with a certain... individual._

_Pyrra- And I suppose you know this individual?_

_Ozpin- ... yes.. I do. I know her quite intimately in fact. She... was my wife.. at one point._

_Pyrra- Your wife?! Oh sorry sir, that just surprised me. please, continue._

_Ozpin- Her name is Salem. And.. She is the leader of the grim, their queen if you will. Without going into too much detail because that would take quite a long time to explain, I once was married to Salem. But I perished because of natural causes... old age, but it was really sickness that took me from her. She was devastated._

_Pyrra- So she was grieving your death and couldn't go on with out you?_

_Ozpin- Yes.._

_Qrow- Salem took it a step further though. She went to the God of Light and asked that her lover be returned to her, he denied it of course saying that the balance between life and death was delicate and should never be tampered with._

_Ozpin- Sadly Salem couldn't accept this. So she went to his brother, the God of Darkness and asked him to bring her lover back. After explaining that the God of Light denied her request, the God of Darkness granted it and returned me to Salem. I didn't know what was going on so I was confused when I suddenly returned from death._

_Qrow- Perhaps by coincidence, the God of Light knew what Salem was up to and came to the domain of his brother. The two brothers briefly fought before they came to an understanding and Oz was returned to his death. Salem could not accept this though and she eventually came back to overthrow both of the Gods with an army of her own._

_Ozpin- the God of Darkness extinguished humans after salem's failed revolt. And as punishment for not understanding the value of life, she was made immortal. That meant she couldn't die until she understood the value of life. She wandered and tried various ways to kill herself so she could be reunited with her dead husband. None of which worked. __Even the pools of the grim did nothing to relieve the pain she suffered from having her husband taken from her. _

_Pyrra- So the grim pools made her into what she is now?_

_Ozpin- Not quite. To combat what Salem was doing, the God of Light gave me the ability to reincarnate into a new person every time my host dies. I followed through with the directive he had for me at first, but then.. I found her... my wife. For a time a I forgot about the mission I was given and even had four lovely daughters with her. So yes, I ruled with Salem.. for a time. All four of our daughters had the ability to use magic without dust. Those four eventually became the maidens of the seasons._

_Qrow- But old Oz here, eventually remembered what his mission was and he told Salem about it. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about it. One night while Oz tried sneaking away with his four daughters Salem, caught them and confronted Oz. Unfortunately, everyone aside from Salem perished that night._

_Pyrra- Okay but what does all this have to do with me?_

_Ozpin- I'm glad you asked miss Nikos. One of the maidens, Amber, the fall maiden was attacked recently. Half of her power was stolen. The maidens powers go to whoever was last in their thoughts... and unfortunately this time it was her attacker. She's in critical condition, but still alive. We believe you, Pyrra Nikos are ready to inherit Amber's power._

_Pyrra- M-me Sir? I.. don't know that's..._

_Ozpin- I know. It's a lot to take in, but this may be the only way we keep the relics, the symbols of the maidens powers, away from Salem. If all 4 relics come together, you can summon the two Gods back to this world. And they'll either remain here with us and help humanity to grow stronger, or.. they'll judge this world and destroy it for good this time. But.. I've sensed.. That there may be more at play here than just Salem and her underlings schemes._

Ozpin could tell Pyrra still wasn't sure, so he led her down beneath the school and towards Amber. They stopped in the basement and walked along a dimly lit path before coming to the object of their entire conversation no more than 10 minutes ago. Pyrra's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of Amber, she was really weak but still alive as Ozpin had said. When she saw the girl inside of the container or tube in suspended animation, it all became clear to her. The weight of what Ozpin was asking her to do came crashing down on her like a tidal wave. She still wasn't completely sure about this and was starting to struggle with some inner conflict of hers.

_Ozpin- Miss Nikos, I'm not asking you to choose right away. Give it some thought. We'll give you time to think it over, there's no need to rush something like this. It's a big decision._

Pyrra silently nodded and walked away to rejoin her team. By doing this, she was effectively throwing away her future. But she'd also be embracing her destiny, even if it was forced upon her. She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift towards Jaune, the loveable blonde boy that she was falling in love with. What would he think? Perhaps due to the pressure of .such a decision, tears began to fall. She knew she may have to do this, but it didn't hurt any less. She'd be leaving Jaune and ... Scarlet who was like a sister to her behind... And that thought scared her. Either way, she'd have a big decision to make before all of this was over.

* * *

A lone figure crouched high above the arena where the vytal tournament was taking place the next day. It was of course the mass serial killer Tirion, the scorpion Faunus. He pulled out his scroll and contacted his queen, Salem. Salem appeared before the screen and spoke to Tirion as if she was expecting his report on the situation so far.

_Salem- Ah Tirion, what do you have to tell me?_

_Tirion- Yes my queen. As you've instructed me to, I've been observing the boy._

_Salem- And?_

_Tirion- He's plenty strong alright. But it looks as if he may still be holding back. And.. like Mint said.. I sense something within the boy... It's not very noticeable to most but it is there._

_Salem- Oh? do tell Tirion. What is this.. "something"?_

_Tirion- The only way I can describe it is that It's pure power. __Hidden power, and it's deep inside him._

_Salem- So the boy has some deep hidden power that you've been able to sense?_

_Tirion- Yes my queen. And.. It's a lot stronger than I initially thought.. It made me shake when I felt it._

_Salem- interesting... Thank you Tirion. Continue to watch him. We may have a chance to sway him if we're able to capture something important to him._

With that she cut off the link from Tirion. If this boy had enough power to make even someone like Tirion afraid of him, perhaps he was worth looking into. Of course swaying such a powerful being wouldn't be easy, she'd just have to take something.. or rather someone who was important to him. Maybe then he'd be more willing to listen? But getting them would be the key as she still didn't know how powerful this dark skinned teen faunus that Tirion told her about was. She'd have to test him first. Luckily she knew just the thing to test him with. Gaining a wicked grin, Salem put into motion her plan to test Nova and his power. One way or another, she'd see just how powerful this boy was.

**_To be continued in chapter 14..._**

* * *

**_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyways, I know I abbreviated the explanation of Ozpin's secret war with Salem but that would take a really long time to explain and this chapter was long enough already. Things will be explained further in future chapters. Not sure how many chapters I'll split the vytal tournament into since that's the end of volume 2 of the Rwby story, but We'll see. And like I said at the beginning, Yang x Turuk will develop more after the events of the end of volume 2. It'll mostly be similar with some slight changes. I'll try not to make too many major changes, it'll go pretty similar to how the cannon story does in volume 2 of Rwby. Anyways that's enough yammering out of me. See you guys next chapter! Next time: Vytal Tourney II; Falsely Accused._**


	14. Chapter 14: Falsely Accused

**_Hey guys, Novablade here again. So I've got some new and exciting changes coming to this story, so stay tuned with this story to find out. Sun's team will remain as is in the cannon story. Tarro will actually be a professor at Beacon, but I forgot to mention that. Anyways enough with the rambling, let's get on with the story cuz that's what you guys are here for!_**

**_I don't own Rwby or Dbz/ Kai/ Dbs or any of said series and their characters. I strictly own the oc's along with the rights to use a couple of oc saiyans._**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Falsely Accused; Vytal tourney II**

* * *

Mint was told by Cinder to carefully observe the boy known as Nova. Salem had apparently taken quite an interest in the boy, odd as it was. She was still on edge around the dark teen, partly because she felt that enormous power lurking beneath the surface. She was hoping that her and mercury wouldn't have to fight him at all because she didn't know if they'd be able to take an opponent as powerful as Nova was. The dark teen girl didn't know why, but something about Nova's power unnerved her. It was like every single cell in her body was telling her that they shouldn't pick a fight with him.

She could feel it too. If either one of them were to fight Nova, they'd be way in over their heads. Though she'd never tell cinder or Salem her true feelings on the matter because she would only be laughed at. No, she'd keep that little bit of info to herself. It was their team's turn next. And since Cinder had stolen some of Beacon's tech, their accomplice (who was with Salem currently) could work his magic and rig the fights into their favor. The fight Mint and Mercury found themselves in currently was the two of them against team CVFY. But since it was the doubles round, it was only Coco and Yatsuhashi against the two of them.

_Announcer- For our next match, we have Coco and Yatsuhashi from team CVFY against Mint and Mercury from haven!_

Mercury went to take on the tall swordsman, while Mint would take on the fashioness known as Coco. The countdown began as Yatsuhashi rushed at the silver haired boy while Mint started her fight with coco. Teams Rwby, Nats, and Jnpr watched with interest at how would come out on top in this one. Turuk noticed Nova narrow his eyes as he watched the fight, be could tell something was bugging his brother. He decided to ask him about it.

_Turuk- Nova, what's wrong bro?_

_Nova- Have you noticed it yet, Turuk?_

_Turuk- Noticed what?_

_Nova- Something about this match feels... off._

_Turuk- what do you mean by that?_

_Nova- something's.. not quite normal here._

_Turuk- You think those two are up to something?_

_Nova- I think there's a very high chance of that being the case. __But I also feel like someone is helping them too._

_Turuk- So you think someone else is the mastermind behind rigging these fights?_

_Nova- More than likely, yes._

This piece of news was a bit alarming to Turuk, but he knew that 9 times out of 10 his brother was normally right about something like this. So he'd be sure to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior or individuals. Although Yatsuhashi was a gifted fighter as a swordsman, he was quite vulnerable when he was unable to use it. And this was something mercury exploited to the fullest. The taller boy was easily beaten by mercury due to him being unable to keep up with his speed. Mercury overwhelmed him with speed and his blows came so fast that Yatsuhashi had no time to use his sword. When he did use it, he'd always miss because his movements were not just slow, they were so predictable too. The silver haired boy used his superior speed and agility to completely dominate the fight and before Yatsuhashi realized what was happening, his aura was already in the red. This mean that he was out of the fight already. Meanwhile over with Mint and coco, it was a pretty even fight for the most part. Due to the forest they were in, mint used the cover it provided to gain the upper hand. Coco kept mint on the run with her case that morphed into a mini gun, or so she thought. As she fired off the dust rounds, she was getting periodically hit by mint. Though she couldn't see where she was at, coco knew her opponent had to be close. However, an illusion of her teammate coming to help her made it's way towards coco. Her eyes widened, she knew that couldn't be possible. Yatsuhashi was near the rock part of the arena. Before Coco could react though, she was knocked out by the dark teen girl. She wasn't quite out of the fight yet, that was until mercury made sure she was knocked out. After he kicked her, Coco's eyes shut. This signaled that the match had ended in mercury and mint's favor.

_Announcer- The winners of this match are Mercury and Mint from Haven!_

The crowd cheered as the two teens walked out of the ring and into the tunnel. Coco and Yatsuhashi were carted off on stretchers, most likely to the nurse's office so they could recover. While most of the crowd was cheering at their victory, the three saiyans of the trio of teams watching weren't at all amused. They all saw what no one else seemed to notice, both mercury and mint used infused ki into their final attacks. Question was, where did they learn to do that and how were they able to use ki? It shouldn't be possible for someone to use ki like that with next to no training for it.

_Nova- Turuk, you saw that right?_

_Turuk- yeah, sure did._

_Nova- And you scarlet?_

_Scarlet- Hm, yeah. But... how are they able to use ki like that? That shouldn't be possible without extensive training for it._

_Nova- Yeah, i know and that's the problem. There's definitely something going on with those two, they're up to something._

The three saiyans all agreed, something definitely wasn't right here. It was as if some other outside force was deliberately fixing the matches to go in their favor. Ruby noticed Nova narrowing his eyes as he looked on towards the team of two who just won. The redhead didn't really know why, but for some reason it worried her to see that look on Nova's face.

_Ruby- Nova?_

Nova turned and looked to Ruby who got his attention by grabbing his shirt. The way she looked at him, Nova could tell that his lover was concerned about him. He didn't mean to make her worry, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

_Nova- Yes Ruby, what is it?_

_Ruby- Is there something wrong that I should know about?_

Nova thought about how he should answer her. He didn't want to worry her, but he also knew that Ruby never liked it when someone beat around the bush either. Internally sighing, he told her what was on his mind.

_Nova- It's... those two from Haven. Mercury and... Mint I think it was?_

_Ruby- What about them? They seemed nice when we talked to them._

_Nova- Ruby... I'm not convinced those two are really who they say they are._

_Ruby- What do you mean by that?_

_Nova- I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's telling me that Mercury and Mint are plotting something. And whatever it is they're plotting isn't good. Of course there's a high chance that they're merely assisting someone who has far more devious plans than those two do._

_Ruby- Wha-what? You think they're up to no good?_

_Nova- Again Ruby, it's just a feeling on my part so I could be wrong about this. For all our sakes I do hope I'm wrong and just overthinking this._

Ruby thought about what her lover said. He'd never been wrong before, and usually he was right on the money about these sort of things. She trusted him so she was willing to believe in Nova and what he said. But she also secretly hoped he was wrong about this because if he wasn't, it could turn ugly really fast. The teens were unusually quiet throughout the remaining matches, other than when their friend's teams fought. They'd overheard Nova and Ruby's conversation and decided it had merit worth considering. Nova had almost never been wrong before, so they'd trust him on this.

Even the teachers were getting suspicious of the pair from Haven. Particularly Tarro and Peach were eyeing mercury and Mint very closely during and after their match. Tarro had a sneaking suspicion that the group who came from Haven were up to no good, so he'd observe them very carefully. Worst case scenario, he'd deal with them himself.

The matches continued on as the group of teens watched and cheered for Yang and Weiss as they were up against Flynt Coal and Neon Katt. The two teams seemed even at first, but it quickly became clear that the girls from team Rwby were at a disadvantage. Neon with her agility and speed on her roller blades and Flynt with his bizarre attacks with the trumpet he used. The members of team Rwby had to play catch up for most of the match to try and level the playing field. The field leveled momentarily when Weiss sacrificed herself to damage Flynt.

Yang was starting to lose her cool as she was being tossed around by the duo of Flynt and Neon like a rag doll. The blonde felt like she was going to explode until she remembered something that Turuk had told her when she'd asked to be trained before the festival.

**_*Flashback: 3 days ago*_**

Yang decided to go for a walk around Vale before preparing for the vytal festival. As she was on her way, she ran into Turuk of all people.

_Turuk- Yang? What are you doing here?_

_Yang- Oh hey, Hot stuff. Where are you headed?_

_Turuk- You know, I'll never quite get used to that nickname. But anyways I asked you first._

_Yang- Oh right. Well I was going for a walk around Vale before coming to find you for some more sparring._

_Turuk- oh, is that right? ..._

_Yang- Hey, can I ask you something?_

_Turuk- yeah, go ahead._

_Yang- Do you.. think I'm a good fighter?_

_Turuk- Ah? S-sorry! I just wasn't expecting that type of a question from you is all! ahem! Yeah, you definitely have some potential, you just need to learn where to direct the energy you have inside you. It can be a really powerful weapon, some times deadly._

_Yang- Really? You think I have potential like that?_

_Turuk- Well yeah, of course you do. Every fighter does. You just need to learn not to get triggered and tricked into relying on your emotions so much. I apologize in advance for this, but I'm just going to be brutally honest with you Yang._

_Yang- ok?_

_Turuk- Well Yang, the reason Turles did such a number on you is because he exploited the very thing that makes your semblance so powerful. Your temper. First of all, you're far too easy to read, almost like you're broadcasting your attacks for the entire world to see. And your movement... well.. it's something at least. Lastly, you let your opponent get to you too easily._

_Yang- But.. I... Ugh, fine!!!! What do I have to do?_

_Turuk- heh, well good. You're willing to listen, that's the first step. One thing to remember is this. When your enemy is trying to get in your head, just calm down, close your eyes, and breathe to clear your mind. If you can stay calm, you have the advantage because you can trust your instincts as a fighter rather than your thoughts. Try using your brain as little as possible in a fight, rely mostly on your instincts... what your gut feels. If you do this, you've basically handcuffed your opponent's best weapon against you._

_Yang- use my instincts?_

_Turuk- yeah. But it's extremely difficult to fully master this, not even myself or Nova have fully mastered this and we're saiyans.. born warriors._

**_*end Flashback*_**

Yang skidded to halt by planting her feet into the ground. She then closed her eyes and remembered what Turuk said to her.

_Turuk- When your enemy is trying to get in your head, just calm down, close your eyes, and breathe to clear your mind. If you can stay calm, you have the advantage because you can trust your instincts as a fighter rather than your thoughts. Try using your brain as little as possible in a fight, rely mostly on your instincts... what your gut feels. If you do this, you've basically handcuffed your opponent's best weapon against you._

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling.She calmed her nerves and just let her instincts take over. Sliding into a stance she readied herself for her two opponents attack.

_Yang- Ok Yang, like Turuk said. Clear your mind ... and calm your breathing.. Let your instincts.. take over._

Flynt and Neon attacked and Yang expertly dodged Neon while slipping through Flynt's defenses rather easily. She then activated her semblance, but carefully and calmly observed their moves. The saiyans watched with interest as what looked like a thin aura of azure blue emanated from Yang temporarily. It seemed to increase for a moment but would go away when she attacked. When Yang struck, her blows sounded like thunder when she delivered them. She delivered a hard blow to Flynt's gut before delivering a flipping kick to his chin. This sent Flynt skyward and allowed Yang just enough time to deliver a power packed double fisted blow to his gut, sending the dark skinned teen flying.

Neon came in and tried to overwhelm Yang with her speed, but Yang was able to keep up with her. A carefully timed stomp, disrupted Neon's footing as the arena floor shattered. Yang then pressed her advantage and used her gauntlets to rack up damage before finishing off the multicolor haired girl with a strong kick, thus ending the match. The crowd cheered as the match had been decided.

**_Announcer- What a turn of events! In a sudden twist Yang overwhelmed her opponents and claims victory for team Rwby! Yang advances to the singles round of the tournament!_**

Tarro's eyes temporarily widened, he was surprised at what he saw. But he was more curious than anything.

**_Tarro- What the? Yang Xiao Long... could you have- No that's impossible.. Though that did certainly appear to be THAT particular power for a few moments... Hm.. I'll have to keep an eye on these kids for a bit longer it seems._**

The rest of the matches came and went fairly quickly, with Nova and Turuk securing an easy victory for their team along with Scarlet and Pyrra securing one for their team. Day 2 of the vytal festival had come to a close and the students then headed back to their dorms.

* * *

**_Later..._**

Nova was walking Ruby back to her dorm as the two chatted, while holding hands. They were discussing the next round of the tournament and who each of their teams had selected to go in the singles round. For team Rwby, Yang was the obvious choice. She was arguably the best overall fighter of their team, so the choice came as no surprise to Nova.

_Ruby- So, who did your team choose Nova?__Nova- ugh... they... they.. chose me for some reason. Turuk would've been a better choice I think.__Ruby- Nova.. Don't talk about yourself like that. I'm glad they chose you. This just means I get to root for you more now.__Nova- R- Ruby.. T-thanks. That means a lot actually. What about JNPR? Who'd they choose?__Ruby- hee hee you're welcome. And Jaune's team chose Pyrra. It was kinda obvious. But..__Nova- Ruby? What's wrong, you look like something has been on your mind?__Ruby- I don't know what it is but... It seems like Pyrra hasn't been her usual self recently. She's been unusually down. She's hiding something but.. I don't want to pressure her into talking._Nova smiled and then rubbed Ruby's head, causing the girl to blush madly. She wasn't expecting this, so it caught her off guard. She pouted for a moment before Nova apologized to her. They arrived at Ruby's dorm room, this was the end of their time together for tonight.

_Nova- Well, here we are.__Ruby- aw.. we didn't really get to spend much time together today, did we?__Nova- Relax Ruby, it's only goodbye for tonight. I'll make it up to you after this festival is over.__Ruby- promise?__Nova- Yes, I promise Ruby. To make up for it, how about we go to dinner once this festival is over? My treat.__Ruby- Nova... D-Did you just.. you know ask me out? Dinner? Y-You mean like a D..D-D-D-D-Date?!__Nova- hm? Well yes, I suppose I did. Yeah I suppose you can think of it as a date. It'll be our first real date.__Ruby- Y-Yeah I guess it will be. Anyways, good night Nova.__Nova- Good night Ruby._As Nova turned to leave, he saw Ruby wave him over with her hand. That was a signal that she wanted one more thing before they parted company for the night. Nova went back over to the girl, she pulled his shirt down before bringing Nova closer to her height. Ruby wasn't that much shorter than Nova at just a half head smaller than his height. Knowing what the girl wanted, he chuckled before leaning into her as Ruby kissed him. They didn't let it go for too long as they knew they had to go, so they settled for a short but sweet kiss. The two then separated at Ruby waved bye to Nova, who in turn did the same.

As Nova was walking back to his dorm, he stopped. He could tell that someone was following him, so he spoke up to draw them out.

_Nova- I know you're there. Come on out, professor._Sure enough, the one who came out of the shadows, was indeed Tarro. He'd been trailing Nova ever since his fight earlier in the day.

_Tarro- Heh so I see you could sense me, I'm impressed Belladonna, not many people can tell when I trail them._

_Nova- What can I do for you, professor Koizumi? You have obviously wanted to talk to me for awhile now. Same here actually._

_Tarro- oh? That is surprising. To answer your question, I figured this would be the best time to talk to you, saiyan._

_Nova- How do you know about that?_

_Tarro- I know because I am one myself you see.__Nova- You're a saiyan too?_

Tarro nodded. Nova could tell that this man spoke the truth, nothing he said was a lie. He even had a monkey tail like he himself did. The dark saiyan relaxed his guard as he decided to indulge his teacher's curiosity.

_Nova- Alright Teach, what did you want to discuss with me?_

_Tarro- *chuckles* straight to the point I see. Very well, Belladonna. I'll het straight to the point per your request. It's like this you see..._

* * *

**_The next day..._**

The day started as normal when team nats, Jnpr, and Rwby all went to the arena that housed the vytal tournament. On the way to the tournament though, Pyrra seemed to be bothered by something. Nova and the others grew curious about it, but Jaune assured them that they'd catch up to them soon. Shrugging in confusion, Nova and the others continued on towards the arena.

Jaune turned towards Pyrra with a worried look on his face. The redhead was obviously fretting over something and it was really bothering her, the blonde boy just did what he could to help alleviate her panic. Pyrra understood that Jaune was simply trying to understand what was going on with her and help to calm her down, but she just couldn't stay calm.

_Jaune- Pyrra, what's wrong?_

_Pyrra- what's wrong? Everything. I don't know why it has to be me that has to do this. I feel like I'm losing my mind. The destiny I thought I would figure out for myself, I'm being told it's already decided for me? I'm the only one that can do this?_

_Jaune- Pyrra calm down. If you just told me what it was, maybe I could help._

_Pyrra- No Jaune. I can't risk that.. You have those who care about you._

_Jaune- Well you do too Pyrra. What about Scarlet, Nora, Ren, Team Rwby, Team Nats even? Please Pyrra, we're here to help you._

_Pyrra- I-I'm sorry Jaune, I can't! This is too much! Just go._

_Jaune- Pyrra..._

_Pyrra- Get away!_

With out realizing it, Pyrra had activated her semblance and had pushed Jaune into a wall that cracked when he went flying into it. After he slumped into a heap, hurt from what she'd done, she ran away from him. Jaune called out to her but it was no use, Pyrra had already ran away from him with tears streaming down her face. Grunting from the pain, Jaune went to catch up with the others who'd gone ahead of him.

* * *

Back at the arena, several matches had taken place already. But now it was Yang's turn. Her friends cheered along with the rest of the crowd at the mention of her name. General Ironwood, who was also in attendance watched from the press box with the other teachers.

**_Announcer- For our next match... From team Rwby, Yang Xiao Long! And she is going against.. Mercury from Haven!_****_Ruby- You can do it Yang!_****_Yang- You ready.. umm?_****_Mercury- Mercury._****_Yang- Right, Mercury. Anyways, are you ready?_****_Mercury- of course._****_Announcer- And.. begin!_**The two combatants rushed off towards each other, each throwing a punch that connected with each other. The two went at it for a bit, throwing blow for blow. But one thing was obvious, and it was that Yang had the advantage in terms of raw power which mercury just didn't quite have. She used this fact to press her advantage and it was working, Mercury was having a hard time dodgingand blocking her blows. The gray haired boy went in for a kick, but it was blocked by Yang's gauntlet. He then spun around around tried using his other leg to kick, but that one was blocked too.

The teen then flipped away from the blonde before charging again and alternating his kicks with each leg in an effort to catch Yang off guard. Nothing seemed to be working though as the blonde brawler expertly dodged his blows. Mercury flipped away again before activating what was most likely his semblance. It was a storm of what looked like wind gusts that moved towards Yang whenever Mercury kicked at her. Despite how they came at her, she remembered Turuk's words and was able to predict where each of the blows were going. This helped her to be able to block each blow as it came. She was merely buying time for an opportunity to open up. Even though her opponent's kicks were gaining speed, she was still able to parry each one of them. No more than a moment later, she saw her opening to attack.

The blonde brawler took it, and used her speed to slip inside of Mercury's defense and land the blow which would end the match. She cocked her fist back and delivered a flurry of punches to mercury's abdomen that sent him flying away from her. His aura was now in the red, a signal that the match was over. The bell had rung and the announcement was made, declaring Yang's victory. However, Mercury became angry that he'd lost and couldn't accept that. He clenched his fist and got up while still hunched over slightly.

_Mercury- This.. isn't over! Raaahhhh!!!!_While Yang's back was turned, Mercury launched a deadly kick towards the girl. Angry that he couldn't accept his defeat and that he'd stoop to something as low as an attack while her back was turned to him, Yang whipped around and threw her fist towards the boy's foot. Yang's strength won out, but it made a cracking sound on Mercury's leg. The boy slumped over, obviously faking the injury and making it seem worse than it actually was. Yang's eyes widened as she tried explaining that it was merely self defense, that Mercury attacked her after he'd already lost. However, the video said other wise. No one other than her friends believed her, the crowd looked at her in anger. Despite her pleas, Yang was escorted away and was immediately disqualified from the tournament.

Yang couldn't believe it, everyone saw what Mercury did but no one would even give her a chance to explain. She hung her head in sadness as tears threatened to spill out but she held them back. The blonde felt betrayed, why would no one believe her? That footage was obviously doctored and yet... No one was questioning it.

**_5 minutes later.._**Yang was in her room, sitting on her bed and looking down at the floor. She barely even registered her friends walking into the team's shared dorm. Her teammates, Turuk, and her uncle Crow walked into the room.

_Crow- Yang, you know why you're here right?_

_Yang- Are you going to accuse me too? It was self defense, yet no one will believe me!_

_Crow- I know. But I need you to answer the question Yang._

_Yang- yeah.. I know._

_Ruby- But uncle Crow, that wasn't her fault! That jerk attacked her after he'd been defeated already. You saw that too, right Weiss?_

_Weiss- ... I want to believe you Yang, I really do. Ugh. I know what they're saying that you did, but frankly.. I don't care! I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose._

_Blake- __I believe her too. I know Yang wouldn't do that, she's my partner after all._

_Yang- Blake.._

_Crow- I believe you too Yang. But for precautionary reasons, you'll have to accept being disqualified. As you said no one else in that arena will believe your story._

_Turuk- ahem! Hate to break to ya teach, but that isn't even remotely true. I believe her. Yang's my friend after all, and what kind of a friend would I be if I couldn't even trust Yang? And.. I'm pretty sure my brother, Scarlet, and Aiko would believe Yang too._

_Crow- Well regardless, just.. stay here for now ok?_

_Yang- Sure Uncle crow._

_Turuk- Hey Ruby?_

_Ruby- Yeah Turuk?_

_Turuk- Why don't you guys go back to the arena and watch the rest of the matches? I'll stay with your sister. Someone needs to make sure she's calm._

_Ruby- Well.. ok if you're sure._

_Turuk- positive, now get going._

Ruby took one last look towards Yang and smiled before she and the others walked away and back towards the arena.

* * *

Back with Nova after the whole situation with Yang, he waited for Ruby to come back when he was approached by Tarro. The dark saiyan raised an eyebrow, he was curious as to what the professor could want with him.

_Tarro- Belladonna.__Nova- Hm? Oh professor. What can I do for you?__Tarro- There's something I need to speak with you about.. privately. Do you mind?_

_Nova- No, but can I let my team know first?_

_Tarro- I don't see why not. Go ahead._

_Nova- Thanks Teach._

Nova then went to tell his teammates what was happening and that he should be back soon.

_Tarro- (you shouldn't be thanking me saiyan, after all you don't even belong in this timeline.)_

Nova then returned to Tarro after letting his teammates know where he was going. He then began to walk with Tarro, who oddly enough was joined by professor peach. This caused the young saiyan to raise a curious eyebrow, he wondered what was going on there. Was there something on between Tarro and Peach that he missed somehow? He'd think about that later. Tarro grabbed Peach while Nova followed behind him as the two took off towards mount Glenn.

_Nova- What'd you want to talk about, Teach?_

_Tarro- You'll know when we get to where we're going. I'd rather this stay between us for now. Don't need any prying ears listening in on our conversation._

_Nova- Ok, where to then?_

_Tarro- Since we need someplace quiet, I was thinking about Mount Glenn as a spot. Not to worry though, I'll get you back to your friends soon enough._

Nova nodded and followed Tarro to where he'd mentioned. That certainly would be the ideal spot away from prying ears. But what could he possibly want to talk about in private? He couldn't help but to be curious now, he wanted to know.

**_20 minutes later..._**

They arrived at Mountain Glenn and Tarro set peach down so she could observe from a distance. Before Tarro walked towards Nova Peach asked him something.

_Peach- Tarro, do you really have to do this?_

_Tarro- Yes I have to. I know that Nova is a very nice young man and I hate to rip him away from what he's built but... as a saiyan, he doesn't belong here. None of us saiyans do._

_Peach- But that hasn't stopped us from getting along has it?_

_Tarro- I would argue and say that's different but I know it isn't. I just need to see how he came here, perhaps there's a way home for us saiyans?_

Tarro turned and smiled at Peach, she was right. But he'd deal with that later. He walked towards Nova, determined to get to the bottom of how the other saiyans came to be in this particular timeline.

_Nova- So what'd you want to speak to me about, teach?_

_Tarro- I'm curious... How did you come to remnant, saiyan?_

_Nova- Hm... Well, I don't really remember much but.. I do recall being some round spaceship thing my parents put me and Turuk in._

_Tarro- I see... so you came here in a saiyan pod. How though?_

_Nova- Like I said, i don't remember much since I was little more than a newborn at the time. there was this lady.. I think? She had blue skin and white hair? It's hard to remember. she.. did something, but I can't recall what she did aside from there being this black stuff._

_Tarro- Black stuff? And after that?_

_Nova- Nothing. I can't remember what happened after that accept for when mom or I guess Mrs. Belladonna found us._

_Tarro- Hm... That sounds like Towa's handiwork. I know this will sound cruel Nova but... You don't belong here._

_Nova- What do you mean?_

_Tarro- You, your brother, and Scarlet are all Saiyans. Saiyans were never meant to be in this timeline. We attract trouble for others we're close to. So I'm going to have to ask that you forget what you've built here and return to the time you were meant to exist in._

_Nova- Teach.. I can't do that. I finally found something.. someone that I want to protect and now you want me to just forget her? I'm sorry but I can't do that! I won't do that!_

_Tarro- don't make this harder for yourself Nova. You're a kind young saiyan, I'm sure you'd be able to find someone else like Ruby. But you have to return to your own universe._

_Nova- I won't! And you can't make me!_

_Tarro- oh? Then perhaps I need to remove your friends then? Would you be willing to then? They wouldn't be around to distract you._

_Nova- Don't.. You... Dare! If you harm even one hair on Ruby's head, You'll regret it!_

_Tarro- Heh well then, by all means... Show me. Show me that you can protect your friends by defeating me!_

_Nova- Alright fine! I will! HAAAHHHH!!!!!_

Nova slipped into his stance as his ki exploded from around him. The ground shook as Nova got ready to attack. Tarro was mildly impressed, so he ignited his ki as well making it surround him too. The two saiyans stared each other down, before launching at each other, a green aura trailing behind Nova, while a blue one trailed behind Tarro as the clashed. *Insert Dbz Kai Ost- The formidable warrior: the saiyan*

* * *

Scarlet who's been searching for Nova's ki ever since he left with Tarro felt it suddenly explode. She was confused though, wasn't he going to talk to Tarro about something? Why was he fighting him then? Ruby turned to Scarlet as if she knew what she was thinking. She was worried, Nova had been gone for quite awhile and he wasn't back yet.

_Ruby- Scarlet, I'm worried. Nova's been gone for a pretty long time.__Scarlet- Don't worry Ruby, I know where he is.__Ruby- You do?__Scarlet- Yeah, I've been monitoring his ki ever since he left. ... I think he may be in some trouble this time.__Ruby- Well then, we have to hurry then!_The other teens looked at Ruby and Scarlet before nodding. The tournament could wait, this was more important. What kind of trouble had Nova gotten himself into this time? Whatever the case was, they had to hurry. There was no telling what kind of trouble Nova was in this time, they had to help him. He was their friend, but more importantly Ruby's boyfriend. Just as they were about to go find him, Turuk showed up.

_Weiss- Turuk, I thought you were with Yang?__Turuk- She's fine now. You guys are going towards my brother, right?_They all nodded.

_Turuk- Ok then I'll come with. _

Now that the gang was here, they could all go search for Nova.Turuk and Scarlet told everyone to hang onto them as they took off towards where they felt Nova's Ki spike.They really hoped they could get there in time before Nova got too hurt.

* * *

Back at Mount Glenn, the only thing that was seen were shockwaves from Nova and Tarro's fight. The two zipped back and forth as they clashed, their ki coating them in brightly colored auras. The two temporarily halted as the both stretched and cracked the knuckles. Both also readjusted their necks.

_Tarro- Not bad, belladonna. But.. I think that's enough kidding around, don't you?__Nova- Sure. Let's take it up a notch!_The ground beneath them shook even more as the two yelled, bringing out more of their power. Once they felt like their ki was at a satisfactory level, they rushed toward each other again with their fists cocked back and ki blazing around them. Who would ultimately come out on top? The two saiyans are just getting warmed up. One fights to protect what he's built in remnant, friends, family, and a girl who loves him. The other fights to bring the other saiyan to his senses so he can return to the time he belongs to. It's a clash of intersecting goals, which one will prove to be stronger?

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to make this fight as enjoyable as possible without rushing it too much. And how are you liking the bits of Turuk x Yang that I'm developing a little more? They'll interact more in the coming chapters, I have some development plans for their pairing so don't worry. _****_ anyways that's enough yammering out of me for now._**

**_see ya next chapter! Next Time: Chapter 15- Nova vs Tarro; the beginning of the fall._**


	15. Chapter 15: Nova vs Tarro part 1

**Hey guys, Novablade here again. sorry i haven't updated in a few weeks, just been a little busy lately. Anyways, going to try and update more often now that i have some extra free time on my hands lol. And don't worry i plan on updating Saiyan Family of Fairy Tail very soon, so i didn't forget about that one. The next chapter for Alien Warriors of Metropolis is in the works so that will be updated soon as well. others i'm planning on updating relatively soon are : Flame Haired Saiyan, Fairies and Dragons: Allies from the West, Naruto Akkipuden, Hero from the future of another universe: Goku black's reincarnation, Golden and Azure Dragons of Flame, Rise of the Abandoned: Warrior and Hyuga, and ****Flame Eyes and The Black Swordsman.**

**Now, without further ado, let's continue onto the story! P.S: I own neither Dbz/Kai/DBS or Rwby and their characters. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I only own The three main oc's and I have the rights to use two other oc's in this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Nova vs Tarro I; The beginning of a Tragedy_**

* * *

**Nova and Tarro launched towards each other, uttering war cries as their fist collided against each other. The impact from two high powered beings clashing fists, shook the very foundations of mountain glenn. The resulting collision of force, caused enormous cracks and fissures to form beneath their feet. The two briefly traded blows for a few seconds before each caught the other's blow in each of their hands. Nova blocked an elbow from Tarro in one hand, while his forearm was pushing against Tarro's free arm. Tarro, for his part, had caught a punch from Nova while pushing his free arm against Nova's free arm as well.****The two then began to roar as their ki enveloped them in brightly colored auras. The ground began to shake violently as the two continued to roar, while their battle power continuously soared.**

***Insert ost- Dragon Ball Z Kai ost: Brave heart challenges the strong***

**The two saiyans smirked at each other, they continued to roar. Their Ki tripled in size as their energy looked like two bright bright beam towers of light that split the clouds. ****Because of their power, they eventually ended up back in the air. They briefly separated before slipping back into their respective stances. Teacher and Student then launched back towards each other, thus continuing their bout. Tarro switched up his style of attack as he nimbly dodged Nova's blows and peppered him with quick jabs and kicks.**

**One thing Tarro had to admit, he'd never fought someone as tenacious as Nova before. He just kept getting back up, no matter how much abuse he took. The older saiyan started mixing in stronger kicks. One in particular knocked the dark saiyan through several buildings and destroying hordes of grim who'd gathered in the area. Nova grunted as he was being heavily bruised and punished by Tarro's attacks. The elder saiyan's attacks just kept getting heavier and had more force to them with every blow he landed. Nova fought back when he could, using his speed to catch Tarro off guard due to his larger size.**

**Thankfully, this tactic worked because now Tarro found himself on the receiving end of Nova's much heavier blows. The attacks Tarro did throw out didn't seem to affect Nova, he just tanked right through them as if they didn't even faze him. The Dark teen increased his ki more as a white aura surrounded him. He sped around Tarro, using his speed to get up close. Once he was, an emerald green orb of ki formed in his hand. Tarro saw this, but he was too late and couldn't react fast enough. Nova's giant hand impacted Tarro's stomach as he discharged the ki orb at point blank range. Tarro was sent flying through a few building and some grim himself.**

**Tarro got up of course, he was pleasantly surprised at what Nova did. He never thought one of his students would get the jump on him like Nova just did. He took a step, but then fell to knee. He clearly felt the pain of Nova's blow now. The elder saiyan was chuckling now, it'd been a long time since anyone was able to hurt him like that. This was fun. Maybe, just maybe he could actually enjoy a fight for once. For some reason, Nova was able to make certain that this victory would not be an easily claimed one for Tarro. He summoned his ki again and stood back up without an issue this time. His chuckle turned into full on laughter. Tarro was enjoying himself this time. Perhaps he'd finally found a student who was worthwhile to train after years of searching.**

**In truth, he was never going to rip Nova away from his new friends. He simply wanted to test the boy and how strong he was. Besides, he couldn't return to his own universe even if he wanted to. For some reason, he lost contact with the time patrol when he arrived on remnant. He had no way back currently. So if he couldn't go back, Nova sure as heck couldn't return to his own universe either.**

**_Tarro- I bet a certain someone is furious with me now.._**

**His mind flashed back to his younger brother, Daikon, his partner in the time patrol. The fact that, he never contacted Daikon to let him know what happened to him and where he was still ate at his mind. But he couldn't do anything about that with no way back, he was stranded.**

**_Tarro- Daikon... I'm sorry little bro. I hope you can forgive me, if I ever see you again._**

**Turning back to the fight, he flew back and engaged Nova again. This time, he was the one throwing projectiles. Ki orbs flew back and forth between the two combatants, resulting in explosions. Because of the high level of fighting, one of the buildings became unstable. It was teetering and began to fall. It was about to crush peach when Tarro swooped in and rescued her from the falling debris. He set peach down a safe distance from the rubble. Immediately after he did this, Nova tackled him through one of the other buildings. The two fought while going through and destroying the other building. After the building crumbled to dust, the saiyans shot back into the sky and stared at each other for a brief few moments. After a long pause the two rocketed back towards each other and resumed their battle.**

* * *

**Ruby, Scarlet, Weiss, Blake, and Turuk sped towards where they felt Nova's Ki spiking from. The redhead began getting more worried because she felt the enormous amount of power from the earlier quakes. Nova was obviously fighting Tarro pretty seriously. But why though? She didn't like this at all.**

**_Ruby- Nova... please, please be alright when we get there! I'm really worried about you._**

**_Scarlet- Ruby, don't worry. We'll get there in time, your boyfriend will be fine when we get there. You may just have to calm him down a bit cause he's obviously riled up right now from what i can tell. His ki is crazy, and it's all over the place right now._**

**_Weiss- cheer up Ruby, your boyfriend will be back to normal soon._**

**_Blake- yeah. I'm sure once my brother sees you, he'll start to calm down._**

**_Turuk- And then you'll have the Nova you know and love back._**

**_Ruby- *sniffles* Y-yeah you're right guys. Thanks, I needed to hear that._**

**_Scarlet- No problem Ruby. Some of us may be from different teams, but in the end we're all just friends looking out for each other. And right now, that means you._**

**_Ruby- Thanks._**

**_Turuk- Now, let's hurry guys. We don't have much longer to go, just a little further._**

**The teens continued their flight until they stopped momentarily upon seeing the two massive pillars of light erupting from mountain glenn. Their guess was that had to be where Nova was. They continued their flight towards mountain glenn to find Nova and stop him and Tarro from seriously hurting each other. **

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the arena with team jnpr, they began to wonder where Ruby and the others flew off to. Nova's match was coming up soon and it was ironically against Mint, the girl who was with Mercury after the aforementioned boy framed Yang after he was beaten. Cinder began to contemplate how to proceed now. It was pretty obvious that Mint was well overmatched against Nova, the boy was far more powerful than mint was. Despite Salem sharing some of her newly discovered power with Mint and Mercury, the dark skinned girl would be in over her head when it came time to fight Nova.****No matter how she devised a plan to undermine and frame him the same way they did for yang, there was not one favorable outcome.**

**If they tried the same thing, The saiyan would see it coming a mile away and do something to turn the tables on them. He wouldn't fall for something like that. She hated to admit it, but the boy was clever and clearly much smarter than she originally thought. Nova could become a bit of a problem for them if he got in their way. They'd just have to shift their focus elsewhere, the saiyan would be too difficult to handle. ****Cinder wasn't entirely sure how powerful the saiyan was, but he had to be somewhat powerful if he frightened even Tirion, who was a deranged serial killer. She then got a delightful plan, they'd focus on one of Ruby's friends matches. The Amber eyed woman knew that Pyrra was approached about becoming the next fall maiden, so they'd target her match. And her match would coincidentally be against the girl known as Penny. They'd just manipulate it so the two had to fight each other.**

**She chuckled, this was a much better plan then trying to frame the dark skinned saiyan. They'd spring their ultimate plan here soon, it was only a matter of time until then. Mint looked at the order of matches and saw who she was facing. She appeared confident on the outside, but inwardly she was more scared than she's ever been in her life.**

**_Mint- It'll be fine Mint. Maybe.. he's not all that tough or scary after all. You've beaten guys his size before you can do it again. He's probably just a meathead, right?_**

**Something inside her told her that she shouldn't fight the saiyan though. There was something vast lurking beneath the surface inside of the saiyan. Something.. Dark... and wild. The girl put it at the back of her mind for now, they had to focus on their next task.**

**Over with team JNPR, they enjoyed the other matches going on like any other student there. Jaune had noticed that team Rwby and most of team NATS aside from Aiko had not returned from wherever they went yet. The Blonde was getting worried. Had something bad happened? What was taking them so long? Aiko was sweating with Jaune staring at her. The wolf faunus obviously knew something about what was happening with the two teams of Jaune's friends, but had been sworn to secrecy unless absolutely necessary.**

**_Jaune- Aiko._**

**_Aiko- wah! Oh Jaune! It's just you, don't scare me like that. What's up?_**

**_Jaune- I was going to ask you that. Do you know where Ruby and the others went? They're taking an awfully long time. Don't suppose you know what they're doing or why they had to leave so suddenly?_**

**_Aiko- N.. Nope! I haven't a clue!_**

**_*nervous laughter*_**

**_Jaune- You sure you don't know?_**

**_Aiko- Yeah I'm s-sure!_**

**_Jaune- You don't sound so sure._**

**_Aiko- I don't know._**

**_Jaune- You're positive?_**

**_Aiko- ..._**

**_Jaune- Aiko?_**

**_Aiko- Ugh, fine you win Jaune. I'll tell you. But promise me something first._**

**_Jaune- Sure._**

**_Aiko- You'll try not to freak out when you hear where they went._**

**_Jaune- I'll... try._**

**Aiko sighed, it wasn't what she wanted to hear but she trusted the blonde not to tell anyone what she was about to share with him. She explained that Nova had gone off with professor Koizumi somewhere and hadn't returned yet, odds were that it wasn't good. Ruby got worried and took the others to go search for him after she heard a troubling rumor about his location.**

**_Aiko- And that's all I know. Though... I did feel Nova's power suddenly explode like he was fighting someone..._**

**_Jaune- I... see... Well, hopefully they'll be back soon. Nova's match is coming up and it'll look suspicious if he's a no show for it._**

**Aiko nodded, she wished for that too. Whatever came up must have been pretty serious, considering how Ruby and her team rushed out of the academy to go find Nova. **

* * *

**The two saiyans fist clashed again, creating another bright dome of light. As each of them dodged and weaved, one thing caught Tarro's eye. Nova was getting stronger as the fight went on. It didn't even seem like he was at full power yet. It was like several shells were blocking him from releasing his true strength. But one by one, those were being broken. The more Nova gained strength, the more Tarro had to change his power to match Nova's.**

**_T_****_arro- gah! And here I thought my base form would be enough to stop him... ah well.. guess it's time for.. super saiyan!_**

**Tarro**** then began to yell as a bright golden yellow light surrounded him. His hair spiked slightly more and his muscles bulged . His eyes also changed to a teal blueish green. With a primal yell, he ascended. Tarro was now a super saiyan. At first it, seemed like he had the upper hand. Nova wasn't ready for the greater power of a super saiyan. Tarro landed a plethora of blows to the younger saiyan. Just like with the rest of this fight so far, Nova adapted again and now even the the super saiyan was being overpowered by Nova who was still in base form.****This was punctuated by several heavy blows that shattered Tarro's guard and a point blank emerald ki orb to the face. Nova had grabbed Tarro's face and discharged a green beam point blank to send Tarro flying. Tarro was now panting slightly from this as he managed to knock the beam away at the last second. Recognizing that super saiyan wouldn't cut it, Tarro then ascended again. This time into Super saiyan 2, his eyes were more of a blue color with lightning around him.**

**_Tarro- Alright, let's try Super Saiyan 2 then. Maybe this will level the playing field._**

**Nova smirked and charged at Tarro again. They were even for the most part, matching each other blow for blow. Tarro began to get the upper hand in the fight, knocking Nova around again and sending him through more damaged buildings. He hovered over to him while staring down at him. A sad smile on his face. He didn't like doing this, but he had a duty as a member of the time patrol.**

**_Tarro- Give it up Nova, you've lost. I'll have to return you to your own time now._**

**_Nova- ... Who said this was over?_**

**_Tarro- ?_**

**_Nova- Don't go deciding things on your own, teach! I AIN'T NOWHERE NEAR FINISHED YET! HAAAH!!!!!_**

**Nova bangs shadowed his eyes before they shot open and his ki erupted yet again. He glared at Tarro, ready to go yet again. Tarro was now mildly surprised. There was just no quitting for this kid, he refused to stay down. He could at least end this quickly for the kid. But as he rushed in to deliver the knockout blow, Nova stopped his momentum by catching his fist. Tarro's eyes widened in surprise, Nova had caught his fist?**

** Recovering from his shock, he then threw an elbow. The elbow was caught too, as well as the knee which followed it before it was retracted.****Tarro mirrored his position as Nova's 2 blows were caught as well. The two grinned at each other, this was becoming much more amusing to Tarro then he thought originally. He was having fun now because he had no idea how this fight would end. They both ignited their ki, shaking the ground yet again. It seems Nova has surprised Tarro with his seemingly endless reserves of power. Just how much power does Nova really have and will it be enough to defeat the saiyan? Will Ruby and the others make it in time to stop Nova and Tarro? And Cinder seems to be planning something big at beacon, but what could it be?**

**_To be continued..._****_Next Time : Chapter 16- Nova vs Tarro II: The Fall of Beacon part 1._**


	16. Nova vs Tarro II: The Fall of Beacon (1)

**_Hey guys, Novablade here again. It's been a little bit since I updated this story lol. Been trying to focus on some other stories that I haven't touched in awhile, but don't worry I'll keep the updates to this one as consistent as I can. I'll focus on this one when I can, since we're getting towards the end of volume 2 of the Rwby story and I'd really like to finish it out._**

**_Going forward, I may rewatch some of the cannon Rwby story just to get events straight when I write a new chapter. that way I won't be cutting out anything or at least not too much. As I said at the beginning of this story, some events will change a little, some will stay the same , and other will have a completely different outcome since there are saiyans in this story. Saiyans effect the timeline of Rwby, so I have to account for that. This was just a quick note to update you on the author's thoughts. Anyways, let's get back to the story!_**

**_p.s.- Novablade does not own Rwby, or Dbz/Kai/DBS and any of the aforementioned series characters. He only owns 3 of the 5 oc's and has rights to use the other 2 saiyan oc's in his stories. Tarro and Daikon are owned by ComparedDread12._**

* * *

Chapter 16- Nova vs Tarro II: The Fall of Beacon part 1

* * *

The battle between Nova and Tarro had reached a stalemate for the moment. Neither was willing to budge from their position. With their Ki flaring wildly and the wind it was creating, it wasn't any wonder why the grim in the area were choosing to stay as far away as possible. A shadowed figure watched the battle between the elder and younger saiyan with somewhat of a gawking look.

He knew that these "saiyans" were powerful faunus like beings in their own right, but... this was ridiculous. It was ludicrous how much power they were keeping under wraps! He did have one worry though about these saiyans though.

_Figure- hm... these guys could become quite the nuisance to the queen's plans if we don't deal with them quickly._

This figure was of course, Tirion, the scorpion faunus and crazed serial killer working in the employ of Salem. The more he watched the saiyans battle, the more concerned he grew. The fact that saiyans grew stronger after every near death experience and after every battle would be a major obstacle. He doubted even Cinder with all of her power could stand up to the saiyans. It seemed Mint was right to be worried about this kid named Nova.

_Tirion- Tch! Seems little Mint was right, these saiyans are dangerous... They could become quite a problem if not dealt with. But.. at least from what I heard, they're trained warriors and master martial artists... could I really take one of them out? Then again, my queen told me just to observe them and report back to her.. Oh well, not my problem if cinder gets squashed by them. Better to play it safe and escape while I can._

With this in mind, the crazed killer and agent of Salem fled the scene. He had plenty of info on the saiyans for Salem to consider when trying to develop something to counter the saiyans with.

* * *

Only one thing mattered to either Tarro or Nova at the moment, the opponent in front of them. Seeing that the stalemate was going nowhere, Tarro backed off and decided to try something else out. Even as a super saiyan 2, Nova was still managing to keep up and was even starting to overpower him. Something had to be said about this kid, he was far stronger than Tarro had anticipated he'd be.

The older saiyan smirked, he was having fun for once. No one had been able to push him like this for quite awhile, not since his time patrol days at least. And even then, the strongest saiyan he'd ever fought was one by the name of Broly. Nova reminded him a lot of Broly in some ways, but he was also much smarter and more aware of his surroundings than the Universe 7 Legendary Super Saiyan was.

_Tarro- Nova Belladonna... you're quite something. Don't think I've ever met another saiyan quite like yourself before._

_Nova- Not bad, teach. You're pretty tough. I knew it wouldn't be easy, taking you down, but.. you're stronger than I expected you to be._

_Tarro- well that's a given, Belladonna. I am your senior and teacher after all._

The two were pushing against each other, trying to assert their dominance in this fight. Tarro never expected Nova to actually be able to match him as a Super Saiyan 2 though. And.. he still got the feeling that Nova had even more power lurking beneath the surface. But, how much power? That was the question. He felt himself slipping as Nova was rapidly gaining the advantage over him. The dark teen's ki flared again and the next thing Tarro knew, he was sent flying into another building courtesy of a kick to the gut from Nova.

boom!

Tarro grunted as he flared his ki to clear the rubble off of himself from the building he was sent flying into. He was hurting all over from that kick, the kid knew how to throw a mean kick that's for sure. The older saiyan didn't know for how much longer he could keep the advantage in his super saiyan 2 form. He held a slight advantage, but for how much longer? Nova was rapidly closing the gap between their power and even threatening to eclipse Tarro's power as a super saiyan 2.

He got back to his feet and flared his ki to match Nova's. The two charged at each other again, but Nova shifted his momentum and increased his ki at the last possible second. When their fists met, the dark teen was able to easily overpower Tarro and knock him to the ground in a crater. Tarro stood to his feet and floated in the air. He flared his ki and began to ascend once more.

_Tarro- this kid... he's unbelievable. He completely overpowered me as a super saiyan 2! Well if super saiyan 2 isn't enough... guess I'll have to try Super Saiyan 3 then! Haaaahhh!!!!!_

The ground began to shake even more violently as Tarro began to ascend to the next level of super saiyan. The water below them began to quake as Tarro's spiked blond hair began to extend down to his mid back. Nova was curious, so he decided to wait it out. The older saiyan kept screaming as he continued to ascend, his hair now down to his ankles. Then, with a primal yell Tarro finished the ascension.

Lightning danced around his frame and his eyebrows disappeared. He stared back at Nova, he was now in super saiyan 3 form. Tarro opened and closed his hand into a fist. While the form had tremendous power, it did have a pretty huge drawback.

And it was one drawback that he hoped Nova wouldn't pick up on. But then again, Nova was pretty smart even for a saiyan. Most likely, it wouldn't take him very long to pick up on the form's glaring weakness.

_Tarro- hmm.. the kid's smart so.. I don't have long in this form until he catches onto its drawback. I have to end this and quickly._

The younger saiyan raised a questioning eyebrow at what he was seeing. Tarro noticed this and decided to briefly explain.

_Tarro- Sorry it took so long. I don't use this form very often you see. This... is called super saiyan 3._

_Nova- Super saiyan... 3? I thought there were only 2 forms of Super saiyan?_

Tarro chuckled. Apparently Nova didn't know much about super saiyans, despite how smart he was. It made sense though, he'd never even seen a super saiyan before now. Still... the kid had a keen eye for a saiyan and could pick up on the slightest drop in power or pattern in attacks. Tarro had to be careful, he didn't want to risk dragging this fight out for very long. He readied himself again, Nova mirroring his action. The two then blasted off towards each other, their fight heating up even more.

* * *

Back at the arena, Jaune wondered what was taking Rwby and team Nats so long to come back. He was getting worried, Nova's match was approaching and he was nowhere around. He had to excuse himself from his team for the moment and told them he'd be back momentarily.

Jaune exited the stands and stood out in the hall, pulling out his scroll. He decided to contact Ruby and find out what was going on. He dialed the number of the redhead who answered.

_Ruby- Hello, Jaune?_

_Jaune- Hi Ruby, what's taking you guys so long? Nova's match is coming up and it's going to look really suspicious if he's not here for it._

_Scarlet- is that Jaune, ruby?_

_Jaune- What the-? Scarlet's with you?_

_Ruby- Ha ha yeah... we're kinda on our way towards nova right now. He's fighting professor Koizumi for some reason and we need to stop them before they really hurt each other._

_Jaune- wait... he's what?!_

_Ruby- Oh, did I not say that's where we were going?_

_Scarlet- Yeah.. you never said until now that's where we were going Ruby. Anyways we need to hurry, things are about to get really dangerous!_

_Ruby- ah.. yeah. Sorry I gotta go Jaune, we'll get Nova back there in time for his match I promise!_

With that Ruby then ended the call and Jaune slipped the scroll back into his pocket. The blonde was still trying to wrap his head around why Nova and their martial arts teacher would be fighting. Shrugging, he rejoined his team inside the arena to watch the other matches.

* * *

Nova glared as he just tanked a blow from a super saiyan 3 Tarro. Seeing that his blow didn't faze him like he intended it to, Tarro drew back for a moment.

***insert Dragon ball super Broly ost- Broly vs Kakarot (epic rock cover by Friedrich Habetler Music)***

An emerald green glow surrounded Nova as his forearms bulged to twice their original size, his chest and legs also bulk up, as he becomes bigger than normal. His hair floats upwards and spikes like he's going super saiyan but his hair retains its black color. His eyes are outlined by a tinge of emerald green as he settles into a stance. The black fur pelt from an ursa grim that he kept around his waist waved in the wind as the two saiyans stared at each other, preparing to face off again.

Tarro ignited his Ki and shot towards Nova who intercepted the blow. From the there the two began to rapidly exchange blows. While Tarro had an advantage for the first few minutes, he began to notice that his ki was being rapidly drained by his transformation. Nova screamed, in ceeasing his ki yet again as he delivered a heavy blow towards Tarro's face. This caused him to shoot upwards, while he momentarily kept the teen at bay with a kamehameha wave. It wouldn't last though, Nova powered through it effortlessly as he approached the older saiyan.

A hard blow to his gut and an enormous orb of ki to the stomach sent Tarro flying even further skyward. The Dark teen just appeared above him and hammered him back down to the ground. Tarro rolled out of the way just in time for Nova's feet to crash into the crater where he laid mere seconds before. He kept rolling as Nova attempted to stomp on him several times. Backing off, Tarro gathered ki into his fist and dashed towards Nova. The teen just smirked and redirected his technique.

Soon after, he grabbed him by the leg and slammed him onto the ground several times. Nova followed this up by kneeing Tarro in the gut and then dragging him face first into several of the already broken buildings. Thud! Tarro hit the ground battered and barely maintaining his super saiyan 3 form. *end ost* He then tripped off the top part of his gray gi and powered up even more. This fight had dragged on long enough and Nova was soundly beating him... as a super saiyan 3!

He began yelling as he ascended to the next level. His hair turned from blonde to black and shortened to fall just below his shoulders. Red fur covered his arms and mist of his chest other than where his abs and pectoral muscles were, red fur outlined his eyes as his pupils turned gold. His gi pants remained the same though and the gold super saiyan aura exploded forth from his ascension. Tarro then just smirked at Nova with a cold smile, this set the teen more than a bit on edge as he could tell that Tarro was quite a bit stronger than him in this new form he took.

_Tarro- I suppose I should commend you, kid. No one has ever pushed me this far in awhile. Meet Super Saiyan 4!_

_Nova- ... this looks bad.. I could be in over my head here. But.. I can't back.down now!_

***Insert Dragon ball Z ost: Gogeta's theme (epic rock cover by Friedrich Habetler Music)***

Nova flared his Ki and prepared to engage Tarro once more. Before he could move though, his stomach lit up in pain as he was socked in the gut by Tarro. The blow sent him reeling into a broken building himself. His eyes widened as he realized just how fast Tarro was now. No matter what he did, he just could not out maneuver Tarro, he was too fast. Deciding to face him as it was the only option at this point, the dark saiyan sped towards Tarro. Nova clashed fists with his senior saiyan, causing an explosion. Tarro then let Nova hit him, making no move to avoid it. Jumping up into the air, the two briefly duked it out at high speeds.

Tarro dodged Nova's latest blow and walloped him with a powerful kick that sent Nova into a crater. The momentum had shifted and Nova was losing badly to Tarro, he was now panting, trying to catch his breath. Tarro backed off and then rocketed towards Nova decking him in the face and kneeing him in the gut. The teen staggered, now realizing just how far outclassed he was now. He grimaced, waiting for the final blow from the elder saiyan.

_Tarro- You fought well, Belladonna. But it's over now._

_Ka..._

_Me..._

_Ha..._

_Me..._

_HA!!!!!!_

***end ost***

The Blue beam of Plasma then washed over him before subsequently exploding. Nova dropped to a knee as smoke came off of him. He was breathing heavily now, out of breath and had dropped his transformation. Tarro floated down and began to walk over to him, that's when a familiar female voice called out to him.

_Ruby- Nova!!!_

_Nova- R-Ruby?_

Nova looked up to see his girlfriend standing between him and Tarro. His eyes widened in horror as he thought Tarro was about to harm his girlfriend.

_Ruby- Professor Koizumi, please don't hurt him! I don't like seeing Nova hurt! Please.. can't you settle this without hurting each other?_

Tarro smiled before releasing his transformation and powering back down to base form. His eyes softened at the display he saw in front of him. To think a girl like Ruby would be willing to be hurt in order to protect the boy she loved, it moved him.

_Tarro- You can relax, Rose. I've no intention of taking your lover from you._

_Ruby- huh?_

_Peach- Miss Rose, Tarro was merely testing Nova. He had no intention of ripping him away from you. He simply wanted to see how strong Nova was._

_Ruby- He.. He did?_

_Tarro- Yeah, that's right Ruby. This was only to test Nova. I couldn't drag him back to his original timeline or the time patrol even if I wanted to. I've long since lost contact with them. But Nova passed the test, with flying colors I might add._

_Nova- uh... thanks? I think?_

_Tarro- Nova, you are saiyan and as such you do affect this timeline. But I also bear some responsibility for the changes to this timeline. Things will be different from now on. Luckily, it looks like you're prepared for what's next._

_Nova- I am._

_Tarro- your actions have an adverse effect on not just your friends and loved ones, but also on those around you. You'll need to take responsibility and think twice on any action and decision you make in the future. I was right in assuming it looks like __you've been thinking about this yourself. All I need you to take away from this is that I'm giving you a warning and asking you to think carefully on your decisions from now on. Can you do that for me, Belladonna?_

_Nova- I will, teach._

Tarro chuckled. The fact that Nova could still call him "teach" after everything he put him through was nothing short of amazing as well as puzzling to him. Realizing they were on a time crunch, the dark saiyan quickly left with the other teens to head back towards the vytal tournament. Nova did have a match coming up soon after all. Tarro knew that there were people planning something at the festival, and it wasn't going to be good for anyone. Himself and peach headed back with the teens to more carefully observe things.

* * *

Ruby and the others arrived just in time for Nova to be back for his match. His match was against Mint, who looked like she didn't even want to fight him. The teens sat down, Jaune feeling relieved that they were back in time. Nova was sure to heal up before he came out for his match, it'd look suspicious if he was at all weakened for it.

Mint strode into the ring opposite him, her eyes widening when she felt his power. It was even more terrifying in person. She... had no chance against this guy. Sensing her distress, Nova spoke.

_Nova- I'm sorry for this. I know you really don't want to fight me, so I'll try to end this quickly if that's okay?__Mint- y-yeah that's fine.__announcer- ladies and gentlemen the second to last match of the finals... Nova if team Nats vs.. Mint from Haven!_The crowd cheered as Cinder looked on. She was smirking, probably thinking Mint had this fight in the bag. She knew Mint was afraid of Nova for some reason, but she couldn't see why. That is until she felt his power... Nova activated his dust weapon and ignited the ki around him. He rocketed towards her, but then suddenly disappeared. This confused the girl, that was until her back was on lit up in pain from a vicious kick that sent her reeling. Nova didn't even give her time to recover.

He took off after her and kept her on the defensive with Heavy and powerful blows meant to keep her off balance. When one of Nova's blows missed, she saw her chance. She tried to attack but Nova simply smirked. It was a trap. Her dust weapons flew at the saiyan only for him to catch them and yank the unsuspecting girl towards him. He struck her in the stomach with his gauntlet, but he wasn't done. There was a delay, at first. But then his gauntlet sprung forth as if the pressure was building for it. Like a cannon ball that was shot out of a cannon, Mint was sent flying by the force of Nova's blow and out of the ring. The blow shattered her aura completely. He walked over to the girl and stared silently at her.

_Nova- I'll let you go for now, just try and keep low and out of sight.__Mint- wha- why are you doing this?__Nova- because, I can see you're not the same as your two partners. My senses are attuned to pick up even the slightest hint of malice or ill will, I don't get that feeling from you. You're not evil, Mint. I don't know why, but somehow I can just tell._

Mint said nothing to him and simply walked off on her own power. She was shocked that Nova would spare her. He was scary, but not unreasonable. She'd be sure to thank him for this.. at some point.

Cinder just walked off disappointed, but also curious about the boy. She could tell that they'd have their hands full with that one. It was no matter, the plan would proceed as scheduled.

* * *

Nova sat back down with his friends, they congratulated him on his win. He smiled at them, grateful for their enthusiasm. The final match of the day was Pyrrha vs Penny, and it was obvious to the saiyans gathered there was something not right about this match from the get go. It felt... rigged, like it was tampered with.

As the match proceeded, there was obviously something wrong with Pyrrha. She couldn't control her semblance properly, and when Penny had her pinned... tragedy struck. Forcing the metal away from her but also wrapping Penny in her own weapons and metal chords, the Android was ripped in half by the ginger's semblance. All of the eyes in the arena widened in fear, then everything seemed to turn south.

While Pyrrha was slumped on the ground, grim began turning towards beacon. It was as if they were attracted to all of the negative emotions gathering there. The three saiyans stood to their feet, something wasn't right. Nodding to the other teens, they exited the arena to see what was going on. However when they got outside, it was like something out of a nightmare. Grim, as far as they eye could see were converging upon beacon. Team Nats and 3 of Team Rwby's 4 members looked to Jaune. The Blonde apologized to them.

_Jaune- Sorry guys, I need to go check on Pyrrha. I'll catch up with you later._

They nodded and went to engage the grim. Nova didn't like this.. Whoever was responsible for what was happening here was going to pay.

**_To be continued in chapter 17: Fall of Beacon II: Tragedy strikes._**

* * *

**_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry if the last half of the chapter felt rushed. I wanted to get into the fall of beacon as soon as I could and I rushed it so I apologize for that. Next chapter may conclude the fall of beacon, or it may not. We'll see how long the chapter ends up being as I'm currently working on my other stories too. The next chapter of Fairies and Dragons: Allies of the West will be out soon. Going to work on getting that out as soon as I can._**

**_And as you know, since Nova is the legendary Super saiyan he's stronger than most saiyans. But I didn't want him too strong at first, so I figured having him above super saiyan 3 level, but below super saiyan 4 would be a good start. Tarro will play a role in having Nova master his wrathful form later on. He'll be like the Gogeta or the Goku to Nova in this story. As for what will happen with Tarro, stay tuned. He'll be facing a rather familiar foe while the fall of beacon is happening._****_Anyways guys see you in the next one and stay safe. _**


	17. Fall of Beacon II: Tragedy Strikes

**_Hey guys Novablade here again. Sorry if it's been a bit, but I'm back to writing now! Had writer's block for awhile there lolz. Anyways, for those of you wondering, Nova's eventual version of ssj4 will look different than the gt version everyone is used to. I'm going to combine some elements from Dragon ball Super Broly's Ikari or wrathful state and the original ssj4 from gt. This is just to satisfy the fandom in a way. Look out for it in a future chapter. Oh and I know I got the timeline all jumbled up lol. This actually is at the end of volume 3 i found out. i know i skipped some things but bear with me, that'll be in the rewrite. Anyways let's get on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz/DBS or Rwby and any of their characters. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I only own the 3 oc's and have gained permission from ComparedDread12 to use his 2 original saiyan oc's in this and other stories_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fall of Beacon II: Tragedy Strikes and emergence of a warrior**

* * *

Nova and the others emerged out of Beacon's gymnasium to see something like out of a nightmare. There were grim as far as the eye could see and they were converging upon the academy. The teen grit his teeth in frustration, he was shaking. This shaking was not out of sadness or shock... no, it was out of rage for whoever plotted this.

Ruby saw her boyfriend's reaction and was becoming worried. She didn't see his face or reaction to the current situation.. but somehow she knew he was really angry right now. The redhead looked to him with a worried look on her face. Sensing that Ruby was becoming worried, he relaxed a bit. The two exchanged glances before Nova spoke up.

_Nova- I'm... alright, Ruby._

Ruby was unsure of his answer, so she asked him just to be sure.

_Ruby- you sure you're okay, Nova?_

Nova nodded and managed a response, albeit a delayed one.

_Nova- Yes.. for now at least._

Ruby smiled at this. She appreciated that about her boyfriend. He was.. honest about how he was doing and that was more than she could say about him when they first met 2 years ago. His honesty was one of the many things that attracted her to him. She looked towards Weiss, who was beside her and then back to the others.

_Ruby- Nova?_

Nova looked towards his girlfriend with a knowing smile, he nodded in understanding. He knew all too well what that look on Ruby's face meant.

_Ruby- I'm worried about Pyrhha. I feel like I need to go check on her._

Nova smiled and then ruffled Ruby's hair, an action that caused her to puff her cheeks in a cute pouting expression. He then stopped and rested his hand atop her head as he spoke.

_Nova- I understand Ruby... Be careful out there ok?_

Ruby nodded and placed a quick peck on his cheek. He didn't show it, but he was still not quite used to being close enough with a girl that she constantly showed her affection for him like Ruby just did. The scythe wielder then took off with Weiss about to trail behind her. Nova looked at the Shnee and told her something that Weiss was not expecting.

_Nova- Weiss._

_Weiss- Yes?_

_Nova- Look after Ruby and keep her safe. She.. She means a lot to me._

Weiss just stared slackjawed at Nova. She knew Nova and Ruby were close, but to hear him admit it from his own mouth was... surprising. It only then sank in just how much Nova loved Ruby. She eventually managed a response to him after a few moments.

_Weiss- y-yeah sure. She's my friend after all so of course I'd protect her._

Nova smiled and responded to her assurance.

_Nova- then I know you'll keep her safe. She trusts you, now, I trust you as well Weiss._

Weiss nodded and took off in a bolt after Ruby. Now she was beginning to understand how Ruby was able to fall for Nova so easily. She'd make sure Ruby returned safely to Nova.

Turning back to the horde of Grim, Nova let a feral grin cross his face as he ignited his ki so it surrounded his body. He had to blow off some steam and these guys would help with that. This gave the other members of Team JNPR some pause, they'd never seen this side of Nova before. He looked towards his team and they all nodded towards him, they knew what this meant. The three saiyans of the team each let feral grins cross their faces. This was going to be fun for them.

_Nova- Time to take out the trash. I need to blow off some steam anyways._

_Turuk- Couldn't agree more._

_Scarlett- I could use a nice workout anyways._

_Aiko- g-guess I'll come too._

Team Nats then immediately sprung into action with the saiyans going to work on the horde of grim coming towards the school. Recovering, Nora spoke up and suggested that they go after them to help. This was something Ren quickly agreed to as they chase after their friends while alerting the other teams about the grim attack.

* * *

Pyhrra stumbled around still upset over what happened. She couldn't believe that she did that to penny. And to think that the girl was an android came as a real shock. What she did couldn't be undone though, Penny was now dead because of her... The redhead was sinking into a deep pit of depression just by thinking about it. This didn't last long however as she saw what was happening at the school. She wiped her tears and gained a determined look on her face. Pyhrra knew what she had to do now.

The redhead made her way towards the basement of beacon academy, running into Jaune on the way. While she was happy to see the blonde teen, she couldn't get too distracted.

_Pyhrra- Since you're here Jaune, mind coming with me?_

_Jaune- sure pyhrra. Where to?_

_Pyhrra- Beacon academy's basement._

_Jaune- the basement? Why are we going there?_

_Pyhrra- There's... something I have to do there Jaune. It's risky, but it could save everyone._

Instead of objecting, Jaune smiled. He did have a couple of conditions though before he agreed to this.

_Jaune- Ok. But I have a couple of conditions._

_Pyhrra- Ok, what are they Jaune?_

_Jaune- First: if and when I see you in trouble I'm jumping in to help. And second, If it gets too dangerous down there we run. Live to fight another day. No sense in anyone getting hurt down there._

_Pyhrra- Jaune I..._

She paused and then shook her head and smiled back at the boy she fell in love with.

_Pyhrra- Alright Jaune, you have yourself a deal. We don't have much time, so we need to hurry._

Jaune nodded as the two of them rushed off towards beacon's basement. Inside, Pyhrra was scared... she was scared that once she went through with this, she'd no longer be the same person that she was right now. But at the same time, if that's what it took to save the people closest to her, then so be it. She would see this through to the end, no matter what happened.

Pyhrra and Jaune arrived at the elevator that went down to Beacon's basement a few minutes later. The redhead had a moment of hesitation,but one look from Jaune served to steel her resolve. She was partly doing this for his sake too. Just as they reached the elevator, an unexpected visitor accompanied them. The two were rather surprised at first, but it was a welcome surprise. It was professor ozpin who joined them.

_Jaune- what the-? professor? what are you-?_

_Ozpin- I know you're curious Jaune, but there's no time! we have to hurry!_

The two nodded as they proceeded to follow the professor to the basement where pyhrra had been brought before. It was eerily quiet on the way down. As they reached the basement floor, Jaune began to ask Pyhrra what it was she needed to do. Pyhrra then began to explain after an encouraging nod of approval from ozpin. The blonde didn't like what he heard, but he was willing to at least help Pyhrra.

Jaune stood on guard as Pyhrra prepared to become the vessel for the fall maiden's remaining power. However, they were interrupted by a rather unwelcomed guest. A large crash was heard and the familiar clod of heels was echoing throughout the hallway. A silhouetted figure walked towards the trio and was chuckling the entire time. When the figure spoke, they recognized the voice. It was her... Cinder, the one who stole half of the fall maiden's power. The woman walked out of the debris from her entrance and stood smirking at ozpin.

_Cinder- Out of the way, old man. I have business with the maiden over there._

_Ozpin- I cannot do that._

The elderly man then turns to Pyhrra and Jaune. He smiles briefly before his face suddenly becomes stern and serious.

_Ozpin- Miss Nikos and mister Arc, you two need to run. Cinder is far too formidable an opponent for you two right now. I don't know how long I can hold her off for, but I'll do what i can. Now, Go!_

_Pyhrra- but professor, we can-_

_Ozpin- I appreciate the thought, but this isn't up for discussion._

Pyhrra looks down, but she realizes the professor is right. She then motions for Jaune to follow her, which he does reluctantly. The two dash away and off to safety for the moment. The elderly professor and Cinder then stare each other down again.

_Cinder- said your goodbyes, old man?_

_Ozpin- I have._

_Cinder- Good. Now then, where were we?_

* * *

Jaune and Pyhrra dash away from the basement and then they reached the outside of the school. What they saw was like something out of a nightmare. There were grim as far as they eye could see and they were converging upon vale. What was happening to their school? Just as they're about head off to help their friends fight off the grim, they have a sudden sinking feeling in their guts. They knew, something bad had happened to Ozpin. He was taking far too long to come back.

Suddenly a loud crash is heard and a brilliant orange light is seen flying out of where the basement once was. It was headed for Beacon Tower. Pyhrra knew who that light was, it was Cinder.. It had to be. The redhead paused and then looked to Jaune and then towards a locker from the school. Most likely it'd blown outside when the explosions occurred.

Jaune was confused as to why Pyhrra was looking at him sadly.

_Jaune- Pyhrra? What's wrong?_

Pyhrra looked away for a moment with tears streaming down her face. This was it, she knew what she had to do now. But.. at least she could let the boy she loved know her true feelings for him without having to say a word.

_Pyhrra- I.. I'm sorry J-Jaune._

_Jaune- You're sorry? What are sorry abou- Hmprf! mmrf!_

Pyhrra cupped his face and brought her lips to his. She embraced him while gently pushing him into the locker she spotted.

He went to say something, but she had already closed the locker.

_Jaune- Pyhrra?! Wait!_

_Pyhrra- No.. Jaune.. I .. I have to do this. Please forgive me. Stay safe._

_Jaune- Pyhrra! what are you doing?! Waaaiiittt!!!!_

The rocket powered locker blasted off, taking the boy to a safer location as he called out for his friend. Pyhrra looked on saddened, perhaps because she knew that this may be the last time she ever saw Jaune.

_Pyhrra- Goodbye.. Jaune.. Stay safe.. my love._

She then wiped her tears away and headed up towards the top of Beacon Tower. She would confront Cinder and take back the power she stole. Even if it meant her own death.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss rushed through the school yards, taking out grim by the hundreds. The scythe weilder then stopped, causing the shnee to look at her.

_Weiss- Ruby? Why'd you stop?_

Ruby was silent for a moment before she spoke up. She didn't know why, but she was getting a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Whenever she thought of where Pyhrra would be, that ominous feeling would creep in.

_Ruby- Weiss.._

_Weiss- Yes Ruby?_

_Ruby- We should hurry. I'm getting a really bad feeling that Pyhrra is in trouble._

Weiss nodded. The two took off again towards where they thought Pyhrra could be. It wasn't long after that Jaune came stumbling out of a locker obviously upset. He spotted Ruby and ran up to her in tears.

_Ruby- what the-? Jaune? What happened?_

_Jaune- *sniffles* I.. It's Pyhrra. You gotta go save her! I think she's walking into a trap!_

_Ruby- Okay. We'll save her Jaune, don't worry._

_Weiss- You should head towards the others, they'll need your help with any grim that Nova and his team miss or can't handle._

_Ruby- Come on Weiss!_

_Weiss- alright, I'm coming! _

The two girls took off while Jaune made his way towards the others. He was really worried about Pyhrra. Could she really handle Cinder? The blonde was left to wonder as he quickened his pace to make his way towards the others.

* * *

Nova and the others tore through hordes of Grim with relative ease, he began to think about the situation. How could there be so many grim so quickly? Some looked as if they'd traveled long distances to get here. Still, something didn't add up though... Sure there were seemingly endless hordes of grim, but.. how did they just suddenly appear so quickly? It didn't quite make sense... not unless someone planned for that to happen.

Question was.. Who would plan something like this? As more students fought off the grim, they were suddenly surrounded by the atlus troops General Ironwood had brought to Vale.

_Scarlett- Hey Nova, I don't like the looks of this._

_Nova- Yeah.. something's not quite right here..._

Before they knew what was happening, the atlus soldiers then started firing at them. Each of the students then dodged and began to go on the offensive. Nova's team tore through the mechanical soldiers as they led them away from the school grounds. Turuk had a feeling that he needed to check on Yang so he let Nova and the others know.

Nova understood and let Turuk leave to go check on Yang. He and the others then focused on destroying as many of these machines that came at them as they possibly could.

* * *

Blake had separated herself from the others somehow looked around for her teammates. It was crazy outside and she didn't know what exactly had happened. While she searched, Blake never noticed an eerily familiar shadow approaching her. The figure was obviously Male, but the most striking features were his dark crimson hair and the white mask he wore. Everything else was all black. The figure followed her closely, being careful not to alert the Faunus girl to his presence.

Blake felt as though she was being watched, but when she turned around, no one was there. Shaking it off, Blake continued on her way until she felt a sudden chill in the air. She recognized this chill or presence, but how? She'd never met anyone who's aura felt like that befo- no, she had. The cat faunus just hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. However the soft sound of feet landing behind her was unmistakable. It was... him. The figure chuckled as he walked into view in the moonlight, it was Adam, Blake's former comrade from the white fang.

_Adam- Well, it's certainly been awhile. Hasn't it, Blake?_

_Blake- Adam..._

Blake looked hesitant, she wanted to run. No, she needed to go and help her friends.

It was pretty obvious that Adam wasn't going to let her do that, he purposely stood in her way so she couldn't go.

_Adam- I'm here to pay you back for what you did.. traitor! You promised that we'd work together and you stay by my side._

_Blake- I did, but the way you're doing things .. it's wrong! True, I want the faunus to be respected and accepted in the world... not like this though! You're not who I thought you were!_

Adam just glared at her, Blake mirroring the action. Both drew their weapons, Adam with his black sword and Blake with her gun swords known as Gamble Shroud. Adam made the first move as he dashed towards her, Blake hesitantly bringing up her blades to block his.

* * *

Yang opened her eyes with a start. She sat up in her bed and looked out of the window. What she saw was utter chaos outside. It had been awhile since she heard anything from her team so she didn't know what the heck was going on. All she saw were hordes of grim throughout the school grounds. This confused her. Why were the grim here? Did she miss something?

_Yang- Whatever is happening , it looks serious. Better see what Rubes is up to._

The blonde then activates her gauntlets and rushes out of the door. She intended to find Ruby, but she thought that she'd better check on Blake first. Blake was her partner after all. Besides, Ruby was a big girl now. She was sure her sister could handle herself for awhile. She had kind of a bad feeling that Blake was in trouble for some reason.

_Yang- I better hurry. I'm getting a really bad feeling about Blake. She could be in trouble._

Yang ran towards where she believed Blake could be. She had to go through more than a few grim along the way of course, but they weren't really anything she couldn't handle. If anything, they were just annoying to her and getting in the way. She was a little saddened at what she saw happening to Beacon. How did it come to all this? And why? Why would anyone do something like this? The Blonde shook her head again, she didn't have time to dawdle. Her friend was in trouble. The brawler booked it towards where she felt her friend would be. She just hoped for her sake, she was in time.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had been delayed, partly due to them running into Roman Torchwick on the way. As usual, he was up to no good again. He'd somehow been freed from his prison in the midst of the chaos with beacon and was roaming free again. He had taken control of one of Ironwood's ships and was using it to disperse the virus infected androids to the school grounds below. Ruby tried stopping him with crescent rose, but was quickly disarmed by both Torchwick and Neo. Just when the crook thought he had the girl cornered,she surprised him.

She'd remembered her training with (her now boyfriend) Nova and what he'd taught her. Taking a deep breath and concentrating her aura, she shifted her stance into somewhat of a martial artist one.

_Torchwick- what good will that do you, red? You've lost your weapo- unh!_

In one quick burst of speed, she had ignited silver aura around her and shot forth like a rocket while burying her fist into the crook's gut.

_Ruby- Crescent... JAVELIN!!!_

Blue energy was then expelled with the wind out of his back as he was then forced onto his back and skidding towards the edge of the ship. Weiss who was fighting Neo was again surprised by Ruby.

_Weiss- What in the world? Since when can she do... THAT?! You know what, nevermind. Nova probably taught her to do that, so I'm not even going to ask.._

Walking towards him, Ruby spotted Crescent Rose and picked it up. Instead of using it she folded it and put it behind her back for safe keeping. Weiss was a little bit surprised that Ruby wasn't using her dust weapon at first, then again, she probably did want to put her training from Nova to the test. An explosion then rocked the ship, causing it to lose altitude. Torchwick was starting to slip off as Ruby reached out her hand for him to take it.

He thought he could trick her by feigning cooperation and then attack her when she least expected it. However, Ruby wasn't an idiot. She anticipated what the crook would do. When he went to attack her, she backed off. But in doing so, he fell right into the mouth of a large grim who had attached itself to the airship. Neo scowled and then disappeared soon after. This left Ruby and Weiss flailing aboard the ship's deck just trying to keep their balance.

One look toward each other and they knew they had to get off this ship before it crashed. Both ran and jumped off the bridge. The shnee using her glyphs to maneuver safely towards the ground Ruby was... Floating.. no FLYING?! While she did use her scythe temporarily, she then put it away and began to use that same oddly colored aura to float down to the ground.

Once on the ground, Weiss looked toward Ruby for an explanation. Noticing her friend staring at her Ruby spoke up.

_Ruby- Is there.. a reason you're staring at me, Weiss?_

_Weiss- Yes. Yes there is. Tell me something Ruby..._

_Ruby- Yeah?_

_Weiss- How long have you been able to do that?_

_Ruby- do what?_

_Weiss- Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. How long have you been able to fly?_

_Ruby- Fly? Oh... right. Umm... Would you believe me if I said that I don't exactly have full mastery of it and am still getting used to being able to do it?_

_Weiss- Your Don't have full maste- What am I going to do with you? You realize that you could have gotten seriously hurt if that didn't work. Then I would've had to explain to your boyfriend how you got yourself hurt._

_Ruby- heh heh guess I didn't think about that.._

The shnee then sighs, clearly out of exasperation at her friend's lack of urgency. But she couldn't stay mad at her, Ruby was her best friend after all.

_Weiss- Just.. try and put a little more thought into your decision next time BEFORE you attempt something so ... reckless again._

_Ruby- right, I will Weiss._

_Weiss- Good, you better._

Looking around, the two of them realized that they probably needed to get going. But before they could do that, a cluster of grim came flying out of the forest. And they were followed by who else but Nova himself. The ursa flew out of the forest was then quickly run through by the dark teen before it dissipated into smoke.

_Weiss- well, speak of the devil..._

_Ruby- N-Nova!_

The teen then turned upon hearing his girlfriend's voice. He spotted Ruby and smiled.

_Nova- Oh! Ruby .. Weiss, Fancy seeing you two here._

_Weiss- did you just mention me as an afterthought?_

_Nova- If I did, I apologize. That was never my intention to do so if it came across that way._

_Weiss- I suppose I can let that one go, since you did apologize at least._

_Nova- I thought you two went to check on Pyhrra?_

_Ruby- we did, but we kinda got.. delayed._

_Weiss- By Torchwick._

_Nova- Bowler Hat?_

Ruby nodded. Weiss then explained that on the way to check on Pyhrra they encountered Torchwick and Neo. By this time, Ruby took over explaining things and more specifically about what occurred when they fought the crook. This caused Nova to smile and ruffle Ruby's hair. Of course this resulted in her cutely pouting, which the teen just thought was adorable though he never outwardly said it.

_Nova- I'm proud of you, Ruby._

This caused the girl to blush of course from the praise of her boyfriend. She only showed this side of herself when she was around Nova, a side that Weiss never knew about. She'd heard blips of it from Yang, but this was the first time she herself saw it firsthand. It was cute.

_Ruby- P-Proud?_

_Nova- Well yeah. I knew you'd be a natural with Ki. And then, to learn you can fly on your own.. that's even better._

_Ruby- yeah.. though I can't maintain fast speeds flying for very long. Not like you can._

_Nova- Hey, that's alright. You just need some more practice, that's all. Practice makes perfect as they say. So, is bowler hat still around?_

_Weiss- actually Nova-_

_Ruby- about that..._

Nova then picked up on some nearby Ki, it was close. Most likely it was Pyhrra, but she was really weak and her power was still dropping like a stone.

_Nova- You can tell me on the way, Ruby. Pyhrra is in trouble, her energy... it's fading fast. we have to hurry!_

The trio then take off towards the tower and Ruby explains what happened to Torchwick. Nova grimaced when he heard how torchwick met his end, he never wished that type of demise upon anyone.

As they neared the tower, he felt Cinder's power but.. it felt... strange. No strange wasn't the word for it, odd was more like it. Weiss and Ruby explained to Nova what he was sensing was most likely the magic from the fall maiden Cinder had stolen.

_Nova- Magic, huh? interesting.._

_Weiss- well, we're here... beacon tower._

Nova looked toward Ruby as he levitated off of the ground.

_Nova- Can you get up there without my help?_

She looked toward Weiss, who smirked and gave her a knowing smile.

_Ruby- We'll manage._

Nova nodded as Weiss used her glyphs to slingshot Ruby to the top of the tower. Nova followed behind using a burst of his ki to catch up to his girlfriend. Ruby went wide eyed at what she saw. Cause what was before her eyes horrified and made her sad.

* * *

Kneeling on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her chest was Pyhrra as she looked at Cinder.

The raven haired woman chuckled.

_Cinder- Tell me, girl do you believe in destiny?_

_Pyhrra- o.. of course I do. Why would I be here, if I didn't?_

_Cinder- Not to worry. I'll use these powers better than you ever could._

Wordlessly Pyhrra faced Nova and Ruby as she faded into sparkles, leaving only the metal head ornament she wore.

_Cinder- That's to bad. You couldn't even save your friend. Now you're all going to die!_

_Ruby- No.. PYHRRA!!!!!_

Without warning, a blinding light shone from Ruby's eyes. It temporarily blinded Cinder and caused her pain. The light was too intense though and Ruby fainted from it. Whatever that power was, it apparently was a little too much for Ruby to handle at the moment. While Cinder was wracked with burning pain from that light show, she glared at ruby. Cinder then walks over to Ruby and picks her up by the throat. She smirks and then does something Nova would soon make her regret. She uses her magic and plunges her weapon into Ruby's side.

This was something Nova never wanted to see... Ruby's.. blood. The saiyan is unable to move fast enough due to the fatigue he suddenly felt. Weird... he didn't remember being tired. Just then he remembered something Weiss had told him. Magic was different than Aura, depending on the situation it could take on any number of special abilities. The sudden pain woke her up, but because she was still inexperienced as a ki user, her attacks were fairly predictable. Due to Ruby's throbbing headache, she wasn't as fast as she normally would be. And that was to Cinder's advantage. She used Ruby's fatigue to overwhelm her and deal her crippling blows. The girl had no chance to recover as she was being hit hard from every angle. Now bleeding, she only stood by will power.

_Cinder- Time to put you out of your misery, little girl!_

She used the maidens magic to construct a weapon, which she promptly then threw at Ruby. Having no time to dodge, Ruby was impaled by the magical blade. Nova's eyes widened as he regained his strength and zipped over to Ruby who was now bleeding profusely and coughing. He could've prevented this, but the fall maiden's magic was apparently binding him before so he couldn't move in time. Ruby looked up to her boyfriend and put a hand to his face that was stained with tears. She smiled.

_Ruby- Hey.. Don't be sad N-Nova. I'm scared though... What's happening? Everything is going dark._

He realized what she meant, she was fading and was already cold. Not if he could help it. His ki had already been steadily increasing due to his anger.

Ruby then closed her eyes, she felt limp. Not a good sign. Nova tried shaking her awake but to no avail. Was this it? Just like that? he lost the girl he loved? The one he intended to spend the entire rest of his life with?

_Nova- No... RUBY!!!!!! _

Cinder began to laugh maniacally. She'd been rid of two pests now. Just as she approached Nova, she felt his Ki suddenly skyrocket. His eyes then shoot open as his pupils disappeared with his hair stand up on end. That's when cinder knew... she'd just awoken a terrible beast.

_Nova- CINDER!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!_

**_*Dragon Ball Super Broly ost: Broly Evolves by Pokemixr 92*_**

The ground suddenly begins to quake violently as the tremors get stronger and stronger. Nova is screaming at the top of his lungs as his pupils then disappear and multiple domes that appear like their in negative colors expand and contract. Soon after, an enormous pillar of emerald green light erupts from where Nova was.

The saiyan is seen rising from the inside of the pillar, but his hair is different, it's spiked upwards like an ember of flame and is glowing or rather... shining. His eyes are red for a moment before cinder just sees the empty white pupiless eyes glaring down at her in rage. The villainous new fall maiden is seen trembling as she stares at the saiyan in the sky. The transformation complete, he now stares at her full of rage and ready to rip her apart.

Little did he know that his Ki had actually healed Ruby. Her wounds were healing at an alarming rate and she wasn't sure why. That's when she looked up and saw her boyfriend in all of his saiyan glory.. Nova had become a Super saiyan!

**_Nova's anger over Ruby's near death has caused him to transform! And his rage has caused him to turn into the legendary warrior: The Super Saiyan! But what will this unsettling form mean?_****_To be continued..._****_Next time, Chapter 18: Fall of Beacon Finale: Wrath of the Super Saiyan._**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully some of you enjoyed this. took me awhile to get back to this I realized I messed the timline up so sorry about skipping some major stuff in the story. Since some stuff is already jumbled up, may as well roll with it lol. My style of writing isn't for everyone so if the fact that I'm not really super detailed bothers you... hey at least I tried. Feel free to read stories from any of the other more talented writers on this site such as ThatSaiyaGuy. And thx ThatSaiyaGuy for the pointers, I'll keep those in mind and will try my best to make the story better. Thought I'd add something that makes a little more sense for Nova to turn Super saiyan.**

**I realize having him transform because of Pyhrra dying didn't make much sense since they weren't super close like him and Ruby are. I may or may not go back and reedit some of the previous chapters, we'll see. Then again, that's what I'm doing a rewrite of this story on another site is for.. to improve on some things this story kinda lacks in.**

**Anyways shorter paced chapter so hopefully y'all enjoyed it . Next chapter I'll cover Blake and Yang vs Adam ... or at least the best that I can lol. The fall of Beacon should be wrapped up by the next chapter. Anyways i should be updating my other stories in the near future since I'll have a little more time on my hands this coming week.****Stay safe out there guys and be blessed! Have an awesome week! **


	18. Quick Author's Note

**_Hey guys Novablade 67 here again. So just to tell you guys for those wondering where Tarro was in the last chapter I posted.. Let's just say he was off fighting a very familiar enemy to those who have played the xenoverse games. I may or may not cover their Fight next chapter. Planning on rewatching Rwby volumes 4-7 Just so I can get the timeline and events straight lolz._**

**_Nova and Ruby realistically could have saved Pyhrra, but I decided against that. You'll know why when this story reaches Volume 5 of the Rwby cannon. Also feel free to PM me for the following poll:_**

**_How should I have Turuk achieve super saiyan?_**

**_1\. He transforms upon seeing both Blake and Yang hurt by adam_**

**_2\. Transforms after seeing Adam cut off Yang's arm_**

**_3\. Save it for a later event_**

**_4\. transforms when he is outmatched by a future enemy._**

**_5\. other (write in scenario)_**

**_Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I'm really curious to hear your suggestions._**

**_I also have another poll:_**

**_Should Cinder die in the next chapter?_**

**_1\. Yes, have Super Saiyan Nova annihilate her!_**

**_2\. No, Have her survive at least until she encounters Nova again._**

**_3\. Have her killed in volume 4._**

**_This one you can answer real quick, just let me know whenever possible._****_That's mainly it, see ya in the next chapter! _**


	19. Chapter 18: Fall of Beacon Finale

**_Hey guys, Novablade here again. Don't worry i didn't forget this story. Still going to continue it. Once this story concludes.. whenever that is lol, i plan on continuing Nova and Ruby's adventures in other known animes or shows. I'll leave a brief poll and some options about what worlds they should go to. plz pick one. what worlds should Nova and Ruby's adventures continue on in?_**

**_Inuyasha_**

**_YuYu Hakusho_**

**_Avatar Last Airbender_**

**_Avatar Legend of Korra_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Naruto_**

**_Boruto_**

**_Zero no Tsukaima_**

**_Young Justice_**

**_Justice League_**

**_Marvel_**

**_Sailor Moon_**

**Those are some options i have thought of so far, you can even suggest one if you like. I'm just curious as to what you guys think. Also Should i name it in books since it will be a continuation of Nova and Ruby's adventures together? Plz leave a review to tell me. Anyways, I've babbled on long enough. Time for the story!**

**P.s.- i don't own Dbz, Kai, DB Super or Rwby and their characters. Those are the property of Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum. I only own the 3 main oc's that appear in this story but have permission to use two OC's that are owned by ComparedDread12. **

* * *

**_Fall of Beacon Finale: Wrath of the Super saiyan_**

* * *

Cinder looked up and was in shock of what she saw. There, hovering above her was a transformed Nova. His Hair was spiked and shining a golden blond, but his eyes... his eyes were as cold as a killer's. She felt nothing short of pure, unadultered rage spilling forth from him. And worst of all, it was directed at herself. A wave of crippling fear was threatening to overtake her, but she held it back and stood her ground.. for now at least.

Judging from his power, cinder could tell that it was at the very least 3 times her own strength. There was no possible way she could defeat this kid one on one, he was too powerful! But she needed to get rid of him, he was interfering with Salem's plans for this world. Maybe if she could outmaneuver him until he tired out and exhausted his energy? She checked his energy again.

**_Cinder- uh.. yeah nope. That energy is bottom less! There's no end to it! Maybe if i use this magic again on him? It seemed to work earlier, why not?_**

Ost- Dragon ball Super: Goku Black Epic theme by Pokemixr96*

Just as she was about to use her magic, Nova suddenly rushed in and decked her in the face to send her flying. He chased after her, not letting her recover. Nova then axe kicked her towards the ground after reappearing above her. He disappeared again and reappeared below her deciding to kick her back into the air. He then vanished and warped back in front of her before driving a full powered ki orb into her stomach. Nova smirked before he sped up and attacked her from every which angle that he could. And when he attacked, he made sure to use full force. Cinder was sure she heard her bones creaking in pain and threatening to crack from this relentless barrage of attacks that she couldn't even defend against.

The fall maiden coughed up blood every time the enraged super saiyan hit her with his blinding speed and attacks. Nova was going to make sure cinder paid for hurting Ruby like she did. He'd make sure it hurt and that she would'nt ever forget how he utterly humiliated her just before he killed her. Everytime she went to defend, she'd be hit back 3 times as hard as the 1st blow. She litterally couldn't see Nova, due to how fast he was zipping around her.

In fact, he was so fast that cinder could've sworn she saw she saw multiple copies of him all attacking her at the same time. And from every which angle too. She had no time to defend at all, much less use her newly acquired fall maiden powers. Everytime she went to use her powers, Nova would hit her even harder than he did before. This time, he caught her off guard by ramming his knee into her face which resulted in a broken nose and blood spilling from it. When she tried to retaliate, Nova simply spun around to her backside and kicked her hard in the back sending her flying.

The super saiyan disappeared again and reappeared to uppercut her in the jaw, sending her skyward. The saiyan quickly spun so he was above cinder and kicked her in the back again, but this time dove to the ground with his foot still buried into cinder's back. Since she was pinned by her spine, cinder couldn't reposition herself not to take as much damage from the dive. The ground shook and cracked from the crater made from cinder's fall.

Weiss, who'd been waiting at the bottom of the tower was shocked when she saw what came down. It was Nova, but he looked... different. She had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing things right. Nova's hair was spiked up and was glowing.. no, shining?! That was new.

It took the shnee a minute to fully process what she was seeing in front of her.

**_Weiss- Nova, is that- What happened to you?!_**

Nova just looked towards the silver haired girl without saying a word. It was like he was waiting for her to say something else.

A sudden look of horror crossed her face as she recognized the metal object that Nova held in his hand.

**_Weiss- wait a minute... isn't that Pyhrra's-?_**

Nova was silent and just angrily stared down at a badly beaten cinder. Weiss didn't have to guess what happened to her friend, she could tell by the look of pure hatred on Nova's face as he glared at Cinder. She noticed he was gripping Pyhrra's metal head piece that she'd always wear, that's when she knew. Pyhrra... had met her end. And by Cinder's hands, no less. The girl shook her head and grew concerned, she didn't see Ruby. Ruby was always with Nova, the two were inseparable. Which was why it was very concerning that she didn't see Ruby.

**_Weiss- Nova, where's Ruby?_**

Nova was silent, weiss asked again. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The shnee heiress asked more directly this time. She didn't care if Nova was dozens or even hundreds of times stronger then her, she would get her answers one way or another. Nova's fists clenched tighter before he eventually answered Weiss. He motioned to what was the top of Beacon's light tower.

**_Nova- She's... up there. It's my fault she got hurt, I'm afraid I couldn't protect her... even though I promised I would._**

**_Weiss- I'm sure Ruby doesn't hold it against you. You're her freaking boyfriend after all. I'm sure she's fine. She may be significantly weaker than you saiyans are, but she's pretty tough as far as human girls go. Something like serious injuries wouldn't keep her down or away from you._**

Nova managed to smile after that. Weiss was right, Ruby would be fine. She was a tough girl and it'd take more than being impaled by a magical weapon to kill her. Without looking at the shnee, he spoke up.

**_Nova- Can I trust you to tend to her then?_**

Weiss smiled and nodded, a measure of assurance that Nova needed to keep himself sane. He turned back to cinder.

**_Weiss- Of course. Ruby is my friend too, after all._**

**_Nova- Good. I leave her in your capable hands then, Weiss._**

Weiss nodded and quickly made her way away from Nova's fight and towards the tower where Ruby was. Once she was out of sight, Nova's expression turned even darker then it was previously. He ignited his Super Saiyan aura again and gave Cinder the darkest, most terrifying, and the most menacing look he'd ever given anyone to that point.

**_Nova- Now then... Where were we? Ah yes... Any Final words, wench?_**

Now Cinder was angry how dare this uppity faunus brat or whatever he was mock her! She'd show him to mock her and get in the way of Salem's plans.

**_Cinder- Go to the Abyss! (I don't have characters swear in my stories, so I'm subsidizing lol) (Just a preference of mine, pay it no mind XD)_**

**_Nova- I think I'LL SEND YOU TO THE ABYYSS INSTEAD!!! NOW YOU'LL PAY!!!!_**

Just as Cinder prepared to use her magic, she was kicked in the gut and again sent flying. Nova appeared behind her and socked her in the face sending her skyward. While she was in mid flight, cinder managed to right herself and now hovered in the air. She looked around for where the saiyan could be, but was having no luck locating him. This angered her that she couldn't seem to find the dark teen. As she was trying to find the saiyan, Nova suddenly warped in front of her and grabbed her face.

The super saiyan's grip on the fall maiden's face was like a vice, cinder couldn't get free no matter how hard she tried. 7nable to free herself, Cinder was dragged face first into the tower before being tossed in the air and subsequently axe kicked into the ground again, creating a large crater. Before she could even recover, Nova drove his fist into her stomach. This caused her to scream in pain and cough up even more blood as she was pushed even further into the crater she made with her fall.

Cinder was now just barely able to stay conscious due to the massive amount of blood she had lost. Her left arm and both of her her legs were shattered in several places. Her ribs were most likely broken too, almost every single bone in her body was broken from Nova's crushing blows. The only bones not broken were her right arm, neck, and her skull. The angry saiyan picked her up by the head and glared at her before speaking up again. With Blood leaking from her other limbs and a small spot on her forehead, she was just barely able to hear what might be the last words she would ever hear.

**_Nova- Any last words, witch?_**

**_Cinder- G... Go to the abyss yourself!_**

**_Nova- unfortunate... very well then. GOODBYE! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**

Nova released her and discharged the orb he'd been charging in his other hand point blank. The emerald colored beam instantly incinerated her. Cinder had no time to even scream out in pain the large beam tore through a portion of the grounds by creating a deep trench. A sizable explosion ocurred as a result of this. Moments after she had perished a trio of orbs flew towards Nova, he caught them in his hand as they stayed there, suspended in the air. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that this was the magic of the fall maiden. He couldn't use it himself personally, but he knew of someone who could use that power. She happened to be a teammate of his and hadn't had the most fortunate of lives, her life had been really difficult up to this point. Nova then focused his thoughts onto the magic orbs.

**_Nova- Magic of the fall maiden... my friend could use your help. She's had a very difficult life up to now and has been ridiculed as weak and a scaredy cat. I think you could make her life just a little bit easier if she had your help to lighten her load._**

The orbs then spun and took off to find their new host moments after the saiyan thought these words. Not a moment later, Weiss came down from the tower or what was left of it with an unconscious Ruby in her arms. She went to say something to Nova about what happened to cinder, but one look at his face and she could tell that he was alreadyy feeling the weight of what he'd done... even if it was in defense of his lover. Weiss was unsure of what to say to Nova right now, fortunately she didn't have to start the conversation because Nova started it for her.

**_Nova- Is Ruby alright?_**

**_Weiss- Yes, she's fine, just unconscious._**

**_Nova- i see... Whatever that power was she used must have put a little too much strain on her small frame. I can take her from here, weiss._**

**_Weiss- oh, sure._**

Weiss then hands over the unconscious Ruby to Nova, who gently takes her into his arms. He smiles when he looks at the girl in his arms.

**_Nova- She really is a trooper isn't she?_**

**_Weiss- in more ways than one._**

**_Nova- We should get back to the others. We need to hurry, i have a sinking feeling that we haven't seen the last of whoever sent all these grim and hijacked all of the atlus androids._**

**_Weiss- I can follow, though i'm not nearly as fast as you are._**

**_Nova- Hop on my back then._**

**_Weiss- Your back?_**

**_Nova- yes my back. it'll be faster this way._**

**_Weiss- i think i'll pass and just follow you._**

**_Nova- ugh, we don't have time for this. come on!_**

**_Weiss- Wait what are you doin-!_**

**_Nova- Hang on tight!_**

Before Weiss could protest fully, Nova ignited his aura and took off towards the others. Weiss was screaming the whole way of course.

* * *

Yang searched high and low for her partner, she just hoped she'd make it in time. The blonde had a sinking feeling that something bad was happening to blake. The grim that got in her way were no match for her of course as she bulldozed through them. Yang called out for Blake to see where she was at. It was difficult for her because she just didn't have the senses that a faunus did.

**_Yang-_** **_Blake! Blake, where are you?!_**

She didn't hear any response, but she did hear what sounded like metal banging against each other. She decided that she would investigate what that loud noise was. As she went to investigate, she heard voices. The closer she got, the more she seemed to recognize one of the voices.

**_Adam- You'll pay from betraying me!_**

**_Blake- Betraying you? You betrayed me! You're not the person I thought you were, Adam! Just let it go already. This isn't what I wanted! I just wanted the Faunus to be treated as equals, not terrorize everyone else because they believe different!_**

Yang recognized that voice, it was Blake. But, it sounded like she was in trouble. Before Adam could do anything more to Blake, Yang came out from her hiding spot and attacked Adam.

**_Yang- Leave her alone!_**

**_Blake- Yang?!_** **_Wha- what are you doing here?!_**

**_Yang- Helping my friend, that's what!_**

**_Blake- Yang, get out of here! Adam.. he's too dangerous! I'll be fine, I'll manage... somehow._**

**_Adam- You'll manage somehow? ha, don't make me laugh! I'm going to make you pay for betraying me by taking everything that you love. Starting with her... but first..._**

Adam raises his blade and quickly stabs Blake, causing her to scream in pain. Angered by this, Yang activates her semblance and stares down Adam as she prepares to charge at him.

* * *

After beating back some more grim Turuk suddenly feels a chill up his spine. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to go check on Yang. Looking back towards his teammates, they recognize the look in his eyes. Scarlett smirks at him and Aiko smiles, they knew that look. **_Scarlett- Go on Turuk, Aiko and myself can handle things here._**

**_Aiko- Hurry up and go, Yang's probably waiting for you. We'll be fine here._**

**_Turuk- right. Thanks you two!_**

Turuk then ignites his ki and blasts off towards where he feels that Yang is at. Moments after he took off Aiko and Scarlett smile and then nod to each other.

**_Scarlett- Go get her tiger. Not sure if Yang realizes it yet, but she's really lucky to have a guy like you worry about her._**

Turuk increased his speed to catch up to where Yang was at. He had a sinking feeling that something really bad was about to happen to Yang. He had flashes in his mind of the small interactions that he had with the blonde brawler. True, she was a little... awkward towards him at times. She was still someone who he never wanted to see anything bad happen to. He still wasn't too sure exactly how he felt about Yang, but he did know that he cared about her as more than just a friend. How much, he didn't really know just yet. Hopefully he'd have an answer for that sooner rather than later.

Deciding to descend, Turuk floated to the ground. He closed his eyes as he tried to sense for Yang's ki or Aura as they called it in Remnant. He felt Yang's Aura, but he also felt someone else's.. someone who's was weaker. His eyes snapped open as he recognized that Ki signature, it was Blake. Her Aura was really weak right now, something bad must have happened. The saiyan reignited his ki and blasted off towards where that ki signature was, he just hoped he could get there before it was too late.

Picking up speed, Turuk arrived just outside of the building where he saw Blake and now Yang fighting a bull faunus with a white mask on his face. What happened next was something Turuk wished he'd never seen.

* * *

Yang's hands shook as she balled them into fists. Activating her semblance with a primal scream of rage, Yang then charged at Adam.

**_Yang- Leave her alone!_**

**_Blake- Adam don't!_**

It was too late however, in one motion he had severed Yang's arm off as she tumbled to the ground. Adam approached Yang to finish her off only for Blake to shield her. Adam went to say something but froze when he felt a very menacing presence behind him. He turned and came face to face with an enraged Turuk.

**_Turuk- adam... you... you MONSTER! NOW I'M MAD!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!_**

Adam was more than a little shaken by shout of rage from the saiyan, but before he could retort at all.. the ground began to shake and lightning danced around Turuk's body as he walked toward Adam.

insert Dragon ball Super ost- Heroic Battle/Desperate Assault*

His hair started to spike and flicker between golden blonde and his natural black color. The teen's eyes were flickering between teal green and black. His muscles bulged with his hair flickering between gold and black. Then with a primal scream and a blinding flash of golden light, turuk ascended.

The bull faunus was a little taken aback by the the transformation but then thought it was nothing. He'd soon regret that assumption.

**_Turuk- NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! FEEL THE HORROR THAT YOU'VE WROUGHT UPON YOURSELF, ADAM!_**

The next thing Adam knew, his blade was caught and he had a fist rammed into his stomach. That one blow shattered his Aura and blood spilled from his mouth. As he tried getting up, he discovered that he couldn't. He felt himself and his eyes widened at what he discovered. Several of his ribs were broken, as well a sense of dizziness when he tried to stand.

**_Adam- What the?! He did that much damage to me from one blow?!_**

Turuk walked over to the faunus boy who was trying to kill Yang again. He stood in front of him and delivered a quick but powerful kick to knock him away. The blow not only sent him flying out of the building, he was sent through several other buildings and he tore through the concrete of the school grounds before crashing to a stop against one of the other buildings.

Turuk lowered his leg, but spoke so the barely conscious Adam could still hear his words.

**_Turuk- NEXT time you mess with my sister or try to hurt Yang, YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME FOR DEATH! YOU WON'T BE WALKING AWAY WITH JUST A FEW BROKEN BONES! Next time... I'll be the last thing you ever see!_**

Turuk then focused his attention on Yang and used his ki to cauterize her wound so she wouldn't bleed out. After doing this, he checked on Blake to see how she was doing.

**_Turuk- Blake! Belladonna! Big Sis!_**

**_Blake- T.. Turuk? What happened to you?_**

**_Turuk- doesn't matter. Come on, we need to get back to the other and get Yang some medical treatment, this wound looks pretty bad._**

**_Blake- y.. yeah._**

Blake slowly got up, hobbling as she did.

**_Turuk- can you walk?_**

**_Blake- I'll.. manage once we get back to the others._**

**_Turuk- okay. Mind hopping on my back sis?_**

Blake simply nodded without answering. Once she did, Turuk blasted off towards where all of the other Beacon students were currently at.

* * *

Not too much later is when Nova and Weiss arrived with an unconscious Ruby in Nova's arms. The first to greet them was Scarlett who asked what happened. Weiss looked to Nova who nodded.

**_Scarlett- wait a minute.. Nova, where Pyhrra?_**

**_Nova- rrgh.._**

**_Jaune- Where's Pyrrha?_**

**_Nova- Jaune, Scarlett.. I'm sorry... she's.._**

**_Scarlett- No need to say it Nova, that crown.. It's Pyrrha's isn't it?_**

Weiss and Nova both nodded. Jaune looked devastated by this, but put on a brave face. He knew that's what Pyrrha would want. The bull head that arrived to take students to safety arrived shortly after. General Ironwood began ushering students into the aircraft.

A few minutes later is when Turuk arrived with Yang, but Blake was nowhere to be seen. Weiss asked Turuk where Blake was and the saiyan briefly explained what happened with Blake and Yang. Weiss was still a little bit angered that Blake ran away, but she couldn't exactly blame her at the same time. Yang might be a different story when she woke up however. The students took one last look at where they had gone to school for the last year or so, it was sad what had become of it. But nothing could be done, there were far too many grim around for it to be safe anymore.

With heavy hearts, the students boarded the bull head and left the school grounds. The once proud ground for training the future of huntsman and huntresses had fallen. Nova and Turuk opted to take Ruby and Yang back to their home themselves, retaining their super saiyan forms to fly there. But they did have a discussion with their closest friends before they left and went their separate ways.

**_Nova- What will you do, Scarlett?_**

**_Scarlett- me? Hm.. I think I'll stay with Jaune. My sister, Pyrrha wanted me to take care of him if anything happened to her._**

**_Turuk- and you aiko?_**

**_Aiko- oh well... I-I figured I could go back and help my folks for a while, ya know? I bet they're worried and I wouldn't want them to worry about me much more than they have already._**

**_Nova- I see... We'll miss you then, Aiko._**

**_Aiko- y.. yeah. You can call me if anything comes up though. You'll do that, right?_**

**_Scarlett- sure we will. You're our friend after all._**

**_Turuk- where'd Weiss go?_**

**_Nova- ... her.. father came to get her. It didn't look like she was too happy about it though._**

**_Scarlett- hopefully she'll be okay and can continue to be a huntress. What about you two?_**

**_Nova- I have to get Ruby back to her home. It's the only safe place right now, and uhh... well. she can't exactly get there by herself as you can see._**

**_Turuk- I'm taking Yang back to her home, maybe her family can treat this wound of hers. Plus I'm sure they miss her. So I'll be tagging along with my brother here._**

Scarlett nodded in understanding. She would miss her friends, but this wasn't farewell. It was just a temporary goodbye for now, they'd all see each other again eventually. Even Ren and Nora joined in the conversation. Apparently they were going back to Ren's homeland for the time being, just to lay low for awhile until they could rejoin the others on whatever mission they had next. The teens then joined in a circle and fist bumped, promising to meet again one day soon.

Nova and Turuk took off towards the home of the Xiao Long family, while the others took off in their own directions. This would be a period of rest and recuperation for all of them, they'd come back the stronger for it as well.

As Nova and Turuk flew back towards the Xiao Long family's home, Nova looked down to Ruby. The excitable Scythe wielding and weapons geek girl who was his girlfriend now, he swore a new oath internally. He would get even stronger and would never allow what nearly happened to Ruby to ever repeat itself again. Next time, he'd be strong enough to protect her. Turuk swore a similar oath for Yang. No doubt she'd be traumatized by what happened to her when she woke up, that's why.. he would stay with her. That way, she'd know that she had at least one person in her corner that truly cared about her. Regardless of how it happened, both brothers would protect their girlfriends from harm the next time.

**_To be continued in chapter 19- Aftermath and Recovery._**

* * *

**And done! whew! that was a long chapter but hopefully you guys enjoyed it somewhat. What happened with Tarro during the fall of Beacon will be covered in an upcoming chapter, just haven't decided whether that's chapter after next or a later one.****Anyways for those of you wondering, Turuk and Yang's relationship will develop more since.. well Yang may be out of commission for a while. As for the gap in the story since Nova just completely incinerated her... I'll try and piece it together cuz Cinder is kind of an important character in the cannon Rwby story. I'll figure ut out. Anyways, I figured I should give an oc like Aiko a chance to potentially shine in future chapters, which is why i decided to do what i did with the leftover magic from the fall maiden that Cinder had. More on that in a future chapter. As for an enemy that can really challenge the saiyan characters in this story, one is still hanging around and there is one that will be coming later in the story. PM me on your thoughts about the poll at the beginning g of the chapter. Hope you guys have an awesome week! Stay safe out there and peace out until next time lol. **


	20. Author's note concerning chapter 18

**Hey guys Novablade 67 here again. Thx for pointing that loophole out ThatSaiyaGuy. It's been brought to my attention that Turuk x Yang probably won't work thx to something that was pointed out. With Nova x Ruby most likely staying as a pairing, Turuk x Yang won't work due to the whole Yang and Turuk potentially being related situation. That said, I'm not here to write incest stories so I'd rather stay away from that. Since this is a bit of a unfortunate dilemma I'll have to reconsider who Turuk becomes attached to. So I've compiled a poll of possible pairings for Turuk.**

**Aiko**

**Velvet**

**Coco**

**Weiss?**

**Winter**

**Mint**

**or if you guys like, you can pm me with a suggestion for one. Anyways just a quick little note about a change I have to make in the story. If Weiss ends up with Turuk, Yang will just shift over to being with another character that will be appearing in the story soon. If you read this at all ThatSaiyaGuy feel free to vote as well as anyone else reading this. Bye for now! **


	21. Chapter 19- Aftermath and Recovery I

**_Hey Guys, Novabalde here again. Picking from where we left off last time, I will try and put out 2 chapters if I can. These next couple of chapters may be a little shorter as it is dealing with the aftermath of the Fall of Beacon. I may mix in some flashbacks. Also, should I keep Cinder dead or not? I've been going back and forth about it and now I'm not sure. She won't appear in these next few chapters not until Ruby sets out towards mistral. I do intend on doing a rewrite of this story so I can get certain events right and flesh out the pairings more. Anyways, I have narrowed down the options I put in the poll last chapter to more or less 3. But still feel free to vote at your convenience, just leave a review with what option you're voting for._**

**_Anyways enough of that, onto the story!_**

P.s- **_I own 3 of the 5 oc's in this story, the other 2 I just have permission to use by ComparedDread12 _**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Aftermath and Recovery I**

* * *

**Location: Island of Patch**

A flash of Red hair, Cinder, a giant Dragon Grim... and then a very angry voice sounded in Ruby's head.

"**YOU'LL PAY!!!", the voice said.**

That voice, it almost sounded like-

**"Nova!," Ruby said bolting awake from her dream. **

When she came to, she saw her father at the side of her bed smiling. He had some tears in his eyes too. This was TaiYong Xiao Long, Ruby's father. He had blonde hair and matching eyes (forgive me if I can't remember his eye color lol).

"**D-Dad?," Ruby asked still abit groggy from her slumber.**

The older man smiled at her, elated that his youngest had finally awoken from her slumber. He wrapped his daughter in a hug before putting his hands on her shoulders. The silver eyed girl also saw Qrow(crow) leaning against a wall.

"Thank Oum you're awake! How are you feeling, Ruby?," Tai Yong asked.

She smiled at her father, realizing that he was terribly worried about her.

"i.. I'm fine Dad. But where.. Where am I?," the girl asked.

"Well, You're back home Ruby.," Tai answered.

This caused Ruby some confusion before she clutched her head, it was almost like she was remembering something. The man grew concerned before Ruby waved him off.

"I'm okay Dad, It was just a minor headache.," She answered back.

It was at this moment, that Qrow(crow) decided to make himself noticed as he spoke up.

"Tai, could you give us a minute? There's something I want to talk to the kid about.," Qrow asked.

Tai Yang nodded. But before he turned around, Ruby needed to know something.

"Wait Dad, How's Yang? Is she okay?," Ruby asked.

The blonde turned to her and answered.

"Your sister is fine Ruby. She just has to.. get used to things first. I'll go make you some tea to help with that headache.," The man said as he was exiting the room.

Qrow walked over and pulled up a chair beside his niece's bedside. He knew she'd pull through, but he was still worried.

"How are you feeling?," he asked.

She smiled before answering.

"Well, aside from hurting and being sore all over... I feel great. Unless.. you count this nasty headache I've had to deal with heh heh heh," Ruby said nervously laughing.

Qrow smiled, he was glad his niece was doing okay. Ruby then looked to him and asked about the school. At this, his expression fell and soured. He didn't know how to tell her without bluntly explaining what happened after she passed out.

"Let's just say... it's no longer safe there. Beacon is gone Ruby, and.. so is Oz. With him gone, seems I have to pick up where he left off.," He said with a grim expression. Ruby then grew concerned as she remembered something.

Qrow continued. "it would seem that all roads leading to the answers you seek go back to Haven or rather to mistral. I'm glad you got out of there when you did. I'll have to thank those two young Faunus men for bringing you and Yang back in one piece.," Qrow said chuckling.

This caught Ruby's attention. Young Faunus men, could he mean who she thought? A moment later is when Nova walked from around the corner. Recognizing him, Ruby's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Hey there.," The dark teen said walking into the room.

Qrow smirked at the not so subtle interaction between her niece and the teen. He got up and walked out of the room, putting his hand on Nova's shoulder before exiting the room.

"She's all yours now kid. I know you'll cheer the kid up better than I could. From what she tells me, you're her boyfriend now.," Qrow said smirking.

"Well, I'd say we're a little more than that, but I'll do my best to cheer her up Qrow. You have my word on that, Saiyan's honor.," Nova said.

Qrow then walked out of the room as Nova took his place in the chair beside Ruby's bed.

"N-Nova! I uh.. I'm g-glad that you came to see me.," Ruby said still blushing.

"Of course, it was a given that I came to see you. I am your boyfriend, am I not?," Nova replied.

Ruby nodded as Nova gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the forehead.

"So.. you're here to tell me what happened after I passed out, right?," Ruby asked.

Nova nodded.

Ruby looked him straight in the eyes and asked something that she'd been wondering about since the whole grim attack started.

"Nova where's Pyhrra? Did something happen to her?," Ruby asked concerned.

"You mean, you don't remember what happened back there? at the top of the tower?," Nova asked confused.

Ruby shook her head no. True, she remembered some things about that battle, but it seemed a majority of her memory of that event was was gone. Nova gained abit of a sorrowful look on his face when he explained what happened while Ruby was unconscious.

"Do you remember what professor Ozpin said to you the first night we met?," Nova asked confusing Ruby.

Ruby gained a confused look on her face at this, she didn't know why her boyfriend was suddenly asking something so off topic. Then again, Nova did have a way of tying everything together to make a point as he had so many times before this. She decided to indulge his curiosity.

"Yeah, he said I had Silver eyes. But what does that have to do with anything?," Ruby asked thoroughly confused.

"Well, according to your uncle and your father when I asked them about it, they said that it's an extremely rare trait to have. People with silver eyes were said to be destined to live the life of warriors. One glance would be enough to completely eradicate a grim.," Nova said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, Nova was eluding to something but she couldn't think of what at the moment. She decided to see where he was going with this.

"What are you getting at with this, Nova?," Ruby asked.

Nova smiled before answering his girlfriend's question.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, I was a little skeptical of such a story at first but after seeing what you did to that huge Dragon like grim back there... I thought maybe there was some truth to that story. You're special Ruby, in the same way that your mother was special. But not just because of your eyes.,"Nova said holding her hands.

Ruby's eyes widened before the blush she had upon seeing Nova a few minutes ago returned in full force. This was due to how close he was to her now. She could feel her heart start to race again. Nova always had a way of doing that to her for whatever reason. Nova continued as he moved one of his hands from being on her hands to her cheek. This of course forced Ruby to look into his eyes.

" You have a way of rallying people towards you. You make them believe not only in themselves, but also in the fact they can do more than they initially thought possible. And I count myself as one of those people. Whether they're human, Faunus, or even a saiyan like myself and my brother.. you make people believe in themselves, that they're worth something. I just want you to know how fortunate I consider myself to have such an amazing person as my girlfriend.," Nova said.

This left Ruby speechless for a moment before the blush on her face grew an even deeper shade of red.

"N-Nova... I.. I never knew you f-felt that way about me. I'm glad that I'm your girlfriend. But I feel the same way about you. I wouldn't have anyone else as my boyfriend.," Ruby replied.

Nova smiled before he pulled Ruby in for a hug. He then looked Ruby straight in the eyes and inched his face closer to hers. Ruby closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Nova. The two then shared a very short but sweet kiss with each other. The end of which left Ruby kind of disappointed.

"Why did you stop Nova? We could have gone for a little more.," Ruby asked slightly disappointed.

" Ruby, I know you want to see your sister as soon as you can so i had to cut it short. Not to worry though. If you still want more, I can give you a repeat performance later if you're up for it.," Nova said.

This caused Ruby's face to flush scarlet and steam to rise from her head, that made her happy for some reason. She nodded.

"I- I'd L-like that. I'm holding you to that Nova.," Ruby said still blushing.

Nova smirked and nodded. He always seemed to give Ruby what she wanted, it was so hard to tell her no. He figured it was because he couldn't help how cute she was. Since Ruby wasn't exactly steady enough to walk on her own yet, Nova offered her a hand.

"Here, I'll help you. You're not exactly stable enough to walk on your own yet.," Nova said offering her his arm to lean on.

"Thank you Nova, I appreciate it.," Ruby said smiling and leaning against his arm for support.

The two then walked out of Ruby's room and towards the room Yang was staying in. They were careful to take it slower for Ruby since she wasn't 100% recovered yet.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yang's room, the blonde brawler just stared out of the window. Her left arm was just a nub covered by bandages at this point. She was traumatized by what happened to her and she rightfully started to shut down mentally after the scare she had.

However, a certain person entered the room and wouldn't allow her to wallow in self pity. She heard someone come into her room but she didn't recognize who it was until she turned and looked towards her door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was, It was Turuk. The faunus boy who she liked to tease for his muscles and was her facade of a boyfriend. Truthfully, she wasn't really sure how she felt about him. She was just surprised, almost shocked that he came to see her.

"Hey there, Yang. I see you've been awake for awhile, haven't you?," Turuk said.

"Wha-? Turuk? What are you doing here?," Yang asked a bit perplexed.

Turuk chuckled a little before answering the blonde's inquiry.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my friend when she's obviously traumatized?," The teen replied. "It was a no brainer for me to do so.," The teen said.

Yang was still a little shocked that Turuk came to see her but she still was not very responsive for the most part. She then turned her gaze towards the teen.

"Why is he here? He could've gone with Blake, wherever she went.," She thought bitterly.

She took the news of Blake running not well, that was her partner. And she ran because she's afraid of her old partner hurting everyone she cares about.

"Tell me Turuk, Why are you here? Couldn't you have gone with your sister or Aiko wherever she went? There's no reason for you to stay here. Just leave me.," Yang said bitterly.

Turuk grit his teeth and marched over to the blonde. He stood in front of Yang's bed and stared at her right in the eyes. Shadows covered his face except for his eyes. He spoke up while Yang looked the other way.

"Yang, look at me.," Turuk said.

Yang ignored him, prompting him to speak up again.

"Look at me.," He said seriously.

Yang still chose to ignore him.

Turuk had enough of Yang ignoring him and thought of something that would force her to look at him. His temper boiled over and he involuntarily transformed into a super saiyan.

"TURN YOUR HEAD AROUND AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YANG!," Turuk shouted as his hair flashed and spiked blonde and his eyes turned to a hard teal green.

This definitely got Yang's attention as her eyes widened upon seeing Turuk with spiky Blonde hair and piercing teal green eyes. Turuk didn't seem to notice as Yang tried to get his attention on the fact he had transformed.

"Listen Yang, I'm here because I chose to be. I was worried about you, we all were! I couldn't just run off somewhere else while my friend was in pain and most likely was going to be traumatized by what happened to her! Whether you believe me or not, I'll be right here with you Yang. I hope you know that.," Turuk said.

"T-Turuk not to be a bother but uhh... what happened to you?," Yang asked still taken aback by his appearance and outburst.

He was confused at first before Yang pointed out his hair.

"what do you mean?," Turuk asked oblivious.

"Since when.. does your hair become blonde like that?!," Yang asked shocked.

"Blonde?," Turuk asked before realizing what happened.

"Oh... Shucks, guess I really did it this time. You.. weren't supposed to see that yet.," Turuk said. Yang tried pressing him about it, but he told her that he'd have to explain later.

He calmed himself, which returned his features to normal. Recognizing that Yang still needed to process what he said, he started to exit the room. But before he left he said one more thing to the Blonde brawler.

"Just... at least consider what I said. Okay, Yang? I'll be back to check on you later, right now i think there's someone else who wants to speak to you.," Turuk said as he left the room.

Yang was confused until she saw Ruby at the doorway being helped by Nova.

"Yang!," Ruby bolted forward towards her sister and almost fell if not for Nova catching her. She was helped up and then proceeded towards Yang's bedside.

"Ruby.",Yang said still a little bitter towards herself.

Ruby asked how her sister was doing and during the conversation it was apparent that Yang was still emotionally scarred from what happened during Beacon's downfall. Her conversation with Yang didn't go as well as she had hoped, but as she got up to leave she still wanted to let Yang know that she cared about her.

"I Love you sis. I'll.. let you go so you can rest.," Ruby said with a concerned look on her face. "Nova, I'm ready to go now.," Ruby told the saiyan.

He obliged and used his shoulder to help her walk out of the room. He glanced towards Yang and said one final thing to her. "You know Yang, you can't stay down forever. That just isn't you. So what you got your rear end handed to ya? Just use that as motivation to come back stronger. Don't be moping forever. Your friends need you, face your fear. At least, that's what myself and your sister here believe.," Nova said before walking away with Ruby.

Yang thought about what Nova and Turuk said to her, maybe... they were right. She just wasn't sure that she was ready to come out of her shell just yet though. The blonde was still abit broken mentally right now, it may take her awhile to recover. Though she didn't realize it, she did have someone who could help her recover in Turuk.

* * *

It was a long day for them, but Nova and Ruby eventually returned to her room so she could rest. After she had left so his girlfriend could rest, he saw his brother Turuk standing outside the doorway.

"Turuk? Something the matter?," He asked his brother.

Turuk motioned to Tai and Qrow, apparently they wanted to talk. He nodded and the two saiyan brothers followed the two men into another room to talk.

once out of earshot of xiao long sisters, the four men sat down to talk.

" I know neither Ruby nor Yang will tell us what transpired, we were hoping you two could shed some light on what happened.," Qrow(crow) started.

"Yes, what exactly happened back there? Not that I'm not grateful to you two for saving my daughters because I am. Anything at all you could tell us would help.," Tai said.

Nova closed his eyes and then spoke up.

"You two may want to take a seat, this... will take a while to explain.," Nova said.

It was from there, that the two brothers began to recount their tale of the events leading to Beacon's downfall.

**_To be continued in chapter 20- Aftermath and Recovery II._**

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know this was more of a transitional chapter but hey, sometimes you need those. For Nova and Turuk's explanation as to what happened I may or may not incorporate snippets or flashbacks of what happened in more detail leading up to the fall of Beacon. The flashback of Nova's fight with Cinder will probably end differently, just as a forewarning for you guys. The flashback will most likely start from when Ruby and Weiss head off to find Pyhrra. The entire scene with Torchwick will be explained better as it has been pointed out to me that the way I made that scene play out made no sense.****As for whether I keep Cinder alive or just have her stay dead, let me know what you guys think I should do regarding that. It would probably be more impactful to keep her alive.. for now but I don't know, been going back and forth about it. As for an enemy that can really be a threat to Nova and the other saiyan oc's There's still one around that will make an appearance sometime in between volume 4 and 5 I may have to rewatch volume 5 just to get events straight though. Now to end off I'll leave you guys with a poll for the rewrite of this story.**

**In the rewrite of Legend of the Remant Saiyans who should Scarlett end up/fall in love with/ have a romantic interest in?**

**Yatsuhashi**

**Neptune**

**reformed Mercury**

**other (write in)**

**Should I keep Turuk with Yang or if not who should he end up with in the rewrite?**

**Yes, keep him with Yang**

**No, he should be with someone else**

**Here are other options if your answer to the second above poll is no.**

**Velvet**

**Coco**

**Emerald (Good/reformed)**

**Cinder (reformed/Good)**

**Weiss Shnee**

**Winter Shnee**

**Leave your answer to the polls in the review section, anyways see ya guys in the next chapter! And stay safe out there!**


	22. Chapter 20- Recovery and Aftermath II

**Hey guys, Novablade here again. Toomuchtime88 I want to personally thank you for your review, I personally like the pairing with Yang x Turuk even if I am biased as the writer lol. I think it has some real potential. obviously given Yang's personality, the relationship will be.. a bit different than Nova x Ruby.**

**To Guest: thx so much for voting and while I can't confirm or deny that pairing I can tell you that Scarlett x Jaune is in the running certainly going forward as a possible pairing. And for those of you wondering, yes, Weiss will get a pairing too. It may just be a little later than the others since I have to lay the groundwork and develop the relationship first before it becomes a pairing. This too is more of a setup chapter for Ruby's eventual departure for Haven with the remaining members of jnpr plus Nova and two other members of team Nats. This chapter may use flash backs in the explanation to tie in the Aftermath of the fall of Beacon. Anywho that's enough yammering from me, onto the story! **

* * *

_Chapter 20- Aftermath and Recovery II_

* * *

Taiyong and Qrow sat across from the pair of Saiyan brothers, preparing themselves to listen to their explanation. They waited patiently for the teens to begin their recounting of what happened at the fall of Beacon.

"What can you recall from 2 weeks ago when Beacon fell?," Tai asked.

Qrow nodded before adding in his own sentiments on the matter at hand.

"I'd like to know what happened with you all for myself. Anything at all you can tell us or recall would help.," Qrow replied.

Turuk nodded to Nova as he began what happened on his end from what he exprerienced and was told.

"Well... You see, from what I recall...," Nova said as he began his explanation.

* * *

**_Flashback_***

**_2 weeks ago- during the fall of Beacon_**

Ruby and Weiss were leaving to go find Phyrra. The Scythe user turned back to Nova before leaving. She wanted to go find their friend, but she was still worried about her boyfriend.

**"**Are you sure you'll be alright Nova?," Ruby asked concerned.

Nova chuckled before leaning his head against Ruby's, a sign that he would be just fine. Ruby also took this as a sign that he wanted her to go find Phyrra.

"I'll.. be fine eventually Ruby. Go on, Phyrra will need your help more than I do right now. We'll catch up to you, promise.," Nova told her.

Ruby sighed. She felt a little better after Nova told her that and willed herself into leaving him temporarily. She trusted her boyfriend, he wouldn't lie about something like this. Before she ran back to join her friend, she stopped and ran back towards Nova. This confused the saiyan before Ruby ran to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She of course flushed red after the action before speaking up.

"B-Be c-careful. Ok, Nova?," Ruby stammered.

Nova squeezed her hand gently before resting his other hand atop her head and smiling.

"I will. Now go on Ruby, Phyrra needs you.," Nova replied.

"R-Right!," Ruby said before running off.

Weiss ran after her only to stop when Nova called out to her, getting her attention.

"Weiss.," Nova said.

The Heiress stopped and turned, so she could properly address him.

"Yes, what is it Belladonna?," Weiss asked.

Nova raised an eyebrow at how she addressed him. She was still in that habit of referring to him by his surname. They were friends, so why didn't she call him by his actual name?

"Weiss we talked about this. Call me Nova, Belladonna is too formal. We are friends after all, aren't we?," Nova responded.

The Shnee seemed to immediately pick up on her mistake and slip of the tongue, she promptly apologized for it. She guessed that slip was just an old habit she hadn't quite gotten rid of. It still felt awkward to call him by his first name, cause she felt like Ruby had more of a right to do that since she was his girlfriend. But since he insisted all of his friends call him by his first name, she eventually started to do so.

"I can count on you to keep her safe, right?," Nova asked moving on from the earlier slip up of Weiss.

The heiress smirked before confidently responding to Nova's inquiry.

"Of course.," The shnee said.

Nova continued.

"Ruby.. she means.. alot to me. I'd hate for anything to happen to her while I'm not around. I know she can handle herself, but I can't help but to worry about her.," Nova said.

Weiss smirked and rolled her eyes before responding.

" Relax, Nova I'll keep your girlfriend safe. Besides, I know how much she means to you. I wouldn't let anything happen to her anyway, she's my friend too you know.. my best friend actually. ," Weiss said.

Nova smiled.

"I know you will Weiss. You're a good person, Weiss. I'm glad you're Ruby's friend.," Nova said.

"Weiss, come on!," Ruby called.

"Alright, I'm coming!," Weiss called back.

She turned to Nova before catching up to Ruby.

"Looks like I need to go now.," Weiss said.

Nova smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then.,"Nova said as Weiss dashed off to catch up with Ruby.

After the two girls had taken off, Nova turned and faced the grim in front of them. He allowed a dark grin to grace his facial features.

"Now then, I'm not in the best mood right now and these guys are going to help me blow off some steam. I feel like blowing off some steam! What do you guys think?," Nova said smirking.

The other two saiyans had similar expressions and were just as ready to blow off some pent up aggression as Nova was.

" Need you even ask?," Scarlett said.

"I like that idea. Let's go! Been itching to RIP these things to shreds!," Turuk said grinning.

The other 3 looked at him for a second, Turuk wasn't usually this aggressive. They figured he must have alot of pent up frustration to unleash if he's this aggressive. Aiko, while not as gung ho about this as her teammates.. she still wanted to do everything she could to support them. if that involved fighting grim, then so be it. The teens then launched forward, charging headlong into the hordes of grim surrounding the school.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss plowed through grim on the way to find Phyrra. Along the way, they ran into General Ironwood. Curiously enough, he was fighting his own troops that he brought, this confused the girls at first until they talked to the general.

"General Ironwood?," Ruby asked curious.

The general seemed to notice them and turned to face the girls. He seemed confused as to why they were here.

"Miss Shnee and... Miss Rose? What are the two of you doing here?," he asked.

"We came to help Phyrra because we had a really bad feeling that she was in trouble.," Ruby said.

Weiss continued their explanation by finishing their story.

"But then we saw you here and felt like we needed to help. incidentally general, what are you doing?," Weiss replied.

Ironwood then explained to them that someone had hijacked his ship, as well as the atlesian soldiers he brought. Because of this, every single one of the androidic soldiers had turned on the students and were trying to kill them. He needed to regain control of his ship that was dispersing the knights who'd been infected so they wouldn't have any more casualties. Ruby then pointed to a ship that was falling to the ground in the distance.

"Could that be your ship, general?," Ruby asked.

Ironwood turned and saw the aforementioned ship, he thanked the girls and rushed off towards the burning ship in the distance. Knowing that they shouldn't delay any longer, Ruby and Weiss raced off towards Beacon tower. That was before Ruby stopped. Thus caused Weiss to stop as well, causing her to look towards the hooded girl.

"What is it now Ruby?," Weiss asked.

Ruby hesitated for a moment before just telling Weiss her reasoning.

"I know I said we should see if Phyrra needs help.. but... something kinda needs to be done about those ships that have all the infected atlus soldiers aboard them. Plus, this will help out all of our friends too.," Ruby reasoned.

Weiss sighed in exasperation, she should've figured Ruby would say that. This was a very Ruby thing to do. She wasn't at all surprised by this and gave in.

"Alright, fine. We take care of this under one condition.," Weiss said holding up her index finger.

Ruby listened. "And that condition would be?," Ruby asked.

"No more detours! We take care of this, then we head towards Phyrra. Got it?," Weiss said sternly. "Are we clear?,"Weiss asked.

"Well I uh-," Ruby said looking the other way or at least she was trying to.

"Are. We. Clear?", Weiss asked again.

Ruby nodded her head, she knew that she wasn't getting out of this so she just answered the question.

"Good. Let's go.," Weiss said.

Ruby and Weiss then ran towards the ship dock where all of the atlus ships were gathering.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Ruby and Weiss arrived at the ship dock. Sure enough, all of the ships were there. However they were too far away, that's when Ruby had an idea. Taking out Crescent Rose, she dashed towards the edge of the dock before jumping off. She was well short of landing on a ship, but she used the the dust bullets and the recoil from the rifle mode of her scythe to hop from one ship to another. Seeing this, weiss shook her head and followed suit using her glyphs to navigate towards where Ruby was going.

After jumping off a few falling ships and fighting off some grim that were coming at them, Ruby and Weiss landed on the deck of the one ship that was still airborne. The two girls began looking around for any sign of people once on the ship's deck.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Torchwick was busy dispersing the infected androids down upon the school grounds. He also was momentarily reviewing all of the ships functions before Neo handed him a scroll with a black chess piece on the screen. While he was doing this, a loud crash shook the ship momentarily. Annoyed, the crook turned to Neo and told her to go deal with whatever the disturbance was.

"For crying out loud- go see what that noise was about. I'm a little busy here!," Roman said annoyed.

The ice cream haired girl just stared at him for a quick moment, and then left to go see what the noise was. After Neo left Torchwick got right back to what he was doing.

"Now... where were we?," Torchwick said aloud to himself. He then remembered and quickly resumed his earlier task before he was interrupted.

Back on the deck of the ship, Ruby and Weiss were still looking around for life on the ship. Weiss had to suddenly duck out of the way of a familiar umbrella blade. She backed up near Ruby before a figure clashed blades with her. She recognized the girl, it was Neo!

Ruby went to help Weiss, but Neo quickly knocked her out of the way while battling Weiss at the same time. The two exchanged blows with their swords, Weiss with her rapier and Neo with her umbrella blade. Weiss summoned shards of ice which she threw towards Neo, only for the girl to deflect them by twirling her umbrella. As they continued to slash at each other Neo momentarily hit the jump on Weiss and kicked her hard in the stomach. She followed it up by using her semblance to throw Weiss off guard as the heiress thought she hit Neo only for her to shatter and then reappear in front of her after uppercutting her in the chin.

Ruby rushed in to help, but proved to not fare much better than weiss had. Her speed was a small advantage, but only small. Weiss got back to her feet and re engaged in her fight with Neo. Ruby just offered or at least tried to offer support when she could.

Back in the cockpit, Roman was just going about his business when his scroll lit up. He checked the message as it was from Neo. The message was an image of her fighting Weiss and Ruby with a caption that said "Guess Who?" on it.

The orange haired crook grit his teeth and balled his fist in anger. Of all the people that it could have been it just had to be 'her'. He looked skyward for a brief moment before grabbing his cane and heading out of the door leading to the ship's deck.

"For crying out loud! It just had to be little red didn't it?!," the crook thought bitterly while heading out the door to help Neo with this little "dilemma " to their plans.

* * *

Yang woke with a start, almost jumping out of her bed. She hadn't heard from any of her teammates or friends in awhile. She decided to walk over and open the window to her team's dorm room to get some fresh air. When she did however, her eyes widened in a mix of confusion and horror at what she saw. There were... grim? And they were everywhere! Then it looked like there were atlesian knights that were attacking students? Hold on, that wasn't right. why would atlesian soldiers be attacking people? That didn't make sense.

Whatever was going on, she had uneasy feeling about it. She needed to go help her friends! But none were answering their scrolls. No, that... wasn't entirely true... There was... one person she could call, Yang just wasn't sure if he'd even answer. She clutched her head and started frizzling her hair in frustration at her inability to just go ahead and call the one person among her friends that she hadn't called yet. The blonde relented and finally just picked up her scroll and called him.

"Please... please pick up.," Yang silently prayed.

Sure enough, the voice she was hoping to hear picked up. It... was.. Turuk.

"Yang? This is a surprise. You never call me, it's usually the other way around.," Turuk said a bit surprised the blonde called him.

"Never mind that. Turuk, what's going on? Why are there so many grim in vale and at Beacon? Also why is atlus's military attacking us?," Yang asked frantic.

" Ah right you wouldn't know, would you?," Turuk said.

After yang didn't answer, Turuk spoke up again.

"Right. I'll take your silence as a no.," Turuk said.

Turuk then explained the events that led up to the situation they were currently in. After he finished, Yang was in shock, disbelief, and was also confused.

"And that's about it, I think.," Turuk finished.

"I... see... So Rubes and Weiss went to check on Phyrra and then Nova went after them just a few minutes ago because he was worried about Ruby? That about Sum it up?," Yang asked.

"Hit the nail on the head.,"Turuk said.

Yang debated on what to do next, but did have the feeling that she should go help Blake. It felt like something horrible may happen to her if Yang didn't go.

"Turuk, I'm going to find Blake. I'm not sure why, but I'm getting a bad feeling that she's in trouble.," Yang said concerned.

Turuk seemed to agree on the other end before speaking up again.

" Have you left the dorm yet, Yang?," Turuk asked.

"No, I'm about to though.," Yang answered a little confused.

"Good, wait there. I'm coming with you.," Turuk said.

"Turuk, you don't have to-," Yang started before Turuk interrupted her thought.

"ah upbupupbup! I know how you are Yang, and I'm not taking the chance that something horrible happens if I'm not there. Besides, Blake IS my sister. And furthermore, I'm not letting my friend go alone, okay?," Turuk said shutting Yang up temporarily.

He couldn't see it, but his words did cause the blonde to smile and slightly blush. She appreciated his words.

"A-Alright fine. You got yourself a deal, hot stuff.," Yang said chuckling.

Turuk stammered slightly on the other end momentarily at this. "I-I'll still never get used to that odd nickname you keep referring to me by. I'll be right over.,"Turuk said.

Yang smirked and decided to tease him again, she liked it when he squirmed verbally. It was cute and made him that much more adorable in her opinion.

"Hmmm... Okay Just don't keep me waiting, Stud muffin'~!,"Yang teased him.

Turuk couldn't help but to slightly stammer and have a nervous teardrop down the side of his head at this.

"R-Right.. I'll come as fast as I can Yang..," Turuk said unsure how to respond to the blonde's nickname for him.

And... did she just call him... "Stud Muffin'?" What was that about? Shaking his head, he internally could tell his relationship with Yang was definitely going to be an... interesting one the more they got to know each other.

Turning, he looked to his teammates. Aiko and Scarlett, who were the 2 left after Nova took off after Ruby and Weiss smirked at him. They knew that look.

"Go on. I'm sure Yang could use your help more than the two of us need it. Besides, we've got things covered here. Right Aiko?," Scarlett said smirking.

The Wolf Faunus looked over and nodded.

"G-Go on T-Turuk. W-We'll be fine.," Aiko said.

Turuk hesitated but Scarlett pushed him away urging him to go. He smiled and thanked them before igniting his Ki and taking off towards Yang. Scarlett looked to Aiko whose face fell at seeing Turuk take off.

"You sure you want to let him go, Aiko?," Scarlett asked.

Aiko blushed slightly before answering.

"Y-yeah. I think... him and Yang.. a-are g-good for each other. Plus.. I-it's his choice who he chooses.," Aiko said.

Scarlett looked at the wolf faunus before speaking up again. Aiko's face was red the whole time she and Turuk had to fight beside each other.

"You like him, don't you Aiko?," Scarlett asked rather bluntly.

It took a minute for Aiko to realize what Scarlett had asked her. When she did, her entire face lit up like a tomato and steam could be seen rising from her head. She waved her hands frantically in front of her face to try and dissuade Scarlett from thinking that.

"Wha- n-n-no no no no no no! I-I-I j-j-just t-t-think T-Turuk san is really nice is all! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!," Aiko said nervously stammering.

Scarlett deadpanned. She could tell, Aiko was a.. really. bad. liar. From where she was, it looked like Aiko must really like Turuk alot to get that kind of reaction out of her faunus friend.

"Aiko, you're not very good at lying. Come on, tell me the truth. How do you feel about Turuk?," Scarlett asked.

Aiko sighed. She knew she couldn't trick Scarlett. She always was the perceptive one of their team.

"To be honest... I uh... I know I like him, but-but not in that way! I think? maybe? I don't really know. This is.. really confusing.. I've never felt this way about someone before.," Aiko said noticeably deflating.

Scarlett sweat dropped. "Geez girl... I knew she liked Turuk alot but... I didn't think she had it this bad for him... Sheesh! Aiko's really got it bad for you Turuk. You'd better be prepared to make a pretty tough choice here soon.," Scarlett thought to herself.

Aiko had recovered and her wolf ears picked up on something. She heard... voices? It was other students! She turned to Scarlett, suddenly serious.

"Scarlett, I think the other students need some backup. Sounds like they're in trouble over there!," Aiko said pointing to the direction of the school courtyard.

Scarlett nodded and then took off with Aiko, heading for the other students.

* * *

Back with Ruby and Weiss, a gunshot was heard and Ruby jumped back from it. It was Torchwick coming out to join the fray.

"Well Red, we have to stop meeting like this. people will talk.," The crook chuckled.

"Torchwick!," Ruby shouted.

The crook then rushed at her, prompting Ruby to block with her scythe. Ruby thought she was just fighting Torchwick, but was hit from behind by.. neo? But Neo was just over... there? What Weiss didn't realize was that the Neo she was fighting was only a clone, created by Neo's semblance... a temporary one. The real Neo was helping Torchwick fight Ruby and the 2 of them began to outflank her as she couldn't keep up with their attacks.

"I get it, you want to save the world. Just like all the heroes you probably idolized as a kid. But, this is the real world Red.," The crook said as he hit Ruby in the abdomen.

Neo then came from in front and kicked her in the face, sending her back to roman. Torchwick then side stepped her scythe strike and kneed her in the stomach before he twisted around and knocked Crescent rose out of her hands. Ruby went to reach for it, but was knocked back by Torchwick until she was dangling from the edge of the ship.

"You want to be a hero and save this world so badly? Then go and just die like every other Huntsman and Huntress already! As for me I will do what I do best.," Torch wick said.

Ruby pushed herself up again, kicking at the crook causing him to back up. That was only temporary though. " I don't believe that!," Ruby defiantly said.

"So.. naive. Guess what kid? The real world is cold, doesn't give a crap about what anyone thinks, and is unspeakably cruel to the weak. The strong and cunning survive.," he said returning Ruby to her previous predicament. " Just die already! I will lie, deceive, cheat, and steal to survive. it's what I've always done and will continue to do.," The crook said raising his cane to deliver what he thought would be the death blow.

He struck, but Ruby avoided it. She slipped off the edge. Weiss eyes widened in horror as she thought Ruby had fallen to her death. However, Ruby's body shined as a white aura burst forth from around her like a flame. But then it turned silver with a blue hue to it. She rocketed back towards the ship and landed in front of where Torchwick thought he'd killed her.

Weiss's eyes widened again in shock this time, Ruby... was alive? Turning Torchwick was stunned but quickly recovered.

"Well, Red, You're a tough one to get rid of. Let's try this again, shall we?," he said getting ready to attack.

Ruby then slipped into a stance her boyfriend had taught her as her aura blazed to life around her. Torchwick raised an eyebrow, that was a curious trick. It was the same trick Cinder and her two underlings had just learned how to do. This one was stronger though. He chuckled thinking it was a futile effort.

"Now, Red, that won't do any-",he began to say before he was interrupted.

"Crescent Rose...", She started before rocketing towards the crook silver and blue aura trailing off of her.

Before the crook due anything, he felt immense pain in his gut as Ruby's fist was now slammed into his stomach.

"Rebellion!!!," Ruby shouted as a pillar of blue energy was expelled from the crook's back before he was blown backwards by the force of the blow.

Torchwick was sent flying through the cockpit, shattering the windows upon impact. Ruby landed after that and looked at her hand, even she was shocked.

"Did... I... do... that? I could never do that before...," Ruby said still stunned at what she just did.

Torchwick got up, holding his stomach in pain and eventually making it back to the deck. The damage had been done though, with Ruby's attack the ship's engine had been blown apart and could no longer operate. Just as the crook was going to say something, a Giant Griffon Grim swooped down and swallowed him whole. It screeched at Ruby and proceeded to fly off into the distance. Neo saw this and scowled before she used her semblance to disappear before either Ruby or Weiss could catch her.

" Come back here- darn, she got away!," Ruby spat.

Weiss looked at her friend before deciding it'd be better to ask after they got off the falling ship. The 2 girls looked at each other and then jumped off the bridge (deck), Ruby grabbing crescent rose on the way down.

Weiss used her glyphs to navigate towards the ground, while Ruby decided to use her newfound abilities to float down to the ground.

Once on the ground, the shnee stared at her friend. Noticing this Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"umm... Weiss, is there some reason you keep staring at me?," Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded before responding.

"Yes there is actually. Tell me Ruby, about how long have you been able to do that?," Weiss asked rather bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?," Ruby asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. How long have you been able to fly? And how did you create those balls of light that you used? And how does your aura do what it did against Torchwick?," Weiss asked sternly.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously.

" Heh heh heh heh. Would you believe me if I said that I'm still trying to get the hang of doing all those things you mentioned?," Ruby asked mildly embarrassed.

"Still trying to get the hang of- you know what, never mind. That was really dangerous you know!," Weiss reprimanded her friend. Weiss continued. She sighed.

"Then I'd have to explain to your boyfriend how you got hurt and I'd rather not have to do that if I don't have to...," she said sighing.

Ruby realized her mistake and apologized.

"Okay, sorry Weiss. Guess I didn't really think about that.," Ruby said.

"It's okay, Ruby. Just... try and put a bit more thought into your decisions before deciding to do something so... reckless next time.," Weiss said.

Just then a horde of grim flying out of the forest, courtesy of Nova himself. He spotted Ruby and gained a very confused look on his face.

"N-Nova?," Ruby said not expecting him to be there.

"Ah, Ruby, Weiss.. I thought you two were heading towards Phyrra?," Nova asked puzzled.

"Wait, did you just mention me as an afterthought?!," weiss demanded upset.

"My apologies. If it sounded that way, it was never my intention to do so.," Nova apologized.

Weiss smiled then. "Well since you apologized, I'll let it slide this time.," Weiss said back.

Ruby and Weiss then began to explain the reason for their delay in getting to Phyrra.

**_To be continued in chapter 21- Aftemath and Recovery III._**

* * *

**Hey guys Novablade here. Sorry if I cut the chapter a little short but I realized towards the end that this needed a three parter to explain. Hopefully you guys liked the revised scene with Ruby and Weiss getting onto Torchwick 's hijacked ship. I figured it would explain a little more how that came about. And I figured some Yang x Turuk action wouldn't hurt.**

**Also I thought I'd spice things up a little by adding a rival for Turuk's heart for our favorite blonde brawler. I may cover this more in depth in coming chapters and in the rewrite. I thought it'd be a little more interesting if one of Turuk's teammates had a crush on him, puts a little more at stake for Yang. That way if she does win out in this love triangle between her, Turuk, and Aiko she'll feel like she's earned the right to be with Turuk. What do you guys think?**

** Also a small poll for the rewrite, here it is:****Should I keep Aiko in for the rewrite or no?**

**1\. Yes keep her in, but develop her character and interaction with Turuk more.**

**2\. No, just stick with Turk x Yang in the rewrite.**

**3\. Other- write in scenario (you guys can suggest one with this option).**

**Anyways, that's all for now, peace out!**

**Next time: Chapter 21- Recovery and Aftermath III.**


	23. Chapter 21- Recovery and Aftermath III

**Hey guys Novablade back here again. To ThatSaiyaGuy thx for the clarification man. I'm not purposely changing things because of what you said originally, I just thought some changes would help make the story better. That said, I appreciate your honesty. I felt like I haven't properly used Aiko as a character so I'll be giving her a little more opportunity to shine in the coming chapters and volumes. I have thought of a way I can use her that would impact the main cast as a whole. Though, the way I've thought of to use her is... well less than desirable for me as the writer because I hate having to do this to my characters.** **Not to worry, Aiko isn't going anywhere. She'll get her time in the spotlight in the coming volumes. Also there's going to be an unexpected twist with Nova's character that I don't think anyone will have seen coming, keep an eye or ear out for that. **

**This change won't be until ****a little bit later in the story. probably sometime around the climax of the mistral/Haven academy arc. Anyways enough of that, onto the story!**

**P.S.- Novablade 67 does not own Dragon ball Z/ Dragon ball z kai/ Dragon ball Super or RWBY or their characters. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum respectively. He only owns the 3 main oc's and has permission to use 2 other oc's that are owned by ComparedDread12.**

* * *

_Chapter 21- Recovery and Aftermath III_

* * *

Qrow and Tai listened as Nova and Turuk continued to tell their account of Beacon's downfall. They continued their story.

**_Flashback*_**

**_2 weeks ago: The Fall of Beacon_**

Nova arrived as he stepped out into the clearing after he took out a cluster of grim. He greeted Ruby and Weiss, but was surprised to see them here.

"Ah, Ruby. Weiss. What are you two doing here? I thought you went to help Pyrrha.," The teen asked confused.

Ruby's eyes widened as she was surprised to see Nova as well. She was surprised, but happy as well.

" N-Nova?," Ruby involuntarily stammered.

Weiss stalked up to him. She was bothered by his earlier comment.

"Did you just add me as an afterthought?!," Weiss asked upset.

Nova raised his hand in front of him in a placating manner to show he meant no harm by what he said.

"If what I said came across that way, that was never my intention Weiss. I do apologize if I have indeed offended you.," Nova said apologetically.

Try as she might, Weiss just couldn't stay mad at Nova. He was far too nice of a person.

"Since you apologized for the slight, I'll let it slide this time.," Weiss replied.

This was a relief to Nova, now he didn't have to worry about Weiss being cross with him. Since that was resolved, the girls began to tell Nova why they hadn't made it to help Pyhrra yet. Ruby explained that they had a run in with Torchwick on the way over to where they were currently at now.

"Bowler hat?," Nova asked.

Ruby and Weiss nodded. Then Ruby and Weiss took turns explaining in detail what had occurred between them and Torchwick. Nova smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair, an action that made her cutely pout.

"Ha! I knew you'd be a natural with Ki, Ruby. And then to learn that you flew on your own and used Ki attacks.. That makes me proud. I knew you could do it Ruby.," Nova said complementing her.

Ruby nervously pushed her index fingers together while blushing. It made her feel giddy to hear her boyfriend.. no, her lover compliment her. Nova patted her head, making Ruby pout while still blushing madly.

"N-Nova! Why do you pat me on the head? I'm not a little kid anymore!," Ruby said pouting.

"O-Oh s-sorry Ruby! Force of habit. You were so cute that I just couldn't help myself.," Nova said apologizing.

Ruby's face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson at this. It made her happy to hear Nova thought she was cute, but it was also really embarrassing.

"N-N-Nova p-please s-stop you're making me blush...," Ruby said with her face completely red.

Nova realized his mistake and also blushed out of embarrassment. "oh.. sorry Ruby.," Nova laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

Weiss watched the two of them. Perhaps this was the side Ruby only showed to Nova? If it was, this was her first time seeing it after hearing blips of it from Yang and Blake.

"So uh.. is bowler hat still around by chance?," Nova asked.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other before looking back to Nova.

"Well Nova...," Weiss started.

"About that...", Ruby continued.

Just as they were about to explain what happened to Torchwick, Nova picked up on something. It was someone's life force or aura and it was dropping like a stone. That wasn't good, whoever it was.. their energy was fading and it was fading quickly.

"Hold that thought guys, I think... We'd better hurry. Whoever this ki I'm sending belongs to... it's dropping fast.," Nova said suddenly serious.

Ruby eyed her boyfriend curiously before she realized what he said. Once she did, her eyes widened in fear.

"That has to be Pyhrra! She's the only one even close to where we're at!," Ruby said concerned.

Nova looked towards Ruby and nodded after the two came to a silent agreement on the matter.

"We'd better hurry then. There's no telling what kind of trouble Pyhrra is in.," Nova said.

The trio quickly took off running towards Beacon tower, intent on saving Pyhrra before it was too late.

* * *

Turuk arrived in front of the dorms where Yang was seen waiting for him. The blonde smirked as she walked up to him.

"Took you long enough to get here, hot stuff~," Yang said teasing him.

Turuk felt himself slightly blushing due to Yang's very... flirtatious nature around him. He wasn't sure why, but Yang always managed to just throw him off somehow. He never really knew how to act around her because it was very... awkward being around her most of the time. Turuk never knew what to expect from Yang, that most likely fed into her teasing him because she knew the saiyan was never prepared for what she would do around him.

That said, he certainly couldn't deny that Yang was very very attractive as a young woman. And it didn't help that the saiyan nature of his just would not leave him alone about her.

"Y-yeah. It took a while because of the grim, sorry you had to wait so long.," Turuk said.

Yang smirked and traced her finger along his chest as she walked by him. " Ah, it's no biggie. Just try not to lag behind too much, Hot stuff~," She said.

Turuk just sweat dropped at this because he wasn't even sure how to react to that. Yang was so... odd (no, awkward was more like it) to be around. No matter how much he tried to figure out Yang, Turuk would always have more questions than when he started. She was so... confusing to figure out and very... awkward to be around because of how rather forward she was in trying to flirt with Turuk.

Shaking his head, Turuk refocused and followed Yang as they headed towards where Blake was. Though he never said anything, he could tell that there was a sense of urgency in yang given how quickly she was moving. They picked up the pace and were now in a dead sprint towards where Blake was.

* * *

Arriving at Beacon Tower, Nova, Ruby, and Weiss stopped momentarily to catch their breath. After briefly resting, the group looked up towards the top of Beacon Tower. Both Nova and Ruby could feel it, Pyhrra was in trouble. The Dark teen scowled, he didn't like how low Pyhrra's ki felt. Her life force felt... very weak right now, not a good sign.

"We should hurry you two. That ki is getting lower by the second.,' Nova told them.

Ruby and Weiss nodded, they knew based on what Nova said that Pyhrra was in deep trouble and that they needed to help her. The teen looked towards the two girls, he wanted to make sure they could follow him.

"Can you two make it up there without help?," Nova asked curious.

Weiss smirked at him as she responded.

"We'll manage.," The heiress said while summoning glyphs that she had Ruby in the center of.

With Ruby in the center of the glyphs and two on the side of her, Weiss was most likely going to catapult Ruby up to the top of the tower. It would be like shooting a slingshot, just with Ruby as the ammunition. Nova nodded and then proceeded to ignite his ki as he blasted off towards the top of beacon tower.

Weiss set herself in a position to make the shot and released. Ruby shot up the side of the tower and quickly caught up with Nova at the top of the tower. What the two of the saw next made Ruby's blood run cold and made Nova grit hid teeth in anger. They were... too late. Pyhrra was on her knees with a fiery golden arrow sticking out of her chest with Cinder in front of her like she'd just shot that arrow.

She chuckled at the girl knowing that her victim's life was rapidly slipping away.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll use these powers better than you ever could. I pity ozpin for attempting to give you a power than was never yours to inherit anyways.," Cinder said chuckling.

Pyhrra turned and her eyes widened as she saw Nova and Ruby there. She smiled and shook her head telling them not to come towards her. Nova scowled before communicating with Pyhrra telepathically.

"You're sure about this, Pyhrra?," Nova asked telepathically.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm certain Jaune, Ren, and Nora will be sad. But tell them I said not to cry. They... need to move on. Jaune will be devastated I'm sure. As for Scarlett... Tell her... I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. Take care of Jaune for me, he'll need you.," Pyhrra told him with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye... Nova. Tell Jaune that I love him and... I'll always be watching over him.," The redhead said to Nova through the mental link.

Nova tightened his fists and grit his teeth before responding to Pyhrra's dying request. "You've... given me quite the burden to carry, haven't you? How am I to be the one that gives such heartbreaking news to the boy you love and the one you consider to be like a sister to you? I'll.. tell them. You can be sure of that Pyhrra Nikos.," Nova said through the mental link.

He continued.

"Though I may not have known you very well... It was an honor to be your friend Pyhrra and I consider it doubly so to carry out your last wishes to those you love.," Nova said.

The ginger smiled before uttering her final words.

"Thank... you Nova... I pray your life with Ruby is a happy one.," Pyhrra said before the mental link severed.

Pyhrra then faded into bright sparkling dust that dissolved and flowed into the wind, leaving behind only the metal head ornament that she wore.

Ruby's eyes then went wide as tears flowed freely from them at witnessing the death of her friend. Cinder began to laugh until a blinding light shined from her eyes.

"NO, PYHRRA!!!!!!," Ruby cried as the blinding light came forth from her eyes.

The light not only hurt Cinder, it completely froze the giant Dragon like grim that was perched around the tower when they had arrived there. Cinder screeched in pain as the light was agonizing, but as soon as the light came... it disappeared. Ruby felt limp, like her eyes were on fire and were trying to shut.

Despite her attempts to keep her eyes open, Ruby was unable to do so. She fell to the floor with Cinder walking over to her. Nova scowled and moved to rescue Ruby because she was vulnerable right now. Cinder felt magic coursing through her, so she used it on Nova. Using her maiden powers, she was able to bind Nova and hold him in place.

"You stay put, Faunus. I'll deal with your girlfriend first and then it can be your turn.," Cinder said.

Nova tried moving forward, but the magical bind still had him back. It was like there were invisible chains wrapped all around him, holding him in place. He strained mightily against them in an attempt to break the magic binding, but to no avail so far. He was forced to watch this... "witch" as he called her, beat up and attempt to kill the girl he loved.

Cinder walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up by the throat. Seeing that she was unconscious, the new fall maiden decided to wake up the silver eyed girl. After all, it was no fun torturing and killing someone if they weren't awake to see it. She woke Ruby up by using her magic to construct a fire dagger and promptly plunging it into Ruby's side.

Ruby's eyes shot open, due to the sudden pain. Noticing that she was being picked up by her throat, the girl began to flail about wildly. Cinder smirked seeing that Ruby was awake now and she kicked her away. Ruby skidded to a stop and noticed that she was bleeding. It was strange though, suddenly her scythe felt really heavy all of a sudden. She adjusted and positioned herself to rush at Cinder.

The two stared at each other before rushing towards each other. It was a fairly even fight for awhile, but suddenly Ruby began to grow tired again. Cinder took advantage of this and knocked away Crescent Rose. Now she had the girl completely at her mercy, or.. so she thought. Ruby surprised Cinder this time by pulling off something she thought was impossible, given Ruby's current state.

A sliver and azure blue aura blazed to life around Ruby as she wobbled to her feet. Her hair covered her eyes and sparks of lightning raced off of her. She suddenly shot forwards, bashed Cinder in the gut with her knee, and then performed a lightning quick uppercut to her jaw. With Cinder still reeling from the previous 2 attacks, Ruby zipped behind and kicked her in the back. This sent the fall maiden crashing into the tower. Before she could recover properly though, Ruby came at her again kicked her hard in the gut. She repeated this several times until Cinder was slammed in the gut and punched into the ground.

Cinder rolled and bounced on the ground after the blow before standing up again and wiping the blood from her mouth. The two went at it again as their auras morphed into orange and Azure blue lines of color that bounced off of each other in the air, a signal of their battle. Shockwaves were seen before Ruby and Cinder appeared again charging up enormous attacks. Ruby drew her hands back to near her face with her back hand semi closed in a palm and her leading hand in almost a clawing position. Her knees were bent too as her Azure blue aura morphed into more of a purple one as electricity seemed to radiate off of her.

Cinder also also prepared an attack with her maiden powers. It was fire based so it was pretty basic but Cinder had infused it with ki, making it more powerful.

"Galick... GUN!!!!!," Ruby shouted upon releasing her attack.

Cinder was surprised at first, then smirked as she released her own attack. Cinder's attack was initially more powerful, due to Ruby's state. After abit of a struggle, both attacks cancelled each other out before a large magical weapon impaled Ruby. Due to her fatigue, she was unable to avoid it. Nova saw what he never wanted to see... his girlfriend's, Ruby's... blood.

Nova went wide eyed at this and unleashed an abnormal power that suddenly came surging out of him. His aura had.. for the very briefest of moments turned a sickly purplish black color. It was just enough to cause him to break free of the magical binding that was holding him back.

"Ruby!," Nova screamed in horror as he broke free of his bonds and rushed over to where Ruby fell.

Weiss's eyes widened in horror too at seeing what happened to Ruby. That was her best friend after all. She distanced herself to give Nova and Ruby some privacy. All she could do was watch them and she felt horrible for not being able to do anything. In all her years of being she had never felt as powerless she did right at that moment to stop something.

Nova frantically shook his girlfriend, trying to get her to wake up.

"Ruby! Come on, talk to me! Don't you dare die on me! You hear me, Rose?!," Nova said frantically.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see a very worried Nova. She tiredly smiled at him.

"N-Nova please... don't cry for me. I just.. wasn't strong enough this.. time. Don't worry about t-this it's only a scratch. I just.. need to rest for a bit is all..," Ruby said lightly coughing between breaths.

Nova scowled because he knew the damage was far more severe than Ruby let on. He clutched Ruby tightly in his arms as his Ki started to rapidly and violently flare up. It even cracked the ground at times.

"Save your strength Ruby, you need to rest. I'll... take care of things from here.," Nova said barely restraining the rage that was building from inside of him.

Ruby nodded.

"I'll... do that. Huh? Everything is.. going dark all of a sudden. Nova.. I'm scared.," Ruby said.

Those were her last words before darkness ultimately claimed her vision. Weiss rushed over and checked her friend's pulse. It was still warm, that meant she was still okay.

_*Dragonball Super Broly ost- Broly's Rage theme by Pokemixr92*_

Nova didn't notice this and something inside of him just snapped. His Ki flared to very dangerous levels as the ground began to violently shake. His hair flared up until it spiked like an ember of flame. His muscles then bulged to twice their normal size and it seemed as if he grew.. taller? Several orbs of color expanded and contracted and they varied. One set was vastly colored, while another set had darker and more negative colors, and another still had more of a primal feeling to them.

His eyes briefly disappeared and an enormous emerald green pillar erupted from where Nova stood. Nova's eyes glared red as he was seen rising from out of the ground and into the air from inside the pillar. Weiss's eyes widened in horror as she saw what Nova had become. His hair was... shining! And he looked absolutely ticked off as evidenced by the primal screaming she heard coming from the saiyan. When the pillar subsided he glared at the new fall maiden, Cinder.

He let out a primal scream and dozens of Ki orbs shot towards Cinder, who had a very difficult time dodging and blocking them. The now enraged Nova blasted off towards Cinder so fast that she barely even had time to register that she'd been slammed in the stomach with his fist and that she was sent careening across the ground due to the impact from the blow. Cinder got up, enraged from the fact this boy had actually spilled her blood as she was bleeding from a cut on her face from being thrown by his previous blow.

Once Nova landed, he screamed in rage towards Cinder. A rage that Cinder felt far exceeded her own just from taking one look at him.

"YOU WILL PAAAAAYYYY CINDER!!!! DEARLY!!!! NOW, I'M REALLY ANGRY!!!," Nova angrily yelled at her.

When Nova spoke, she could feel every single nerve in her body telling her to run away. She was stubborn, but her nerves were telling her not to fight this boy because he would absolutely beat her to a bloody pulp. Before she could even use her magic, Nova was on her again. He slammed his knee into her face, breaking her nose, then followed that up by delivering a lightning fast kick. The kick was so hard that she litterally felt her bones creak to the point of nearly breaking. She tried standing, only to find that she couldn't. How?

"How?! How have I taken that much damage from only a few blows?! ," Cinder angrily shouted in agony.

Nova rushed at her and used his bulky arm to clothes line Cinder in the face sending her reeling backwards. Taking advantage of this, the enraged saiyan grabbed her by the face. He dragged her face first through the outside facing of Beacon tower before tossing her in the air again. He then used his foot and stomped on her gut hard, sending her into the ground in a crater. He reared back his giant fist before delivering the blow that would knock the new fall maiden unconscious.

"Give your master a message for me... DON'T EVER MESS WITH THOSE I LOVE EVER AGAIN! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN!! YOU'LL BE PUT TO DEATH LIKE THE WITCH YOU ARE, IF YOU TRY A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!," Nova said before punching down on Cinder hard, effectively knocking her out.

He looked at Cinder's unconscious form in utter disgust and disdain. "I'll leave you alive... for now. But only so you can deliver that to your master. Next time we meet, I'll make sure you never see another dawn ever again!," Nova said before walking off.

_end ost*_

Nova had transformed somehow, he wasn't sure how or why yet. But he did know, he felt like breaking his opponent as soon as Ruby was hurt. His aura disappeared, but his hair was still spiked and golden blonde as he walked over towards Ruby to check on how she was doing.

"How's she doing, Weiss?,"Nova asked.

Weiss composed herself enough to answer.

"She's fine, just unconscious. I think your energy ended up healing and closing up the worst of her wounds. The more severe ones anyways. These other wounds though...," Weiss trailed off before continuing. "They're undoubtedly going to leave scars on her unfortunately.," Weiss said. "I'm sorry Nova, I wish... I wish I wasn't so.. powerless to help Ruby when she needed me too..," Weiss said dejected.

Nova sighed before answering the heiress. He was just glad Ruby was still alive.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Weiss. And... you're not powerless, despite what you think. You were able to keep Ruby alive with your ice. I assume you've discovered something about yourself at least?," Nova asked.

Weiss nodded. They both had a feeling that they should return to the others and that they'd better hurry.

"We should get back to the others. I have a feeling they'll need our help.," Nova said.

Weiss agreed, but she knew that she couldn't possibly travel very fast carrying and tending to Ruby. That's when Nova came up with a compromise. He went over and picked up Weiss bridal style, causing the shnee to go red in the face.

"W-Wha- Wha-What are you doing?! Nova!," Weiss said as she was being picked up.

"You can't possibly travel very quickly tending to Ruby like that. And I don't want to cause Ruby any unnecessary pain on top of what she was already in, so this was the best option. You can deal with this for a few minutes, right shnee?,"Novatold her.

Weiss sighed in frustration before relenting. "Very well then, you have a point.,"Weiss replied.

"Good. Glad you agree.,"Nova said back as he ignited the golden yellow ki around him again.

"What are you-?," Weiss started to ask before he took off.

Too late. Nova Blasted off towards the others before Weiss could finish her thought, the former screaming the whole way back.

* * *

Turuk and Yang made their way towards a partially destroyed building where they heard voices inside. Turuk signaled Yang to follow as the two of them got close enough to eaves, but just far away enough not to be noticed. As they listened, Turuk clenched his fists in anger the more he heard adam speak. This guy... he was beyond just misguided. He was the litteral embodiment of spite, anger gone awry. The bull faunus was so blinded by his hatred that he couldn't even see what he was becoming.

"Don't do this adam...," Blake said.

The faunus just scoffed at this, the person telling him to stop was the very same person who betrayed him.

"Stop? tch! You're one to talk Blake. What are you going to do? Run away again, just like you left me?!," Adam said angrily.

"No. That wasn't what I wanted. You are not the person I thought you were. I wanted equality for the faunus, not... this! This is just pure hatred, discrimination! How are we doing anything different than the humans? We're just verifying what they believe about us, not what we want them to believe about us!," Blake said.

The discussion continued as they fought, with adam and blake constantly bickering between opposing ideologies in between. The two clashed swords several times in that frame with neither gaining any sort of ground. Eventually though, Adam won out and overpowered Blake. Blake was thrown to the ground and tried to get up, only for adam to step on her arms and pin her to the floor. He took his blade and stabbed Blake in the gut, making her scream in pain.

Adam took out his blade a moment later, and got in Blake's face. Yang got impatient and came out of where she and Turuk were hiding, against the wishes of the saiyan. "I'm going to make you pay for walking away from me by destroying everything you love. Starting... with her.," Adam said motioning to Yang.

Blake's eyes widened in horror as she tried telling Yang to run away. Yang didn't listen and decided to fight adam anyway. The blonde immediately activated her semblance and rushed at Adam.

Adam and Yang went at each other, trading blows here and there. As Turuk was watching Yang fight, a golden glow began to outline his hair and body. Flashes of lightning began to dance off of him, Blake noticed her brother there. She raised an eyebrow that quickly morphed into a look of concerned as she saw Turuk 's body glowing.. that couldn't be normal.

Turuk teeth were clenched and his muscles were constantly bulging and then contracting back to normal. There was a bright golden glow that seemed to flash back and forth with Turuk's temper. From what Blake saw, her brother definitely was trying his best to hold back something... some kind of enormous power from what she could tell. Then there were his eyes, they were flashing in between their black color and a hard teal green.

Adam then sheathed his blade and a red glow encased him, not a good sign. Blake knew what this maneuver meant, he was about to use his semblance and Yang wouldn't be fast enough to dodge it.

"Run, Yang!!! You can't block that!," Blake cried in concern.

However it was too little, too late. In one motion, Adam had zipped forward and sliced off Yang's arm. The blonde's momentum carried her forward and she'd hit the ground, unconscious.

Adam smirked and chuckled darkly. He walked over to finish his job when Blake knelt in front of her downed friend.

"You hurt me, my love.," Adam said.

Just as he was about to deliver the blow to finish off Yang and Blake, he felt an enormous amount of bloodlust being directed his way from behind him. He turned and witnessed Turuk's ascension into a rage fueled warrior.

"Do you know... what you've done?!," Turuk shouted.

"Of course, I've taken care of a weakling that was in my way. Now I'll do the same to-," Adam said before being interrupted.

"Shut your mouth! Yang is alot of things, but she is not weak! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YANG!!!! NOW I'M MAD!!!!!," Turuk bellowed as his hair spiked and turned blonde. Along with his hair spking and going blonde, his eyes turned into a hard teal green.

Turuk's aura blazed to life around him like a flame that'd been set loose. The wind from his tranformation almost Adam onto his back. The ground also shook when Turuk ignited his ki around him and his muscles bulged just before he launched himself towards the bull faunus. Adam got ready to use his semblance again, but he couldn't activate it fast enough.

The enraged saiyan slammed his fist into Adam's gut after effortlessly slipping past his defense. He was forced back into a wall before he could even react. Adam grit his teeth in anger, this... monkey faunus had spilled his blood!

"Tch! You little! Now you're dead, monkey boy!," Adam shouted in anger.

Big mistake.

"DONT. CALL. ME. THAT!!! I'M A SAIYAN, NOT A MONKEY!!!," Turuk raged as he continued to beat adam to a pulp.

Adam tried slicing him, but Turuk disappeared again. Half a second later, he was in front of adam and kicked him very hard in the stomach. He then used his other foot to kick Adam in the face. While the faunus was still reeling, Turuk kneed him in the face. The blow cracked his mask, as he was sent reeling again from another blow. Adam tried to recover, but was never given time to. What occurred next was Turuk bombarding the spiteful faunus with a relentless barrage of devastating kicks and heavy punches before the saiyan shoved a full powered ki orb into his gut.

The orb was discharged point blank, Adam having no time to counter it.

"SAIYAN... PHALANX!!!!," Turuk screamed as the ki orb discharged into an enormous laser that left a sizable scar on the grounds and Adam in a giant crater.

Turuk then punched adam in the gut, sending even further into the ground after landing on him. The blow left him unconscious. Shadow lined his faced as he glared at the unconscious form of Blake and Yang's tormentor, he then spat on him as a sign of disgust with the bull faunus.

The saiyan returned to Blake Yang's side where the blonde was still bleeding despite Blake's best attempts to stop it. Tears ran down Blake's face as she begged her brother to help the blonde.

"Please... Turuk, help.. help Yang! I don't want her to die because of me!," Blake pleaded.

"I'll help her, but... NONE of this is your fault sis!," Turuk said.

He went over to Yang and scowled, the wound was pretty deep. Her right arm was just a nub now. He trembled slightly at this. Turuk put his hands on Yang's left hand and softly squeezed it.

"I'm... so sorry Yang. I wasn't strong enough to prevent this from happening to you. Never again. I'll never let this happen to you again. Next time, I'll be strong enough to protect you.," Turuk said softly.

The saiyan ignited his ki and used his hand to cover and cauterize the wound. He could tell that it hurt because even unconscious, Yang grimaced due to the pain it caused her. Eventually the pain passed and Yang relaxed, fall back into deeper unconsciousness. He picked up the blonde and motioned for Blake to follow him.

"Before we go, can I ask you something?," Blake asked nervous.

Turuk nodded for her to continue.

"It... is you, right Turuk?," Blake asked unsure.

"Um... yeah, as far as I can tell I'm still me.," Turuk replied.

Blake sighed in relief. Despite his hair and eyes changing, this was still her brother. She noticed something else though, he got... taller?

Shaking her head, Blake dismissed what she thought to ask him next. She could always find out later. Blake and Turuk then walked off back towards the others, leaving the scene of destruction left in Turuk's wake.

* * *

**_Flashback end*_**To say Crow and Tai were speechless would be a little bit of an understatement. Their jaws were comically almost hitting the floor at what they'd heard from the two brothers. Crow (Qrow) was the first one to recover as he composed himself before speaking up again.

"That's.. alot to take in.," Tai said finally recovering from the shock.

Crow rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation and thought. He'd only heard tales of the type of beings Nova and Turuk were, but hearing what those two could do was .. unnerving to say the least.

"I'd heard Saiyans were powerful beings but... this is just ridiculous! The fact that they can alter their power and grow even more powerful after near death? What were the Belladonna's thinking when they took these two in?," Crow thought.

Tai finally spoke up as he'd been almost silent the whole time. He was shocked, but also.. happy.

"I see.. That.. is unfortunate what happened to miss Nikos. Ruby was probably distraught for a little while, wasn't she?," Tai asked.

Nova nodded. "Yeah, she was. Even now, I can tell... She's still affected by Pyhrra's death. We all are for better or worse. But none are affected more than Jaune and... Scarlett.," Nova replied solemnly.

Turuk then spoke up.

"Yeah... Pyhrra was in love with Jaune. As for Scarlett.. Pyhrra was much like a sister to her. Though she didn't show it, I think Scarlett is probably hurting just as much as Jaune or any of us are by Pyhrra's death.," Turuk said.

Unknown to them, Ruby had gotten up and heard the last bit of their conversation with her father and uncle. She then snuck away and back to her room. As she got back into her bed or more like crawled into her bed, she couldn't help but to smile. Hearing how Turuk defended Yang from Adam, just made her happy. She knew, Yang would be alright. Her sister had one of the kindest people she knew looking after her. With this in mind, Ruby fell back asleep.

"I wonder... What are Nova and Turuk's Parents are like?," The girl wondered before falling into slumber.

* * *

Ruby was up bright and early the next morning. She'd eaten her breakfast, packed up her things quietly, and was just about to sneak out of the house when she bumped into someone. She would've fallen over, but a pair of strong arms caught her. She recognized those arms that caught her anywhere, they belonged to her boyfriend.

The saiyan was in front of her after setting her on her feet with a curious look on his face. He had an eyebrow raised as he looked at his girlfriend.. and her.. huntress equipment.

"Going somewhere, Ruby?," The dark teen asked.

Ruby sweat dropped at seeing Nova. She nervously laughed at this rather... awkward situation. She thought for sure, no one was up and about, guess she miscalculated.

"Oh uh... N-Nova what a surprise. Heh heh heh heh heh hee hee...

Nova then deadpanned. Was she surprised he was up?

"Ruby, did you seriously think I wasn't up?," Nova asked just to be sure.

"N-No I knew you'd be up.. probably? Maybe?," she laughed nervously again before hanging her head in mock defeat.

Who was she kidding? Nova was her freaking boyfriend, of course he'd be up and on his way to check on her! She mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that earlier.

She sighed.

"Ok, you got me Nova. I had no clue that you were up already.," Ruby said.

"I see. So? You going somewhere?," Nova replied.

Ruby nodded.

" I figured we'd continue with the mission.," Ruby said before covering her mouth. She realized that she said too much.

"We? Ruby... Who else is going on this mission of yours?," Nova asked suspicious.

She sweat dropped at this.

"Oh well you know, just the usual suspects. Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Scarlett. Probably Aiko too.," Ruby nervously said.

Nova sighed and smiled. He patted Ruby's head, an action that made her cutely pout at him. He just couldn't stay mad at Ruby, it was impossible for him to. Ruby was just far too cute for him to stay made at her.

Ruby was surprised at him.

"Wait... You mean you're not mad?," Ruby asked just to be sure.

Nova chuckled at her before he explained himself.

"No, Ruby. How could I stay mad at my girlfriend who's as cute and... beautiful as you are?," Nova said with a blushing red face.

Ruby also blushed at his words. Before she knew it, her face was pulled in by Nova and the two shared a short kiss with each other.

The two pulled away and Ruby shook her head, remembering what she was going to tell Nova. Still.. the fact that she got distracted by Nova's words was... Argh! She just couldn't help it around him, Nova was her boyfriend after all. He had a way of sweet talking her into forgetting things other than him sometimes. That was just further proof of just how deeply in love with him she had fallen.

"A-anyways Nova, you don't have to come with but... all these things that happened at Beacon. They lead back to haven somehow. Maybe it's just wishful thinking but, we might be able to find something in mistral.," Ruby explained before Nova cut her off.

"I understand Ruby. I'm coming with you.," Nova said.

"What?," Ruby said surprised.

"I said I'm coming with you. Can't leave my girlfriend to face this by herself, and besides I know what kind of trouble you could get into if left by yourself.," Nova said chuckling.

Ruby pouted.

"what's that supposed to mean?," Ruby said puffing her cheeks out.

"Just that, I'd feel better coming with you. Wouldn't want you getting hurt again would we?," Nova said.

"Fair... point.," Ruby said acknowledging her shortcoming at Beacon. "Ooh! Then can you train me some more, since you're coming with?!," Ruby said with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Nova ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing, Rubes.," Nova said making Ruby blush.

Ruby went on a little ahead while Nova hing back for a minute. Turuk was waiting by the front door smirking.

"So.. You're going?," Turuk asked.

Nova nodded. " Yeah. Wouldn't want a repeat of her fight with Cinder again.," Nova told him.

He looked to his brother with a question.

"So you're staying behind then?," Nova asked.

Turuk smiled at him.

"Yup. Yang needs someone to pull her out of that nightmare she keeps having, may as well be me.," Turuk said.

Nova smirked.

"Alright then, just... don't make us wait too long. Okay bro? Take care of Yang for us.," Nova said.

The two fistbumped as Nova waved to him.

"I will Bro, you be careful.," Turuk said.

Nova caught up with Ruby as they walked away from the house. Nova looked towards Ruby, she looked back at him. Both smiled.

"You... did let your father know you were heading out, right?," Nova asked.

Ruby sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah o-of course I did. I left him a note explaining the situation.," Ruby said proudly.

Nova slapped his forehead. Of course, she'd do something like that. He sighed and then chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?," Nova chuckled.

The two came to a clearing where the others Ruby mentioned were waiting.

Ren and Nora in similar clothes to the ones they wore at Beacon, along with Aiko and finally Scarlett and Jaune. Scarlett hadn't changed much, other than her attire that is. Now she wore a mostly black shirt, with matching pants, a blue belt, a silver sheath for her sword on her back, brown boots, and the biggest difference... her brown saiyan tail hung loosely from her backside. They noticed that she had a scar near the lower half of her face and.. she was quite abit more muscular than the last time they saw her.

Her eyes were still a little swollen, a result of mourning the death of a sister like figure to her most likely. Jaune meanwhile, stayed mostly the same except for... his hair. That was the biggest change, it was much.. shorter.

" I figured it was time for a change, ya know?," Jaune said.

Scarlett looked towards Nova, who nodded. "Well Ruby? Though we're not your original team, this is your mission. You brought us together again.," Ren said.

Aiko then spoke up.

"We're here to help you, Ruby.," Aiko told her.

Aiko's hair had grown a bit longer and her outfit was more tribal looking. It was a mix of blues and earth greens, with her skirt and leggings depicting the ocean. She kept her poleaxe strapped to her back and had a sash on her side for a special item her tribe had given her before leaving again. The brown fur on her tail and in her hair had grown even more vibrant than 2 weeks prior, it made her blue eyes and tan skin pop out even more. She'd grown very beautiful since returning home. But, she was also a huntress that wanted to help her friends. Hopefully the gifts she received from her folks would help.

Nova then looked to his girlfriend with a knowing look. "Well? Shall we?," Nova asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Thanks you guys. Let's go.," Ruby said.

Everyone nodding in approval and following in stride behind their group's de facto leader.

**_To be continued in Chapter 22- Dark Machinations_**

* * *

**_Hey guys Novablade here. Whew that was a long chapter! There was alot to cover but I wanted you guys to get a little bit of a better understanding of what happened. Hopefully this fixes some of the confusion._**

**_Tarro will be coming back for an appearance next chapter as I know it's been a little bit since we've heard from him. He'll be around, just won't be a main focus until about volume 6 I'd imagine._****_I'm also adding a little bit of a pleasant surprise for those of you who are wondering what happened to Nova and Turuk's birth parents. Eventually, I'd like for Tarro and the mc's birth parents to be gogeta to Broly or Whis to Goku and Vegeta. Basically for them to be the saiyans teachers in mastering their powers, as well as reaching new heights of power._**

**_The other oc saiyan will probably be arriving either at the end of volume 4 or the beginning of volume 5. Just so he has a bit of time to get to know the main cast. Anyways that's all for now, see you guys in the next chapter! _**


	24. Chapter 22- Dark Machinations

**_Hey everyone Novablade67 here again, hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. Anyways as you can tell by the title, this chapter will be a little more focused on the villains of the story. Our main cast will still appear in the chapter, they just won't be the focal point for most of it._****_And as I said at the end of last chapter, Tarro will be making an appearance this chapter. It's been awhile since we last heard from him and we don't even know what was happening with him during the fall of Beacon. Hopefully, this chapter will be able to shed some light on that. We may even get a little bit of a surprise at the end of the chapter._**

**_Anyways, just a quick note before starting the chapter. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter everyone! And Happy Thanksgiving!_**

**_P.s- Novablade 67 does not own Dragon ball z/ Dbz kai/ Dragon ball super or Rwby and their characters those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum respectively. He only owns the 3 main oc's and has permission to use 2 other OC's provided by ComparedDread12_**.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Dark Machinations**

* * *

A blood red Sky surrounded by wastelands and dark pools of black liquid litter the landscape. Creatures of Grim are constantly climbing out of these pools as if they're being spawned by them. This eerie scened then fades into the window of a castle like palace with strangely tinted windows. The girl staring out of the window at the scene below her was Emerald, the subordinate of Cinder, the new fall maiden. Emerald quietly just joins Cinder at a large table that other "comrades" of hers sat.

First there was the man with a crazed look, an earring on his right ear, lightly colored clothes that accompanied his dark brown scorpion's tail. That was Tirion, the scorpion faunus and mass serial killer, next to him was a dark skinned man in rather fancy clothes for the setting, a black mustache on his face, and dark brown gloves. This was Watts, a former colleague of General Ironwood in the distant past, but now working for the master of this castle they were in.

Beside him was a man with similar dark skin, but a shade or two lighter, Amber colored eyes, dark brown hair and a matching beard, he had a dark green overcoat with a beige shirt underneath, brown pants, matching shoes , and a brown belt. This was Hazel another member for this master of the castle that had yet to appear. There were also 2 other members that those gathered around the table had never seen before. One was a humanoid looking lizard with black horns protruding out of the sides of his head, blue skin to go with bizarre armor that was black and green, he had feet that only had three toes and a tail, finally the beady red eyes of his just completed his look.

That was Glacial, a mutual... partner of theirs so to speak. He had experience in dealing with the race of beings that Cinder was beaten by so soundly, that's why he was brought in to help their little group. Tirion then spoke up.

"Seems you got your butt handed to you. By a boy younger than you no less.," Tirion snickered.

Emerald narrowed her eyes at the serial killer, she hated how condescending he sounded.

"Yes, how did you manage to fail so spectacularly? By all means you should have had little trouble in dealing with a faunus who is younger than you are.," Watts said.

Cinder glared at him. She now had an eyepatch over left eye and a sliver of her nose. The scar from what Ruby did to her only got worse when she fought Nova. Her left hand balled into a fist when she thought of what those two did to her. How? How could she be defeated so soundly by a teen who was younger than she was when she had the powers of the fall maiden at her disposal? It should have been a piece of cake! The new fall maiden did remember feeling really weak when she fought the boy though.

"Strange... why did I feel so weak all of a sudden after that boy's hair and eye color changed? I.. remember feeling weirdly weak after the boy's power exploded.," Cinder thought.

A few moments later is when the doors to the room opened. A woman with red eyes, black irises, white skin, matching hair, and what looked like dark veins coming up her face, and she wore a long black dress that spanned out like a spider web at the bottom. This is Salem, the master of the castle and the leader of the group before her. She's also the queen of the grim.

Salem took her seat at the head of the table. A dark skinned man with a black monkey tail and who wore a white and black mask stood at attention behind her. The lines across his mask were that of an X shape, but there was also the same vein like substance on it that was on Salem's face. He wore bizarre armor that was mostly black but was a vibrant green at the shoulder pads. Dark blue boots with that same vibrant lime green on the sides covered his feet, along with black pants, spiky long black hair, and red eyes(a sign of him being mind controlled) peered out from the mask.

Salem calmly called the meeting to order after silencing the bickering between her subordinates. Watts cleared his throat and took a very respectful tone towards Salem.

"Pardon me, milady. But I simply cannot overlook failure.," Watts said.

Salem calmly answered his statement.

"Cinder succeeded in acquiring the power that we sought, she has become our new fall maiden. So tell me watts, what about that is considered a failure?," Salem asked.

"Nothing, Ma'am. I do beg your pardon for my rudeness.," Watts said.

Salem waved it off, suggesting that it didn't matter. Then she went straight on to business. She saw the condition that Cinder was in and asked her about it.

"Tell me Cinder.. who or what did this to you?," Salem asked.

Cinder found that she couldn't really speak, so she called over Emerald and told her what she could. Salem raised an eyebrow at this before Enerald answered.

"She says 2 people did this to her. One was a girl with Black hair and Silver eyes.," Emerald said.

Salem briefly interrupted her as what emerald said caught her attention.

"You said this girl has silver eyes?," Salem asked.

Emerald nodded.

"She seemed to display an unknown power from her eyes after she saw the death of her friend.," Enerald replied.

Salem adopted a thoughtful position as she pondered this. This girl may prove to be an obstacle to her plans so she needed to do something about her. Maybe she could capture her so then she'd be out of the way?

"Tirion.," Salem said.

"Yes, my queen.," Tirion said.

"I want you to find this silver eyed girl and bring her back to me alive.," Salem ordered.

Tirion was excited but then paused, something salem noticed.

"Is something wrong, Tirion?," Salem asked.

"Yes actually. There's just one problem.," Tirion said nervously.

"Go on.," Salem said urging the killer to explain himself.

"The one who protects that girl... He won't be easily dealt with.," Tirion said.

Salem looked to emerald for an explanation.

" Is the one who protects this silver eyed girl connected to the other person who harmed Cinder so severely?.," Salem asked seriously.

Emerald swallowed hard as she nervously continued.

"Y-Yes in fact he is the one who defeated Cinder so soundly.," Emerald said.

Salem adopted a very thoughtful position as she was rather curious about the boy now.

"What can you tell me about this boy? And I want to hear Cinder say it herself.," Salem said.

Cinder tried calling for emerald again only to have salem insist that she speak for herself.

"He... had.. blonde hair... spiked blonde hair, it shined like the sun. His... power.. it was... bottomless like... a wild fire that had just been set loose around him. It... shook the ground. But...," Cinder said before balling her hands into fists and slamming the table in frustration.

"But? Go on...," Salem said urging her to continue.

"His... eyes.. Those eyes... ," Cinder said as she saw a flash of Nova in his super saiyan form glaring at her and then yelling to expand his aura. Lightning flashed behind him in the flash of her enemy she saw in her mind.

Glacial noted Cinder's behavior, she was obviously still frightened of but also angered at what she experienced.

"Hmm...," Glacial pondered aloud.

Salem looked towards the space lizard suspiciously, he obviously knew something.

"Glacial.," Salem said addressing the Lizard. " You obviously know something about this boy Cinder fought, don't you?," Salem asked.

"Indeed I do, your ladyship.," Glacial said.

Salem motioned for him to continue.

"Given Cinder's reaction, to what she faced... one can hardly blame her. She may be a maiden, but she is still only a human. What is human might against the might of one born to an alien race comprised entirely of warriors? Saiyans are a barbaric lot and they have the nasty habit of coming back even stronger each time you face them in battle.," Glacial explained before continuing.

Emerald went to say something but Salem held up a hand to silence her. Emerald backed down and allowed Glacial to continue.

" From the sound of Cinder's description of the boy she faced, seems like she had a run in with one of "them". I didn't those ridiculous stories were true, but... it seems they really do exist.," Glacial said.

"What do you mean by "them"?," Cinder asked.

Glacial chuckled while his tail also curled in anger at what he was suggesting.

"Well dear Fall Maiden... Seems you were the victim of running into a super saiyan.," Glacial suggested.

Salem grew curious at this.

"A super saiyan? What is that?," Salem asked generally curious.

"That... is the form of legend among saiyans. It is when a saiyan is fueled by intense emotion and they create that need for more power within themselves. One thing you have to be careful of is to never make a saiyan truly angry unless you're prepared to face their wrath. An angry saiyan is dangerous.," Glacial said explaining.

Salem was intrigued by this and pressed on it further. "According to you Glacial what makes an angered... saiyan as you said so dangerous?," She asked.

She was trying to glean more info on super saiyans hoping that she could come up with some kind of counter measure to it.

" It's the power they have. When a saiyan transforms into a super saiyan, their hidden power comes surging out of them. Saiyans keep an enormous amount of their power under wraps, so as to not seriously harm anyone. They already possess enough power to destroy a planet, especially if they still have their tails. If you could somehow control a saiyan, you'd have a very powerful weapon to use against their loved ones.," Glacial said.

Salem nodded. She then told Tirion if he could capture the silver eyed girl, they could use her as a bargaining chip against the saiyan. He'd have no choice but to listen to what they say. The faunus bowed and quickly left them to carry out his mission. Glacial warned Salem that one could only control a saiyan for so long, the stronger they got... the harder it would be to control them indefinitely. Salem paid no heed to this warning however, never even considering that as a possibility. Glacial knew better than anyone how difficult saiyans were to deal with once free of their bonds, he knew that was a mistake that Salem may soon come to regret not heeding.

The meeting continued as they discussed their plans going forward. While Tirion searched for the girl named Ruby Rose, the rest of the group would head towards mistral to obtain the relic stored within Haven academy. She then dismissed everyone so they could go about completing the tasks they were given. This new info about the faunus er... the saiyan.. that protected the silver eyed girl was certainly useful.

She had to careful. If what her mutual partner said was true, this... saiyan could prove to be quite the thorn in her side going forward. However, she had no idea just how powerful this saiyan was. But then again, that's what Glacial and her servant were for.. to test this saiyan who she heard about. Cinder definitely could not face this saiyan again, at least not before they had more info about him. To face him again before would be.. detrimental to their plans. She had to be sure nothing stood in her way this time.

This time she would succeed where she failed. Her master would be pleased this time and claim the world for his own.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young man in bizarre armor gingerly set down a the woman he'd gotten along with very well since coming to Vale. He was just glad that she was okay. He looked back towards where Beacon academy once stood and scowled.

The woman woke up a few minutes later and was confused by their surroundings. She wondered where she ended up and looked to the man who undoubtedly reacued her. This woman was formerly Professor Peach, the science teacher at Beacon.

"Tarro, where... are we?," Peach asked waking up.

Tarro turned and lightly smiled at her.

"We're outside of Vale now, peach., " He said.

Peach was confused and looked back to where Beacon tower used to be. Her eyes widened when she saw the flames and smoke coming from Vale.

"Tarro, what happened to Beacon?," She asked.

Tarro didn't answer and just hung his head. His hair shadowing his eyes.

"Tarro!," She called.

Still no answer.

She shook him again to get him answer her.

"Tarro Koizumi, look at me when I'm talking to you!," Peach exclaimed shaking him.

Tarro then grabbed her hand, stopping peach from screaming at him.

"Tarro?," Peach asked.

"Sorry... about that Peach. I... just needed a minute to compose myself is all. What I have to tell you.. isn't easy for me to say.," Tarro said.

Peach eyed him before squeezing his hand softly. The saiyan took this as a sign that she was listening.

"What happened to Beacon, to Vale?," Peach asked again.

Tarro balled his other hand into a fist as he spoke. He was still in disbelief of what actually had happened.

"Vale will recover... eventually. Beacon however is... or most of it is... gone now.," Tarro said gritting his teeth in anger.

Peach was confused, what did he mean by gone?

"Tarro, what do you mean by that?," Peach asked him.

Tarro sighed and explained what he meant by his statement.

" Just what it sounds like Peach. Beacon as we knew it is no more. The entire academy is in smoldering ruins. It... was.. destroyed.," Tarro said.

Peach's eyes widened in shock at this.

"Destroyed? How?," Peach asked still in shock.

Tarro then began to explain how Beacon was destroyed.

* * *

_Flashback*__2 weeks ago during the fall of beacon_After splitting company with Nova and his friends, Tarro went to investigate a strange presence that he felt during the vytal tournament. He blasted off towards the odd ki he felt.

Tarro had a sinking feeling that he'd felt this ki before, he only hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. The trail of Ki brought him pretty close to Beacon Tower, hoped he was wrong about who the ki he was tracking belonged to.

"This Ki... No, it couldn't possibly be.. Then again, I have been wrong in this type of situation before. What's been happening at this school would only make sense if those two were behind it... I hope I'm wrong about this.," Tarro thought as he sped towards the source of the ki.

As sped towards it, the feeling in his gut got stronger and stronger that it was who he thought it was. Finally, we he arrived it was the 2 who he originally had thought was behind what was happening ar Beacon currently.

A woman with white hair, blue skin, pointed ears , red eyes , a white lab coat with a long red dress and a black staff stood before him. It was that woman from the demon realm who always tried interfering with time itself. The woman in front of him was Tohwa and the man beside her, similar in appearance was her creation.. Mira. He grit his teeth in anger at not seeing this sooner.

" Tohwa and Mira... I should've known you two were behind this.," Tarro spat angrily.

Towa addressed him with a bone chilling smile. This just served to aggravate the saiyan as the man known as Mira addressed him.

" Calm yourself Saiyan, while I'll admit we certainly had a hand in how things played out these events were not entirely of our own design.," Mira said.

Tarro grit his teeth because he could tell Mira wasn't lying.

"If it wasn't entirely your doing, then.. who else could it have been?," Tarro demanded.

Towa chuckled.

"I think you know her well, saiyan. She is the one that opposes dear departed Ozpin in this world.," Towa said chuckling.

Tarro's eyes widened in horror at this revelation. He realized just who it was that Towa spoke of.

" You don't mean... "her" do you? That couldn't possibly be right.," Tarro said.

Towa chuckled again at Tarro's naivete. To think he was delusional enough to deny what was right in front of him, that just lent further credence to his being in denial.

" Yes. The Master of the Grim and the physical incarnation of despair in this world... Salem.," Towa said. She continued. " But you know as well as I do, that Salem isn't the one you need to worry about.. It's her master that you need to worry about.," Towa said.

Tarro was confused, why would Towa and Mira tell him something like that?

"And why would you tell me that?," Tarro asked.

Mira then spoke up.

"Call it a... shared mutual interest for now, saiyan. Our benefactor seek to gain from Salem and her master being taken out.," Mira said. He smirked the saiyan.

"It would seem we've wasted enough time talking saiyan.," Mira said letting his Ki spill forth and surround him like a flame.

"Tch!," Tarro spat as he ignited his Ki as well.

"I'm rather curious to see how much stronger you have become since our last meeting, saiyan. Oh I beg your pardon, you go by Tarro don't you?," Mira said.

Tarro nodded. He then asked them something they were not expecting. It was something that'd long been on his mind.

"Tell me something, Towa. Nova wasn't always as powerful as he is, was he? You.. you did something that mutated him, didn't you? There's another presence that I've sensed inside of him that I didn't feel before.," Tarro asked. He continued.

"His energy felt... eerily similar to a certain failed deity from the 10th universe, what did you do to the boy?," Tarro asked.

That was news to her, she hadn't realized the saiyan infant's power had mutated to that degree. All she did was use a little of her dark magic to ensure he wouldn't interfere in the main timeline of the 7th universe.

"I simply ensured the boy couldn't interfere in our plans for the 7th universe. I never expected his power to mutate to the degree of becoming nearly a carbon copy of the 7th universe's Legendary Super Saiyan.," Towa said.

Tarro's eyes widened at this. He was shocked. Nova... was the Legendary Super Saiyan?

"So... he's just like Broly?," Tarro asked.

"Indeed he is Tarro. Which means if he doesn't learn to master that overwhelming power of his, that very power will end up killing him.," Mira said.

That wasn't good at all. He had to hurry.

Fortunately, Mira was ready to spar a bit. The two slipped into battle stances and launched at each other. Tarro immediately transformed into his super saiyan 2 form and began to duel Mira. The two went at it for a little bit before they felt a tremor and then saw an explosion of emerald green light erupt at the top of Beacon tower. That had to be Nova. Both Mira and Tarro seemed to recognize that they didn't have long before the grim reached reached vale, it would only be a matter of time before the situation was completely out of control.

Both increased their auras and charged at each other, their fists colliding and creating an explosion that shone like the sun. Their battle was a constant momentum swing, that was until they saw the grim approach vale. Tarro's mind flashed to thoughts of Peach, the woman he'd come to know. He involuntarily said her name under his breath, but loud enough for Mira to hear it.

"Peach...," Tarro said worried.

Mira smirked and charged up an enormous amount of Ki and fired it towards where Peach was currently at. Tarro eyes widened in rage as he sped towards the blast radius. As he approached the area where Peach was, Mira decided to detonate the orb, creating a large domed explosion. The building where Peach was in exploded and the woman was thrown to the ground by the explosion trying to escape the blast.

"Peach!" Tarro screamed as he flew down towards the rubble. "No No No No No No no no no! Come on, please be alive!," Tarro said frantic as he dug the though the rubble. A few moments later, he found her and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, she was just unconscious.

A wave of relief washed over him as he cradled the woman in his arms. He then took to the sky and came face to face with Mira. He smirked upon seeing the woman in the saiyan's arms.

"If you care at all for the woman, I suggest you take her somewhere safely Tarro. It is unfortunate that we could not finish our battle, saiyan. We shall meet again in the future, Tarro. Next time, we shall pick up where we left off with no interruptions.," Mira said as he and Towa then disappeared.

Tarro looked down and saw over half of Beacon had been destroyed by Mira's attack. Flames and billows of smoke rose up from all around the school. Then, there was the city of Vale, it was in ruins practically. Windows were destroyed, homes burned to the ground, and even streets were destroyed. This caused him to grit his teeth in anger, next time he would make Mira pay for that. He screamed in rage uo to the heavens.

"MIRA!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!," Tarro screamed in rage.

_End Flashback*_

* * *

Peach's eyes widened at this, she had no idea all that happened while she was out. She felt her face slightly heat up after hearing how Tarro came to her rescue.

She squeezed his hand as her eyes softened.

"Tarro... It's alright, the important thing is that we're alive. We survived. And I'm certain our students did as well.," Peach said comforting him.

He knew she was right, it was just.. hard to believe that Beacon was really gone. He had no idea what became of the other teachers, he hoped to zeno that they survived. While he was still brooding, Peach got his attention by doing something that Tarro never expected her to do. She may have been a scientist, at the same time she was a woman. And she was grateful that Tarro came to save her. She felt like she had to let him know in a way that words alone couldn't convey.

While still holding his hand, Peach leaned in and Kissed Tarro on the cheek. Tarro was stunned and held his cheek where Peach had just kissed him.

"Thank you.. Tarro.," She whispered.

"P-Peach?," He asked flustered.

She smiled at him.

"That.. was for saving me, Tarro.," Peach said getting up.

Tarro still didn't know what to make of what Peach did, but he would have time to figure that out. Peach decided that she would travel with him, since she had nothing better to do now anyways.

Peach looked to him and smirked.

"Well? Shall we get going, saiyan?," Peach asked.

"S-sure thing, Peach.," He said as he picked up the woman. They took off soon after most likely towards mistral.

* * *

Ruby, Nova, Jaune, Scarlett, Ren, Nora , and Aiko continued to walk along the road they left the Xiao Long residence on. Ruby looked towards the sky just thinking about different things. She did feel bad about not giving her father a proper goodbye, but this was something she needed to do.

Nova could tell that Ruby was still down a little, so he pulled her in for a quick hug as they walked. Ruby's face flushed red at the contact before she looked up at her boyfriend.

"N-Nova?!," Ruby stammered.

Nova just smiled at her.

"You were looking a little down, so I thought I'd cheer you up. That is my job as your boyfriend, after all.," Nova said.

Ruby thought about that though. Nova was so much more than just her boyfriend though. She wanted to really let him know how much he meant to her but just couldn't find the words at the moment.

"Come on, we need our leader in top shape going forward.," Nova said cheering her up.

"Hee hee! You're right Nova, thank you.," Ruby said smiling and laughing.

Nova nodded.

The scene then fades to above the trees as the group presses onwards towards their next mission.

**_To be continued in chapter 23: _****_The Next Steps_**

* * *

_Hey guys Novablade here again. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I figured some Tarro x Peach action was in order so hopefully I didn't do too poorly in that regard. Their relationship will be in more detail later. I figured since they were both teachers at Beacon they've known each other for quite a while. Their pairing may or may not be sped up a bit because of a later event in the story but they'll be a more central point in a later volume._

_Next chapter will be covering 2 episodes from volume 4 of rwby those being 1 2. Also expect a new character to be making an appearance next chapter, It'll be explained how they came to Remnant later in the volume. Nova will still use his dust weapons as I've thought of an interesting way for him to still incorporate his training at Beacon._

_Also, Cinder's weakness against Nova's super saiyan form will be explained as well in an upcoming chapter. Did you guys like the small hint I dropped concerning a twist in Nova's character? If you didn't catch it, that's okay, it'll be far more surprising when I do reveal it then. I wanted Tarro's fight with Mira to be longer but I could only do so much because of the situation in the story at that time. Their rematch later in the story will make up for it. Anyways that's about it for now. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and Happy Thanksgiving 2020 everyone! _


End file.
